


Unbreakable

by rufferto, SlasherFiend



Series: True Hearts [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Allison/Scott - Freeform, Alternate Universe after season 2, Angst, Chris was an asshole, F/M, Feelings, Humor, Knotting, M/M, Mates, Peter deserves nice things, Peter is a Little Shit, Pining, RP Style, Relationship Development, Romance, Stiles/Derek - Freeform, Stiles/Scott - Freeform, There will be light bondage in future, allison/lydia - Freeform, bdsm (chapters will be clearly marked, bondage (Chapters will be clearly marked), but Victoria was told, kind of still is, mention of infidelity, stiles/peter friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-09-28 00:53:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 116,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10060130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rufferto/pseuds/rufferto, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlasherFiend/pseuds/SlasherFiend
Summary: Chris Argent and Peter Hale is the Main Pairing and the focus of the series.Lydia/Allison, Derek/Stiles, Stiles/Scott, Scott/Derek/Stiles, Isaac/Derek all side pairings.Chris has an unsettling week alone in the house he used to share with his wife. He has a bit too much to drink and can’t deal with it anymore. So he leaves himself open and practically invites an attack. A little more than ten years ago he had an affair with Peter Hale. At the time, he’d needed someone to put him on the right path. Peter was the reason Allison didn’t get trained as a hunter at a young age. Unfortunately, Chris handled it badly. He’d hurt Peter who had fallen in love with him. It was mutual, but Chris chose his family and never confessed his feelings.  There’s only one person who can pull him out of the darkness and put him back on the right path. If he chooses to and Peter isn’t entirely stable himself.This is RP. This will read like RP. Consider it as if many things are happening at once in different scenes. Like in an episode of Teen Wolf.





	1. Baiting

**Author's Note:**

> In this story, Two Authors are writing. @SlasherFiend & @Rufferto.  
> Slasherfiend is writing for Peter Hale, Allison Argent, Stiles Stilinski, Isaac Lehey  
> Rufferto is writing for Chris Argent, Lydia Martin, Natalie Martin and Derek Hale, (partially for Stiles at first)  
> The Story reads like a Roleplay because that is what it is.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first chapter is ALL Petopher. Other characters come in during Chapter Two but its still mainly PETOPHER

CHAPTER ONE: Unbreakable. “Take The Bait”

In this story, Two Authors are writing. SlasherFiend & Rufferto.  
Slasherfiend is writing for Peter Hale, Allison Argent, Stiles Stilinski  
Rufferto is writing for Chris Argent, Lydia Martin, Natalie Martin and Derek Hale, (partially for Stiles at first)  
The Story reads like a Roleplay because that is what it is.  
  
 

The days, weeks and months since Peter’s death had been difficult.  He should feel relieved but he didn’t. There was no closure. He had never said good-bye or been able to apologize for what his sister did. He felt guilty for not being able to stop that and in some ways what happened to Peter was his fault. He’d given his sister good reason to go after the Hales.

Peter’s death had just made him feel worse. Losing Victoria too had very nearly destroyed him but at least he’d gotten to say good-bye. Gerard’s betrayal and Jackson’s transformation had shut him down.

He needed distraction. He desperately needed the distraction. Peter had been there, impossibly resurrected. He’d seen him but they hadn’t said a word to each other. Peter had disappeared immediately back into the shadows without even looking at him. It had felt like a kick in the stomach. Jackson was safe overseas and now it was two weeks later and he was back in California taking care of business.

There were things he was going to have to manage before he moved on. They were selling the house and getting an apartment. He was retiring.  He had to. The pain was too much. That was why he was packing up weapons in the Argent garage at 2:30 in the morning. That was why he’d already finished off a half of a bottle of Jack. That was why the front door was open and he’d taken off all of the alarms. 

It was the only invitation to try and kill him Peter Hale was ever going to get.

Coming back from the dead hadn’t exactly been a cake walk but thank God for back up plans. Though there was that little matter of Derek being the Alpha. All in due time one supposed. Peter never got tired of being actually able to breathe and run again. He supposed for a werewolf this would be the closest thing to religion.

Peter had heard about Victoria Argent’s death and felt relief. He was allowed to be shallow. He had never really liked the woman to begin with.

Taking on Jackson had been…interesting, it was almost nice to work with a group again. Peter could see why Scott had his little friends, even if he didn’t like any of them. Now, being some time later, Peter was searching for an apartment, because the house was no longer safe. Since the fire it hadn’t been safe at all, but with an Alpha pack coming there was the need to be somewhere not so obvious. While he did that, Derek had informed him of finding a loft of his own and Peter had given him some money for the first few months’ rent. He visited the loft and while doing so, heard that the Argents were downgrading to their own apartment. Obviously, but it also sounded like Chris wanted out.

Peter drove out to the Argent’s house, he told himself he had nothing better to do and was only doing so because he wanted to see the place before Chris and his daughter moved out. Peter stopped down the street, no need to make it seem like he was being creepy. He got out and noticed all the lights were off, except for the one in the garage. He told himself he was just curious, it was later after all, as he walked to the house. He went up to the front door and found it open. That wasn’t right. Peter took a step into the house and waited for something to happen. He went towards the door that opened out into the garage. As it opened, he could see Chris across the room and the scent of alcohol hit Peter’s nose. “Are you trying to get yourself killed?” Peter expected Chris to take a shot at him.

Chris refilled the crystal tumbler instead of directing a gun at Peter. It was strange to have the younger man so close. He lifted his eyes and swallowed. There was such a gulf between them and he knew he could never go back to the days where it didn’t matter what they were. He casually reached for a tape dispenser and worked on the current box. He knew he looked older than his years and he felt every sore muscle these days. He didn’t have the strength to be angry anymore.  

He didn’t know what to say to the wolf. I’m Sorry just sounded so contrite and meaningless at this point. Years, miles, death and trauma were between them. Peter had every right to kill him. Too much drinking had made him leave himself vulnerable. He was an idiot, he should never have left the door open.

He wasn’t unarmed, though.  He was never without a weapon and in some cases he was the weapon.  But no, he didn’t truly want to die. He had wanted to see Peter. He’d practically summoned the wolf to his house and now he wasn’t sure how to deal with him.

With a groan he dragged his eyes away and looked down at the tape dispenser. His lips curled as he finally tossed it at Peter. “I have a daughter, of course I don’t want to die. But since you’re here, feel free to make yourself useful.” He had another one and there was a lot to pack. Chris could use an extra set of muscles.

He could use a lot of things.

Peter watched Chris take a drink and go back to work, like nothing had been said. He should have expected the silent treatment. He should have expected the drinking too. It was easy to brush off Chris’s loss since they were people Peter never cared about in the first place. But obviously it had, and was still taking its toll on Chris. Peter almost felt bad for him, almost.

Peter stood still, even though Chris hadn’t made a move for a weapon and was drinking didn’t mean he should be underestimated. He looked worn out, tired. Peter wondered if that’s what he had looked like before…Though the silence was getting to Peter. Even if Chris was going to stand there and drink the rest of the night-morning, which he would probably do, not saying a word was just going to piss Peter off. He willed his body to move, to leave. There was no need to stay here, screw the mysterious open front door.

Peter arched an eyebrow at the groan. He caught the dispenser. “Old age getting to you, or is that the booze? Or the thought of moving boxes crammed full of junk?” He rolled his eyes. That’s just what he needed, to help Christopher Argent pack. Peter’s lip pulled back in a sneer, but he still didn’t leave.

“Why not wait until later to pack?” Peter ran his fingers over the sharp edge that would cut the tape. “Unless you have so much stuff it would take too long?” He was going to make conversation with himself if he had to, it was likely Chris wouldn’t say much of anything. “I know you’re used to being up at all hours of the day, but most humans would consider the thought of packing after two in the morning extremely masochistic.” That was as concerned as Peter was going to allow himself to get. A subtle hint that Chris should be sleeping and not out here. Peter was still standing in the doorway.

Chris didn’t realize how much he was starved for Peter’s voice. There was a really good reason he didn’t want to sleep. He hadn’t tackled the bedroom. Victoria’s things were still in there. Everything had gotten so out of hand so quickly. He knew Vic couldn’t handle Gerard, that she was different around him. He knew how his father brought out the worst in her. How Gerard had scoffed that she stopped hunting! He knew that was why she’d snapped and tried to take on Scott herself.  
  
He wished she would have come to him but he’d also known that whenever Gerard was around he shut down. Neither of them had been themselves when his father took over their lives so easily. It had been like being in a train wreck. There was nothing he could do to stop it short of try and hold on until the bitter end. Gerard was a master of manipulation and had him by the neck for his entire life. Even now that he was mostly free of the man, Gerard still had his grip on Chris’ throat.

He wasn’t most humans but he was still human. Peter was right, he was tired and only still awake because of the booze and his stubborn nature. He reached up and rubbed the back of his neck. He really was tired and cranky and not in the mood to put up with any shit. He looked over again at Peter and grunted at the comment about it all being junk.  “I would hardly call a box of Glock 18 inch 9mm semi-automatics junk, Peter.”

That first response didn’t really offer conversation. The truth was that Chris had wanted to see Peter and the only way he knew how to get Peter’s attention was to leave himself vulnerable. Otherwise the wolf would hide as he had since he came back to life. He’d avoid Chris as he had since he woke up from the coma.  “If you must know why I’m not sleeping the truth is that if I hadn’t left myself open, you wouldn’t be here. I can’t exactly call you as I don’t have your number. I don’t want to-. I don’t want to fight.”

“I wanted to see _you_.” Chris looked the wolf straight in the eyes. He had his emotions under control as usual so it was impossible to tell if he was lying.

Peter chuckled at Chris’s response. He knew the weapons weren’t junk, he was glad he had gotten something out of Chris, even if it was a standard reaction. He could tell he was irritating Chris just a little, it almost made the trip worth it. Though he knew anymore pushing of Chris’s buttons in his state would be a bad idea. Peter twirled the tape dispenser.

Peter opened his mouth to protest, then thought better of it and closed it. “You certainly don’t look like you could handle anything rough right now.” Though the thought that Chris did this all on purpose because he was sure Peter would show up made the wolf scowl. Being known so well by anyone, let alone Chris Argent was something that bothered Peter, but he wasn’t going to say anything about it. He could be closed on his emotions too.

Peter blinked. “What?” Through the booze it was hard to tell if Chris was lying, and even if he was, why would he say that? “I’m flattered that you went to such lengths…” Sarcasm to his rescue. “I didn’t realize I mattered so much to you.” He smirked.

Peter knew he was being insufferable, it was kind of his nature now. It was easier to be able to keep everyone at arm’s length and do what he wanted without too much judgment. Derek would judge, but Peter could handle that. Though maybe he was pushing Chris a little too much. Too late now. He set the tape dispenser down, he wasn’t going to do anything with it. He took a few steps into the garage, just to get out of the doorway.

“Of course you-” Chris sucked in his breath as the hackles on the back of his neck rose. Matter. He mattered more than Chris would ever admit. At least for now. He was getting closer, and Chris was finding it difficult to breathe. Maybe this had been a mistake. Maybe he should just leave the past buried.

His lips tightened, “I,” He needed Something to wrap his head around that didn’t send his emotions into chaos so he grabbed his keys and unlocked one of the cabinets to pack up the contents. He kept Peter in his peripheral vision since he would never turn his back on the wolf.

“I wanted to talk.” He said finally without any indication of enthusiasm for the idea. “To you.” He clarified.

Chris wasn’t a man who liked to talk about feelings. It was an effort to get him to even admit they were there. “I don’t blame you, Peter. I would have put her down if you hadn’t. I didn’t know.” He closed his eyes and opened them again as he studied a label on a gun. The grief started to overwhelm him. “I didn’t know.” His baby sister had ruined their lives. And he knew the real reason why she’d done it. “This is not your fault. It’s mine.”

Peter smiled at Chris’s growing agitation. He didn’t finish his sentence, his thought that was different. Anything that unnerved Chris in such a manner was something that Peter chalked up to use another time. He’d disperse the annoyance when he could, depending on his mood. Right now he was just in the right mood to push things off the wall like a cat. Except he was sure that’d just get Chris angry and Peter really didn’t feel like dying right now.

Peter stood still and watched Chris unlock one of the gun cabinets. “Oh really?” Well that could open up a whole mess that maybe being in the Argent’s garage at two in the morning with a slightly intoxicated Chris should not be dealt with. He managed to stay where Chris could see him, no need to put him on edge right now. Peter went to ask about what when Chris went on.

Peter was shocked. He wasn’t expecting an apology, he wasn’t expecting anything like this. Now he had to weave through this conversation carefully. “Not to speak ill of the dead, but she was an manipulative bitch.” So much for subtle. “She seduced Derek, which I didn’t know about.” He could smell the emotions washing over Chris. “Not my fault? Did you forget where I went on a murderous rampage? It wasn’t just Kate and her cronies that I went after.”

Peter was willing to take all the blame for the deaths, because he had justified them in his head. Anything to not see Chris like this. Peter was sure Chris would hate him, but in a long list of never ending tragedy what he had done just added on to Chris’s burden. “Honestly I’m surprised you haven’t tried to kill me yet.” Yes, goad him to pulling a trigger, smart idea Peter. And he was still running his mouth. His one never ending resource.

Chris pulled out his favorite weapon from the cabinet he’d opened. A compound crossbow. One that Peter had bought for him eleven years ago back when they were allies if not best friends. _You’ll need this, Christopher, if you want to survive tonight_. There had been a massive attack on Beacon Hills and he’d been forced to get help.

He’d swallowed his pride and gone to Peter because he knew the Hales had knowledge and resources for the creature they hunted. Old knowledge. He had newer crossbows of course, but this one meant more to him than most and he’d never get rid of it. He should throw it out. It had seen a lot of action and was witness to events that should remain in the past.  He ran his fingers down the exquisitely carved handle. Peter had gotten it somewhere, he didn’t know where but it was beautiful and he kept it. Peter had betrayed his family to get Chris the information he needed but they had been on a slippery slope well before then.

It wasn’t the first time.

“If I wanted to kill you, you’d be dead.” Christ told him bluntly.  He started taking things out of the second shelf where there were rows of bolts and bullet cases to pack. “I didn’t forget.”  Chris had a knife strapped to his belt and he lowered a hand to its hilt as Peter got closer. “You are responsible for a lot but I choose to own my part in this. I could have done something about Kate and I didn’t. I had a suspicion that she’d found out about us. I never told you before so now you know what set her off. I didn’t think she’d go as far as she did.”

His hands closed around the hilt of the knife and he whipped it out in cautious defense. Victoria had always been between them in the past and now there was nothing to use as a shield against his feelings for Peter. “Don’t come any closer. I might be a little bit drunk and tired but from what I’ve heard you’re not at full strength and I can still take you.”

If Peter got any closer he wasn’t sure he could stop himself. He threw another lash around his emotions and forced them back. If Peter’s mouth was his last line of defense, Chris’ was his ability to compartmentalize and freeze out the things that caused him pain. He wasn’t sure what they were right now. Friends, they were no longer friends. Enemies? He didn’t want to be Peter’s enemy. They weren’t anything. Kate had seen to that. Kate had destroyed the Peter he knew. She’d burned him away to the savage creature before him now.  And yet. Chris could still see him there and that hurt more than anything else.

“This blade has mountain ash on it.” Chris told him with a warning glare. “And I will use it.” Unfortunately, his body began to betray him. Little subtle things only a werewolf would pick up on made it abundantly clear.  There was nothing Chris wanted more than for Peter to come closer.

Peter watched Chris pull out the bow, he swore he could see the memories flicker across Argent’s eyes. Chris didn’t know the history of that bow, had never asked and Peter was never going to tell. He had risked a lot getting that thing to Chris and running across town. Talia never knew. There was a lot she never knew about.

Peter remembered standing in the street with the bow across his back, telling Chris the information he needed. It had come from one of the accounts in the library, the really old ones that no one was supposed to touch without gloves. Peter had read it in a hurry, trying to memorize everything while his fingers touched the brittle pages. He was lucky the kids were asleep and Talia wasn’t in that end of the house at the time. Then he had left and gone to the small gun and ammo store, breaking into the back with a simple snap of the lock. He was sure the cops would notice the break in, but despite a few paranoid days, no one knew. Well Talia knew, Peter wasn’t sure how, but she did. He had been locked in the house after that, pacing and wondering if Chris thought he wanted nothing to do with him. That would come later, from Kate apparently.

“Oh I am aware.” Peter’s eyes flicked down to the knife handle and he paused. Peter wasn’t sure what to say at first. “If she knew, why go after my family? Why didn’t she just kill me?” Of course he knew it was silly to ask those questions, Kate was dead, and no one knew her motivations but her. “If it had been, say Gerard that had done it, I wouldn’t have been surprised.” Why had she gone to such lengths? It burned in his mind.

Peter was torn from his thoughts as he saw Chris pull out the knife. Neither were in striking distance, but a quick lunge would solve that. “I won’t, not when you’re in this mood, I prefer to keep my organs inside my body.” He couldn’t stop a soft growl from passing his lips. Normally he might take that as a challenge…

“I know you will. I’m not stupid, I value my life since I just got it back.” Though for all his talk, Chris’s shoulders slid down a bit, he didn’t want to hurt Peter and act like they were bitter enemies. Peter took a chance and grabbed Chris, spinning him to pin him against the side of the car. It would snap Chris back to himself and Peter was ready for that knife to go into his gut despite what he had just said.

“I don’t-.” Chris began, but then Peter lunged and he was thrust against the car. He had been ready but something stopped him from wielding the knife like instrument of death it was. Instead of slicing it across Peter’s stomach to go for the kill he had lifted his arm up. A rush of anger surged in his gut and his eyebrows knitted together. The knife was level with Peter’s chest instead. His body had been slammed against the car and he felt a rush of pain from that.

The rush of pain was like a punch in the face. It was such a shock to his system that it jostled him free of the downward spiral he’d been diving into. “-know.” He panted. Suddenly Peter was in his personal space and his eyes ricocheted from glaring into Peter’s and down to where his knife could easily be turned just slightly. “Step away.” He ordered gruffly but he made no move to extract himself from Peter’s grip.

There was no buffer between them anymore. Memories swarmed themselves to the surface of his mind of a young man trying to impress the rugged hunter without looking like he was trying to impress him. He remembered both being amused and unable to take his eyes away. He’d never promised Peter anything but that didn’t deter the wolf. Peter had made him talk, made him feel. He remembered Peter being so angry that he didn’t try and have the things he wanted. That he lived to please other people. To follow their orders. He was the perfect soldier. Try as he might, Peter hadn’t been able to wrench him from his life.

There was so much more to life, so much more waiting for Chris to just reach out and take it. With Peter pinning him against the car he couldn’t actually shove him off just yet but he did have one arm free. The arm muscles on his arm that held the knife against Peter’s chest bunched slightly. His fingers tightened as he took part of the material of Peter’s shirt in his grasp.

“Step away from me.” He ordered. It would be difficult to manage with him holding on to Peter’s shirt and his eyes dared Peter to comment.

Peter didn’t relax, but he was glad that Chris didn’t respond on reflex and just kill him like he could have, like he _should_ have. After all, that’s what being a Hunter was, killing for the sake of killing. Peter watched the flash of pain cross Chris’s face and he smiled. Finally an emotion. Chris was rattled enough, the risk had been worth it.

Peter grinned. “Do you really want me to?” It was an honest question, but also redundant. They both knew Chris could get out of this, get away from Peter. Peter could also let go, but he didn’t want to, he wanted to see what Chris would do.

Peter’s eyes were drawn to Chris grabbing hold of his shirt, then he made eye contact again. “I would if you let me go first. I happen to like this shirt and would rather not have the smell of gun grease all over it.” All lies. Having Chris’s scent on his clothes again, after so long was something Peter didn’t realize he wanted-no needed-until he had spotted Chris during the fight against Jackson. Having Chris this close was going to cause Peter to lose his self-control. This had been a bad idea.

 

Except now Peter was thinking back to those moments they had shared together in secret, since it had already been mentioned by the talk about Kate. How Chris used to get Peter on his back, usually in the Preserve, it was easy to hide there, how Chris would pant and huff, almost like a wolf himself. Peter loosened his grip, there was room for Chris to pull away now. “I don’t think you want me to let you go. You’re thinking what I am, about what we used to have.” They both knew it wouldn’t be the same. “Don’t you remember what you used to do to me?” Peter had half a mind to try to kiss Chris, but figured he had already pushed his luck enough.

Chris didn’t let go. He felt weak and stupid but he kept a hold of Peter’s shirt. He knew the real reason why he’d left himself open for Peter to find him. He was the only person to ever be able to punch through his defenses and actually get him to talk. The only one. If he moved a little their bodies would line up against each other. If he tugged just a little he could bring Peter’s face closer to his. His right hand both held the knife and Peter’s shirt. “I remember.” Chris said between his teeth, with all the enthusiasm of admitting he liked something that was bad for him. Peter was a lot younger then and didn’t have the strong, solid body in front of him now but he’d always been too pretty for his own good. Always attractive, always pulling at every hormone in Chris’ body.

No, not pretty. Pretty wasn’t the right term to use for Peter. He was stunning. He was the kind of person who took up the whole street when they were walking down it. His eyes were sharp and bright and when he’d laughed they had sparkled. Chris had been infatuated from the first time Peter smiled at him. It was unhealthy. Peter was too many years younger than he was and he had been married at the time.

One index finger lodged itself loose from his grip on the knife. He rubbed it against Peter’s chest. “You’re right. I don’t want to let you go. I don’t want to kill you and I don’t know what to do with you but I know what I want you to do.”

Peter still held one of his arms in place so he shifted very slightly to line up their bodies. Blood rushed south and he couldn’t help the soft grunt that escaped his lips. He knew what it was he wanted. He needed to feel something. He needed to get loose enough to talk.

“Fuck me.”

It was more of an order than a plea.

Even with the biting tone, Peter could tell Chris meant what he said. “Good.” He could practically taste how high strung Chris was right now. A smile was plastered to Peter’s lips, he couldn’t help it, and he could almost see the shift in Chris’s eyes from anger to something more like arousal. That was a sight Peter hadn’t seen in a long time and he would never admit how much he had missed it. The fact that Chris was such a worthy opponent had fueled Peter’s infatuation back then. But now, they were on much more equal standing, they had both been destroyed by grief. Age did Chris well though. Chris didn’t lower the knife, his muscles seemed locked in the defensive position, despite the bit of room Peter had given him. The hunter would move in his own time.

Peter’s skin tingled at the light touch. Danger was always part of their foreplay, but Peter wished Chris would just let go of the damned knife. “Of course I’m right.” He arched an eyebrow. “Oh? I won’t kill you if that’s what you’re suggesting. I’m not that heartless.”

Peter took in a deep breath, the scent of arousal was even stronger now and he could hear Chris’s heart beat just a bit faster. “Not like this, though I am flattered. You are not yourself and despite my twisted morals, I won’t take advantage of you like this. And ask nicely.” Always a pain, but really he was masking his surprise. He was unable to stop himself from asking, “Have you ever even taken a cock before?”

It’s not like Chris would have told Peter if he had. But it got Peter thinking of when Chris could have had the opportunity. There was his youth, before he knew Peter. A stray thought of Victoria using a strap on Chris crossed his mind. As much as that sounded plausible, there was no way Peter was going to ask. He’d wait till Chris was in a sounder frame of mind to ask.

The question left Chris breathless. The truth was that he hadn’t. But the question threw him. “I need a drink.” He finally lowered the knife. His body was tingling with need but Peter had managed to get through to him. In spite of everything he had loved Victoria. He’d been devoted to her. The only time he’d strayed was with Peter.

He’d told her that he’d fucked a man. She had been pretty unconcerned about it and had not wanted him to tell her who. He’d given her the option of divorcing him for it. She hadn’t taken it and simply told him as long as he always told the truth it would be fine. It had never happened with anyone else. Just Peter.

It should have been a clue.

He sheathed the knife and looked back up at Peter. He felt the loss of contact as soon as he let go of the wolf’s shirt. Now he would have to make the decision consciously if he wanted that contact again. He also needed to respond to Peter’s questions. It was just hard to think.

“I haven’t.” Chris said shortly. “You know I could just as easily find someone else if you’re not interested.”

He didn’t beg and he wouldn’t ask nicely. If he were himself he would have just grabbed Peter and dragged him to the bedroom. Or taken him right there on the spot. If he were himself Peter would already be on his knees. His mouth was made for fucking and it’s not like Chris hadn’t done that before.

Peter would have to move so he could get to the bottle of jack. Problem was, Chris didn’t want him to move. He reached back up again and splayed his fingers at the base of Peter’s neck. The warmth of direct skin contact made him groan again. He wanted it so badly.

“Peter-” he began as he put pressure against the wolf’s neck and pushed him down. “You talk too fucking much.”

Peter rolled his eyes. “Don’t you think you’ve had enough to drink already?” Chris may not be drunk, but Peter didn’t want him drunk, this was grey territory as it was. At least the knife was dropped. Peter relaxed a small bit. There was less danger of death or at least serious bleeding now. Now to just get Chris to not do anything he’d regret.

Peter let go of Chris. Now it was up to him to see where this went, though Peter stood by his statement that he wouldn’t take advantage of Chris like this. Peter let out a growl, it just slipped. “Then what do you need me for?” They were adults, Chris was free to do what he wanted, but Peter had felt like he had a claim over Chris. As much as they had had some fun times together in the past, they always came back to this, the bickering. Laura had joked that they were married. She was the only one that knew because Peter trusted her not to tell and she didn’t judge about his attraction to Chris.

Peter didn’t arch into the touch, no he didn’t. He couldn’t help it, being a wolf made that spot sensitive. It had been years, but he still responded to Chris like no time had passed. Hearing Chris groan just for him got Peter’s blood flowing. He smirked and sank to his knees. “Are you going to do something about that Argent?” He had missed this playful teasing. He knew if Chris wanted to take him and fuck his mouth, Peter wouldn’t stop him.

Laura had joked _You and Argent are so married_ , but the truth was Peter was smitten. Had been almost obsessed for a long time. He didn’t care that Chris was married, he would just pine from afar, where it was safe and he couldn’t be detected. Which was why Kate’s meddling, which caused Chris to dump him, even though they weren’t dating, had hurt. Peter had tried to move on. Except now here he was, apparently he was a masochist.

Chris watched Peter get to his knees and his lips curled. “You go down so easily.” He lifted his hand from Peter’s neck and slid his fingers up along the side of his hair. He grazed the wolf’s ear briefly and got a good grip on Peter’s gloriously thick hair. “And I am.” He yanked Peter’s head back so he could look down at him.

“Still hot for me.” Chris muttered almost to himself. “So fucking hot.” Touching Peter had always been liking touching the sun. He burned bright and blinded Chris’ better judgement.

“Or do you do this all the time now?” Who was he to assume it was just him. “To anyone who strikes your fancy?” The idea of it made Chris blood boil. He had no right to Peter. With his free hand he fumbled with his belt.

Being distracted by Peter’s mouth was exactly what he needed even if it wasn’t good for him. He loosened his grip on Peter’s hair and dragged his thumb down the sharp jaw to tease his lips open.

“If you won’t fuck me then I’ll take what I can get.” Chris abruptly shoved his thumb into Peter’s mouth intent on keeping the wolf distracted while he got his cock out.

“I doubt that bothers you.” Peter sucked in a breath and his eyes closed. He leaned into Chris’s hand, then hummed as Chris’s fingers dug into his hair. Peter grunted and opened his eyes so he could see Chris’s face. This was for him, to hopefully get Chris back to normal.

 

Peter bit back the ‘always’ that wanted to spill from his lips. It would be in poor taste and it would give away how he had never stopped thinking about Chris. Peter would let Chris do whatever he wanted, he had gotten to worse sensations. Peter almost yearned for this, to fill the hole in his heart that Chris had made what seemed like all those years ago.

 

Peter grinned wickedly, all teeth. “Jealous suits you.” His eyes were drawn to the movement of Chris undoing his belt. “Sadly, being in a coma and dying twice hasn’t exactly given me leisure time to pursue anyone sexually.” And he had been a little distracted by Chris moving back to town, it had awakened his broken heart.

 

Peter sighed as Chris’s fingers left his hair. He opened his mouth and blinked up at Chris. He could taste residual gun oil mixed with dust and metal with a quick dart of his tongue against Chris’s thumb. Peter couldn’t wait to really taste Chris again, it had been so long. Maybe Peter needed this just as much as Chris did.

 

Peter was about to talk when he bit down lightly on Chris’s thumb. He didn’t want to wait anymore though. He reached up, to help Chris get his cock out.

Heat rushed through him as Peter helped him get his buttons open and zipper down. Some part of him knew what he was doing was wrong. Using Peter didn’t put him on any higher moral plane. It hadn’t then and it wouldn’t now. The idea that Peter did not have any other lovers was an odd comfort he didn’t deserve. He’d thought that staying away from Peter would be enough to stop Kate from fixating on the Hales but he’d been wrong. The light nip made him shudder with need and his cock was already painfully hard.  “I’m not jealous.” Chris muttered.  
  
It wasn’t true. He was jealous of any time anyone else got to spend with Peter. He ached for the time he’d missed because he’d hadn’t chosen to stay with his wolf. He’d watched his daughter grow up instead and spent many good years living with the woman he loved. He’d guided his daughter the best he could. In doing so he’d missed everything he could have had but he hadn’t made the wrong choice.  
  
It felt good to trade banter with his former lover. It felt almost normal. Not that this was normal, not by a long shot. But it was them and he knew he was selfishly taking what he needed without considering Peter at all. Then again, Peter could take care of himself and knew what he was doing. He didn’t need to be treated delicately, he never had. Peter used to laugh at him when he tried.  That was part of the attraction. Nothing he could do would hurt. He could be as rough as he wanted.

And yet, he had hurt him.

The unfortunate part about all of this is that Chris didn’t think he could have made a different choice if he had to do it again. He hadn’t wanted Allison to turn out like him. If he had left her with Victoria, that’s what would have happened. Later, when he wasn’t feeling like shit he’d talk to Peter. Somehow.

He did know what Peter liked, however, so his eyes glinted with a flash of challenge. “You sure you remember how?”  

Peter arched an eyebrow, silently stating he didn’t believe Chris. He sucked at Chris’s thumb a bit before pulling back. “If I were you I’d be jealous.” Peter inched forward, pressing his nose against Chris’s fabric covered cock. Peter’s hands stayed on Chris’s thighs and he inhaled Chris’s scent. He ached to be covered in the familiar scent. It had been _too_ long.

“I don’t blame you for leaving me you know.” Which wasn’t exactly a lie, but being in such a position, Peter figured some truth should be allowed out. Even if he had never liked Victoria, he had at least respected the fact that she was Allison’ mother and Allison was a fine hunter, Chris was probably proud of her. Chris was a father first and Peter knew that was like, kind of…He had helped raise Derek and Cora after all. All this thought of family was messing with Peter’s mood, he was glad when Chris spoke again.

Peter grinned. “I’m like an elephant. And I couldn’t forget what it was like to have you come down my throat.” He wasn’t teasing as so much as he was giving Chris permission to fuck his mouth. Peter knew Chris was in no mood to be gentle. “You know you want to.”

“Just one thing first.” Chris swallowed. He hooked his thumb slightly to pull at Peter’s lower lip and trace it with his thumb. Chris had always been flexible, less so in his later years but he moved quickly to strike when he meant to. And this time? He meant to strike hard while the iron was hot. Instead of putting his cock into Peter’s mouth Chris gave him his tongue instead for now.

He didn’t leave Peter a chance to recover, or pull away. He just kissed him, ravaged his lips, made them red and swollen and poured all the frustration of the past year into them. Like wildfire it set off an urgent, all consuming need. He wanted to be in that mouth. He wanted to own it. He should have laid claim a long time ago. He should have stood up and taken control of his life. He should never have given up Peter.

When he finally parted for air his head was dizzy with desire and his cock was throbbing with need. He was hard and leaking in Peter’s hands. “I want to.”  He brushed Peter’s hair back, smoothing it from where he’d ruffled it before. “So much.” Raw honesty was hard to manage but his eyes were naked with it. He didn’t like his emotions being on display but Peter deserved something from him.

“I missed you.” Chris admitted, just as he straightened to give Peter access to his cock since his mouth had just been primed for it.

Peter hummed questioningly. He followed Chris’s thumb with his tongue. Peter groaned into the kiss. He could feel Chris giving it his all and even if it wouldn’t be visible in the next moment, Peter gave a soft growl of contentment for the effort. Peter was sure he was picking up on Chris’s want to have and Peter felt his own neglected cock stir in interest.

“Good.” Again he leaned into the touch, staring into Chris’ face. He lightly dragged his fingers over Chris’s cock before he stood up. Peter blinked at his statement, then his brow furrowed. Chris wasn’t lying. “Seriously?” Why would he have missed Peter? They had never been serious, not when Chris was married, they had known that.

“What was there to miss?” Peter seriously didn’t understand. He wasn’t sure if Chris would tell him, but Peter had been expecting the anger for Peter killing Kate still. He had expected resentment. He had expected being used, but not a return of what he was feeling. Neither of them were good men now, but Peter had always known his role in what they had had, even if he had fooled himself into thinking otherwise. What did this mean for now?

Chris looked briefly back down. He was unable to fathom why Peter didn’t think he’d be missed. He lifted his hand into Peter’s hair again and sighed.  That had been his fault, he knew. Of course Peter didn’t know. Back then he had been even stingier with his emotions.  He stroked Peter’s hair gently, at first, almost soothingly.

“We’ll talk about that later.”  It was all he could offer now. A gruff promise. The soothing stopped and his fingers tightened.  With a slight tug he directed Peter’s head level with his cock in such a way that made it clear he wasn’t going to let Peter talk anymore.

He needed release from the tension inside him more than anything else and so he guided his cock into Peter’s mouth. “Show me what you remember.” He ordered the wolf. He wasn’t sure how long he’d last like this. He was on edge and hadn’t had anything like this in a long while.

He slid his fingers in Peter’s hair down to press at the base of Peter’s neck. It was an act of dominance as he reasserted his position as Alpha. He wasn’t going to think about the past. He wasn’t going to think about the first time Peter had gone down to his knees.

He wasn’t going to think about the confusion in Peter’s voice, and how that was his fault too.

Peter wasn’t sure what to make of Chris petting his hair, so he said and did nothing. It was kind of nice. Peter nodded. He could wait for an answer, at least Chris was telling him there was to be _something_ after all of this. Peter’s hands let go of Chris’s cock and went back to his thighs. Peter hummed as he gazed at the hard, dripping flesh attached to such a deadly man.

Peter gladly took Chris into his mouth and attempted to grin. Not a flattering image exactly, but that didn’t exactly matter right now. Peter laved at Chris with his tongue before taking more of him into his mouth. He made sure to look up at Chris as he pulled back down his length. The few guys that Peter had taken the offer to blow after being with Chris had all mentioned how pretty he looked like this.

At the press of Chris’s hand, Peter’s eyes slid shut and he groaned, melting into the firm pressure. Peter slid one hand down Chris’s leg, bringing it to pop the button on his jeans, sinking in to give his own cock some attention. As much as Peter wanted to stay still with Chris’s hand at the back of his neck, he couldn’t. He began to bob, sucking on Chris, not attempting anything fancy. Peter didn’t need to think, he could just be.

Chris should have said something. He should have told Peter how glorious this felt. How good he was. How everything was right with the world when he was in Peter’s mouth. He leaned forward slightly fingers bunched in Peter’s hair as he started to move his hips. The warmth around his cock was sending his body into heaven.

Heaven was being in Peter Hale’s mouth. The world dropped away and it was just them. He was gentle at first but once instinct and need took over he started fucking Peter’s mouth ruthlessly. He drove into him and cried out when he felt the back of Peter’s throat.

He needed this. He’d needed it badly. Peter was unnaturally warm being a werewolf and it felt as amazing as he remembered. “That’s it Peter,” he mumbled. “Just like that. Yeah, like that.” He never used Pet names or terms of endearment. Peter was always Peter.

“So good.” Chris loosened his grip on Peter’s hair and stroked him. “So good for me.”

Peter groaned as he felt Chris’s fingers back in his hair. He hoped Chris would mess it up, it’d be the only tell of what they had done. Peter sat back as soon as Chris started to thrust, letting him finally take what he wanted. Peter just breathed and licked at Chris when he could. The guys he had used after Chris broke their thing off didn’t realize what they had gotten into. Most just let Peter suck them off, but it wasn’t the same. It was nice to have this back, even at the tail end of Chris’s guilt.

Peter hummed. Praise was one thing, Peter enjoyed a good stroke of his ego quite often. Praise from Chris was something that made Peter shiver. The span of years had hardened them both, but there was something sincere in what Chris said. The first time it had happened Peter had wondered if Chris was just saying it because if Peter wanted to, he could extend his fangs and cause some damage. But he realized Chris meant it and it made feel Peter feel special, in a small group of people who could suck Chris off and be told how good they are at it.

Chris was petting his hair again. Peter moved closer to Chris, taking just a little more in, nose bumping against Chris’s pubic bone. This close, Chris’s scent was almost overpowering and Peter stroked himself quicker. Peter could tell how close Chris was and wanted to get off before being shown the door. He knew this wasn’t anything more than to help Chris get rid of some tension. Peter would take what he could get from it, it was how he operate now, and leave Chris to finish packing. They had to move on at some point, right?

Chris does work at Peter’s hair, petting and clutching it. His fingers graze the wolf’s ear and slide down to his neck. Then back up again into his hair. The low vibration of the hum from Peter was the catalyst. Chris cried out Peter’s name, a warning that he was going to come if the wolf needed to draw off. There was going to be a lot of it. It was building up for a while and he could feel it course through him as his balls tightened and legs shook. “Peter!” He cried again.  Like the wolf wasn’t a natural born killer who had tried to have innocent teenagers killed.

To Chris he was just Peter, someone he should never have discarded so callously. After all the talks they had, after Peter had got him to confess some deep, built up shit no one had ever managed to get him to talk about. Such as the training from Gerard, which was basically a series of beatings to toughen him up. How worried he was that if he left his family vulnerable the man would destroy them. Peter hadn’t given him advice. He’d just listened and Chris didn’t know how much he’d needed someone like that until it was gone.  
  
He’d told Peter personal things he’d told no one else, not even Victoria. After all, who was Peter going to tell? It wasn’t like he was going to talk to his family about his hunter lover. They didn’t have heart-to-hearts. He never learned much about Peter only that home life wasn’t ideal. He’d never asked. Occasionally he would just have to blurt things out and Peter would wrap his arms around Chris and listen.

As his cock spilled thick ropes of come he could not remember the last time he’d felt so damned good. The last time tension just fell from his shoulders and his mind relaxed. He shuddered through aftershocks as he tried to calm his hyper-sensitive body down and kept groping at Peter. “Peter… Peter, Peter.” He urged the wolf to his feet.

Peter leaned against Chris’s hand, shivering again and seriously not trying to hold back a slight whine. Peter smirked as well as he could. It was gratifying to hear Chris cry his name. Peter’s hands slid to the back of Chris’s legs, to help hold him. Peter pulled back, just a bit, with a sigh, because Chris smelled so good. He wouldn’t pull back anymore though, he’d swallow it all.

As Peter swallowed he could feel Chris relax. Peter knew how tightly wound Chris always was, it came with being a hunter, always on the lookout for danger. But it also came from being an Argent. Peter almost felt bad for Allison, being a teenager was hard enough without the added tension. No wonder she had sided with Gerard. Though Gerard was a slimy bastard and not who Peter wanted to be thinking about now.

Peter swallowed and pulled off of Chris. He got up. “I like hearing you pant my name.” He was hard still, hanging freely from his undone jeans. He didn’t mind, he barely looked disheveled and keeping up the aloof appearance would have to do since he’d probably be leaving soon.

Chris kept hold of Peter’s shirt. His body trembled a little from the intensity of his release. His eyes sharpened after a moment or two passed and his heart rate began to slow down from a racing train. He dragged the fingers of one hand down Peter’s chest and let the other hand resume its earlier position at the base of his neck. “We’re not done.” He said gruffly. It wasn’t as gruff as before, however.  His eyes were bright and determined as he leaned in.

The hand moving downward took hold of Peter’s cock and pulled until the wolf could get his own satisfaction.  His looked from Peter’s mouth to his eyes and let the question linger between them.  He still looked so perfect, so in control, so unaffected. Chris hated it. As he stroked Peter off he let his forehead rest against the wolf’s and decided another kiss would have to be Peter’s idea. While he did that his hand at Peter’s neck began to move too, petting and rubbing in the one spot he knew Peter was sensitive.

“C’mon, Peter.” Chris murmured softly. “Hold on to me.”  The wolf was close enough that any of his seed would spill on Chris and the hunter didn’t seem to care. “Stay tonight.”  He whispered. His offer wasn’t made lightly. The overwhelmed feelings of helplessness and guilt had left him. Peter’s lips had seen to that. Now all that was left was raw desire.  Peter didn’t have to do what he did. He could have left. Chris didn’t want to let him go. Not yet.   “Stay with me.”

“Oh?” Peter didn’t move, he watched Chris’s hand before going back to his eyes. Already they were focusing again, the haze of his orgasm fading. Shame, Peter liked Chris’s afterglow no matter how fleeting it was. Peter groaned as Chris took hold of his cock. Peter noticed how Chris’s eyes snapped back to his own. “What?” The slight heat from Chris as he pressed their foreheads together was outmatched when the hand on Peter’s neck moved.

Peter did so, hands reaching up to grab hold of Chris’s shoulders. He moaned, fingers digging into Chris just enough that it probably hurt. This close they could kiss, they both knew that. “Do you really want to taste yourself by accident?” He got lost in the sensations for a moment before Chris talked again. “Are you sure that’s a good idea? What will your daughter think?” Peter knew it was stupid to try and turn Chris down, but what good would come from him staying? “I didn’t think you’d want to cuddle afterwards. If I had known, I would have parked in the driveway, to make it obvious to the neighbors what we were doing.”

Chris’s hands were all over and yet Peter was still talking. He finally shut up though and bucked his hips, snuffling softly. He grunted and as the edge came up, his eyes flashed blue, his claws dug into Chris and he came with a snarl of fangs. Peter panted softly, blinking as his body quickly settled back to normal. His eyes flicked down to where his come was on Chris. The desire to rub it in, just a little, to subtly mark Chris as his flashed across Peter’s brain. But he didn’t move.

Chris kept a firm grip on Peter’s neck. “Are you sure you want to keep talking?” The questions just made him laugh softly. A surprising thing since he hadn’t in a long while. It has been easy to get Peter’s cooperation in the past. He wasn’t surprised the wolf was trying to resist. “If you leave I’ll just hunt you down.” He promised with a dangerous glint in his eyes. “Why not make it easier on yourself and stay?”

He cringed as Peter’s nails dig into him. Real pain coursed through and made him feel alive again. He almost felt ten years younger. “Oh we’re going to do a lot more than cuddle.” Chris promised with a dangerous grin.

“Your car will be fine. You on the other hand won’t be if I have to chase you.” The threat was more of a promise. “Allison has slept with a wolf she has no room to talk.” Chris noted. He let go of Peter’s cock and lifted that hand to his lips.

“Somehow.” He laughed softly again. “I think you’ll stay.” To prove his point he inserted one of his fingers into his mouth and sucked the come off it.

Well he made Chris laugh, that was worth it. Peter rolled his eyes. “Really Christopher? You’d come after me for refusing to stay the night? Have you hit such a low point in your career?” He shifted, reaching to tuck himself away. “Because there’s no fun in doing it the easy way.”

“When you say it like that I wonder if it’s not some attempt to do something malicious to me. No one, except myself, talks about cuddling with such a devious look in their eye.” Peter sighed. Chris was serious. Then Peter chuckled, he made a note that Allison’s sexual conquests with Scott were a sore point. Peter would poke that later on if he felt the need.

Peter zipped up his pants and watched Chris, eyes locked on the movement. Peter’s nostrils flared as he tried to control himself. Chris knew what he was doing. “What are you suggesting we do besides cuddling?” That wasn’t a straight out yes, but it wasn’t a no either. It depended on what Chris said.

“You’re an asshole.” Chris remarked with a grunt. “There’s no way you’re leaving after that and I feel great now so stop trying to piss me off.” He stepped away from Peter, nonchalant in his assertion that Peter wasn’t going anywhere if his life depended on it. He took his hand off of Peter’s neck smugly. He only casually did up his own pants and left his belt undone.

He clicked on the garage door to lock it and retrieved the bottle of jack. “You can’t deny that you want to fuck me after that so come with me like a good Pup.” He jerked his head with a smirk in a follow me if you dare manner.

Never once had he called Peter a Pup.

He poured himself another drink on the way into the house. Peter would lose his opportunity to taste himself on Chris’ lips if he let the man get too far.

He was heading in the direction of the stairs but he never once took his eyes off of Peter.

Peter smirked. “It’s my nature now.” Peter sighed. “Fine.” He only stopped because Chris was serious. He shuddered as Chris removed his hand, the warmth and pressure was gone. He watched Chris retrieve his booze.

Peter’s shoulders went back, his hackles rose. His lips curled back in a snarl. He was ready to bite out a response when Chris walked into the house. Chris was just trying to mess with him and Peter knew it. If Chris wanted the big bad wolf, he’d get it.

Peter listened and waited for Chris to further in the house before leaving the garage. He turned the light off and shut the door, pausing. This wasn’t going to be a chase, but that wasn’t the point. The two men knew that Peter would be ready to have sex again soon, and since Chris had offered to be fucked more lucidly this time, Peter thought he’d make Chris wait a little bit. Just a little bit of tension, the description of their relationship.

Chris knew Peter was still close enough to hear him. He couldn’t blame Peter for leaving, he had pushed one too many buttons.  “Don’t wait too long.”

*About thirty minutes later*

He rubbed the back of his neck tiredly. He hadn’t wanted Peter to leave but he hadn’t exactly been clear.  Upstairs he stood at the hall landing window that overlooked the front yard and searched for the Wolf. Peter had been so close and yet so far away at the same time. He pulled off his shirt on the way to his bedroom. 

He would go after Peter if the wolf didn’t come back. He just didn’t feel like doing it tonight. He was tired and had too much to drink. There was only a few hours until morning. He could catch some sleep and get dressed properly before the realtor came to show him paperwork for the new apartment.

He just wouldn’t bring her anywhere near the garage.

When his head hit the pillow his last coherent thought was to place his knife under his pillow and make sure his gun was within reach. Who knows what the wolf was going to do.

“I really wanted you to stay.” Chris mumbled to himself. Maybe Peter was close enough to hear it, maybe he wasn’t.

There was patience and then there was impatience. Chris was a little impatient. For a good reason. Peter turned to the stairs and glanced at Chris’s outline. He watched Chris walk down the hall before silently ascending the steps.

Peter stood in the doorway and smirked. It was sort of odd to see Chris do the nightly routine of stashing his weapons in person. Peter just hoped he wasn’t going to startle Chris enough for him to grab either one. Oh Chris, he wasn’t going to be disappointed. Peter walked over to the bed and slid in, pressing himself up against Chris’s back.

“I wouldn’t leave, not when you said I wanted to fuck you. I keep my promises, even if I didn’t make this one.” Peter wrapped his arms around Chris and continued talking. “There was also mention of cuddles.” Plus he wanted to see Allison’s face the next morning. It’d be priceless. And even if she told the rest of the little Scooby Gang, Peter didn’t care. He didn’t care what anyone thought of him. The only person’s opinion that came close to effecting Peter anymore was Chris.

Of course he woke when Peter got onto the bed. Maybe if he had been a bit more sober he would have reconsidered this situation but at the moment he just didn’t care.

They were in the master bedroom. The bed he’d shared with Victoria. Her things were not yet packed. It was a little weird. At least the bed sheets had been changed multiple times but the room would still smell like Victoria. Chris couldn’t believe Peter would be okay with that, not for long.  Allison had offered to back her things away tomorrow because Chris couldn’t bring himself to touch them. Too many memories.

He was tense at first, naturally so, but warmth flooded over him as Peter’s arms wrapped around him and he relaxed. He wasn’t a little spoon generally. But with Peter? That was different. This was something he knew he may not deserve but he did need.

When their bodies lined up he mumbled something incoherently. It had been the first time he truly relaxed since everything started. Wrapped up like this in Peter’s arms he could hear the Wolf’s heartbeat. It was soothing and he fought to remain awake. “I didn’t realize how tired I was.” he mumbled apologetically.

He liked how Peter felt behind him. Warm and solid. He leaned his head back and chased Peter’s lips for a kiss. “I don’t care if you taste like me.” His only defense against Peter was a pair of boxer shorts, the knife under his pillow and the possibility that he could get to his gun in time.  Fortunately at this point, he didn’t give a damn and it didn’t seem likely Peter would decide to kill him while spooning. Not that likely, anyway.

Peter heard Chris’s heartbeat pick up, he was awake now. As Peter settled, he picked up Victoria’s scent. “Letting me into your bed that still smells like your deceased wife. That’s a little dark, even for you.” But it kind of made Peter lose some of the deep seated jealousy he had against Victoria. If Chris was willing to do this, who knew what else he would be alright with?

Peter felt Chris relax in his arms and when he didn’t move out from the embrace, Peter leaned to press his nose to the back of Chris’s neck. Taking in his scent was much more pleasant than the lingering scent of Victoria. Peter grunted out a laugh. “I wore you out.” Though the alcohol that Chris had consumed didn’t help.

Peter picked his head up to kiss Chris briefly. Peter smirked. He rolled his hips against Chris. “Don’t think you can go again so soon, can you? Do you still want me to fuck you?” If Chris was going to sleep, Peter could wait for the morning to have Chris again. Peter turned, half nuzzling his cheek against Chris. “I know you wanted me here, but did you lock up your fortress?” Not that anyone coming in would survive with Peter here, but the potentially unlocked front door would seem sloppy against Chris.

Chris frowned, he’d left everything open with himself as bait since he wasn’t exactly thinking straight. He may not entirely be of sound mind now, but he did remember what he asked for.  

“Yeah, I want you to.” he nodded quietly as he let Peter nuzzle his cheek.  
  
“The doors unlocked, I think. I wasn’t clear headed.” Chris reached for one of Peter’s arms and gripped it as he tried not to yawn. “Probably still not.” He admitted. “I loved her, Peter.” He said and his voice almost broke.

He didn’t cry, he wasn’t that emotional of a man. A man more in touch with his emotions might be doing just that but Chris preferred not to be ruled by his heart. It gave the wrong impression that he didn’t feel anything but that wasn’t true. He felt more than others, he just learned how to control it.  With a tired sigh he stroked Peter’s arm gently, “We’ll talk when my head is clear. You’re wearing a little too much to fuck me, you know.”

“Just making sure you hadn’t changed your mind.” Peter put his nose back to Chris’s neck. “I prefer my bed partners to be clear headed…” Peter sighed. “I know,” he muttered. He may have been jealous of Victoria, but he knew Chris had loved her. That had been obvious, glaringly so.

Peter was sure they could talk now, but if this is what Chris wanted… Peter chuckled. “Yes, so it seems.” He pulled his shirt off and tossed it aside. He then unzipped his pants and pushed them down. “You’ll have to wait for me to get hard again.”

He rolled his hips, just to press his cock against Chris’s boxer clad ass. He did this a few times. The fact that Chris did want to be fucked should have sent the blood rushing to Peter’s dick. Peter was more concerned with if Chris was going to fall asleep on him. It was already bad enough that Chris was worn out from the blowjob and his booze. If he fell asleep during actual sex Peter would laugh.

When Peter’s cock pressed against his ass, Chris shuddered. Not from revulsion but from a strong urgency that pooled in his gut.  “There’s a full bottle of lube in my bathroom.” He suggested. He would have to let Peter get up and retrieve it since it and that would give him time to get out of his boxers. He ran a hand through his hair and turned to his other side so that he could look directly at Peter. “I’m alert enough, Peter, just get what we need and I’m sure we’ll figure out a way to get you hard again.”

There were new and old scars on his body from various wounds but Peter? Chris swallowed and stared at Peter’s chest. His eyes roamed over the man. He was flawless, perfect. There wasn’t a scratch on him.

He was impossible, they were impossible. And yet, Chris didn’t want to be anywhere else in the world except for right here, right now. He could sleep some other time.

“And hurry up, I’m not getting any younger.” He snapped.

Peter hummed, then let go of Chris so he could turn over. Peter smirked. “You make it sound like a chore.” Doing this meant Peter would have to keep in mind to be gentle. “You wouldn’t think it was your first time.” He was going to hold that over Chris through all of this.

Peter’s attention was drawn to Chris’s gaze as it passed over his body. “See something you like? Or didn’t see before?” Peter laughed at Chris’s order. “No you’re not.” He got up.

Peter wandered into the bathroom after he had gotten his pants off. He wore only his shoes. He opened the first drawer in the sink, didn’t see the lube, and went to the bottom drawer. It didn’t open smoothly, the bottle almost didn’t fit. Peter took the lube and went back in to Chris.

Chris lay sprawled on the bed the covers just up over his waist covering his cock, but they slid down off one leg that was propped up. “Just wondering if you’re going to be any good at it.” He tilted his head lightly in a smirk. It was, again, a challenge. Chris did like it when Peter made that face and his eyes glinted.  
  
He looked down at Peter’s shoes. “Really?” He scoffed. “You’re going to fuck me with your shoes on? Is that some kind of new wolf kink?”

Then again, it wasn’t like they had much time in the past for their activities. Sometimes getting clothes all the way off wasn’t even an option. Their past encounters hadn’t been exactly domestic.

Chris was a little worried if he was perfectly honest with himself. He wasn’t afraid but he was concerned. It would be his first time and he wanted it. He was normally a calm person so the worry didn’t show. His heart however, up-ticked slightly as he strove to remain cool and nonchalant.

Peter rolled his eyes. “Whatever you gave the idea that I wasn’t?” He let Chris answer that in his head. Let him think about others Peter had fucked. There had been more than those he let fuck him.

Peter shook his head. “Haven’t exactly had the time to sit and take them off.” He walked over to the bed. “If I was into anything new, do you think I would tell you now?” He sat down and took off his shoes. “Happy?”

He rolled onto his side, figuring he’d get hard first and then move to fuck Chris. He heard the slight rise in Chris’s heartbeat. “What’s wrong? Are you worried?” He doubted Chris would actually answer, but something caused that slight increase. Chris could be thinking of something else.

“Better.” Chris’ smile turned back into a frown.  He didn’t want to be reminded of how many people Peter might have been with. Luckily he was a werewolf so there was no danger of transmitted diseases. That actually made things better, in a way.  “No, I wouldn’t expect you to tell me.”

Chris took the bottle. It was new and never opened so he flipped it open and had to tug to get the protective cap off. “Come here.” He encouraged Peter as he spread some onto his own hand. He turned on his side to face Peter and reached down to grip Peter’s cock.  He flicked his eyes back up to the wolf and looked down again. “I’m not worried.” It was a lie.

As he began to slick the wolf’s cock with lube he parted his lips in an invitation for another kiss. He hadn’t had nearly enough of Peter’s lips and wanted more. He wanted Peter to kiss him like tomorrow was never going to come. He wanted Peter to feel like he was feeling. Out of control and about to bungee jump into an abyss with no safety net. He felt both alive and scared, two things he never let show.

“I trust you.” He swallowed. “To make it good.”

Peter chuckled. Chris didn’t look offended, but Peter swore he read the other man’s mind. Chris was thinking about who else Peter had slept with. “No one’s been recent if you’re concerned about that. Last one was, well…” Before the fire, after they had broken up and Peter had actually wondered if he had found someone to fill the hole in his heart that Chris had made.

Peter moved closer to Chris and watched him open the lube. Peter groaned as Chris’s cool slick hand gripped him. Peter snorted. “Oh Christopher, you’re lying to me.” He kissed Chris. He broke the kiss and smiled. “I’ll make you feel great. No need to worry.”

Peter kissed Chris again, this one was longer and he closed his eyes. After he broke that kiss, he took the lube and got one finger covered. He inched closer to Chris. He moved Chris’s leg and reached to press the cool lube to his hole. Peter figured it was only fair he would get to open Chris up before he fucked him.

Chris let Peter run the kiss, let him take what he wanted and shuddered from the contact. He’d never had anything there in the past and he almost regretted his decision tonight.

Peter’s fingers were long and graceful, but also thick and he gasped. Peter had never complained about pain. Never mentioned it and Chris wasn’t the type of person to go informing himself of how to do this and that when it came to sex. He didn’t watch porn. He didn’t watch a whole lot of anything, really.

He reached back one arm and ran his fingers through Peter’s hair. “Come on. I’m alright.” He whispered as he brushed his cheeks and touched where he could. He wanted Peter as close as possible. He wanted that warmth. The drink helped dull any pain he might have otherwise felt at the intrusive finger.  
  
Eventually once he got used to it, he just squirmed a little. “Is that all you’ve got?” Peter hadn’t even started moving his finger and Chris felt like something was missing. His insides throbbed and he wanted _more_. “I can take it.” He muttered through his teeth.

Peter shushed Chris. “It’s alright.” He would make sure of it. Peter pressed a kiss to Chris’s lips. “As long as you stay relaxed this won’t hurt.” He slowly pushed his finger in.

Peter let out a rumbling growl, almost like he was purring. “I have to make sure.” Though he did move closer, there had to be no room left between them now. He bucked his hips, pressing against Chris’s hand. “You concentrate on that.” He grinned.

Peter huffed. “No, but you have to be patient.” Peter shook his head. “I can drain your pain, but I’d rather not have you in any pain.” Dull nerve endings or not, Peter didn’t want to hear it the next morning that Chris was anything other than sore. He wiggled his finger around. “I’ll add more, don’t worry.”

He wasn’t sure if Peter had done it on purpose, but something happened. He’d brushed against something. Chris huffed and his eyes widened. He tried concentrating on the cock in his hand but the sensations shooting through his body were difficult to ignore. Pain? Not exactly. It was embarrassing, he’d never felt anything like this. Stay relaxed? How could he with this happening.

Chris squirmed and panted. “Peter, Peter-.” He murmured distractedly. There was no way he’d even be able to form a coherent sentence much less think one. Peter’s cock was thick and long in his hands. He tried not to think about it, how big it was, how he was about to let a wolf inside him, how he was about to be in the most vulnerable position he could imagine to a man who by all rights, should hate him.

“Please.” He whispered before he could stop himself. He didn’t want Peter to take any pain, he wanted to wake up the next day and not be able to forget. “Let me feel it. Please, Peter.” He kissed back and let himself dive into the sensations, accept them and revel in them. Fuck everything else, he wanted this. Wanted Peter, needed this. Chris inhaled and exhaled, trying hard to do what Peter suggested to relax and let the wolf in.

Chris’s grip was slipping on his cock, but Peter didn’t mind at the moment. He was much more caught up in taking his time to open Chris up. Peter slid his finger out and used more lube to coat another finger. He eased them into Chris. The please made Peter shiver.

Of course Peter would love to drive into Chris, his animal instincts told him that was best. “Let me…” Peter paused, taking a deep breath of his own. The image was too tempting to refuse. Peter pulled his fingers out and rolled Chris onto his back. He removed Chris’s hand from his cock.

Peter situated Chris’s legs, smirking at the hunter spread out like this. They both knew how vulnerable Chris seemed right now. But Peter was sure if he tried anything Chris would not hesitate to hurt him, he could still reach under the pillow. Peter lined his cock up, the head just bumping against Chris. “Ready?” Not that he thought Chris would back out now, but this was something Chris was going to have to process for a moment.

Chris clutched the bed sheet and stared wide-eyed up at Peter. He nodded almost too quickly. His back was already protesting at the position and he tried not to grimace at the pain. He was not meant to be on his back and Peter’s look was entirely too smug. He had just enough strength left to reach out and yank the control away from Peter if he wanted to. He almost did but something stopped him from switching their positions.  
  
He had a weird feeling that there was something Peter wasn’t showing him. Something Peter was hiding behind that bravado of sarcasm and nonchalance. Peter needed this just as much as he did if not more. He looked as if he was about to react differently, about to fight but instead he submitted at the last minute. His fingers relaxed against the sheets.

“Yeah,” He nodded. “I’m ready.”

He wasn’t, he knew that. He was absolutely not ready for what was about to happen but he wasn’t going to back out. His pride could take the hit.

Peter felt a slight twinge of pain crawl up his arm, it wasn’t like he could stop it. He felt Chris ease up. “Good.” Peter wasn’t about to call Chris out on this lie, they both wanted this. “Take a deep breath.”

Peter pressed his cock in, watching the head vanish into Chris. He groaned and just waited a few moments before continuing to inch in. Eventually he was all the way in and he paused to feel Chris around him. “I’m sure if I ever tell anyone about this, you’ll kill me?” Who would he brag to about it though? Derek wouldn’t care. Peter supposed it was just the principle of the matter, any other hunters hearing about it would be sure to scorn Chris.

Chris panted hard every time Peter slid further in. The pain was almost unbearable but he wasn’t about to let that show. Sweat trickled down the side of his face as he fought to manage his reaction. “Shut up.” He told Peter, even though that was impossible. The only time Peter was quiet was when there was a cock in his mouth, and even then. He did breath deep as instructed and exhaled.  
  
He didn’t want to think about consequences. He just wanted this, right now and while he was still lucid enough to accept it. His eyebrows knitted together again as he laughed dryly. “Who says I won’t be the one to brag that my ass brought Peter Hale to his knees?”

“I’m fine. Move.” Chris demanded as he reached up to grab Peter’s bicep and dig his fingernails in.

Even if Chris was trying not to show pain, the black lines rippled up Peter’s arm and he groaned softly. Peter laughed, but it caught in his throat. He leaned down and kissed Chris. “I will if I can keep kissing you.” He slowly slid out.

Peter chuckled. “I was already on my knees for you.” He pressed back in with a moan. “And I’d gladly stay on them for you.” Peter hissed as Chris dug at his arm. “I already am.” He rolled his hips, maybe that would please Chris.

As much as Peter was enjoying himself, he wasn’t lying, he wouldn’t mind being on his knees for Chris more often. For some reason Chris had that effect on him. Peter had often wondered, when they were still together, if it was the fact that Chris was a hunter. Peter hadn’t found an answer yet. Maybe at some point he would, but right now he was determined to fuck Chris into the bed.

 _I’d gladly stay on them for you._ Chris wasn’t sure he’d heard right. He adjusted his legs and moved his hand to Peter’s neck to keep him down. While Peter moved, Chris distracted himself from the pain by savaging the wolf’s lips. He whimpered and huffed with every long thrust. He licked and nipped and held onto Peter.

Was that a confession? He searched Peter’s eyes. Did he understand? Did he know? Did he know how hard it was for Chris to watch him die? Did he know Chris was there once? In the nursing home. It had nearly broken him to see Peter like that and he hadn’t stayed long. He hadn’t returned until the animal attacks started again.

As Peter’s cock drove into him he felt his world upend and topple out onto the floor when the realization hit him. The careless comment Peter threw out at him was anything but. His own cock was already hard and leaking again in spite of the state he was in. “Peter-.” He whispered against the werewolf’s bruised lips. “I..gha…” but whatever he was about to say was lost when Peter began to hit the same spot that his fingers had brushed against earlier. “Ahh-.”  Chris panted, unable now to focus on anything but the way his body suddenly exploded in dizzying array of sensations that made him cry out.

No, scream: “PETER!”  

He toppled over some ledge and careened face first down it. There was no going back. Part of him wanted to pass out but he didn’t let himself. He wanted to experience every sensation until it was over. His fingers lost their tight grip, however as he trembled and whimpered.

Peter claimed Chris’s lips and hummed as there was pressure back again on his neck, even if it was just to pull him in for a kiss. Peter felt the pain trickle up his arm again, but it quickly mixed with the warmness of Chris’s body and lips. The soft whimpers were something Peter had never heard before. He burned the sound into his memory. He didn’t know if or when he’d hear those little sounds again.

Peter gazed at Chris’s leaking cock before pulling back from the kiss to press his nose against the joining of Chris’s neck and shoulder, despite the sweat. Peter grinned against the hunter’s flesh as he pressed on Chris’s prostate. Chris screaming his name made Peter growl and his eyes flashed blue. He felt an urge to claim Chris with more than just his seed. As Chris came and clenched down on Peter, he gave a few more thrusts before coming as well with a snarl. With that, he kept his fangs back and bit Chris’s shoulder. It wasn’t hard enough to break the skin, but the purpose was the same.

Chris was marked by Peter, it wouldn’t be visible and was more for tradition as his scent would keep anyone away from Chris. And without his fangs Peter wasn’t technically claiming Chris. But he had marked Chris as his, despite it being temporary. A sudden thought of maybe this was a bad idea flashed through his mind. His afterglow was wearing off though and he didn’t care. “Do you want me to clean you up or would you be pissed if we just went to sleep like this?”

“I don’t care, I’m too tired to move.” Chris mumbled, still holding on to Peter. He petted and groped at the wolf, running his hands up and down his back, unable to concentrate on much of anything.  At this point he just wanted Peter to stay right there, close and enveloping him in heat. His shoulder throbbed and he wasn’t exactly sure what happened, he didn’t feel blood but he was sure Peter had bit him. If he had been less lucid he might have said something about that, instead he just reached up and fingered the spot curiously.

“You could clean me with your tongue.” He offered as a viable solution.  It was a feeble dog joke and he didn’t actually mean Peter should do that. “I just want to sleep, though.” His hands lowered as he brushed his fingers briefly squeezed Peter’s ass.

Like this their scents would mingle together. He knew how much it would affect the wolf and what agreeing to let it happen meant. He still didn’t elaborate on anything, there was no point in talking now. He was too tired and couldn’t form a complete thought if he tried.

“Thank you,” Chris said softly, just as he lost the battle with his eyelids and slipped into a deep sleep.

Peter hummed as Chris’s hands wandered. His eyes caught the movement of Chris touching his shoulder and Peter felt a flip in his gut of instant regret, but it faded as Chris talked again. Peter was a little surprised Chris was aware enough to think. Peter snorted at the joke. “I wouldn’t mind, but I don’t want to pull out of you.”

Peter pushed back against Chris’s hands with a smirk. “Then let’s go to sleep.” Chris fell asleep and Peter muttered, “I didn’t mean instantly.” He tenderly stroked Chris’s face before moving, rolling Chris onto his side. Back to the spooning. Peter moved the lube bottle and capped it before dropping it to the floor.

Peter got settled and once again wrapped his arms around Chris. He bit back a chuckle at the thought of Chris waking up the next morning covered in his own dry come and with Peter still inside him, keeping his own cool load inside. Peter nuzzled Chris’s shoulder, where he had bit. Hopefully Chris wouldn’t say anything about that, but Peter doubted it. He sighed and closed his eyes.

**TBC**


	2. Reckoning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In This Chapter:  
> Slasherfiend is writing for Allison and Peter  
> Rufferto is writing for Chris, Natalie, Lydia, Stiles
> 
> Allison comes home earlier than expected to a house with Peter Hale in it and her father acting very strangely and he continues to act strangely most of the day. She's certain Peter Hale has done something to him. She doesn't know what to make of it and texts messages her friends. Lydia relays information from Stiles. Natalie Martin takes Chris, Peter and Allison to see an apartment. Natalie is VERY interested in the newly recovered from a coma Peter Hale. 
> 
> Peter is not amused. 
> 
> Chris as usual, isn't very good at explaining or talking about feelings but he's TRYING.

CHAPTER TWO: Unbreakable “Reckoning”

Chris was never one to sleep very long and certainly not during daylight hours unless he’d been up the entire night previously. When light peaked in from the curtains and shed on his eyes he would have reached up to throw his arm over them but he found he couldn’t actually move his arms and he wasn’t entirely sure why at first.

He was never one to panic so the first thing he did was analyze exactly what was going on. One, his mouth felt like something had died in it. Okay, liquor had been involved. That explained the headache. Two, He was not alone in bed and the body behind him did not have breasts but rather muscular arms that were currently tightly wrapped around him and keeping him in place. Three, there was a cock still in his ass. That one was pretty hard to ignore. Four, everything ached and he had hazy memories swamping his brain and fighting for recognition. Five, the memories sorted themselves and revealed his captor.

Chris’ mouth opened as he wanted to come up with some sort of barb. An angry, self-righteous comment but in actuality he had brought this entire thing on himself. He’d opened the door up wide for Peter Hale to step through and instead of killing him, Peter had fucked him.

Almost completely.

Sanity reared its ugly head. What the hell was he going to do? He carefully organized his thoughts and feelings and sorted them. He was not going to panic. That’s one thing he was going to do.

What time was it?

He stared at the clock. He had less than thirty minutes to get ready for Natalie Martin to show up. Natalie had a hand in real estate on a part-time basis and had given him the lead on the new apartment. He was supposed to go over paperwork and pay a visit to it.

He was also supposed to talk to Peter. But that would have to wait. He wasn’t going to let Peter go anywhere, either. Who knew when he’d be back?

“Peter?” He gently nudged the Wolf carefully, unsure of Peter’s state of mind. “Hey, I have to get up.” He tried to keep his voice neutral and calm but he was nervous and he couldn’t stop his heart from betraying that. He couldn’t move his arms or he would have tried to pet the wolf’s hair. Instead, all he could do was stroke Peter’s wrist gently.

Peter’s body woke before his mind. Chris’s slight movements at first made Peter just curl his arms tighter around Chris on instinct. Then he grunted as Chris nudged him, blinking open one eye. He let out a deep breath and unwrapped his arms from Chris. Peter pulled back to let Chris up and bit back a smirk as he dragged his cock from Chris’s ass.

Peter watched his cold come dribble out and he chuckled. “Have you remembered last night yet?” He yawned and stretched, wiggling against the sheets to get more of his scent on the bed. “I don’t know how much you had to drink, but you were careless and lucky it was just me who wandered in here.” Not that Chris had been stupid, Peter just wanted to rub it in his face.

Peter rolled over onto his back and the thought that before now every morning Victoria had laid here with Chris entered his mind. He had had a chance to ignore that last night, but now it was a little obvious. Peter snorted. It wouldn’t be an issue if he hadn’t temporarily claimed Chris, which was as good as a statement of engagement. Peter flinched, maybe he had let himself go a little bit too much.

Unless Chris thought nothing of it, after all Peter hadn’t broken the skin and lots of people bite during sex. And as long as Chris kept it hidden no other wolves would know. Though really Scott and the other young ones would have no idea what it meant. Derek might and Peter didn’t want to talk to his nephew about that, let alone the topic of being with Chris. Peter pushed all those thoughts away. “You need to be somewhere?” Chris’s tone had seemed slightly urgent.

Chris could hardly not remember. His ass certainly ached enough. Peter had taken some of the pain, of course he did. Chris sighed and noted bluntly. “Of course I remember.” He sat up cautiously as his body whined at him. He probably looked like shit and he desperately needed a shower. His gaze abruptly flicked to Peter’s lips.

Anything he had done had already healed. Peter’s lips were just as perfect as they were the moment he walked in the garage. It _irked_ him. He would have scowled but Peter might take that the wrong way. He’d have to remedy that later. Instead, he kept his expression neutral.

“Natalie Martin is going to be here in thirty minutes, she has some things for me to look at and I’m supposed to see the apartment. That’s why I messed up.” He wanted to reach out and curl back up into Peter. He didn’t want to go back to living his life. “I got overwhelmed and it came crashing down on me.” The words were spoken bluntly with some chagrin. “I usually don’t get like that.”

“You can sleep a little more if you want.” Chris offered. “I have to shower and get ready.” For some reason he hadn’t got up off of the bed yet.  If his mouth didn’t feel like shit he’d probably be kissing the man. He’d be on top of him, exploring him, re-learning everything he’d missed so much. But he couldn’t say those things. He didn’t know how. He did have to say something, or Peter would leave.

“You need to stay.” It was spoken a bit too sharply, with too much command to his tone and he realized that. So he offered a gentler tone, “I mean, please _stay_.” Hesitantly he reached down to touch Peter’s forearm and stroked the werewolf’s skin with his thumb.

Peter smirked. “Just making sure.” He noticed Chris looking at him. “What?” He nodded, not catching what Chris had been staring at. “No, you don’t get like that.” Peter tilted his head. “Am I just your rebound?”

Peter shrugged. He didn’t have anywhere else to be, but he wouldn’t really go back to sleep without Chris. It’s not like he was lonely or anything. Though the thought of masturbating and getting his scent even more into the sheets flickered across his mind and he smirked. He’d occupy himself one way or another.

Peter arched an eyebrow at the order. “Really? You don’t-” _Mind, care, sure you haven’t lost your mind?_  “I won’t get in your way?” If anything he’d be in the way on purpose, he just wanted to see what Chris would say. Peter’s stomach rumbled though. Food would be nice, maybe even better than staying in the bed that smelled like Chris.

“Huh, no.” Chris shook his head. “I don’t mind, and you’re not.” Peter didn’t count as a rebound, not really.  He reached under his pillow and took out the knife. With a groan he stood up and put the knife on the dresser, away from Peter.

He caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror and grumbled. “Jesus, you sure fucked me up last night.” That was true, he was a mess of bruises and love nips. Anyone with half a brain would know he had sex. One particular bruise caught his eye in particular. He looked at his shoulder. “And you bit me.” He recalled as he lifted his fingers up to trace it. It could be hidden easily, but it was there.

He knew what that meant, of course. He knew wolves. He turned around and looked at Peter directly, thoughtfully. With a sigh he strode back to the bed and reached out for Peter’s face. With a gentler smile than normal he brushed his knuckles against Peter’s cheek. “I don’t think I was clear. I don’t regret anything and I wanted what happened last night.” He exhaled. “Very much.”

Feelings suck, especially talking about them. “I ran away from something that could have been amazing. Was amazing. Is amazing. I don’t know how to do this.” He admitted gruffly.  “I want you back, Peter, and I want you to stay with me today.”

He leaned in and kissed Peter’s forehead then straightened intending to take that shower. “So don’t go anywhere. If you’re hungry, there’s food downstairs and you can eat. You can also borrow my clothes if you need and take a shower in the guest room.”

Peter watched Chris move the knife. He had almost forgotten about that. It was odd to think about, he had never stayed the night before, not with Victoria around. These little details about Chris’s life he was now allowed to see. All because Chris had gotten a little drunk. Peter humphed.

Peter laughed. “You asked for it…Yes.” He wasn’t concerned, but there was a brief thought that Chris would be upset. Peter steeled himself for any angry outburst. Peter pulled back a little before Chris touched his face. Peter smiled, he relaxed and his shoulders dropped.

Peter tilted his head, not going to ask what Chris meant right away. Then his mouth dropped open in shock. He blinked, processing it all. He closed his mouth. “You were married. We both knew it wouldn’t have worked.” Though Chris’s admission made Peter’s belly warm in happiness.

“Well if you want me to shower, that means I have to go somewhere.” Time to deflect his feelings with sarcasm. He nodded. The thought of wearing Chris’s clothes and being enveloped in his scent sounded too great. “What about Allison?” He just had to ask. The little huntress would know what happened as soon as she saw Peter, but if a situation needed to be defused first then Peter was all for waiting to talk to her.

“You let me worry about Allison.” Chris paused in the bathroom doorway with a faint smile. “I won’t let her or anyone else come after you. And yeah you’ll come with me to the apartment and then we’ll go to lunch or something and talk. I’ll try and explain.” He promised softly.

“Yes I was married but I handled things badly.” It would be strange. It would look strange. Everyone would think he’d finally snapped. Or he was a complete an utter idiot to give Peter Hale a chance. But they didn’t know him. Not like Chris did. He deserved a chance to make things right.

He realized that he’d not actually asked what Peter wanted and the thought just occurred to him. “Uh..” he stammered with some chagrin. “If you want to, I mean. Give me another chance?” He hoped to god he didn’t sound like a sixteen year old boy.

If Peter didn’t want to there was no point. A dark pit formed inside him. What if he didn’t? What if this was all just a fucked up game? A manipulation of some kind. He’d never gotten around to thinking about whether or not Peter wanted this. Him.

“I’m touched that you’d protect me from your little girl.” Peter stretched again, lounging in the bed. “Oh I’m coming with you? If you insist.” He chuckled. He’d go, if only to let Chris have his chance to explain. Really Peter shouldn’t care, but really they shouldn’t have slept together either and they were way past that point.

“I thought you said you loved her.” Peter wasn’t sure what to make of that. To know that Chris regretted what happened those years ago was oddly comforting, but even Peter knew Chris wouldn’t have left Victoria for him. Peter had known what they had, and didn’t mind, as long as he was near Chris. Now, this was a different matter. Peter hoped Chris had had time to grieve and wasn’t rushing into…whatever this was.

Peter sat up. “We’re both adults, we aren’t exactly the same as we were. Honestly I’m surprised you gave me a second chance, even if it was just to blow you.” He got up and walked over to Chris. “I think we should see what comes of our talk.” Though he wanted to say yes and screw all the consequences that came with it, but that wasn’t rational, so he held back.

Chris pressed the door of the bathroom farther open and cursed the fact that he was losing precious minutes. “I did love her.” He said between his teeth. “But I loved you too.” With that he turned on his heel, stalked into the bathroom and slammed the door shut.

Soon after he was in the shower letting cold water drench his skin. He shuddered and sighed at himself. He shouldn’t have said that but sometimes Peter makes him say things he normally wouldn’t. He’d never understand why.

Peter was right though, there wasn’t any other scenario that could have worked for them. He let soap slide over his aching body and almost regretted not letting Peter take away all the pain. He felt like a freight train had hit him straight on.

He kept things bottled up. That was his thing he sorted everything out and then released tension with the adrenaline of hunting. The truth was he missed having someone to talk to horribly. Peter had been that person.

Now as he quickly shaved and dressed he wondered if Peter had decided to leave after all.

Peter flinched as the door was shut in his face. So much for making up for lost time. He scowled and wandered off to find the guest room. He didn’t care that he was naked still. As long as Allison wasn’t up, or around, then it didn’t matter.

Peter found the guest room and got in the shower, almost lamenting the washing away of Chris’s scent. But then he remembered that he could wear Chris’s clothes and perked back up. He got out of the shower and trimmed his beard. Then he walked back to the master bedroom, a towel around his waist. He rummaged through the dresser drawers, quickly shutting the ones that held Victoria’s stuff. Apparently Chris had yet to pack.

Peter pulled a plain shirt and put it on. He found a pair of dark jeans and put those on, forgoing underwear because why not. The bathroom door was still shut, so Chris was in there still at least. Peter mulled over the words **I loved you too**. Did that mean Chris still loved him, or didn’t?

Allison parked her car in the driveway and sighed, it was hard being back in Beacon Hills. It was strange after having been overseas to come back to Scott and Stiles and Lydia. She pulled out her phone, checked it again, because her dad hadn’t any of her calls. She walked up to the front door, getting her keys and stopped as the door was open. She froze. She slowly walked in. “Dad?” Maybe something happened and that was why he wasn’t answering his phone. She walked towards the stairs.

Chris was just finished grooming himself when he heard his daughter’s voice. “Fuck,” he swore under his breath. He’d just begun to feel a little more human. He quickly opened the door just in time to watch Peter wiggle his bare ass into a pair of his own jeans and sucked in his breath. “Hey,” he eyed the messy, stained sheets and looked back at Peter.

Allison. She wasn’t supposed to be home this morning. She was supposed to still be in France. He looked for his phone in confusion and remembered with a sigh it was downstairs. “Allison? I’m upstairs.” Chris called with a slightly wary look at Peter. Knowing him, he was going to be blatantly obvious about everything.  “I’m getting dressed, I’ll be down in a minute.” He called a bit louder. “I left my phone in the garage.” 

Normally he was already in his office at this time of day. Already working.  Maybe he shouldn’t have mentioned the garage. As he got dressed he was acutely aware of Peter’s presence. He looked so damned good. So perfect. There wasn’t a trace of their activities on him. Unlike Chris who was a map of the previous night. It wasn’t fair.

He was about to tell Peter to wait upstairs but he’d already put him through enough already. Instead, once he’d gotten his belt and shoes on, he straightened and decided to deal with it head on.  “How do I look?”  He asked with a small grin as he stashed weapons. Stashing weapons? That was something he did even when on auto-pilot. Second nature.

He had a feeling he looked like he’d been thoroughly fucked but hoped Peter wouldn’t comment. Just this once.

Peter turned as Chris came out of the bathroom. “Yes?” He saw Chris staring at his ass and he smirked. “Sounds like your little huntress is home and you weren’t expecting her.” Peter listened to them shout back and forth and smirked. Was Chris trying to keep Allison downstairs?

Peter sat on the bed and watched Chris dress. He filed away where all his weapons went, just in case. His gaze also lingered on Chris’s ass. “Still feeling it?” Even if he was, Chris was unlikely to admit that.

Peter grinned wickedly. “Like you showered after having a fun night last night.” He spun a finger. “Turn around, let me double check.” He was being an asshole and he thought he had every right to be. He wondered how long he could stall Chris from going to talk to Allison. Though this meant they were all going to the apartment, which should be awkward enough.

Allison was already halfway up the stairs when she heard her dad’s voice. “Ok!” She walked back down the stairs. “Do you want me to get it for you?” It would only take a second to get into the garage. She headed towards the door.

“Please! Natalie Martin is going to be here in, fuck. Five minutes.” Chris called out to his daughter. He wasn’t thinking, of course. He rarely swore in front of his daughter and it’s completely unlike him not to be precisely on time. He hadn’t put anything away and that would require explanation but would at least keep her busy.  He tried not to glare at Peter’s apt description. He really did.

“I wasn’t, she wasn’t coming back until the end of the week.” To Peter’s comment about feeling it he just shrugged and smirked. Like he was going to admit anything about _that._ He did oblige the wolf and turned around to let Peter ogle him. His hair was somewhat out of place in the back but wasn’t anything a good smooth down with a wet hand wouldn’t fix.

Natalie’s presence would at least stop Allison from trying to kill Peter, so maybe it wasn’t a bad thing. “I’m sure I’ll have even more fun next time.” Chris gave Peter a slow smile in spite of himself. Next time would be a lot better, he wouldn’t be exhausted and drunk for one thing. His head throbbed. “But the headache I could do without.” He buttoned up his collar in an effort to look professional.

“Well, this should be a fun explanation.” Peter returned Chris’s smirk. Of course Chris wasn’t going to say anything, Peter had anticipated that. But at least he thought about it. Peter hummed and nodded. “It’ll do. Could be worse. You could be covered in blood.”

“Oh, so you _are_ expecting a next time.” Peter’s words were sharp. He wasn’t going to let the slammed door pass by without some kind of retort. “Well I have no say on your actions. You are man outside my influences Christopher.” Well, almost outside his influences, but Peter wasn’t going to amend his statement.

Allison cast a glance towards the stairs. It wasn’t usual for her dad to sound so flustered. “What’s going on?” She didn’t wait for a reply and walked into the garage though. She walked over to where boxes were sealed, sitting by the car. She found her dad’s cell phone sitting on one of the boxes and went to go back into the house. She paused when she saw her dad’s crossbow sitting out and not in a box. Well that was strange, why hadn’t he packed it? Was he interrupted? He sounded fine.

Chris grunted. “Peter-.”  It was true, the night could have ended in death and Peter didn’t have any say in Chris’ life. Not yet. “Just please behave. Don’t let her push your buttons. I know you’re mad and I promise I’ll make it up to you.”  He didn’t even expect Peter to help, really and he couldn’t blame him for being defensive.  He opted, however, to turn the grunt back into a gentle grin. His first somewhat feeble yet sincere attempt to try and win Peter’s affection back. “Come on. It’ll be alright.”

Unfortunately there wasn’t any time to sooth the wolf’s ruffled feathers and the attempt would probably crash and burn. It was time to face the music. What’s going on? How could he even begin to explain all this? He rubbed his face and sighed.

“Allison, everything’s fine.” Chris walked out of the bedroom and down stairs. He didn’t wait to see if Peter followed him or jumped out of the window and ran. “Still in the garage? Come on into the kitchen. You’re home early.” 

He would kill for coffee but would settle for instant if he had to. Natalie was running late. Thank god he had a few minutes at least. “And I need to tell you something.”

Peter folded his arms over his chest. “I can only try. Don’t let her push my buttons?” He got up. “You seem to forget that not only did she help kill me, I also turned her boyfriend, even if they hadn’t been dating at the time. You should be concerned about me pushing her buttons.” He wasn’t worried about Allison at all. Peter snorted.

“We can discuss how exactly you’ll make it up to me later.” He wasn’t backing down at being pissed off just yet. He huffed. It would be alright, he knew that, and he wasn’t sure if Chris would apologize but for now Peter would wait. He’d just glower in the background, a Big Bad Wolf. He followed Chris downstairs, he had to see how this went.

Allison turned and went back into the house, shutting the door and the front door as she went. “Yeah, the college class looked interesting, but I don’t know. I don’t want to leave you to go to France.” She went into the kitchen. “What is it?” Did it have anything to do with why the garage was like it was? “I thought you said we were getting an apartment, has anyone come by about that yet?”

“I haven’t forgotten.”  Chris glared faintly as he pulled out the coffee maker and hoped that Natalie would take pity on him and let him get his coffee. He raised his voice so Allison could hear him. “About that. Yes, Natalie is showing me a place today. In a few minutes actually, she’s late.” He took a deep breath and nonchalantly turned it on so that he could greet his daughter. All while Peter stood in the background as calm as you please as if nothing at all was wrong with that.

She’d known how hard he’d taken Victoria’s death and they’d helped each other deal as much as possible. Life does go on but this might be a little bit of a hard pill to swallow. He did hug her when she entered the kitchen, mainly to distract her from the elephant in the room.

“Listen, I know this is going to look bad. Just take it easy.” Chris encouraged her gently. “I’m okay, honey.” Which did not explain why Peter was wearing his clothing. Specifically one of the styles of shirts she’d bought him the year before actually. It was a long standing family joke, get Chris clothing for birthdays and Christmas because otherwise he’d never shop for essentials and wear the same clothes for twenty years.  “Ehm, there’s a very good explanation for this.”

No, there really wasn’t. The last thing in the world he wanted to do was explain how much he’d fucked up all those years ago. “He was here last night and stayed over.”

Peter snorted and returned the glare. He leaned on the counter and waited for Allison to enter the room. Peter was hoping to swipe a cup of coffee while Chris’s back was turned.

“Oh, ok.” Allison hugged back, smiling but then it fell as her dad talked. “What? What are you talking about?” She pulled back and saw Peter. Her eyes widened. She stared at Peter before turning to her dad.

“It means exactly what he’s not saying.” Peter watched Allison’s furious gaze turn back to him. “Relax, I’m not going to hurt him. If I had wanted to do that, he’d be dead and you know it.”

“Dad, how could-why him?” Allison didn’t understand, couldn’t fathom why her dad would want anything to do with Peter, let alone let him stay the night. “I really hope you can explain this.”

“I knew him before the fire. Long before the fire.” Chris said, dashing another glare at Peter. He loosened his hold on Allison but kept one of her hands in his. “Yes, your mother was aware. It’s a long story, and YOU are supposed to behave.” He pointed a menacing finger at Peter.

To Allison he sighed, “There’s a lot of reasons why him, Allison. A long time ago, he pulled me back from something. It goes back to your Aunt before the fire. We don’t have time to go into the details but he helped me through it when no one else could. If he hadn’t been there, I would have turned out like your Grandfather. Peter helped patch my soul back together. If it hadn’t been for him, chances are you would have grown up without a father. You would have grown up with a soldier and been forced into this life a lot earlier.”

He checked his phone when it buzzed. “Natalie is running late. She’ll be here in ten minutes. Peter, would you mind pouring one for me?” He indicated the coffee. “Allison, I handled it badly. The entire thing. ” He rubbed the back of his head. “I thought I’d have to put him down. I didn’t want you to ever have to experience that feeling with Scott.”

“You didn’t know Peter before the fire.” Chris looked over at the wolf, searching his eyes. “He helped me and he never expected a thing back. He just helped me because he knew I needed it.”

“Just as he knew I needed it last night when he found me. He did the same damn thing. He reached into me and pulled my soul back.” Chris finished softly, already experiencing horrible embarrassment from sharing feelings with his daughter. “Now I really need coffee.”

“What?” Peter snapped. He growled. “Make me.” His eyes flashed blue. “Oh she was more than aware. Though your aunt was the one that found us out.” He inspected his nails like he talked about this every day.

Allison turned back to her father and listened. She wanted to ask how he knew Peter, she was a little curious to know what he had been like before the fire and murder kick. She opened her mouth to speak, but couldn’t figure out what she wanted to say first. She closed her mouth. “You did? Why?”

“Isn’t that convenient?” Peter muttered to himself. He moved off the counter and poured the coffee. He poured another one for himself. He sipped it. He’d wait for Chris to pause in his rambling before giving him the cup.

Peter caught Chris’s gaze. _Shit_. Now he couldn’t stay mad at Chris, not when he was looking at him like that. Peter sighed. He wasn’t going to forget though, he’d just bring it up later. Peter smirked as he took another sip of his coffee. He picked up the other cup and handed it to Chris. “I wouldn’t call it that exactly…”

Allison turned back to Peter. “What does that mean? Dad…it’s nice if you didn’t want me to feel like I’d have to put Scott down, but you threatened to kill him if he didn’t stay away from me.” What had Peter done to get her father to tell her all this anyway?

Chris just threw Peter an exasperated look.

“I was angry.” Chris scowled, and turned back to Allison. He took a deep breath and relaxed his features and took the coffee. “Peter was dead, I smelled his burning flesh and he was _gone_.  It would have been easier if I had killed him and Kate myself.  But like I said, I handled it badly. My sister and Peter. They were both gone on the same night.”

He desperately drank down the warm liquid. “And your Grandfather makes me crazy on a good day.” Half of how he’d behaved after Kate’s funeral was due to Gerard being within spitting distance.

“Scott’s proved himself. I know he won’t hurt you.” Chris exhaled. “I know what he’s done.” He indicated Peter.  He was running out of words. He wasn’t good at this, not good at all. His hand shook slightly as he tried to finish the coffee and strove to stop emotions from running their course. “But I still want to give him a chance, Allison. So much has happened that I’m responsible for.”

Peter smirked. He snorted. He knew Gerard, he hated the man, had before seeing him again in charge of Jackson. “That’s putting it lightly.” Peter rolled his eyes. Of course this was devolving into talk of Scott McCall. Peter almost regretted turning him sometimes.

Allison nodded. She was still trying to process how her dad could care enough about Peter, as more than a friend. “Yeah, he’s a lot to handle.” She shifted her footing, taking a step back. “So what does that mean for the two of you, going forward?” She glanced between the two.

Peter moved towards Chris, he could tell it was time to put an end to his suffering, as much as it was entertaining to watch. “What are you going to tell Mrs. Martin when she sees me here? She won’t recognize me of course, but a strange man that’s not a relation in the home…” He tilted his head. “Unless you want me to hide upstairs.” He could wait until they went to the apartment before revealing himself, it’d be too late then to stop him from coming with the Argents.

Chris finished the coffee but his head was still pounding and he needed to squish things back to where they were supposed to be so he could focus. When Peter moved closer he reached for Peter but didn’t actually grab him yet. “I don’t care what Natalie thinks, stay.” He really didn’t. If she made any sort of comment, he’d probably just go to another agent.

He was out of words. He didn’t know yet what Peter wanted. He didn’t know if there was any kind of future for them at all. “I don’t know. When we talk later, it will be up to Peter.”  It was a few moments before he could draw a breath again and exhale slowly. He smiled faintly at Allison, he was done.

He wasn’t sure if any of this had gone well. At least they hadn’t tried to kill each other. That was something. He really just wanted Peter’s arms around him. It was pathetic and he felt like a complete asshole for wanting that, but he did.

The doorbell rang.

Peter moved even closer, closing the distance between himself and Chris. “Oh, is it? And I’ll stay.” It’s not like he would have anything else to do if he went back to Derek right now. Peter pressed his hip against Chris’s, hoping some contact would help the hunter feel better.

Allison offered her own smile. She was still trying to process this all. “Well, as long as he knows he can’t try anything while I’m here, I’m fine with him staying.”

Peter smirked. “I’m happy I have your approval. I doubt you’d say that if you knew what your father and I were doing last night.” He had to be annoying about it. He turned as the doorbell rang. “Can I get it?” He wanted to see Natalie’s face when he opened the door.

“Thank you.” He smiled at Allison. “Yes.” He nodded to Peter’s question about it being his choice. Chris relaxed at the contact and stifled a laugh at the comment. “You just want to see if she’ll flirt with you. Allison would you mind?” He asked his daughter. He ignored the comment about what they had been up to.

He reached up from Peter’s arm to the back of his neck and once Allison was out of the kitchen he pulled Peter to him and kissed him. He tugged at Peter’s lower lip and swept his tongue inside quite thoroughly taking his fill of the wolf’s lips.

“You’re not making this easy.” Chris noted as he stroked Peter’s cheek. “Not that I blame you. Sorry about earlier. Truce? By the way you look great in my jeans.” He drew his hand down Peter’s back to squeeze his butt.

Natalie was just like her daughter Lydia when it came to looking fabulous. “Well hello Alison I was not expecting you here, dear. I thought you were taking a summer course in France.” She was t just dressed up, she was dressed to show off her figure. Clearly expecting to catch Chris alone. “Your father is here isn’t he? He wasn’t answering this morning.”

Well now it was clear who she was expecting to flirt with. Chris tried to hide a chuckle.

“There is so much packing yet to be done!” Natalie exclaimed. Your poor father. How is he holding up, dear?” She had a casserole dish and cookies with her along with a rather impressive cleavage.

Peter grinned wickedly. “Well, maybe.” He almost pouted when Chris asked Allison to get the door instead. He stiffened as Chris’s hand touched the back of his neck, then groaned into the kiss.

“Of course not. What did you expect?” Peter’s eyebrows rose. “You apologized, you never apologize.” Peter nodded then chuckled. “You usually look good in them as well, but good to know I pull them off.”

Allison went to get the door, glad she had shut it before. “Hi, Ms. Martin. No, I came home early. I’m not sure I’m ready for something like that just yet. Yeah, he is. He didn’t answer when I called either. He left his phone in the garage last night when he was packing.”

Allison nodded. “Fine, he’s-” _Great actually if what he said about Peter is true_. “Here, let me help you with some of that.” She took the casserole dish. “What kind of cookies are those?” She walked back to the kitchen.

“You get a special pass today for apologies. Mmhmm.” Chris gazed at Peter. He would never get tired of just looking at the man. The smell of food made his stomach rumble. He reluctantly stepped away from Peter. He smiled when Natalie walked in, “Good morning. Is that for me? You didn’t have to go to all that trouble. Those smell delicious.” He snagged a cookie, took a bite and lifted the cookie to Peter to share.

“You look nice today.” He offered Natalie a compliment as she did and he obviously had no clue she did it to impress him. “Let’s put this in the fridge.” He said to Allison.

“Thank you Allison. Peanut butter chocolate chip. How about you, honey?” Natalie smiled at her daughter’s friend beamed at Chris who gave Allison a smile. Then she zeroed in on Peter. “And who is this?” She lowered her lashes just a touch as if she completely missed Chris practically feeding him a cookie.

“This is Peter.” Chris gestured at the man. “Peter Hale.” He lifted his chin slightly knowing what the papers had been printing. There was no use lying. Natalie would know all about the fire and he was certain Peter would kill him if he tried to give her a false surname. He was very proud of being a Hale. “He’s coming with is us today.” He’d let Peter make up a story.

“Oh I feel special.” Peter meant it as sarcastically as possible. Peter bit back a chuckle, he could tell right away Natalie had gone to the trouble to woo Chris. The way to a man’s heart was through his stomach and all that. Though Peter hadn’t tried that method yet, there was enough blood from slashing a throat. Peter nibbled at the cookie, staring at Natalie.

Allison moved past her dad to put the casserole in the fridge. “You’re welcome.” She turned to the cookies. “Oh, no thank you.” Allison glanced at the adults.

Peter put on a disarming grin. He hoped he didn’t appear threatening, he wanted to see how far Natalie would take this. Well it was too late to tell Chris not to give his real name away. Peter nodded. “I’m also looking for a place, though I’d save you the trip and tag along.” Not a complete lie but not the truth either. Good enough.

Natalie blinked several times, totally and completely taken in by Peter’s grin. “Oh you are? How exciting. You can tell me all about what you’re looking for and I’ll be happy to give you some help. Hale. Hale, where I have I heard that name before. Oh my!” Her mouth widened in some shock. Of course she had heard of Peter Hale. She’d been in middle school when he was the high school heart throb. The town’s most eligible bachelor with all that lovely Hale money. She looked him up and down curiously.

“I used to watch your basketball games.” Natalie and her friends would go to the high school games because; Young, hot men in shorts and they were teenage girls. Threatening? Natalie was oblivious of Peter’s true self.  “I thought you died, or were seriously hurt. Oh goodness.” She looked slightly embarrassed.

“I’m so sorry! So sorry, I shouldn’t bring up these things. You poor thing. Since you’re back I’ll see that you’re immediately on all the right guest lists.” She immediately linked her arm with Peter’s. “Don’t worry!” She patted his arm. “I’ll find you a nice new place to live and you’re more than welcome to join us.” She clearly had a million questions but she was professional, for the most part.  Of course Natalie knew who Peter Hale was. The Martins knew everyone.

She’d almost forgotten that Allison was in the room. Who could blame her with the two gorgeous men there? “There is finger food at the apartment building. They’re going all out for prospective tenants today. There is actually more than one unit available since they added that new wing.”

Chris sort of just stared. He didn’t like anyone else touching Peter that was part of it. But his head was spinning. He gave Allison a shrug as if to say _I don’t know either, what the hell?_ He’d never seen anyone actually approach Peter Hale like that. Then again, Natalie was pretty brazen and had no idea who he was and what he had done. Instead of saying something, he just compressed his lips and put his arm around his daughter. “Let’s um. Let’s go see this place then.”

Peter smirked. Was it too much to say he wanted to be in the same complex as the Argents? It was right on the tip of his tongue, but he stopped as Natalie went on. He wanted to lay on the charm, but he wasn’t sure where to start. He didn’t like thinking about his youth too much. He glanced at Chris, did this look as bad as it seemed like it was going? “I was…in a coma for six years, but…” He held out his arms to show off his body. “I got better.” He smirked again.

Peter was a little surprised when Natalie took his arm. “Thank you very much. Though the assets of the Hale name were frozen as my relatives weren’t in the state at the time.” The charm was there now, though he didn’t really feel like going to parties unless he could throw them. Perhaps that’s where he and the Martins had a talent, but for now he’d try to decline. He glanced at Chris, nodding, a little overwhelmed.

Peter was sure this had backfired. Though Lydia resembled Natalie in so many ways. It was only that connection that stopped him from doing anything stupid. Having Chris nearby also helped, but Peter had a feeling Natalie was going to try and occupy his sole attention for as long as she could. This had backfired terribly.

At first Allison gaped at Mrs. Martin’s bold move, but then could barely hold back giggles. She looked at her dad and bit her lip, otherwise she’d burst out laughing. The only person to render Peter Hale practically speechless was Lydia’s mom. Speaking of…Allison pulled out her phone and texted Lydia. **Your mom can make Peter speechless, do you have that superpower too?**  She put her phone back in her pocket. “Guess we’ll finish packing later?” she muttered to her father.

Chris had to smile. He couldn’t help it, though he did shoot Peter a sympathetic look. “Yes, we’ll finish later.”

Peter showing off his muscles certainly did the trick to encourage Natalie, but not quite in the way he was probably expecting.  “How very happy I am to hear that you have recovered. No need to fret though. I’m sure we can sort that out in no time. My ex-husband’s brother’s …” Natalie paused a bit as if going over every genealogical tree in Beacon Hills. “Cousin. On his mother’s side. He’s one of the founding families and his law firm is well connected to the District Attorney. They play squash at the Country Club. His wife is just lovely, if a bit of a cow with a terribly unfortunate skin condition. But lovely, nonetheless.”

Without even a pause in breath Natalie continued.  “We can get that unfrozen for you in no time.” She snapped her fingers with a bright coquettish smile. “You’ve suffered so much, you shouldn’t have to anymore.” Her BMW was parked in the driveway waiting for them. “And… Chris, why don’t you take the front seat and I’ll give you the paperwork to look at while we drive. Allison and Peter can ride in the back. She immediately directed Peter to behind her seat, presumably so that she could see him in the rear view mirror from time to time.  
  
“Allison needs to be in the front seat.” Chris nudged his daughter slightly. “She gets car sick otherwise.” He had taken pity on the wolf and came up with that plan so that it would give him a chance to reassure Peter. It was the first thing he could think of. “But I’ll take those papers.” He nodded getting into the back seat. Natalie reluctantly let this happen.

Allison’s phone chimed back nearly immediately with a message from Lydia: WHY IS MY MOM ANYWHERE NEAR PETER HALE?!?

“Oh.” This certainly wasn’t going the way he had thought it would. He filed it away to remind Lydia the next time he saw her that she could be a force to be reckoned with when she was older, not just with her abilities. Words alone could be weapons in her hands, no wonder Stiles had a crush on her.

“So I’ve been told.” He offered a smile he didn’t feel. “Thank you.” He had barely noticed they had walked out of the house. He could leave, sprint down the street to his car. But he couldn’t leave Chris or Allison like that. He’d endure this even if it was getting under his skin. Peter was ready to protest, he wasn’t going to let Chris next to Natalie.

Peter couldn’t let out the sigh of relief he felt as Chris slid in next to him. Peter placed a hand on Chris’s thigh. He hoped Natalie could see it.

Allison nodded and followed all of the adults out of the house, shutting the door as they got into Mrs. Martin’s car. “Oh yeah, bumpy roads are smoother if you’re up front. Besides, I wanted to talk to you.” Anything to keep her distracted, though Allison couldn’t believe she was doing this for Peter. Allison pulled out her phone was buckled into the passenger seat. **It’s a long story and I don’t know all of it. She’s supposed to show my dad and I an apartment but Peter’s here**.

Chris laid his hand over Peter’s and stroked his fingers gently. He was fairly sure that the werewolf hadn’t been prepared for Natalie Martin. She was a league apart from her daughter. Chris had already dealt with her several times over the summer so he was prepared for the outrageous behavior. He smiled and took the folder Natalie gave him with his other hand and laid it out over his lap to flip through the apartment specs.

The most important things to him were the private secure lockers and the rather elaborate gym and the multiple exit points.  Depending on the type of apartment there were also options for several frills that didn’t matter to him but Allison would like. Such as spa bathrooms. What did he need one of those for? He scoffed at it and kept going to different apartment layouts as they drove.

All the while he kept glancing at Peter. Whereas it was amusing to watch him squirm under Natalie’s verbal jujitsu he knew the subject matter was sensitive. He hadn’t meant to open up a can of worms but he hadn’t wanted to introduce Peter as Mr. Smith either. He had no police record, he could easily come back from the shadows and have a life again. He wasn’t in the records as dead, just ‘missing’.  

“Oh, really?” Natalie gave a wide grin. She turned on the ignition and glanced behind her. Never had her car been blessed with such a pair of good-looking men. She reached back and flipped the binder a few pages for Chris to look at a specific section. “Here, take a look at the different layouts for the apartments with their own elevators. You might like that. More expensive, but more private too.” Her eyes flicked down to where Chris was covering Peter’s hand and the gears seemed to turn in her eyes. She smiled widely. “The apartment complex is of course friendly and open to all types of families.” She gave them an outrageous wink. She almost crowed. Oh the gossip that she would be able to talk about at the Country Club that weekend.  “Now dear, you had something you wished to discuss?” The car sped out of the driveway. Natalie liked to go fast.

Lydia responded on her phone. **_Explain Please! Scott is hovering behind me with his angry face. He wants to know if you need backup._**

Peter caught Natalie’s gaze as she turned around. He was just following the movement; it was the wolf in him. Peter relaxed a little when Chris’s hand covered his own, then rolled his eyes at Natalie’s insinuation. It was her job to be politically correct, but he was a werewolf, he highly suspected all apartment buildings or complexes in Beacon Hills would be open to having him around. Peter glanced at the binder.

He gave his own apartment a thought. Originally it was going to be a single bed, bachelor style if he wanted, because it was going to be just him. Now, he was reconsidering. He glanced at Chris. There was no way he could ask to move in with them, even if he was ready to say it again. This was going to be Allison and Chris’s new home, he couldn’t intrude on that. Just like he didn’t intrude on Chris and Victoria’s marriage. He turned to look out the window.

“How’d you get into this? Was it always something you wanted to do?” Bland enough questions that Allison could space out on for a second while she texted Lydia back. **Why is Scott with you? Where are you guys?**  Allison looked up, she didn’t want to seem like she wasn’t paying attention. She stole a glance at her dad from the mirror. **Like I said I don’t know everything. I came home and Peter and my dad were in the kitchen. My dad said Peter helped piece him back together, though I don’t really know what that means**.

Natalie was quite happy to engage Allison in how she got into being a real estate agent part time. The money was extremely good and so on and so forth. She took a good twenty minutes telling the wonderful self-absorbed story of how she became the best agent in Beacon Hills now with the most important listings. She was also a psychologist but School was only open part of the year. She got to be her own boss and pick and choose what she wanted to sell.  She was quite happy with it. She also got to know who was coming in and out of Beacon Hills.

Lydia typed the response: **Your Dad and Peter? I’m at the library tutoring him. Please be careful. We’re worried he might have done something to your Dad.**

Peter’s phone chimed with a message from Derek: **Why are you with the Argents? I want to talk to you. Now. Call Me.** Only Derek could sound irritated without using a single emoticon or exclamation point.

Peter’s phone also got a message from Stiles: **We talked about this Ur supp’ 2 avoid** (an emoticon of a silver bar and then a little heart and an arrow through said heart at the end.) Stiles’ way of ribbing him about that one night he’d been hit with a truth spell earlier that summer and Stiles had got a lot more truthful answers than he’d bargained for. Stiles had been surprisingly understanding. He knew what it was like to be in love with someone who didn’t love you back.  
  
It was only a matter of time before he’d get an irritated message from Scott.

Chris glanced over at Peter as he noticed all the notification buzzing. He’d pretty much ignored Natalie’s wink and paid it no mind.  “Everything okay?” He kept Peter’s hand occupied for as long as the wolf allowed it. They finally made it to the area of town where the posh apartment building was located. A nice upscale neighborhood.  Allison would be relatively safe walking around here.

Allison half listened, nodding along, sometimes throwing in a comment. “I think I remember Lydia telling me you worked at the school, I just haven’t seen you yet.” She had to admit, it was nice to know Mrs. Martin was happy with her work. Allison wouldn’t let the thought of her mom get to her, she had promised herself not to think about it anymore. **Yeah. You don’t need to worry about me. Really? Like what?** She tried to catch her dad’s eye in the mirror. **I don’t think my dad seems any different, I mean he did sort of admit he had feelings?**

Peter was confused, who was texting him, no one knew where he was. He pulled his phone, he had forgotten he had put it in his borrowed pants pocket out of habit. Peter rolled his eyes at Derek. **Can’t right now. Try again later. Nothing’s wrong**. How did Derek even know where he was? Peter glanced up, Allison must be talking with the little group.

Peter sighed. Sometimes he regretted giving his phone number to Stiles, but having connections with the sheriff’s kid had its advantages. Most times. **Too late now. If you’re worried about my heart being broken, it’s fully intact. I’m touched that you care.** Peter nodded. “My dear nephew seems to think something’s gone wrong,” he muttered. Natalie really didn’t need to hear this. He looked up as they came to the apartment building.

Allison noticed the turn and looked around. She turned to her dad. It looked alright, maybe a little expensive. Her eyes asked, Can we afford this? She had the feeling her father would sell some of their arsenal if it came to it. But it wasn’t worth it. At least she didn’t think so.

“Yes, Yes. You will be seeing more of me this year.” Natalie said with a sunny, thousand watt smile.

Chris gave a low laugh, “Derek can wait until later.” He was not looking forward to that conversation himself and couldn’t imagine what Peter felt like. He looked up as Allison turned around and smiled. “It’s fine, Allison. We can. Don’t worry about that.” He was secretly proud that she seemed even concerned at all. He’d raised her not to get everything she wanted. They could afford a lot of things he just chose not to waste money or spoil his daughter. No one was texting him. He looked at his phone with a suspicious expression for a moment. Then it dawned on him that the reason no one had texted him yet was because they were too damn afraid of him. He grinned suddenly at the realization. He’d never let Peter forget that they were more afraid of him than the Werewolf who terrorized them.

Lydia responded to Allison: **Okay. I trust you, but call me as soon as you can. I’m considering chaining Scott down. Wait, what do you mean feelings? Feelings for who?**

Natalie kept talking about the features of the building and the neighborhood nonstop while she parked the car and ushered everyone out.  
  
Peter got another message back from Derek: **You have fifteen minutes.** Derek was in full Alpha mode, apparently.

Stiles also sent another text, his was less threatening. **Der’ is pissed. I think I can (Emoticon of an eye then smoke). I hope U have lives left.** Stiles had the habit of using emotions rather than typing words out.

“Closet space is abundant.” Natalie went on as she led the group into the building. She glanced curiously again at the two men. She just HAD to know the truth. They were too delicious to take off the ‘available’ list.  She would find it out one way or the other. “There are two parking spaces for each apartment. The downside of course is that the view isn’t that great but they are working on cleaning up the area.”

Chris didn’t really care about views. He kept flipping through the specs and photos. “I want to see the gym.”

“Oh goodie.” Allison tried to make her returned smile seem real. “You’re sure?” **Ok. Feelings for Peter, at least that’s what I got out of it.** Allison got out and stuck close to her dad, glancing around as Natalie talked.

Peter nodded. “Even if he doesn’t think he can, he’ll have to wait.” He chuckled. **Well we’ll see how long this goes. Natalie certainly seems in her element**. He would let Derek figure out what that meant and say nothing else for now. Peter sighed as Stiles replied back. Y **es I noticed. I’ll appreciate any help you can give me**. He followed Natalie and Chris inside, barely paying attention, his gaze kept wandering. Mostly he kept turning back to Chris. He snorted at Chris’s single focus.

Peter caught Natalie’s confused glance. He was sure he could indulge her, carefully though. No more full guns. “You seem like you want to ask us something. I assure you I’ll satisfy your questions if I get to ask one in return.” Never give anything without a trade in the deal. He swore Allison giggled behind his back.

Stiles responded with a wink emoticon **I’ll distract him 4 U.** (Then an absurdly large pair of lips.)  **U <3 Me and U Know it. U should see him swearing right now. U owe me curly fries next pack meeting.**

Derek did not respond again, perhaps Stiles was indeed distracting him. Which wasn’t hard given how gleeful Stiles was when he set about doing that. Ever since Peter told him the truth about whether or not Derek liked him because the Alpha did his damnedest to ignore Stiles.  It was only the best of luck that Chris hadn’t been anywhere around when that truth spell hit Peter.

Chris had abruptly shifted his attention from his situation with Peter to getting all the details he could out of the apartment building once they got out of the car. He shot Peter a look and an eye roll as the tour began then his mouth opened and closed at Allison’s giggle. He’d get through this. He almost told Natalie to not take that deal but he paused when they did get shown the state of the art gym. Oh, he’d make good use of this room. He kept his face neutral but his heart rate increased just a tad, betraying his interest.  He loved all the back breaking equipment he saw, apparently. He’d be able to add a lot to his workout routine. “Nice. Looks like I won’t have to worry about keeping in shape.” He shifted the folder to one hand so he could reach out and put a hand on Peter’s shoulder.

Natalie went on to list the features of the room in one breath and then turn her smile to Peter. “You are in such excellent shape, Chris. You don’t have to worry about that.” Anyone with a pulse would notice Chris’ ass and the way his thighs bulged in those jeans.  “Oh that sounds like an interesting challenge, Peter.” She approved. “I accept. Do you want to go first?” She opened the great doors of the gym to show the grounds indeed had a lot of space and took them across the area towards the lobby and recreation rooms. She was going to show them the apartment with the private elevators first.

Lydia’s response to Allison was a shocked emoticon. They all stepped into the elevator and headed on up to the apartment.

“What do you think so far, Allison?” Chris asked his daughter. He stood with Peter on one side and Allison on the other. Natalie was just to Allison’s right.

Peter pulled out his phone. **Please don’t attempt to woo Derek when he’s mad. I’ll let you deal with him. I’ll make a sticky note to get some later.** He wandered through the rooms again with the small group and looked up as the scent of rubber hit his nose. He noticed Chris’s peaked interest and snorted. He almost replied when Natalie beat him to it. He chuckled. He waited before they got in the elevator before asking, “What insurance does the building have?” His mind instantly went to a thought of rampaging wolves.

Allison tried not to notice how her dad reacted when they got to the gym, or how he had seemed ready to turn the whole thing down before they got there. She shook her head. She kept an eye on Peter and Mrs. Martin, though she doubted Peter would try anything again. **I know. It was sudden too, I don’t know where it came from, but my dad told me he basically always felt this way about Peter.** She stared hard at her phone, then at the back of her father’s head as they got in the elevator. What did that mean for her mom? She shrugged. “It’s nice.”

She didn’t want to seem mad, but she wasn’t sure what to feel at the moment. Did Dad not love Mom? How did Peter fit into all of this? Maybe he had done something. She turned to Peter. She was ready to ask, “What are you planning?” but held back for Mrs. Martin’s sake.

Stiles just responded with a devil emoticon. Which naturally meant he was up to no good.

  
Natalie responded with an in depth reply about the excellent qualities of the building’s insurance as they went down the hallway to the apartment itself. It was about ten stories up on the side of the building. The elevator had various buttons to it that you had to have key cards to get to or be buzzed up.  So whereas, it was not exactly private, it was also extremely secure. “Now then.” She looked towards the pair of them with a light smile. “So that I know what to list you as on the invites, are you single, or?” It was a brazen question, for Peter, but not exactly. It was for both of them. Her eyes slid to Chris nonetheless. Whatever Peter said would end up sealing Chris’ fate on future flirtations. After all, Chris’ hand was on Peter’s shoulder the entire elevator ride.

Lydia responded to Allison: Your dad is more than capable of handling Peter Hale. Are you okay? I mean, emotionally?

Chris’ unsubtle answer to Natalie’s question was to move his hand down Peter’s shoulder, all the way down his back and hook his fingers in Peter’s belt. Very effectively laying his claim on the Werewolf. He might as well have just stuck a sticker on Peter’s forehead with a black sharpie that said:

**_Mine._ **

Otherwise his expression was completely normal as if nothing at all happened. “Why don’t you take a look around at the rooms, Allison?” He encouraged Allison to take a look and see which one she liked as he set the paperwork down on the kitchen table.  There were three. A good sized kitchen and living area. The place also had a balcony which was nice. “This looks great.” Chris said with a mild tone. He didn’t need to see the bedrooms. A bedroom was a bedroom, after all. Others might object, but he wasn’t a man who cared much for frills.

Peter listened, nodding. Natalie knew her stuff, and even if he had asked to be a pain in the ass, he was glad to know all of that now. Not that protection would be an issue at all, but it was good to know. He was ready to reply when Natalie turned to Chris. Oh so he was the de-facto one in charge? Peter felt a swell of thoughts starting with ‘that’s not true’ but he quickly pushed them away. Because it was true, particularly how he acted in the garage last night.

Peter smirked as he felt Chris’s hand tug. He had half expected Chris to grab his ass, but that would have been too much. This was subtle, nothing more was needed. He figured he’d have to tell Derek he might be moving in with the Argents then. This later conversation was going to be wonderful.

 **I know he is**. Allison stared at the blinking screen. Should she lie and try to move on? She caught sight of Peter and her dad. Peter would probably pick up on her mood, best to vent to Lydia now to be able to write it off as an argument if the wolf asked. **No. My dad pretty much told your mom that he and Peter are together.** She wandered off to give the adults some privacy, or at least time to talk this over.

Lydia typed back: **“I can’t imagine it. I’m sorry, hon, it must be a shock.  Do you want to meet us after for pizza and ice-cream at the mall?”**

Chris was completely aware of exactly what he had done so he just met Natalie’s amused smile with one of his own and pulled over a chair to the kitchen table. It was one of those staged table areas to make the place look more inviting. “I think I’m good with this. I’d like to get the paperwork started and put in an offer.”

Natalie practically beamed. “I do love a man who makes decisions quickly.” She recovered quite smoothly from the obvious indication. “And I am so pleased you’re helping Peter. Such a terrible thing that happened.”  She gave the wolf a sunny smile. She did not say whether or not she remembered that Kate Argent were responsible of course. She was much too professional for that. “I’ll still make sure you have all the help you need.” She assured Peter. “I have all kinds of connections. We can restore you in no time. Do you still want to look at the smaller apartment that’s available?” She wondered at the werewolf. “It’s like this, but just a one bedroom.” She pulled out the layout.

Chris kept flipping through the agreement meticulously scanning each page. In doing so, he looked like he was ignoring Peter. That was never a good thing to do. Then again, anyone who knew Chris knew he knew exactly where everyone was in the apartment. He knew how close they were and how many moves it would take to incapacitate them. Gerard’s training had been thorough. “I saw the lockers last time I was here. They’ll be great for storage. Allison do you have any objections?” He called to his daughter. As he turned he left his lap open.

Natalie lifted a brow, and might be wishing she could take advantage of that.

 **It’s not your fault. And I don’t know if it’s a shock, more confusion. That sounds like a great idea.** She was about to turn off messaging when she sent out another text. **I thought you guys were studying.**

Peter stood off to the side as Chris went to sign the paperwork. Bureaucracy, the dread of everyone, even him. Peter scoffed. “As much as I’m flattered by that remark, I do not need any help.” That sounded a little cold. But it was true. “You don’t need to trouble yourself about me.” He hummed, seeming to consider it, then glanced at Chris.

Peter smirked, stared at Natalie and promptly sat in Chris’s lap. Nothing more subtle to make his claim than that. Well there was the actual mark, but Natalie couldn’t see it and she wouldn’t know what it meant. Peter figured he’d move when Allison came back. Didn’t need to shatter the fragile foundation they had going.

“Objections to what? This place?” God, it already sounded like they belonged here, shouting up and down the halls. “I mean, it’s not too expensive?” She had to double check that. Other than that, it seemed fine. As long as she had a room and there was a place for the weapons then she didn’t mind.

Natalie’s eyebrows climbed at the werewolf’s cold remark. Perhaps this one wasn’t social material after all. A lesser woman might have been put off by the biting tone, but not Natalie. She was made of sterner stuff. Natalie would get a great commission out of this so she wasn’t affected by any rude, cold behavior from eligible bachelors. This was a sensational piece of gossip though. “Of course I understand,” she simpered. “You take all the time you need. You just call me if you change your mind, okay?” She was quite thoroughly on Peter’s side, apparently. Of course, she had no idea what he had done. In her mind, he was a victim who deserved her sympathy.

Lydia texted back: **We are, Scott needs to pass his test on Tuesday. But we can take a break to help you.**

“It’s not, we can certainly more but this will do.” Chris assured Allison. When Peter sat in his lap Chris gave a light gasp of surprise. He quickly schooled his features and glanced at Peter’s face. It wasn’t exactly a public display of affection from Peter, or a declaration but it was close enough. He smiled, letting years fall away from his face and tried to drag his eyes away from Peter’s face. Chris had suddenly lost his train of thought as blood rushed south. What was he doing again?

Chris glanced at the table, oh, yeah. Right. Signing papers. He cleared his throat awkwardly.  “Alright, Natalie.” He smiled at her and tried to pretend he had men as stunning as Peter Hale in his lap all the time and it wasn’t the first time it had ever happened. Even Victoria hadn’t done this. He wasn’t a person one generally cuddled up to. He had concealed weapons.

His cock, apparently, was unconcerned they weren’t alone and made its interest known. At least Peter’s ass was covering it and he had a jacket. “I think I’m good with this.” He flipped over a couple more pages just to be sure and wrote out his offer and signed the pages she directed.  He did not try and push Peter off at all. Instead, he kept him there with one arm draped around his waist.

 **Thanks**. “Ok!” She walked back down the hall and stopped, seeing Peter’s back…Was he really sitting in her dad’s lap? Quickly she snapped a couple of pictures, she was sure Peter could hear the click, but he didn’t move. Allison sent the pictures to Lydia. **UM should I tell Derek?**

Peter nodded, attempting to be civil, but he was hiding a devious grin. He turned, smiling at Chris as he gasped, then turned back to Natalie like nothing was wrong. He leaned into Chris’s touch, intentionally pressing back against the obvious erection. He’d wait for Natalie before doing anything else. Chris could wait that long right? As long as he didn’t have to get up. Peter wasn’t going to move.

He had heard Allison taking pictures and was sure this would start a whole new flurry of messages from Derek. And perhaps Stiles. It depended on who saw those pictures. This was certainly not how Peter thought today was going to go, but he wasn’t going to complain.

Lydia **: oh god now I want to sit in your Dad’s lap. Scott’s eyes are falling out of his head. Derek is going to have puppies when he sees this.im sending it to stiles.**

Chris grunted slightly as Peter teased his cock. In front of his daughter. “Everything filled out right?” He asked Natalie.

She was thoroughly checking the documents and not the hot sight in front of her. “Everything’s in order. She made copies of his Id with a scanner and all was taken care of. She almost looked disappointed. “There are snacks downstairs if you would like to meet with management otherwise I can drive you home or arrange a cab.”

“If you don’t mind i would like to stay here a few minutes and take some pictures.” Chris said mildly. “But my daughter is probably hungry. Why don’t you join Natalie for a bit? We’ll be down shortly.”

He had no intention of taking pictures. He had every intention of bending Peter over the counter. His intentions did not show in his face however. He just flicked a somewhat amused smile at Peter.

“Of course take all the time you need.” Natalie left the keycard and keys and smiled at Allison. “We’ll have a nice little chat.”

Stiles: **How much do u want pay me not 2 show Derek?**

 **Lydia! This is my dad we’re talking about with Peter Hale!** She was glaring at her phone while also trying not to laugh. She could picture the look of horror on Scott’s face. She was sure she was going to get a flood of texts of innuendos from Stiles.

Peter listened to Allison furiously tapping away at her phone. He wondered what was going on in the little pack. He zoned out while Chris and Natalie closed the deal. His attention was snapped back when Chris asked Allison to leave, so they could be alone. Peter fought a wicked grin, then lost and let it show to Chris.

Allison looked up from her phone. “Ok. I’ll sample the snacks. Do you want me to bring you back something dad?” She quickly sent another text to Lydia. **My dad is sending me out of the room with your mom. He’s going to be alone with Peter.**

Peter’s phone buzzed. It was Stiles of course. **Even if I do pay you, at least one of your friends has the originals. I can’t exactly buy their silence now can I**. Peter was sure one way or another Derek would see the pictures. **Derek is an adult, he and I can talk like adults.** Peter could handle Derek.

“Please.” Chris nodded. “And for Peter too. Take your time.” He was going to take care of that grin.

Natalie took Allison down to reception and promptly started to introduce her to some other teenagers who lived there. Then got distracted by another couple.

Lydia: **I bet he’s going to kiss that smug look off his face. Are you alone? Do you want us to pick you up?**

Once they were alone, Chris eyed Peter’s phone and noticed the messages but didn’t read them. “Okay.” He shifted slightly and let his hand move up to grip Peter by the hair and tilt his head slightly. His let his eye smolder with unchecked lust. “You do remember what happens to bad wolves. Don’t you?” He kissed Peter, thrusting his tongue deeply into Peter’s mouth and running his hands up and down the wolf’s warm body. He hooked them in Peter’s belt and started to open it.

“Alright.” Allison shot a warning glance at Peter before leaving. Allison milled about with the other teenagers, sure none of them would be able to relate to her. She could start a conversation about all the guns her dad had, but didn’t feel like talking. **I’m with your mom, sort of. Only if you’re making good on that promise of going to the mall.** She was a little worried about what Peter was doing with her dad. Maybe she didn’t want to know. But she’d never forgive herself if he got hurt.

Peter glanced at Chris as soon as the door clicked shut. Peter gave a small grunt as Chris’s fingers wound into his hair. Peter hummed as a reply. He pulled back to mutter, “I seem to have forgot that. The one thing that slipped away.” He smirked. It was a challenge to Chris. “Are you going to punish me?” Peter chuckled.

Lydia: **Text us as soon as you’re free.  Try not to worry. Stiles says not to. I don’t know why.**

Chris laughed as he let Peter’s lips go. “You’ll get what’s coming to you.” He stood up after unzipping Peter’s pant and pulled the wolf to his feet. He turned Peter around until he was facing the kitchen island. “I’d tell you to spread your legs.” He whispered into the back of Peter’s neck. “But we don’t have much time, so we’ll just have to manage with what we’ve got.” He was acting more like the Chris Peter knew. More in control and less all over the place.

He knew very well that Peter could easily get out of this if he wanted to so he didn’t bother asking. He opened his own pants and got his cock out. It was hard already. “You’re going to have to be quiet.”  Too bad he didn’t bring the lube. Spit was going to have to do.  His other hand kept in Peter’s hair, forcing him against the counter. “Don’t mark up the counter.”

He looked down then as Peter’s phone rang. It was Derek. Chris grinned, let go of Peter’s hair, and swiped the phone before Peter could get it. He hit answer just as he spit on his other hand, preparing to enter the wolf. He just waited to see if Peter would answer and maintain the position he was in at the same time.

What’s it going to be? Chris’ eyes sparked dangerously.

Derek: Peter? Stiles isn’t making any sense. Are you alright? What is going on? He almost sounded concerned but subdued. Stiles must have done something right.

 **Ok**. Allison stared at her phone. What did Stiles know that no one else did? She was tempted to ask him when someone came over. She moved out of the way, not interested in any of the talk.

“I’m sure I will.” Peter shivered, his cock taking interest. “I can do that. You know I can.” Peter grunted again as his face was pressed against the cool tile. “Can’t set you back when you just got the place.” He crossed his arms behind his back, to keep from gripping the counter. He spread his legs, just to humor Chris.

Peter glanced up at Chris as he answered the call. Peter arched an eyebrow. “I’m fine. It seems we will talk after all. There’s a lot to discuss, are you sure you want to hear it now?” That was code to Chris to end the call now before this went any farther.

“I just needed to hear your voice and know you’re alright, and not in trouble.” Derek responded. “The Argents are dangerous and you’re still vulnerable. I want to talk to you tomorrow at the latest. Preferably late.” He paused. He sounded much calmer than he was in text. “I can hear another heart beat nearby.” He paused, “Is that Argent with you?”  
  
Chris wanted to laugh. He had no idea. He soothed the back of Peter’s neck after releasing his face.  This was, of course, part of the punishment. He massaged the Peter’s hole gently and made no move to hang up the call. Instead, he shoved not one but two fingers in, slick with spit, intending to loosen Peter up just a little before he shoved his cock in. Apparently he’s not interested in shutting off the phone.  Not yet. He approved of the hands behind Peter’s back. If they had a little more time, he might have tied them there. He’d let Peter answer Derek’s question. Then take pity on the wolf and turn it off.

Lydia: ***Hug*; *Kiss* Scott hugs and kisses too, even if he’s being manly and pretending he doesn’t want to. Stiles says that Peter would never hurt your dad but he can’t really say why and not to worry and to trust him.**

Peter shifted. “I’m fine.” It wasn’t a lie. He was horny, but fine. He snorted. “They may be dangerous but I can look after myself.” Peter sighed. “This is why I said there was a lot to discuss.” Again, not a lie, just avoiding the question.

Peter relaxed as Chris pet him, eyes slipping closed. Peter made a soft groan in the back of his throat as Chris’s fingers entered him. He turned his face away from the phone. No need to scar Derek with the thought of his uncle having sex.

Allison smiled at her phone. Lydia always made her feel better. She didn’t realize her cheeks were a faint pink. **Thanks**. She chuckled at Lydia’s description of Scott. **Well I trust Stiles, so if he says they’re ok…I don’t really believe him but apparently he knows something we don’t.**

“Okay,” Derek frowned again then grimaced. “He **_is_ ** there. We’ll talk tomorrow. Thank Stiles, he talked me into letting you off the hook tonight. Tomorrow.” Derek only waited a few minutes to see if Peter was going to say anything else and then hung up.

Chris worked Peter in earnest now once the phone hung up. “Good boy.” Chris kept Petting Peter’s hair and neck. “Not a single text or call to my phone, but you and Allison were busy. What was going on while I was talking to Natalie?” He teased Peter’s prostrate, evoking as much reaction as he could in such a short time. He didn’t have that much time here, Peter would just have to manage.  “You’re opening up so well for me, Peter. So well.” He kissed the back of Peter’s neck, and licked his skin. “Can you take all of me? Shall I pull my fingers out?” He kept stroking against Peter’s prostrate, having felt the effects of it the previous night he was determined to use that on the Wolf.

Lydia **: Stiles says he’s pretty sure it’s Peter who we need to worry about not the other way around. Amazingly, he’s worried your Dad is going to hurt him, but says leave them be. Give them at least ten, maybe fifteen minutes then go back and make sure they haven’t killed each other.**

Peter wasn’t sure what Stiles could have said, but he figured he’d have to thanks the boy when he saw him next. Peter groaned. “I did nothing. The children just want to know why we’re hanging around each other out of nowhere. I was trying to keep Derek from finding out…” He attempted to shrug. “Which time? Because I think the last time she was talking to you lead us here.”

Peter dug his fingers into his arms with a hiss. He was getting hard and he chuckled. “You know I can take all of you. Healing has its advantages.” He bucked his hips. “So the real question is are you going to tease me or just use me to tell you when Allison is coming back?”

 **I’m sorry, are we talking about the same Peter Hale here? What does Stiles think my dad would do to hurt Peter?** Allison thought back to the conversation in the kitchen. If her dad wanted to kill Peter, doing it here seemed kind of obvious. It didn’t look like they wanted to kill each other, but sometimes her dad was hard to read emotionally. **I can do that.**

“In that case.” Chris abruptly pulled his fingers out and spit in his hand again so he could slick his cock a little more. He positioned himself and pressed his cock head in, testing resistance. He leaned over Peter and slipped both hands now under the back of his shirt and tugged it up. He pulled the shirt up and over Peter’s head so he was caught in the hole of the material while the sleeves were still on. His back and neck were exposed and it would made it somewhat more difficult to keep his hands tight behind his back.  Chris kept sliding in, pushing farther until he was all the way in.

When his cock was buried deep he mapped Peter’s back with his hands, scratching hard with his nails and watching the redness vanish nearly immediately after. Eventually he rested one hand on Peter’s hip and braced the other on the counter. Then he moved and each thrust was more ruthless than the last. This was the Chris that had plowed into him in the past, releasing pent up emotions on Peter’s ass. He wasn’t going to last very long, but that was the point. He didn’t want his daughter to catch them like this.

“Still want more?” Chris asked as he moved his hand braced against the counter to brace against Peter’s neck. Forcing his chest against the cold stone of the counter. It would hurt a normal man, but Peter wasn’t a normal man. Anyone else, Chris’ fingers would have bruised hard.

Lydia responded with a smiley face: **Good.** She was also on the verge of wanting to shake more knowledge out of Stiles.  She knew more about Peter than anyone else having been exposed to his crazier side. She knew he was in emotional pain as much as he often denied it. She hadn’t forgiven him, yet, but they had talked a little. He hadn’t apologized of course. It would be a while. **I don’t know what the story is. But yes, Same Peter Hale.**

Peter moaned as he felt the head of Chris’s cock sink in. “What the-? What are you doing?” He let go of his arms and placed them on the counter for a second. Then hissed as Chris dragged his nails down. Peter reached back instead to grab at Chris.

Peter moaned, panting softly. He knew it would seem like a sign of weakness to let Chris do this to him. But Peter was past the point of caring. And if it did make him weak…Peter felt his cock dribble as Chris pressed down, just a little lower and it’d be right over that sweet spot. “What kind of question is that?” Which meant yes.

Allison just stared at the message for a second. It didn’t make any sense. Her dad wasn’t making any sense and her friends weren’t making any sense. The whole situation wasn’t making any sense. Maybe something had happened to Peter and he was under a curse or something. **There has to be an explanation for this**.

“It was rhetoric, Peter. I know you want it.” Chris pressed down and yes, with intent to hit that spot now that he knew it was there and what it felt like. He kept moving, pressing hard into Peter and reveling in how he accepted anything that Chris was prepared to dish out. It wasn’t that he liked to hurt people, it was only a thing that he could let out with Peter.

“So gorgeous.” Chris mumbled as he worked his cock in harder. He rested his forehead between Peter’s shoulder blades and grunted as he moved. He had a sudden blazing desire to take his gun out and, do unspeakable, delicious things with it. Things he could never do with anyone else. “Peter-” He panted hoarsely.  Old feelings, old emotions were filling up his brain as the pressure intensified and he knew he was going to release himself soon.

He kissed the area between Peter’s shoulder blades, nipped it and began to move faster. He was so close. “So good, oh god I,-” forgotten how good it was? No. No he remembered. It was all still there in his brain just neatly buried. He remembered all the sounds Peter used to make all the whimpers and growls. He remembered how glazed with lust Peter’s eyes would be how they would fuck on the ground and the world would spin away. _His Peter._

Nothing felt better than this. He could be himself completely with Peter, let go. He remembered lying in Peter’s arms. He remembered the way Peter had looked at him. He remembered never hating the dawn so much in his life. Stars sparked in his eyes as he lost himself in the last series of thrusts. This orgasm was going to hit him harder than the one last night. He could feel it ready to wrench him apart.

Lydia felt so bad for her friend. It was confusing. **Stiles swears there is. You need shopping, ice-cream, pizza and one of Scott’s neck rubs.**

Peter slipped, not that he couldn’t keep silent anymore, but he couldn’t hold back the satisfied moan. Peter panted, the familiar weight of Chris against him was something he knew he couldn’t take for granted. He used to think despite it all Chris would always be with him. How wrong he had been, how wrong he had been to doubt the Argents. He knew better now.

Peter rumbled out something like a purr. He could detect the welling of emotions in Chris, how it pushed him closer to the edge. Peter pushed back against Chris. “Come on, you were the o-one that said we had to be quick.” He had one ear focused on the elevator and any sound of the familiar quick step of Natalie or the softer tread of Allison. He briefly wondered who taught her to sneak. Peter tried to catch Chris’s eye. “Am I allowed to come?” Always pushing buttons.

Allison sighed. Lydia was right, she usually was. **Fine. Well can you come get me? Your mom drove us all here.**  She looked about for Mrs. Martin. She texted Lydia the address of the apartment building. Mrs. Martin was still talking to the adults. Allison walked over. “Excuse me.” She waited for the conversation to stop. “Lydia’s going to pick me up, just thought you should know.” She’d text her dad in a second.

Chris wasn’t so far gone that he didn’t catch the purr. God, it went right through him and he shivered. How could he have given this up? Peter’s unsteady stutter just made him determined to figure out how to undo the wolf completely. “Yes, come for me, Peter.” Chris whispered kissing the back of Peter’s neck. He lowered his hand and cupped the wolf’s swollen, neglected cock.  A few short thrusts later and he filled Peter’s ass with his seed, a low cry coming from his lips as he couldn’t stop himself.

His whole body shook from the pleasure ripping through him.  There was nothing like this. The feeling of being buried deep inside the man that he loved and shaking from the force of his release hit him hard. His breaths came out in slow uneven gasps as he tried to calm down. His hands shook as he pulled Peter’s shirt back over his head and down again.

They didn’t have time to linger like this so he had to pull out and step back to sort himself.  He had a cloth in his jacket, always kept one to clean off blood with. He used it to clean himself and tuck his spent cock back in. Three times in twenty-four hours was probably all he could manage, especially on an empty stomach. He was still shaking when he buckled his belt back on and was having difficulty getting the loop through the right holes. He had no idea what to say, but he knew he had to say something. “I-,” it was a struggle even to think.

Chris finally exhaled. He felt amazing, good even, every bone ached from the force he used to keep Peter down but he felt fucking amazing and very pleased with himself. He’d managed to make Peter trip over a word.  It would be easy to just be gruff again and just carry on with the day but he didn’t have it in him. He reached up and rubbed Peter’s shoulder. “You are unbelievable.” He smiled and tried to let real affection show in his tone.

Lydia responded: **We’ll be there soon.**

Natalie turned to smile brightly at Allison, “Didn’t your Dad want you to bring him something up? Oh wonderful! I’m glad she’s got a good friend in you. Thank you!” Her eyes were genuine this time. She did care a great deal about her daughter in her own superficial way.

Peter moaned, not caring if he was being silent anymore. The feeling of Chris coming inside of him and the slight brush of the hunter’s lips on the back of his neck made Peter growl, digging his fingers into the palm of his hands. He came, getting it all over the side of the counter. He smirked as Chris was unable to control himself too. Peter waited as Chris fixed his shirt, then gave one last wiggle of his hips.

He turned and grabbed the cloth from Chris, cleaning himself up. If they had the time, he would have put a plug in, to keep Chris’s seed inside him, just because. He used the rest of the cloth to clean up his mess. He could hear Chris struggling to get dressed. Peter pulled his borrowed pants up and then turned back to Chris.

“We should lay off the sex until later, you’re getting too old for this.” Peter smirked. He blinked and that statement shouldn’t have felt like some kind of admission of love, but that’s what it felt like. Chris wasn’t lying, that smile was real. _Fuck_. “Thanks. I’ve been told that before.” He hoped that didn’t seem insensitive, it was just…He was trying to process the fact that Chris loved him.

 **Ok, I’ll be out front**. “Yeah, I can go up quick.” Allison was sure Lydia would wait the whole minute so she could run down the stairs. Allison smiled. “No problem. And yeah, she’s great.” Really great Allison thought as she turned and grabbed a muffin off a table before heading for the stairs. On her way up, she texted her dad. **Bringing you food, Lydia’s taking me to the mall**.

“Hm, I’ll show you old, wolf.” Chris smirked right back. That was a promise that he was certainly up to more than Peter Hale could imagine. He tried not to feel annoyed at the comment about others having said the same thing. How many others? He refused to think about it and stayed in the moment.  It was nice to feel happy and not guilty for a change. “Your hair is a bit of a mess. It’s adorable.” He remarked in amusement at the way it was sticking up, eyes crinkled with another genuine smile.

His hands still felt a bit sticky after that so he was happy the water in the apartment building worked. In hindsight having sex in his new, not quite completely his, apartment without anything on hand was irresponsible. Fun, but irresponsible. He washed his hands as best he could. When Peter gave him back the cloth he looked at it in bemusement. “It has both of us on it, now.” He stuffed it back into his pocket.  
  
The text came from his daughter and his happy smile turned into a concerned frown. “Allison is coming back up but she’s not staying. She’s going to the mall.” Was it because of what was happening with himself and Peter? Could she handle it? Chris needed to talk to her alone but he was also worried that if he let the wolf out of his sight, Peter wouldn’t come back. He was worried Peter was only amusing himself.

“Speaking of phones, I need your number.” Blunt and to the point.  “I can’t exactly shout for you until you come.”  The dog joke came out before he realized it, but Chris just couldn’t help it. He laughed in spite of himself, which was a rare thing. “Sorry.”

Lydia confirmed with a thumbs up emoticon.  
  
Chris answered Allison finally, a few minutes after she’d originally texted. “ **That’s fine, you sure you’re not too tired from the flight?”**

“Don’t strain yourself too much.” Peter smirked. There was a slight waver in Chris’s mood, just for a second, it was gone so fast that Peter wasn’t sure what had caused it. Probably something he had said, it usually was. “Adorable? It’s been a while since you’ve called me that.” He tried running a hand through it.

“And yet you still took it. That’s not a problem is it?” He leaned against the counter. “Well, that sounds like Lydia Martin’s persuasion.” He shook his head, recalling how he helped Allison pick out her winter formal dress, and was pleased that she wore it later. He let out a sigh, settled back to normal.

He rolled his eyes. “I mean, you can try.” He grinned. “You’re allowed one joke.” Peter had gotten used to the dog jokes over the years, so they didn’t bother him like they used to. “Besides, if you’re shouting for me to come, well you don’t have to try that hard.” His eyes glittered with mischief.

 **To go shopping with Lydia? Of course not. Besides, I can always sit down in the food court, or near the Starbucks**. Allison was sure being back with Lydia was just what she needed, besides a place to talk about what was going on with her dad and Peter. She stopped in front of the apartment door and texted Lydia again, hoping she didn’t look at it while driving. **Do you think we can get Stiles to come with us? Maybe he can tell us what he knows**.

“It’s my cloth after all.” Chris chuckled, remembering that Peter hadn’t seen him take it out. He wondered what the place smelled like now, he knew that wolf noses were sensitive and that Peter had just been saturated in sex for the third time. He was also wearing Chris’ clothes. He wished he was a wolf, suddenly, because he wanted to know what Peter smelled like.

“I’ll try to restrain myself from future dog jokes.” Chris promised. “Just give me your number. If you’re lucky I might even, what’s the term? “Sext” you.” Not that he knew anything about that. He’d just overheard Lydia and Allison giggling about it one day.

He paused for a moment to answer Allison’s text.

Lydia texted back: **This is Scott, Lydia is driving. I already asked Stiles to meet us there. He’s on his way. Derek is being super moody and threw him out of the loft.**

Chris responded with: **You can use the credit card I gave you and pick up some things for the new place if you want.**

Chris was usually not so distracted when it came to people being nearby. He would otherwise have heard Allison coming. Without thinking, he licked his fingers and reached up to smooth Peter’s hair with his own spit. Not just once but a few times, just to make sure it smoothed out. “There, that’s better now.” He approved.  Normally no one could sneak up on Chris. No one. He must really be distracted.

Peter gave a nod, then he shook it. “The only sex I want while you have my number is phone sex, or face to face.” Not that he doubted Chris’s ability to adapt to learn what sexting was, it was just easier if they kept it simple. He rattled off his number.

Allison opened the door and walked into the apartment. “Was there anything you wanted for here?” She came in and held out the muffin. She paused, seeing her father and Peter standing so close in the kitchen. “Did you enjoy taking the pictures dad?” She got the feeling he had lied to her. **Fine. I’ll be down in a second.**

Peter froze when Chris fixed his hair. It was…strange. Something that only parents did for their children, yet it was Chris doing it. Peter blinked, then turned to Allison. He had heard her at the door, but figured there was no need to warn Chris. They weren’t doing anything she shouldn’t see. Peter swore he could see the gears turning in her head, she was starting to put it together. Peter’s gaze flicked to Chris.

“As you wish.” Chris gave a very barely perceptible wink to Peter. He didn’t appear to notice anything that odd in Peter’s behavior after he fixed his hair. He eyed the muffin and took it out of her hand. “Thanks, Allison.” He cleared his throat, having forgotten completely about pictures and split the muffin in two. He gave Peter the other half.

“We’re done here. I think we’ll come down with you. Sorry honey, Peter and I needed to have a quick word.” He saved Peter’s number in his phone. He took a bite out of the muffin, pocketed his phone and collected his part of the paperwork.

“I’m starving and we need to get real food.  Come on you two, let’s get out of here.”  Chris put an arm around Allison’s shoulders and squeezed her gently. “As for what we need, I’ll leave that up to you. I don’t need a lot and can use whatever, but I didn’t know if you wanted to choose new colors for your room or anything or needed new clothes.”

He took one last look around and waited before he headed into the hall. Clearly he expected Peter to go first, for Allison’s sake, he had a feeling she wasn’t too comfortable with Peter standing behind her yet. She probably wouldn’t be for a while. Also, he liked looking at Peter’s ass. “After you.” He encouraged Peter. Hopefully Peter would understand.

There was only one more text from Lydia: **We’re here**. The apartment wasn’t that far away from where they had been.

Peter rolled his eyes again. “It certainly was quick.” He bit into the muffin and followed Chris to the door. He shook his head at the offer to go first. Hunters’ instinct still. He half turned to Chris. “Where are we going?”

Allison didn’t like that her dad said nothing about the pictures, which made her sure it had been a lie. She shouldn’t been surprised that the muffin was shared, she had kind of forgotten to get food for Peter. “Ok, I don’t mind.” She watched Peter, not sure what he was up to. What kind of hold did he have on her dad?

She smiled. “Well, Lydia will be thrilled to help me pick out anything to do with my new room.” Allison wondered if Lydia would insist on going through her wardrobe again. If it meant she got to try on clothes, to Lydia’s approval, well that’s be worth it. Allison watched Peter leave the room first, trying not to glare at the back of his head.

She pulled out her phone. “Lydia’s here. I was going to take the stairs.” The exercise was better, helped force some of the nerves out. She wasn’t going to wait to ask Lydia or Scott what they thought, she’d ask as soon as she got in the car.

“I’m sure we can find a place that has good steak. That’s what I could do with right now.” Chris said nonchalantly and shot Peter a glare himself at the ‘quick’ comment.  He’d get him back for that. Technically it would be their first date since they didn’t really date back then. “Alright, Allison. I’ll take them with you.” He gave her a small smile. “Peter, take the elevator. We’ll meet you downstairs.”  It was more of an order than a request and he realized that at the last minute. “Uhm, please?”

He was more than a little worried that Peter might choose this opportunity to flee but right now he had to focus on his daughter. He just hoped Peter would understand and not take it the wrong way. It occurred to him that Peter had always stepped back and it made his heart ache. He wanted to put Peter first but he couldn’t. Allison needed him so he moved to go with her.

Lydia checked her make up as the car remained parked in front of the lobby. Where was Allison? She craned her neck but couldn’t see the lobby well enough. There was some gathering happening, she could see tables of finger food. Looking at the sign it indicated there was an open house for the apartments being sold there. She clicked her makeup mirror shut. “I have to see this with my own eyes.” She announced to Scott and got out of the car. “Excuse me,” She told the doorman. “I just need to go to the doors and make sure my friend knows I’m here.”

Scott made a face, clearly not interested in witnessing anything when it came to Peter Hale. The doorman allowed Lydia to flounce up to the front door and open it so she could stand inside and wait. She had a good view of the elevator too and decided to move in a little bit.

Peter hummed and licked his lips at the thought of biting into meat. “Sounds like a good idea.” He smirked as Chris glared at him. His eyes read ‘what?’ It was what happened. That had been the point. But Peter wouldn’t rub it in Chris’s face anymore, he had his fun. Peter stretched and nodded, pressing the button.

Allison waited for the door to shut, to go down a few flights, sure they were out of Peter’s ear shot, then turned to her dad. “What is going on? What’s Peter done to you?” She crossed her arms over her chest. She wanted to know now! She was mentally preparing for…not the worst, because that would have meant death, but literally anything else.

Peter waited for the elevator and chuckled. His wallet as at the Argent’s house. Looks like Chris was going to pay for this impromptu date. As he rode down, he realized they had never really had a proper date before. Obviously. They knew each other quite well though, what would they talk about? Was there anything to talk about? Soon enough the doors dinged open and Peter stepped out. He looked around for Chris and Allison. He thought he saw someone else but was suddenly dealing with Natalie Martin again.

Chris exhaled. He’d known there was going to be a confrontation but he wasn’t as prepared for it as he thought he was. He didn’t want to joke about it but he wasn’t sure what to respond with and what she would accept. “He hasn’t done anything wrong.” Not quite the best of answers but it was the truth. What she wanted to hear, he was sure, was that some sort of spell or drug was causing this to happen. That reality had spun on its head and she was in an alternate universe. Anything but the truth, because the truth was a hard pill to swallow. “It’s complicated. I slept with him last night.” He gave a little shrug. He didn’t like talking about himself or feelings, even with his daughter.

Natalie breezed over to Peter and linked her arm with his as if they were the best of friends and he was a precious lamb who needed protecting. “Oh, I do hope you’re not leaving! Where are the Argents? They aren’t with you? You should try the smoked salmon cakes, they are delicious.”  She seemed quite unfazed at all by any of his earlier behavior.

Lydia stood slack-jawed at the front of the room, staring at her mother in obvious shock. She looked around for Allison desperately. What in the heck was happening? Was she in the right universe?

“I’m fine, Allison.” Chris continued. “I’m not under any spells or drugs or anything like that.  I mean, I’d like to keep seeing him.” He was worried now that Allison wouldn’t like it at all. That she couldn’t handle it. Maybe this whole thing had been a mistake? He didn’t want to think about that. Not yet. He didn’t want to make Peter hide their relationship. Not again.

“Complicated?” Allison blinked. “You-” She shook her head. This didn’t make any sense. Why had Stiles said Peter was the one in trouble? What did this have to do with what her dad said earlier? “Are you asking my permission to see him?” She worried her bottom lip. “You were with him before, weren’t you? Before the fire. Did mom know?”

This woman. Natalie meant well, but she was more to handle than Lydia. And Lydia was…right there? Peter turned to her. “Lydia.” She must have arrived and come in to collect Allison. Hopefully she could come to his rescue if her mother didn’t let go.

Though the open mouth made it obvious Lydia had no idea what was happening. Peter sighed. Did no one know what anyone was doing anymore? He carefully pried Natalie’s hand off his arm. “I’m sure they’ll be down in a moment. They took the stairs.” He strained his hearing, trying to pick up either set of familiar footsteps.

“Yes, before the fire, and she knew.” Chris gave an uncomfortable nod. “I don’t need your permission, but if it makes you unhappy I…” He really didn’t want to do that to Peter. He didn’t want to tug the rug out from under his feet again. “Your mom knew, and I loved her, Allison. Very much. He knew I did but he didn’t know I loved him too. I think I may have hurt him badly, but I’m not sure. I don’t want to hurt him again, I chose her.”  Which meant of course that if he chose Allison over Peter, it would be the same thing all over again.

Natalie gave her daughter a huge smile and enveloped her in a hug.  “Oh, Lydia, do you know Peter Hale?” She “ _introduced_ ” them. “Peter, this is my daughter Lydia. She’s Allison’s friend. Poor Peter has just recovered from six years in a coma, can you imagine? The Argents are helping him out. Such a nice thing for them to do. Allison told me you’re here to take her to the mall?”

Lydia came back to her senses pretty quickly. She closed her mouth and looked Peter up and down and gave a soft little huff. “Hm, how good of them.” She replied shrewdly. He didn’t look hurt, he looked perfectly fine to her. “So nice to meet you, Mr. Hale.” She said with the fakest of smiles. She did not offer her hand.

“I know it’s weird.” Chris tried again. “And we don’t usually talk about this kind of thing.” They were getting to the end of the staircase. “He was a lot different when I knew him, a lot different. His eyes didn’t turn that shade of blue, for one thing.” They were about a quarter of the way to the lobby. Within hearing distance.

Allison sighed heavily. “I know you did,” she said softly, following her dad down the stairs. “Dad…” He _loved_ Peter. She knew she what it was like to love a werewolf, though she couldn’t imagine what it must have been like to see Peter change so much. Really she had no business butting in like this.

Peter resisted the urge to roll his eyes. He stared at Lydia, listening towards the stairs, ignoring Natalie. Peter offered a smile, it didn’t meet his eyes. His eyes showed how unimpressed he was with Lydia’s remark. The quicker Chris and Allison got down here the better.

“It’s not…ok it is pretty weird.” Allison figured it would take some getting used to, the thought of Peter and her dad together. She thought about the lore she had read from the bestiary and a few other sources. “Do you know what that means? He’s still a beta right?”

Peter could hear the measured footfalls and sighed. Finally. He turned to go towards the stairs. He’d wait there if he had to, as long as Natalie kept away. As he got closer, he could hear Allison and Chris talking. So that’s why Chris had wanted to go down the stairs. Peter pressed his ear to the door.

Chris could lie, but there was no point of that.  “Yes. But he was also an Alpha once and he’s more experienced which makes him a formidable opponent. When I knew him, his eyes glowed gold. If a werewolves eyes glow gold, Allison, they have not killed an innocent. The code says we spare them. Hunters do not kill without reason.” Chris explained gently. “The Peter I knew before, wouldn’t have. He was a tracker, not a killer, and really good at it.  He’s changed a lot.” The hunter couldn’t deny that.  “But he’s still Peter and he’s no longer psychotic.”

Natalie was not one to be disappointed about lack of interest. She simply got distracted by another prospective buyer. “I’m sure Allison will be down any minute.” She told Lydia brightly as she wandered off again.

Lydia watched Peter stalk away from them, “Eavesdropping, _Mr_ Hale? Really?” She emphasized the word, swallowed slightly. “You’ve come out of the shadows? My mom is very influential. She’ll be talking about you.” She was always nervous around Peter, even though she knew there was no way he’d hurt her. She was his pet project. “You can’t hide anymore.” She studied her nails thoughtfully as though she was already bored. Even as she was doing that, she was trying to get a read on Peter. He looked a little anxious, but she couldn’t figure out anything else. She would know as soon as Argent was in the room.

They were just at the bottom of the staircase and Chris put his hand on the door to push it open, but he waited to see if Allison wanted to say anything else first. Their voices probably echoed down the stairwell even though he did speak softly.

“I know that. I remember his rampage. Well, we already knew he had murdered people.” If that’s what the blue meant, then it wasn’t a surprise. Allison sighed. “I know that too.” It made her a little uneasy to think about how that’s not how Gerard saw the code and had almost convinced her that it didn’t matter. They stopped. “Do you trust him dad?” That’s all that mattered really. There wasn’t anything else Allison could do if her father trusted Peter. He had loved him once, maybe he was hoping to again.

Peter shushed Lydia. “Wouldn’t you if you could, if they were talking about you?” After a moment, Peter sighed and pulled back from the door. “Well it wasn’t exactly on my own.” He nodded. “I’ve already gotten that impression. She’ll have lots to talk about after what she saw today.” He arched an eyebrow. “No, I suppose I can’t. But I did cast my lot in with Scott and rest of the Scooby gang, it wouldn’t have been long before I was forced to do something.”

Peter heard the Argents finally reach the door and moved out of the way, so it wouldn’t look like he had been listening in. He turned back to Lydia. “Did Allison send you the pictures she took of me sitting in her father’s lap?” He smirked wickedly. He had to know what she thought about that.

Trust Peter? Chris frowned. That was a difficult question. “I want to.” Chris said truthfully. “He could have killed me last night, but he didn’t. How about you just trust me for now, okay?” He kissed her on the forehead. “I know what I’m doing.”

“Mmmhmm. That was hot.” Lydia admitted with a little smirk. “Stiles says we should be more worried about you than Argent. Are you in love with him, Peter?” To the point as always. She watched him shrewdly. She was as good as a werewolf at reading people and she wanted to gauge Peter’s state of mind.

At that point, Chris opened the door and looked over to find Lydia and Peter standing off to the side. Thankfully, both acting normally. He moved over towards Peter and put an arm around the wolf’s shoulders. “Hello, Lydia.” He smiled at her as if everything was normal. “Nice to see you again. Allison, have fun at the mall.”

Lydia’s eyebrows climbed. She offered her own arm to Allison. “Come on, Ally. I bet you could use a stiff drink.”

“Hey!” Chris interjected. “No alcohol. You know the rules.”

“I was just kidding, Mr. Argent.” Lydia gave Chris a flirtatious wink.

“He could have killed you at any time.” Allison nodded. “If you say so.” She smiled, trying to show that she was messing with him. She really hoped he knew what he was doing though. She didn’t need more tragedy in her life.

Peter snorted. “Well it didn’t faze your mother, she was sitting across from us. And it shocked Chris, which was the point.” He took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. “Stiles…” Peter stopped talking. “I was, if you must know. But he was still married.” He shrugged. He didn’t want to think about if he still was in love with Chris. He turned, hearing the end of Chris’s conversation with Allison.

Peter flinched at the contact. Chris didn’t trust him. Peter couldn’t keep up the fake smile, not when the one person he had been intimate with for a long time, the one who had broken his heart didn’t trust him. He didn’t have it in him to do more than growl at Lydia as she winked at Chris.

“Thanks.” Allison stared at her dad and Peter, figuring this was going to be a normal sight, the two of them so close together and touching. Still weird, but it wasn’t a shock when she understood it better. Allison nudged Lydia. “Don’t do that, that’s my dad!” She laughed and really wanted to slide her hand down to take hold of Lydia’s.

Lydia gave Peter a knowing look at his admission. “Oh really.” But after that she decided to quickly usher Allison out and take her to where Scott was waiting in the car. “Peter’s totally in love with your dad.” She nodded with a grin. She glanced back over to where Peter was looking a bit like he was in shock and almost regretted her words. She didn’t know what he’d overheard though. “We may have to run damage control later but let’s get out of here and meet up with Stiles. Maybe he’ll have a plan.”

When they were gone, Chris sighed in relief. “Okay, let’s get a cab and get out of here.”  He picked up his phone to dial a cab. As far as it looked like, he didn’t know anything was wrong. All the while he kept his arm draped around Peter’s shoulders. “Hey, what’s the matter?” He asked as he put the phone away, the cab would be there shortly. He slid his hand up to stroke Peter’s neck gently. “You’re all tense.”

It dawned on him that Peter may have overheard their conversation and he sighed. “Peter? Cut me some slack, it hasn’t even been a day yet. I trust you enough to let you fuck me. That should be something, right? I want to go to a nice restaurant and sit down like normal people and just talk. I want to just be with you, enjoy each other. I want to get to know you.” He didn’t have a handbook on how to win a werewolf’s love, after all. He didn’t know what he’d do if Peter walked out of this.

No, he knew what he’d do. He’d wage a campaign against Peter Hale’s heart. He’d do everything humanly possible and he wouldn’t give up until Peter was his again.

“What? Really?” Allison took one last glance at the adults. “I think my dad’s in love with Peter. Yeah. We really need him to tell us what he knows.” She said hi to Scott and got in the back seat.

Peter made a noncommittal grunt, watching the children leave. Peter pulled away, he didn’t want Chris touching him there right now. Peter listened, Chris wasn’t lying, he was trying his best. Peter sighed and turned to face Chris. “Glad you remembered enough of last night to cite it as a reason to trust me.” That sounded harsh. He needed to tone it down.

He snorted. “In case you haven’t noticed, you’re not a normal person. And I’m not human.” Get to know him huh? Did Chris want his life story before they knew each other? Because that came with some baggage. Not like Chris’s youth was a cake walk… “Fine, but you’re paying and we get to trade stories over who had the shittiest childhood.” He cracked a grin. He pretended his heart wasn’t pounding.

Scott made a disgusted face at the idea of anyone being in love with Peter. Lydia just smirked at him, “He’s not that bad these days, Scott.” And smiled back at Allison. “Everything’s going to be fine.” She assured her friend as she drove them off to the sanctity of the mall.

The loss of contact made him frown but the fact that Peter wasn’t leaving allowed a smile to bloom on Chris’ face.  “Yes, I’m paying. It is a date, after all. I’m all out of chocolate and flowers though, or hearts of wild animals if that’s what it takes.” He had too much to drink the previous night but not enough that he wouldn’t remember all the details. “I remember everything and normal or not, the only person I want to be with tonight is the man standing right in front of me.”

He put his hands on his hips. “I don’t know, are there traditions for courting werewolves? I didn’t actually get into that in my research.” He really hoped not because if there were, he was certain Peter would make him do every single one. If there were traditions, they were kind of doing things backwards.

Peter snorted. “If I wanted to go hunting…” He thought about it. “Maybe next time I’ll take you along.” Peter blinked. That certainly sounded like a declaration of love. “Careful, someone might think you’re trying to woo me.” He glanced at the other people. Maybe they should have this conversation somewhere else?

_Mate. You’re my mate_. Peter shifted. This wasn’t going to be easy to explain, they had kind of done it all backwards. Maybe it’d be easier if he just said it. “You’re my mate.” Hopefully that was an answer enough for now. He really didn’t feel like explaining it here.

“What?” Chris blinked, stunned by the revelation. He knew about Mates, he just never thought… never realized it had gone that far for Peter. Mates were usually the ones that had blood vendettas against hunters if their lover was killed.

He knew they were the dangerous ones, the ones that had nothing left to live for, unless there were children. He also knew what it meant. A Werewolf only ever had one true Mate and that was it but that was as far as he knew. Gerard would always caution him to make sure they hadn’t left the mate alive.

He had a suspicion that was like basically telling Chris he had a second wife all this time. He had no idea and if what it meant was what he suspected he had been a complete shit. “I’m what-.” He gave a kind of small sound. “Jesus, Peter.” He ran a long hand through his hair. “I mean, as of today or since before?” He wanted to be certain he had heard it right. “Fuck, you’re right. We’re not going to talk here.” Luckily the cab came and they both got into it.

For the entire ride, Chris was quiet as he tried to process this.

**TBC**

 

 

 


	3. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Chris go on a date like normal people.   
> Mostly.  
> It's awkward but cute.   
> There is fluff and feelings in this chapter. :)  
> Peter tries to explain about Mates.  
> Stiles is still a PITA. :)

CHAPTER THREE: Unbreakable “Revelations”

They had ended up at Orchid Lane Steakhouse. A little known place, but they served meat and that’s all Peter cared about. The place was small and despite it being around midday, it wasn’t even full.  Peter headed to a booth, he wanted to be comfortable if they were going to sit and talk. The discussion on mates alone might take a while.

Their server, Darlene came over from the front counter. She had watched them come in. She was an older lady, owned the place. It had been a while since Peter was last in here. Darlene’s hair was completely grey now. She handed them the menu, took down their drinks, and then went to the kitchen.

Peter turned back to Chris. They’d have a few moments before Darlene came back for their order. Peter wasn’t sure where to start this conversation. He had gone on dates before, had even attempted to take Melissa McCall on a date. But this, this was different.

Peter tapped his fingers on the table. He went back to looking at his menu, even though he already knew what he wanted. Why was this so hard? Why was this so awkward? Maybe it had been a bad idea to tell Chris that he was his mate.

Chris looked up and at Peter while he was looking down at his menu and gazed at him. The venue was a good choice. Just what they needed. At least the drinks would be coming quickly. If they were lucky they would get fresh bread or chips to snack on. He wanted to ask a million questions but every single one seemed trite and left him feeling bereft.

How? When? Peter had been adamant his heart hadn’t been involved. What would he have done differently had he known? Perhaps nothing. It was hard to choke down but the truth was staring at him in the face. What could he have done to change the outcome? His choice was always going to be his family.

The way he’d acted, Peter could have said something to try and keep a hold of him. He could have thrown that wrench into Chris’ life, but he hadn’t. He had chosen to let Chris go. It was a selfless act, one no one would ever believe Peter Hale was capable of. Peter had let him go to his family. For a lifetime of loneliness? Pain? What if Victoria hadn’t died?

He didn’t know all the details so a thousand scenarios were flashing through his head and none of them made him feel better. If anything he felt even worse. This was his fault. He’d let it go too far back then. He was responsible.

Their drinks came along with some fresh bread to start with and he placed his order, large medium rare steak, potatoes, rice and vegetables with salad and an appetizer.  He was that hungry.

Also, he didn’t say a word yet to Peter.

Darlene was a solid professional and even though Peter looked the same every time he came in, she didn’t bat an eyelid. It was Beacon Hills, after all. She’d seen a lot of weird things. “It’s been a long time, Mr. Hale. Your usual?” She remembered.

Peter didn’t like this silence, but what were the supposed to talk about? Where to start? It would have been easier if it were a date with literally anyone else. It wasn’t like they could easily talk about everything that gone wrong between them. That would make it worse. Maybe they were just good at using each other for sex and weren’t meant for dates and the like.

Peter thought back to that truth spell, how he had told Stiles everything. Everything that he felt about Chris, how he loved him, how they were mates. Stiles clearly had not wanted to hear it, but Peter couldn’t stop. It had felt like he had to tell someone or he was going to explode, and he had even felt a little better afterwards, to finally have someone understand how he felt. Of course that didn’t stop Stiles from trying to get Peter to do favors for him. Maybe they needed a truth spell for this date.

Peter glanced out the window, thinking back to all the times he had come here. Most times had been with the family. Darlene had had no grey hair back then, not even a single hair out of place. He had meant to take Derek here, just once more. But maybe that would be too painful. He wondered if Derek remembered Darlene.

He turned back to Chris and scented a slight bitterness from the hunter. Chris was lost in thought too, but that bitterness seemed like…worry or blame. Peter sighed. Was Chris regretting this? They hadn’t had their food yet. This was going to be a disaster.

Darlene had barely set the bread down when Peter snatched a slice. Peter arched an eyebrow at the large order Chris asked for. He was tempted to say something. He glanced up at Darlene. “Yes it has. You look lovely.” Not that Darlene would care what he thought, but a compliment couldn’t hurt. “Yes, thank you.” Darlene took their menus and went back to the kitchen. Peter glanced at Chris, now was the time to speak. Didn’t he want to know what Peter’s usual was? Or how he knew Darlene? Peter willed Chris to speak.

Chris glanced up and met Peter’s eyes. This was going to be hard, harder than he thought. He had never had to do anything like this before. The marriage to Victoria had been arranged. They went on a few dates and found themselves compatible. Love hadn’t come until later. He had been fooling himself all those years ago. He had taken one look at Peter and wanted him more than he’d ever wanted anything in his entire life.    
  
“What’s your usual? It looks like you’ve been here before.” He asked a safe question because that was a thing he wanted to know too. He genuinely wanted to know what Peter did and didn’t like. It was casual topic because other topics were full of landmines.

Using each other was easy, building a relationship with Peter was going to be hard. Love wasn’t all you needed. You needed trust and respect. He wanted to learn to trust Peter, trust went a long way to healing. He’d trusted Peter back then but now? Peter was different. He was different. He broke off a piece of the bread and slathered some butter on it. He didn’t feel right just saying the one thing because there was more that needed to be said and only one way of doing that. Maybe if he mixed both up together. Asked the casual and the important questions together. Maybe that would make it easier.

“When I first laid eyes on you I wanted you. I wanted you more than anything I’d ever wanted in my whole life.” He offered.

He remembered how they had been come across each other. How Peter had stepped into the light and he had felt like someone had punched him in the gut.  He had been stunned stupid and left himself open. The werewolf had gotten into his personal space, claws out. He remembered a struggle, then suddenly they were kissing. He didn’t remember who kissed who first, but he remembered Peter’s hands frantically opening his belt.

Their first time had been explosive. He remembered Peter’s blissed out face when it was over and his own feeling of it being the first time he had felt like that in his entire life. He remembered Peter noticing the ring and could not remember everything after that. It was a long time ago but he was reasonably certain Peter hadn’t looked hurt or upset. “I also remember your first words to me. You asked me when I was coming there again. You didn’t even know my name. Did you know then?”

He chewed on the bread as he waited for Peter’s response.

Finally. Chris had broken the awkward silence and taken the easy question. At least they could attempt to talk now. “I have, used to come here quite often when I was younger, practically a kid. Darlene’s been here the entire time. Never thought it was strange that we all ordered bleeding steaks.” He smiled softly, remembering cutting a piece of his steak to give to Derek who had just gotten used to his teeth. “Which means my usual is exactly that with a side of Brussels sprouts.”

Peter had already finished eating his plain slice of bread, barely noticed it was gone. He grabbed another piece, getting some jam and spreading that on. He swore he could see the gears turning in Chris’s head. Peter had the question of ‘what are you thinking about’ on the tip of his tongue. It mixed with the tart jam.

“I know. I could feel it. I had never picked up a signal as strong before as yours.” He hadn’t really felt anything that strong since. Unless Allison’s grief and his own madness counted. He took a drink, not wanting to think about any of that, they had talked about that enough. They both knew what the past two years were like.

“I knew you were a hunter, had to be an Argent. Your family was the only one in town bold enough, or stupid enough, to hunt us on your own. Of course not always, so it was strange when I saw you were alone. I thought I could take you on.” He had been in the woods, needing some air. He had heard Chris walking through and followed him. He had fully intended to kill him, but the overpowering scent of desire stripped that thought from his head. Peter had wanted to taste the scent, to drown in it. The only way had been sex. Afterwards Peter realized what he had done and figured as long as he wasn’t dead, it could have gone worse.

Chris smiled as Peter talked about his family briefly and felt a warm feeling in his heart that he’d been brought to a special place.  His face relaxed a little now that they were actually talking.  “I imagine that would get some raised eyebrows in other places. I was actually not hunting you.” Chris admitted with an easy grin, he licked the butter off his fingers, it was tasty and homemade and he wasn’t going to let any of it go to waste.

“I was tracking something else, it had killed a few people in town and it certainly wasn’t a werewolf. I knew it was trying to hide on the preserve because presence of Werewolves would mask it. It was a Wendigo if I remember correctly. It probably was hiding in town and went into the woods to throw me off its trail. I never did find it.” He’d gone after it on his own because Gerard had been pissing him off. It had been a particularly bad encounter with his father. It had been foolish to go on Hale land without permission but he’d been angry. The Wendigo still on the loose had been his excuse to keep being out at night, keep seeing Peter.

The second time they found each other it had been in the same spot a couple of nights later. Peter had pounced on him the moment they saw each other and the sex had been incredible. He’d lain in Peter’s arms and started talking without even realizing it. He remembered Peter had silently stroked his hair and listened and how good it had felt to just let it out. He’d talked about Gerard mostly. The endless fights and arguments, how Gerard always treated him with one boot to his throat. Several more such nights later the truth had come out when Peter asked him.  The beatings he’d survived.  “Training” as Gerard called it. He was never good enough for his father. Never. Too soft, Gerard said. Too much like his mother. He’d told Peter things he’d never told another soul.

“What does being a Mate mean for you?” He had been wanting to ask that question and dreading the answer. So he followed it with something safe too which felt a bit awkward. “What’s your favorite kind of movie?” Both questions were entirely different topics. Darlene eventually brought the appetizer Chris ordered and their salad. Chris had ordered an appetizer sampler platter which had some of everything.  

Peter nodded. “I don’t think Darlene knows, but she’s never asked. I don’t know how my father found this place. He might have known Darlene.” Peter leaned back, relaxing a little. “Yes you did eventually mention that.” But he had been young enough and Chris was a hunter, which meant only bad news. Peter watched Chris lick the butter off his fingers. “There are napkins.” Peter’s mind substituted something else and he shook it away. He took another drink.

Peter laughed. “So it  ** _was_**  an excuse. I always thought so. Laura and I thought it was strange how an experienced hunter had been unable to catch his prey.” They had laughed about it, until Laura mentioned _Maybe you’re the prey_. Peter had laughed it off, but kept thinking about it every time he met Chris. They never had an exact set time, but they had always managed to find each other sooner rather than later.

Then Chris had told him about Gerard and Peter really wondered if he was the intended catch, if the whole thing was just some long waiting game. But Chris told him about how awful Gerard was and Peter had sympathized. Not that anyone had beaten him, but he knew how terrible family could be. Talia had just changed so much when she became the Alpha. Her attitude had made Peter leave the house much more than ever before. Maybe he should have thanked her, he never would have met Chris without her.

Peter blinked. They both smelled like deep sadness, it was like mold. He wrinkled his nose and took a drink, just to let the smell clear his head. He nearly choked when Chris asked about mates. Peter knew that had been coming, but timing, seriously. He set the glass down. “Well it means we share a bond. At least that’s what I’ve always heard, always been told. It’s for life.” That was the textbook definition anyway. He started in on his salad. “I like science fiction.”

Chris just smirked at the mention of napkins and wiped his finger on one.  “It was an excuse. I don’t follow film and TV; I’m more of a reader. But I’ll take you to any movie you want to see or we can rent something.” Chris nodded softly.  It was true, he loved to read, especially historical non-fiction and mysteries.  “What kind of a bond?” He knew he was asking some uncomfortable questions but he wanted to know. “How long have we had it?”

It was huge thing to reveal and he wasn’t sure what it meant. He was obviously hungry from the way he attacked the salad.

“I mean, there were times…” He frowned and gave Peter an earnest look.  “There were a few times after we broke things off.” Okay, Peter hadn’t, he had. “I mean I broke things off.  There were some times when I would wake up and I know it sounds crazy because I wasn’t in Beacon Hills. But there were times that it felt like you were there, right behind me, just waiting for me to turn around. I thought I was crazy so I did everything in my power to bury it.”

He hadn’t liked it and he basically forced it to stop happening because he wanted to focus on his family. Chris hadn’t wanted to think about it and buried everything. He had put Peter into a nice little compartment and stored him there, forever apart from his life and his emotions. “I’m sorry.”

Peter rolled his eyes. Humans were disgusting sometimes. “What do you read?” Peter was already making a list of book stores in town and online he could peruse if he wanted to find something that Chris liked, just because. Not a gift. Nope. That was a sweet offer, though an odd image. Peter wasn’t sure if he could picture himself and Chris in a theater watching something like Star Trek. It was too domestic. Peter shifted. This could be a long conversation.

“We’ve had it for a while. I can’t say when it first formed. But I noticed it was stronger after the fire.” Peter took more time to eat his salad, it helped him think as he chewed. Peter nodded. “That was the bond. You were projecting, you were thinking about me so much that the bond connected us, just for a moment. It has to be a strong feeling.” He kept chewing. It was strange to know Chris missed him, had ached for him so strongly it had woken the bond.

Chris was sincere, but Peter snorted. “I think we’re past ‘I’m sorry’.” It may have sounded harsh, but was apologizing really going to help right now? There was so much they had both done that was terrible. Couldn’t they just accept that and move on? “Technically we’ve done this backwards. The bond should be last, after potential wooing and dates.” Peter shrugged. He glanced at his salad. “There’s something you need to know about the bonds. You’re aware of the spot on my neck that makes me…putty in your hands. That’s a spot that only bonded mates can touch and take advantage of.”

Peter’s explanation of the bond had him thoughtful for a long while as he finished his salad and gazed at the wolf the entire time.

Then finally, he replied. “Historical Non Fiction. Various languages. I can read Spanish, French and Italian. Also Latin, but I don’t really like it. Very dry.” He smiled faintly, his education had been thorough. Gerard had been relentless. He was supposed to be the perfect hunter.  “I do like good mysteries.” He shifted uncomfortably at that. It was an indulgence he allowed himself, just a small bit of frivolity in his ordered life.

Chris looked surprised at the mention of the spot. “I always just thought you were super sensitive there.” He reached over and offered an open hand to Peter. “I’m alright with being bonded to you, you know. I mean, being your Mate. It’s an honor I don’t deserve.”  He’d finished his salad and the main course was coming shortly. “But you’re right.” He added. “No more apologies.  There is nothing we can do about the past.”

He wanted to focus on the present now, on Peter, on how this was going to work because he was going to make it work. Somehow. He needed to learn to trust this Peter. Would Peter give up his quest for power for him? That was a big Question Mark for Chris and the main reason he had difficulty fully trusting Peter. He didn’t know how to ask about that and was certain it would be taken the wrong way so he smiled instead. “All that matters is the present. I have never asked, where do you live now?”

Peter glanced between Chris and his salad. “Of course you are. Would autobiographies count?” He knew of a few written by werewolves that Chris might like to read. “Sherlock Holmes then? Or more CSI?” Peter smiled. Chris was human, this proved it. It was nice to know he wasn’t all hunter under there.

Peter shifted, staring at his salad. “No, that’s because of the bond. Take Derek for example. He found his mate when he was a teenager. She died and he’s had other partners since and will continue to, but it’s not the same. No one’s allowed near that spot, it’s not…active.” This was so uncomfortable. He stared at Chris’s hand. What was he doing? Peter nodded. Good, Chris could still see reason. Peter finished his salad.

“I wasn’t lying when I told Natalie I was looking for a place. I was going to have my own place so I could get out of Derek’s fur.” He turned, hoping Darlene was coming over soon. Why was this so difficult? Was it really because they had done the mating thing backwards? Or because it was Chris? Maybe they had nothing to offer each other besides sex. Peter didn’t like that thought, but wouldn’t be surprised if it was true. The universe kept finding ways to dick him over.

 “Yes, definitely.” Chris nodded with enthusiasm. He then looked slightly embarrassed as he worked his way through the samplers. Probably because he’d been ridiculed about it in the past as being a waste of time. “Sherlock Holmes, things like that. I like it when they take place in historic times.” He kept his hand firmly on the table, palm open, feeling a little silly. All he wanted was for Peter to take his hand but he didn’t know how to ask so he opted for direct. “Peter-.” He tried to ask, frowned and sighed gruffly. “Come on. Just give me your hand.”

He tried to smile but he knew this was going to come off weird. “Look, I wish I could ask you to live with me right now. I want you to, eventually.” It wasn’t realistic to ask Peter to move in right away as much as he wanted to. He had Allison to consider and they had trust issues. “Do you think you can hold out with Derek for a little while longer? If you wanted you could get a place in the same building, otherwise. At least you’d be near. I know it’s a lot to ask.”

He didn’t eat all the sampler platter, of course, only a bit of it, he was saving room for steak. He was less hungry than he had been but due to all the energy he burned recently … he needed food. He needed all his wits about him when dealing with Peter Hale.

Darlene came by with their meals just then and Chris had to move his hand so she could clear the table. He flexed it slightly. “Thank you.” He told her. “Everything is delicious.” When she was gone, he held it out again.

“Do I have one? Or is it just a wolf thing?” Chris really didn’t know. Victoria hadn’t really been a particularly cuddly bed partner.

Peter mirrored the smile. He was sure he had never seen Chris so passionate about something that wasn’t hunting. Then again, they had never really had a chance to get to know each other over anything other than the strangeness that was Beacon Hills. OH. Now Peter felt silly. He should have realized…He gingerly took Chris’s hand.

“Do you think that’s a good idea?” Peter nodded. “Derek will manage, though it depends on how long ‘a little longer’ is. Yes, Natalie offered that to me already.” He wasn’t sure if he wanted to deal with Natalie again so soon, or alone. Maybe he’d talk to Lydia first.

Peter stole a few things from the sampler plate, just because he could. He let go of Chris’s hand as Darlene came over. It was kind of strange to think about doing all the ‘normal’ things that one did on a date, with Chris Argent. But Peter had always liked Chris’s hands. Not that he’d probably ever say it out loud.

“You might. I’m not sure, never had a mate before.” And those who had mates were gone. It wasn’t like he could ask them. Peter smirked. “We could always try to find it later. You know, when you have the energy of course.” He dug into his steak, because he wanted the taste of blood in his mouth before talking about anything else.

 “Peter-.” Chris could only imagine the way Peter would try and find that spot.  Chris finished the first bite of his steak and sighed in content. It was amazing. He loved it so much. Clearly they weren’t going to be needing dinner later. “Yes, we could.”

He was pleased Peter had taken his hand, it was a small thing. He usually did a workout at some point during the day and hadn’t got to that yet. He’d need to after this meal. He looked across the table and watched the wolf eat. His wolf. His _Mate_. It was surreal to feel this way. There was something he hadn’t thought of. The hunter community, but he shoved that to the back of his brain because that would be something he’d eventually have to deal with. Just not now.  “I don’t know how much longer, Peter. I want to give Allison some time to get used to you. Us. This.”  

He knew it wasn’t fair to Peter, so much time had already been lost. So many years on the outside of Chris’ life. But no more apologies. “We’ve never hunted together, but we both hunt. Just in different ways for different things.” He looked extremely thoughtful as he took a moment to refill his wine glass. He loved the aftermath of a hunt, it always put fire in him he couldn’t explain. It was a sweet Adrenalin rush. And now he suddenly desperately wanted to experience it with Peter there.

When he saw the blood dripping down the wolf’s chin, he soon realized that fucking Peter after a kill would be amazing. Adrenalin was one thing, but he had a feeling that would be something else entirely.  “So, what do you say? Want to try that if it comes up?” Chris asked. They might make a very good, very deadly team. He didn’t mean other werewolves. “Not your own kind, of course. I meant if something else comes around to bother the town.”

Peter grinned at Chris as he continued eating. It probably look slightly terrifying to anyone else other than Chris. Peter nodded, resisting the urge to tear into the steak with his claws. He always had to fight that urge here. That was partly why he liked coming here, the thrill of almost letting the wolf out in a public place.

He hummed and swallowed the meat. “Well, once I explain it to Derek, he’ll just have to realize that. As long as I promise it’s not forever, I doubt he’ll mind.” Though Derek might have a thing or two to say about Peter having sex with Chris. Maybe today would be a good day to finally convince Derek he needed to fuck Stiles, something to distract him at least. And it would be a good diversion from the topic of Chris.

Peter tilted his head. Was Chris really asking him to go hunting with him? Peter turned back to his steak. It was hard to resist when it was right there, swimming in blood. Hunting with Chris…really depended on what they were hunting. Peter swallowed the small bit of steak in his mouth. “Something that perhaps the children shouldn’t handle?” He grinned. “Argent, you sure know how to woo a man.”

Chris just couldn’t help it, he gave a low laugh and smiled back. “Of course, Peter.” He could hardly believe he heard that from Peter Hale’s lips. “It’s not forever. I want you to live with me. I want you to be part of my family.” He had finished half of his meal before he was feeling quite a bit full and lethargic. Maybe he’d save that workout until tomorrow and just sleep.   
  
“Sorry. That was really good but I don’t think I can eat anymore. Perhaps she’ll give us the rest of mine in a takeaway box.” Chris finished off his wine to wash it all down. He’d made it by on less sleep but he felt worn out. A vigorous night with Peter Hale and his muscles were aching.  He kind of just wanted to spend the rest of the day in bed but that would be irresponsible.

A nap wasn’t entirely out of line but it really made him feel old, he was better than that. Peter probably didn’t need a nap. “You are incredible, you know that?” He wiped his hands with the napkin and mouth. “Of course you know that. I can hardly believe you’re interested in me, sometimes.”

Family. That made Peter pause. The only family he had was Derek. And he was not too happy with Peter right now. Peter knew Chris meant family consisting of himself and Allison. But it was odd to think about being part of the Argents. Peter went back to his steak.

Peter nodded. Chris had better stop saying things that needed a response if he wanted Peter to be civil and not talk with his mouth full. He swallowed the meat and looked around for Darlene. “She will if you ask.” He couldn’t see her and went back to his steak, it was almost gone.

Peter snorted. Of course he knew that. He set the fork down, at least this time he hadn’t been eating when Chris talked. “Why wouldn’t I be interested in you?” Just then Darlene came over, like she knew what they wanted. She started to clear Chris’s plate. “We’ll need a to-go box please.” “Of course. No one can see you if-” Peter took his cue, shifted and with a snarl ate the rest of the steak, tearing it into smaller chunks with his claws. Once he was finished, Darlene took their plates and walked off. She’d be back with the check. Peter used his napkin to clean his mouth and fingers, trying to get under his nails.

Chris had instinctively gone for a weapon before he’d even realized that’s what he had done. He literally had to force his hand away from his knife and gun. Instinct was everything with a hunter and his was the best there was. His eyes snapped to Darlene who hadn’t batted an eyelid, like she’d seen it many times before. It was certainly an unsettling reminder that he was not dating a human.

A tiny part of him wanted him to think twice about letting Peter into his domestic life.  That small voice was Gerard’s words: _Once a monster, always a monster._ Words that he tried to drill into Chris’ head. It was going to take them a while to get used to hanging around each other for more than just sex. They would need to learn to deal with every aspect of their lives. This was just one of them.

He needed to get used to Peter’s wolf face and not recoil from it. He also needed to reassure Peter who had no doubt noticed his reaction. “Warn a guy next time.” He reached over and rubbed the top of the wolf’s hand gently. “I don’t know, I don’t get a lot of people falling at my feet.” Unless he’s just killed them.

In order to fully trust Peter he was going to have to teach himself to recognize the man behind the wolf in any form. He paid for the check and had a cab called.

Peter blinked at Chris. That had been a risk, to trust Chris not to kill him here. It was over with now, he still fought to try and get the blood out from under his nails. He stuck one finger in his mouth and sucked. He chuckled. One thumb clean. “Why? Aren’t you supposed to be trained for any threat at any moment?”

Peter huffed. “Just me.” Because he had been stupid, let himself be vulnerable one too many times around Chris and somehow ended up falling in love with him. Peter cleaned his other fingers. He knew if word ever got out beyond Beacon Hills, he’d never hear the end of it. Hunters would probably laugh at him, and that was being generous. Peter didn’t want to think about that, he noticed Darlene coming back to give Chris the to-go box.

“Where are we going now?” Peter knew there was no way they were going to have sex again, that had been settled earlier. He checked his phone. No new messages yet. Those kids must have actually been normal teens for once. He still expected an odd text from Stiles sooner or later.

 “Thank you. I am.  And we’re going back to the house.” Chris told him as they got out of the booth. He got distracted momentarily by Peter cleaning his fingers and without asking, he reached over and took Peter’s hand before he finished working on it. He examined it for a moment and noticed that one finger wasn’t quite taken care of.

With a smirk, he lifted Peter’s hand to his lips and sucked one of the remaining fingers clean. He held Peter’s eyes the entire time, just to make it clear that the wolf-face hadn’t thrown a wrench into anything. He then drew Peter close and kissed him chastely. After all, they were in the middle of a restaurant. They weren’t the only people there.

The cab came pretty quickly so it was ready for them and there wasn’t much time for anything else. Chris got out of the booth and adjusted his jacket. He picked up the box and waited for Peter. “Shall we?” He asked softly. “Thank you, it was wonderful.” He’d given an extra generous tip.   
  
Darlene smiled back at the pair. If she knew what Chris was, she didn’t indicate that she did.   
  
Peter nodded. He probably needed to get his car. He slid out of the booth as well and stared as Chris grabbed his hand. Peter’s eyes widened a little. He wasn’t sure if he’d ever get over watching Chris stick things in his mouth. Peter got a hold of himself and leaned into the kiss.

Peter smiled at Darlene. “Take care.” He made a mental note to keep an eye on her from time to time, just in case. Retired didn’t mean something couldn’t happen. As they walked out to the cab, it was the afternoon but Chris seemed tired. “Perhaps you should lie down when we get back to your house.”

Peter wasn’t teasing, he meant it. Though he felt a little jolt of pride in being able to wear Chris out. “Rest your old bones.” He smiled. They got in the cab and Peter put his hand on Chris’s thigh, just because he could.

Chris looked a bit like he was going to retort but then he just smiled. “You’re a lot to handle and I’ve had a bad week.” He laid his hand over Peter’s and linked their fingers together.  “Okay, fine.” he admitted with a disgruntled sigh. “Yes, you wore me out. Happy?” He lifted Peter’s hand to his lips and kissed the back of it. He never really felt like this before. He wondered what he could do to forward this relationship on to a level where they could completely trust each other. There had to be a way.

The cab ride was easy, they turned down the block and Chris wondered which car was Peter’s, then saw the black Camaro and recognized it as Derek’s car. “I hope Derek’s not waiting for us. I really don’t think I can deal with that conversation today.”

Chris knew he was tired but he didn’t want to sleep all day. He would wake up in a few hours and do a workout. “Oh, what are you going to do while I nap? Surely you don’t want to watch me sleep.”

Peter’s phone finally buzzed.  

Stiles: **R U sure U know what UR doing? I corralled the Posse. They R distracted. All & Lyd R trying on clothes. Scott is giving me a weird look.**

Peter snorted then smiled. “Yes, I’m content.” A nice stroke of his ego. He wanted to say how he wore out all his lovers, but that wouldn’t be fair to Chris’s good mood and it’s not like Peter had had many since after the fire. Peter kind of wanted to see Chris in a good mood all the time. It was better than his grumpy face, which was why Peter always tried to get him to react.

“Hmm?” Peter turned and saw the car. “Oh, no Derek’s still at his loft. That’s my car, I let him drive it. And I’ll be the one handling Derek, considering the phone call earlier.” He narrowed his eyes at Chris.

“Maybe I do.” He smirked. “I could set up your equipment for you if you want.” Or he could look around their house. “Or I could finally put away whatever it was you were attempting to box up at two in the morning.” He could be helpful.

He pulled out his phone. As expected. **Why wouldn’t I know what I’m doing? Good. Chris and I are back at his house. He’s going to sleep, so you should pass that along.** Peter stared at the screen for a second. **What did you tell them exactly?**

 “Good,” Chris gave him a warm smile.

“Huh? Really? Okay, you deal with him,” he grinned as the cab pulled up. They had to pay so he needed his hand back. Out of the car, and back to the house they went. It was strange, leading the wolf up to his soon to be former home. He’d never imagined he’d ever be doing this. He soon realized he really didn’t want to think about all that. It was nice to be happy for once.  

“You would do that?” Chris wondered. Let a werewolf roam around his house while he was sleeping? The hunter in him cringed and wanted to shake his head wildly. He couldn’t keep doing that. He had to try and give some slack to Peter. Maybe this was the first step to being fully able to trust him. “Yeah. I could use the help.” The idea of Peter watching him while he slept and touching his stuff was weird. He wasn’t sure how he felt about that yet but right now he was too tired to care.

Stiles: **I had 2 tell them something! They were sure U Magicked Argent somehow. I told them I found out that U liked him when U were under a truth spell and liked him. I may have mentioned mates, but distracted them with all I found out about mates!** If there was a flailing Icon, Stiles would be using it. **Not about Argent being yours. I didn’t tell them that!** Which means he probably did. **Why is Scott staring at me? We only kissed one time.**

Peter rolled his eyes. He was going to have to deal with Derek at some point, more now than he had earlier planned. Peter turned and glanced down the street at the Camaro, to see if there was a ticket for leaving it parked on the side of the road. There wasn’t one, so thankfully Chris’s neighbors had no desire butting into the Argent’s business.

“If you’ll let me.” He paused behind Chris. “Alright, just tell me what you want me to do and I’ll do it, after we get you upstairs to sleep.” This domestic side of him had only been out around Derek before. He placed a hand on Chris’s back and steered him to the stairs.

Peter glanced at his phone. Stiles was freaking out it seemed. Peter paused on the stairs to read the messages. **I know you did, the girls were very nosy about the whole thing.** Peter sighed. **And what do you know about mates? I know you would never tell, not after you promised.** Peter rolled his eyes and hoped his sarcasm could be felt through the internet. **Why don’t you ask him and let me finish up here before you screw everything up?** He glanced at Chris. “I’ll never have children.” Again, sarcasm.

 “Good thing I can’t get you pregnant then.” Chris joked lamely. “Which one has the balls to talk to you?” He was curious, actually. He had a suspicion but wasn’t sure. His phone was blissfully silent. There was only one person brave enough to annoy Peter. He rattled off a few instructions. He’d already handled most of the special equipment. “Just try not to touch any bullets not wrapped up.” He realized with a slight grimace that there was a lot in that garage that could hurt Peter and incapacitate him. “Or open anything up to sniff anything.” Not all of it was labeled in English. Most of it was in French and Latin. “And Label the boxes.” Because if Peter messed up his system he’d have a hell of a job organizing them again at the new place. “Maybe I should supervise.”  He didn’t seem like he had any intention of doing that though because he took off his shirt as they entered the bedroom.

It hadn’t changed from when they last left it and he made a face. He hated getting into a bed that wasn’t made up so he set about straightening it as he tried to get used to Peter exploring his house while he slept. “If it says danger, don’t open it.”

While Chris was doing that, Stiles kept bugging Peter.

STILES: **I know a lot! I read everything I could find. The girls R in the changing room and I’m alone W/Scott. He’s upset that I’m texting U. I’ll stop.**

About a minute and a half passed as Chris fluffed up pillows and took off his pants in a meticulous manner that suggested this was his usual routine. Careful organization. 

STILES: **He just mumbled something about Derek & headed 2 the men’s room!!!!!**

Chris took out his own phone with a slightly irritated look and patiently tapped out something to Stiles, who had only ever had the guts to text him once.

CHRIS: **Peter’s busy. Try again later.**

He set it back on the table with a smirk.

Stiles did not continue to text Peter.

Peter snorted. “Who do you think?” He put his phone away and listened to Chris’s instructions about the packing. “I’m not stupid and I can wear gloves if you’re that concerned. No, you’re not leaving this room. You need sleep Christopher.” Peter guarded the doorway, in case Chris thought of leaving. Peter rolled his eyes. “Obviously.”

He watched Chris make his bed. It wasn’t fascinating, but he liked watching Chris move. “Are you one of those people who fold their dirty clothes?” After Chris was undressed, Peter went over, to Chris’s side. But then Stiles was texting again.

 **Of course you did. He’s probably upset that I’m dating Chris as well. Scott’s not easy to please. Why is it odd if he has to pee? Though I would like to know what my nephew has to do with this.**  Peter sighed. Seriously Stiles. Peter turned as he heard Chris tapping away. Peter tucked his phone back in his pocket, side stepping his own dirty clothes on the floor. “What did you tell him?”

Chris set his knife in its place and one of his guns where it usually goes, somewhat on auto pilot. And, yes, apparently he was when he had all of his faculties working. Sue him, he liked order. “Just that you’re busy for now.” Chris grinned faintly as he settled down on the bed in his boxers.

“Ten to one he can’t hold out for five minutes.” He yawned as soon as his head hit the pillow and pulled the sheet up. It was a little warm out for too many blankets. “I’ll wake up in a couple of hours.” He picked up the alarm clock and stubbornly set it.

Stiles did not respond.

“When will I see you again?” Chris fought sleep. He wanted it to be every night but that wouldn’t be realistic. Not yet, anyway. And Peter might have other things to do. He had no idea what Peter did during the day, come to think of it. “What do you do all day?” He yawned again. “Tell me later.” He inhaled and thought he could smell Peter on the sheets which was a nice thought. “Don’t forget to lock up.”

Peter chuckled. “He’s going to think we’re fucking again.” Not that Stiles knew about the first time, but the boy was smart, he probably figured it out. Peter shook his head, those kids were going to be the metaphorical death of him. Because they had already killed him once.

“Well if you’re right, I won’t be able to answer it because I’ll be taking care of your stuff.” Peter watched Chris cover up, then leaned down and kissed him on the forehead. “What do you mean?”

Peter let out a laugh and ran his hand through Chris’s hair. “Sleep old man and I’ll be right downstairs.” He moved towards the door. “I won’t forget.” He went downstairs.

He packed up the guns, wearing gloves like he said he would. It was odd to handle things that could kill him. Well it wasn’t like he hadn’t taken risks before. He worked for a bit, ignoring the texts from Stiles when they finally came in again. Once the floor of the garage was clear, Peter went back in the house. He tossed off the gloves and went back up to the master bedroom. Chris was fast asleep, but Peter knew better. He crept over to the alarm clock and shut it off. Then he walked back downstairs, shut the front door, made sure it was locked and walked to the Camaro. He texted Derek.  **I’ll be at the loft soon, now we can talk.**

**TBC**


	4. Reasoning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Chris is sleeping Peter uses the opportunity to go talk to Derek.  
> Stiles keeps pestering Peter's phone.  
> Derek and Peter actually talk like reasonable people.  
> Who will get Stiles? Scott or Derek. :)  
> Rufferto is writing for Derek and Stiles  
> SlasherFiend is writing for Peter.

Unbreakable: Chapter Four “Reasoning”

Derek did what he usually did to calm the fuck down. What he didn’t understand was why Peter would risk everything he had gained just to throw his luck in with the Argents? It didn’t make any sense. He knew what his uncle had done but he was just starting to get better. Just beginning to make sense again and act a little more like himself. Derek wasn’t fooled completely though, Peter was a wild card and one Derek could only handle because he was an Alpha. If he wasn’t, Peter could easily take Derek in a fight, Peter was the one who taught him how to fight, after all.

Chris Argent.

Derek shuddered. He was responsible for the death of Victoria Argent. Chris had loved her, it just did not make any sense. He flexed his hands. He was sitting currently, stretched out on the couch. Stiles had talked his ear off earlier swearing against his dead mother that it wasn’t Chris who was going to be hurt. He had a beer in hand, even though alcohol didn’t really do anything for him and an old but favorite book. Stiles had suggested it to calm him down.  
  
The boy knew him too well. It was uncomfortable and maddening at the same time. He could smell Peter as his uncle approached the building but he remained where he was.

It was already late afternoon as Peter rode up to the loft. He opened the door and could detect that Derek was trying to reign in his mood. Peter had figured as much, but that phone call probably had made things worse. He walked in like nothing was wrong, because it wasn’t. They could handle this like the adults they were.

“I don’t see what all the fuss is about. Everyone knows if it got out of hand or ended badly one of us would be dead, or both of us.” He walked over to Derek and stopped, looking at him. “And really it’s none of your business, just like it’s none of the little pack’s business either.” Despite Stiles cutting in again.

Peter still hadn’t answered his other texts. “Now, Chris and I are adults. We’ve known each other for a long time. What exactly is the problem?” He sat down on the farther end of the couch and turned to Derek.

 “You reek of him.” Derek complained, wrinkling his nose. “God what did you do, bathe in his … never mind, ugh.” He gagged a bit. Exhaled and inhaled and tried to keep his temper. “You know what the problem is! And it is my business. I have enough to deal with.” The new pack members weren’t exactly easy, Derek hadn’t chosen very wisely. He needed Peter, he’d come to realize this a little bit too late. He needed to know how to deal with teenagers who weren’t exactly functional.  Peter had experience. He used to take care of the pack.

He had, essentially, bitten off more than he could chew when he took his uncle’s power. He was not good at being an Alpha and he knew it. Still, it was better than being a beta under his Uncle. “The last thing I need is having Hunters learn about you and Argent. Have you thought that far yet? Have you thought at all about anything other than your dick?”

STILES: **Alli & Lydia R still busy. I don’t know why Scott is mad about Derek now 2. **

STILES **: Scott just said I like Derek better than him. Peter?!? R U There?**

STILES: **You are probably busy with Argent.**

STILES **: What’s it like to suck someone’s cock?**

STILES **: How big is Argent’s?**

STILES **: Do werewolves really have knots?**

Eventually the pings stopped since it was obvious Peter was busy.

Peter rolled his eyes. He sighed. “You chose this pack, that’s not my fault.” If Derek couldn’t handle some teenagers, what made him think he could handle other Alphas? Or a rival pack? “Do you honestly think you can manage without me?”

Peter glared at Derek as a warning. “Barely anyone knows about us yet. We’re not going to brag about it. In fact, we talked about it. The only way right now that any hunter would know would be if Chris were to tell them. And I don’t think he’s going to do that. Allison could. But she’s just upset, not out to get me.” Or at least he hoped so.

He finally pulled out his phone. “Stiles,” he huffed. **I don’t either. Scott can talk to Derek himself. Well, do you like Derek better?** Peter shook his head. **I’m not telling you that over text messages, your father would arrest me. Unless you’re seeking to proposition Chris, you don’t need to know that either. No. Why?**

 “What if someone sees you and tells one of them?” Derek crossed his arms over his chest. “You were out in public together. How do you see this working? Are you going to live with them?” He exhaled and rubbed his forehead. “Stiles said something. Look-..” He gave a frustrated snarl. “Are you sure this is really what you want?” He couldn’t understand. The Argents weren’t their friends. They were tentative allies at best especially after it was revealed what Victoria had done.

But if his Uncle had his heart set on it there wasn’t much he could do, short of trying the Alpha Voice on him. He knew that wouldn’t work either though, Peter would just laugh at him. He had a will of steel. “I can’t imagine why Allison would be upset.” Derek’s comment was snide but only because he didn’t want to seem weak and ready to do anything to keep his Uncle nearby and alive.

STILES: **UR Still Alive! Good.** He often tended to mix up actual coherent responses with short text. It depended on what he was doing **. I like Derek. But he won’t look twice at me.** That wasn’t quite an answer. **My dad doesn’t need 2 know. I was just curious. Argent is yr true love. Was wondering what the fuss was about. I mean, what 2 expect.**

Peter sighed. That could be a possibility, but he didn’t really care. “Yes, because we were on a date, that’s how it works. I see it working fine as of now. Well, not at the moment no, that’s a little fast.” Peter chuckled. “Of course he did.” Peter stared at Derek. “Yes, why wouldn’t it be what I want?”

“I’m so glad sarcasm is not lost on you dear nephew.” Peter smiled. He could still sense Derek’s unruly mood. Though it had lessened a little, probably because he knew there was going to be no arguing this.

 **Yes. Have you tried talking to Derek?** Peter smiled, he knew how well talking to Derek would work for Stiles. **Good boy. True love, you don’t say? Please don’t start asking Derek about knots, it’s embarrassing enough for me to keep you informed.**

 “Because you don’t do anything unless something is in it for you!” Derek said with some exasperation. He just could not imagine his uncle being in love and dating. It was like putting peanut butter on spaghetti. It didn’t fit. “I have never seen you with someone. I’ve never seen you even look at anyone. For a while I thought you didn’t like sex or other people enough to make any effort.”

“But clearly-” Derek gestured his hand at Peter. “I was wrong because you’re drenched in it and there’s no reasoning with you. You’re right, I need you, damn it. I don’t want hunters deciding you’re an easy kill because you’re fucking an Argent.” As usual, Derek didn’t exactly have a way with words.

“Are you _seriously_ texting Stiles right now!?” Derek’s blood pressure rose slightly and his heart beat quickened.  “I’m trying to talk to you! Peter. I get that you went insane. I just. I don’t want to lose you again.” That last bit was real, and heartfelt. Derek had practically worshiped Peter before the fire.

He might be more annoyed at the fact that Peter was texting Stiles rather than Peter’s current situation.

STILES: **Have U ever tried talking 2 Derek? It’s like talking 2 a brick wall. He has 2 expressions. Angry & Angrier. C’mon, give me some details. **

Peter tsked. Derek was right though. “Stiles made an offer once, I kindly told him no and that I would not go to jail regardless of how cute he is. And who says I’m not getting something out of this?” He grinned wickedly. “You have a point, most people are awful, but Chris Argent is different.”

Peter snorted. At least Derek knew when there was no use in fighting. “Did you just-?” He had heard that correctly, right? “I’m flattered you’re concerned but just because I’m sleeping with Chris does not mean I am an easy target. And neither is he. That won’t change, I can take care of myself and he can take care of himself.”

“Yes.” Peter glanced at him. “There’s no need to shout, I am listening to you.” His brow furrowed. “You won’t lose me.” He intended to stay alive for as long as he could, with a backup plan, just in case.

**I’m talking to him right now. You’re right though. Stiles, stop asking. I will sick your father on you if I must.**

 “He what?” Derek’s eyes glowed a dangerous red and it was sheer force of will that stopped him from pouncing on Peter. “You better not.” He clenched and unclenched his fists as he attempted to channel his rage. He was good at it, used to being Angry. Peter had taught him how to control it and that was a good thing because all that paid off. With extreme difficulty, Derek managed to draw the Alpha back and bury it. He would have to do something work off the rage later.

He swallowed and exhaled and shuddered. It had been a difficult morning and worse afternoon. “You actually are, that’s something.” With a sigh he rubbed his forehead. Peter used be the one he turned to. The only one who understood something of what he had gone through when he was a teenager. “You’re part of my pack, Peter.” He said gruffly, and added. “Whether you or I like it or not. I need you. For what it is worth, I have your back even if the kids still hate you. I’m-.” he exhaled again. “I’m glad you’re acting more like yourself. I never wanted to abandon you. We had no choice. We had to run.”

Derek looked like he might be calming down, at least, and that was a good thing. “And you’re right. I can’t do this without you. So-, whatever you need as long as you stay sane.”

STILES: **Don’t be mean! U R?!? Is he talking about me? No, don’t answer that. Is he still mad? Cause he does that cute thing w/his eyebrows when he’s mad.**

Peter arched an eyebrow. “I won’t, I’m not stupid. And I told him I didn’t want to go to jail for dating a teenager. Why do you care so much? I thought you didn’t like him?” He watched Derek calm down, ready in case he didn’t. Sometimes the anger took over, Peter knew that too well. The vengeance kick was proof of that.

“Oh I’m well aware of where I stand in the pack.” Peter slumped into the couch. “Thank you. Well, being more like myself…” That could be argued, he would probably never be how he was like before the fire. He shuddered. “I know. I’m glad you got away.” There was genuine emotion in his voice. “I don’t think that will be a hard task to manage.”

**Yes. I’ve mentioned you. He actually got quite mad when I brought the fact that you offered yourself to me once. He’s calmer now and I wouldn’t know. I don’t think of my nephew as cute you know.**

 “It’s not that.” Derek eyed the phone irritably. He strode over to the couch and slumped on the other side. “I screwed up twice really badly. I don’t have a great track record and he’s just a kid. I don’t really want to be that guy who waits around for someone to grow up. That’s just asking for trouble.”  His wolf really didn’t like that answer but Derek was a stubborn bastard. It was unfortunate, but that was the way of things.  “I’ll just end up hurting him too.” Everyone he’s ever loved has caused pain to him and his family so he didn’t trust himself anymore.

He offered his hand, to shake, kind of an olive branch. He knew it was dangerous to trust Peter for anything but he wanted badly to do so right now. He wanted to believe that Peter had come around. His uncle’s nature was eclectic and difficult to predict but the last thing he wanted was for them to be fighting. Over an Argent. He needed someone he could trust again. Someone he didn’t dislike. Someone who knew how to read people and manage wayward teenagers. That person certainly wasn’t Scott and could not be Stiles.

STILES: **Why did U tell him that!!!!** (Several minutes passed) **Scott came back. He brought ice-cream. I have ways of finding out U know, U should just tell me! If Dad finds papers scattered on my desk maybe I’ll just tell him U gave me the websites. TTL!!!** <Icon of lip smooch>

Peter hummed. “He is.” He glanced out of the corner of his eye at Derek. “I know where you’re coming from, but if that was your reaction to my mere mention of Stiles offering himself to me, I think it’s not as simple as you’re making it.” He wasn’t going to comment on how he had a feeling Stiles probably wouldn’t mind some pain, since he was actively trying to date a werewolf, sort of.

Peter arched an eyebrow but shook Derek’s hand. “You know the last time we talked you weren’t so courteous.” Though he knew why Derek had reacted that way. Peter stretched. “Is this behind us now then?” They could still talk, but leave Chris out of it.

 **Because we were talking about you. You’re a brat. Enjoy your ice cream.** Peter sighed, he supposed he could relent and let Stiles know, just at least so he’d stop asking. But then he added: **With your mate. I’ll provide information later.** He smirked.

Derek took a few moments but he sighed and nodded. His shoulders slumped. “I know.” He sighed. “I could hear you, Peter. But it’s behind us, yes.”

He gave Peter a disgruntled look. “Half the time he acts like he can’t stand me. It’s bizarre and this is the only way I know how to deal with it. ” He looked off to the side of the loft. “Nothing is simple these days. Scott still fights us.” He leaned back and shoved his hands in his jacket pockets. “Somehow I thought it would be easier with power.”

“He really talks to you? What do you suggest I do about Scott… and about Stiles?” It was probably not smart to ask relationship advice from recently psychotic Werewolf who had never had a relationship in his life. But who else was he going to ask? Erica? Erica was one of his many problems.

There was only one person in the world who could give him advice right now.

STILES: **What?!** **Scott just saw Lyd & Allison kissing, that’s why he vanished. I’m going 2 take him home. I hope U were kidding about the mate thing. Were U kidding? Y/N. **

Peter flinched but nodded, taking that as his cue to move on. “He’s a teenager, that’s what they do. You were that young once if you remember. I can’t tell you to change who you are, but if you want to keep Stiles around I think threatening bodily harm is not the way to go.” Peter chuckled. “Scott has his own set of morals, again, because he’s a teenager.” Peter shook his head. “I can always take it back if you want.” He flashed a grin of teeth.

“Stiles? He’s talking to me right now. Not that I asked, but he’s keeping me in the loop of their little drama matches.” He wasn’t going to admit the only other reason the sheriff’s kid talked to him was because of a truth spell. “If you push Scott he’ll just do whatever he wants anyway, you saw that in how he reacted with Jackson. And Stiles…well you could always fuck him and get it out of your system.”

Peter arched an eyebrow, well that was something he’d have to tell Chris about, and maybe Natalie. **Maybe I was. Maybe I wasn’t. Consider that payback for the blackmail threat.** Peter hoped this was the last he’d hear from Stiles for today.

Derek gave a low growl at the flash of teeth. “Just try it.” It wasn’t spoken as a challenge but more of a mostly friendly warning. Derek relaxed his face, frowned and but nodded. “I’ll take all that into consideration, but even if you’re right. Even if you’re right, Stiles doesn’t really know what he’s getting into if I make a move.” Which probably meant he was going to wallow when it came to Stiles and punch things, probably not in that order. Pity the three Betas he was training later.

“About Scott, I remember. We’re not his enemy and yet he keeps treating us as such. He’s one of us, he just hasn’t accepted it yet. I’m not sure how to get him to accept us. I invite him to training sessions but he keeps declining.”

Derek’s face did eventually soften with an honest to god smile. It was actually nice to be able to talk to another adult.   “You could help me train the pack. They need to get used to you, after all.”  Which would involve being around teenagers, of course. What he was offering, exactly, was a higher position in the pack but he didn’t really know about how to do that. It was also, kind of a bribe. He was not above bribing his Uncle to keep him around and stop him from running away somewhere with Chris Argent.

Stiles thankfully, didn’t respond.

Peter chuckled. “Don’t worry, I won’t, not with the pack that you have.” Peter crossed his arms behind his head. “He kept asking about knots, so he has some idea, but not a good one. Subtly doesn’t work with teenagers, you need to tell him straight to his face what you want. That’ll get through to him.”

“He’ll keep treating me that way, so I don’t know how much help I can actually be. I think you should invite his friends as well. They’re like a little pack of their own. If he’d rather spend time with them, get them here and he’s bound to show up.”

Peter gazed up at the ceiling. “I could.” He put his phone back in his pocket. “Is this just to keep me close? Are you afraid Chris will have an influence over me?” He turned to gauge Derek’s reaction. “I won’t abandon the pack, or you. You’re family. I may lo-be in this relationship with Chris, but I’m sure he understands family comes first.”

Derek coughed and actually turned a little red-faced. “He asked about knots? God, where does he find all of this? Of course Scott will, he still thinks you ruined his life.”  
  
Derek’s eyebrows knitted together at Peter’s words about Chris. If he caught that almost slip, he didn’t acknowledge it.  “I just want you to know you’re valued here too. We can’t have two packs in Beacon Hills.  Do you think Argent would be willing to come to a pack gathering if his daughter was invited? If we could learn to fight effectively we might actually be able to defend the town.” It was wishful thinking, he knew, but it was worth a shot. If anyone could talk Argent into an alliance, Peter could. “Could you ask him? If he was here, that might also get Scott.”

Derek was tired of all the bickering. They didn’t know what was really out there, not really. Not like he, Peter and Argent did. They had yet to see what true monsters were. They had so far only scratched the surface and Gerard Argent was not the top of the evil food chain. Neither was Peter. He hadn’t gone after people at random. He hadn’t killed for the sake of killing. There was always a purpose to his methods. Always a plan.

“If we can get Argent’s cooperation I think we stand a chance at stopping another pack from coming here and taking over. You’ve heard of the Alpha Pack, I take it?”

 “I don’t know, probably the internet.” Peter rolled his eyes. “Yes because getting rid of his asthma was a terrible thing to do.” Peter hummed. Two divided packs would be easier to take down and if there was any fighting among members… “He might be persuaded.” Peter was proud of Derek, using Chris as an advantage. He smiled. “I’ll ask, though I can’t promise anything.”

Peter was sure Chris would come if not for Allison being there, then maybe he’d come to show the kids how to take Peter down. Peter would let him do it once or twice, though he’d have to show off for the pack on how to tack a hunter down. Maybe Chris could help Stiles, so he didn’t feel so useless as a human in a pack of wolves. Though really Allison could teach him as well. Derek had high hopes about protecting the town, but it was better than having no goal.

“Yes.” He’d heard something about Deucalion heading it. That wouldn’t be good. Just like Peter, he was bitter against hunters, the Argents more exactly. But if he really was the head of this Alpha pack, he would be extremely dangerous. “I’ll try to persuade him.”

 “He’s a scared teenager.” Derek shrugged but also nodded, “Okay.” He looked relieved. “We could have it back, Peter.” It would never be the same as it was though. “A Hale Pack. If we could just get everyone to cooperate.” He knew he was right but the actual process of putting that together was going to be extremely difficult. There was a lot of clashing personalities but if he and Peter could bury the hatchet maybe that would set an example for everyone else.

It remained to be seen whether or not Argent would deal at all with Derek, given the Alpha was responsible for Victoria’s death. He had been defending Scott, however. Victoria had crossed the line, just as Gerard had. Maybe Argent would see it his way. He didn’t know. They had to stop fighting each other, that much was certain.

“I appreciate you coming by here today rather than tomorrow. Let me know what Argent says and I’ll talk to Isaac. He talk to Scott on the same level.” He reached over and put a hand on his uncle’s shoulder. “Things are going to change. I promise you. I’ll make it better.”

For Stiles if not for anything else. Derek’s wolf rumbled inside him. Stiles couldn’t be mated into a broken, dysfunctional pack. He would have to show him power, strength, unity, it was the only way he had anything to offer. Peter was right, he would have to be direct when the time came, but not yet. Stiles didn’t even fully trust him yet.

“I’ll make it better for us.” Derek said again, determined.

 “We could certainly try.” He shrugged. A rag tag pack of teenagers is not what he thought of when he thought of a Hale pack, but he was sure Derek knew as well as he did that they would have to work with their circumstances. Peter snorted. Since when did he refer to Derek’s pack as theirs? “I think getting them to cooperate is a start.”

“Well you said you wanted to talk today, why would I put that off? Especially with Stiles and the others running around trying to figure out what Chris and I are doing.” And he didn’t want to deal with an angry Derek for too long, it was easier to nip that in the bud when he had a chance. He glanced at Derek’s hand, but didn’t remove it. “That’s very optimistic thinking.”

Peter could tell that Derek meant it. “Going to apply tape to the super-glued remains of my sanity then?” He couldn’t help but be snippy. Not that he didn’t feel better and more in control than he had when he was Alpha, but he knew there was no going back. This was what they were stuck with.

 “I don’t know, I never know with you.” Derek rolled his eyes at Peter. “Shut up, you’re not insane anymore and you’d better stay that way. I’m allowed to be optimistic once a decade.” It was an attempt at humor, which Derek didn’t do very well at. At least it was the thought that counted, right?  He did attempt to smile. It was all awkward with teeth, too.

He took his hand off of his uncle’s shoulder and stood up. “I’m going to call Isaac.” Apparently he was done talking. That was the problem with Derek he liked to get to the bottom of things and then when he was done, he was done.

“You can go, but keep me informed. Check in from time to time and don’t make me come to the Argents to find you. I’ll try and figure out how to make this place more inviting for our first pack meeting.” Inviting? He made a face. Derek hated decorating or anything to do with cheerful colors. He grimaced at the place since it was entirely not welcoming. “What do you think Stiles would like to see?”

Derek grimaced. “Ugh, forget I said that. Go do your thing. Call me with any updates.” He paused. “I don’t mean everything, either!” He certainly didn’t want to hear about how the sex was going. He had already heard enough. “And try not to traumatize Allison any more than you already have.”

Peter’s eyes widened, then he snorted as he realized Derek was trying to be funny. “I think you should leave the jokes to someone else. Otherwise you might pull something.” Peter smirked, teasing.

Peter nodded and got up. He checked his phone, Stiles was silent. Good, hopefully he’d talk to Scott the rest of the night. Or Derek, if he could muster it. Anything that kept him from bombarding Peter.

Peter huffed and rolled his eyes. “Do you think I’m going to never leave Chris’s side?” Peter had turned to leave, but spun back around. “Why Derek, I do believe you’re feeling something.”

Peter grinned. “Well that phone call was none of my doing earlier. I wasn’t exactly in a position to answer.” He sighed. “I can try.” He went to the door. “Try not to scare Stiles too bad if you do manage to talk to him.”  He went down and back out to the Camaro. He had to go wake Chris up.

“I am not, oh my god.” Derek gave a disgusted grunt at Peter’s comment about not being in a position to answer. He had heard things, after all. “I DID NOT NEED THAT IMAGE IN MY HEAD!”  He roared down the stairway.

He was NOT imagining a similar situation as he made sure a certain mouthy teen was going to be way too occupied with his hands to use his phone.

He was NOT. 

**TBC**


	5. Adapting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris navigates difficult waters figuring out how to fit Peter into his routine.  
> Peter takes everything in stride, the cocky bastard. Which is naturally, irritating.:)

Unbreakable: Chapter Five “Adaptation”

Peter drove back to the Argent’s house, still hearing Derek’s words and chuckling about them. This time, Peter parked in the driveway. He got out and walked up to the door, hand on the knob, when he paused. Chris was a light sleeper, and with the apartment about to become the new home, Peter figured there’d never be another opportunity to do this. He walked in, then slammed the door shut, waiting to hear Chris startle awake.

Peter walked up the stairs, smile on his face. He poked his head in the master bedroom, just in case Chris wanted to shoot first and then ask questions. “Honey, I’m home.”

Before Chris could ask, Peter said, “I turned off your alarm, figured you needed the rest. And I talked to Derek.” There was no need to tell Chris that right now, but if this was going to work, getting the pack to work, there’d have to be less sneaking around. Sadly.

Chris was having a very nice dream. He was somewhere on a beach, enjoying the sunshine which he sometimes did in the south of France. He was watching a man come out of the ocean, water sliding down his strong, bare legs. Mmm. It was a beautiful sight. Chris reached for his cold bottle of beer and tipped it into his mouth. The man looked a bit fuzzy at first but he solidified and was grinning foolishly. His hair was wet and plastered to his head and he pulled off the goggles he’d been using.

He shook the water out and ran his fingers through his hair. Chris wasn’t the only one watching. Anyone who could see was watching the tall, dark haired man approach him.  His eyes drifted down to the bulge in Peter’s swimtrunks. The wet material had no shame as it clung to his crotch and Chris exhaled. He looked up again. Peter was holding a conch shell like it was a treasured prize. He put it down next to Chris and leaned down to give him a messy kiss. He held the conch shell up to Chris’ ear. “You can hear the ocean, listen-” Peter purred as he nibbled on Chris’ ear and his hand reached down and began to rub him. ”Just listen.”

In full view of other people on the beach. Chris wanted to say something, tell him to stop but his body didn’t want that.  He was already hardening when the conch shell started making noises.

But he wasn’t hearing the ocean he was hearing a door slam and footsteps. It successfully roused Chris from slumber. He grabbed his knife first and gun and flipped into a defensive position on the bed.  He was on one knee both weapons aimed at his bedroom doorway when Peter stuck his head in and started talking.

The way Chris had gone from deep slumber to instant defense would be unnerving to someone else, perhaps. It took him several deep breaths to appear to recognize there was no threat. His brain finally caught up with his instincts and he lowered the weapons slowly.  He wasn’t hard, exactly, but he had clearly been having an interesting dream from the looks of it.

Chris gave a slightly disgruntled noise when he checked out the time then looked back at Peter. His brain had snapped back into focus. “Hi. You actually came back.” He had half expected Peter not to.  He rubbed sleep out of his eyes with the back of his hand and smiled, pleased, a warm bubbly swept through him and he decided he didn’t want to argue. “You’re right, I needed it. You did? Everything ok? He didn’t hurt you, did he?”

He’d almost forgotten he was still holding the weapons.  “Sorry.” He finally set the gun and knife down and gave Peter an apologetic smile.

Peter smiled, amused at Chris’s reaction. At least his instincts were still intact. Peter was glad he hadn’t given Chris a heart attack. Next time he wouldn’t make such a racket, maybe. Then his eyes drifted down. Peter arched an eyebrow. “Have a nice dream?”

He moved into the bedroom. “I did. Why do you keep thinking I won’t? I can’t exactly leave my mate.” He could try at least, but it’d plunge him back into insanity. And so far there was nothing wrong, why would he leave?

“Yes. He didn’t like the phone call you had him listen to, though I had already figured that out. No, only a little testy. And there’s more to get into but I don’t think you’re awake enough yet to deal with it.” Peter offered a small smile. Chris was concerned about him, which was touching. “He thought maybe you had done something to me. He doesn’t trust you, Scott still doesn’t trust me or him…” Peter waved it away.

Peter actually felt bad that he made Chris apologize for a reaction based on his actions. “No, I-” _Was being immature_. “I was testing you.” _That could make it worse_. “Now that you’re awake, any plans?”

 “Good, I’m glad you talked. Scott does trust me, though, more or less.” Chris smirked at the comment about the phone call. Trust issues, he knew all about those. “It’s new, Peter. Give me some time, okay?”

With an encouraging smile, Chris approached Peter and slipped his hand up into his hair.  “As a matter of fact I did have a nice dream, and you interrupted it just at the good part.” He drew his hand down the side of Peter’s neck to rest against his chest.  “A very good looking man was about to kiss me senseless.”

“Workout and training.  As a mere human I actually have to work at this body.” Chris traced the contours of Peter’s chest and found his eyes drifting towards the way one of the wolf’s muscles stretched out the shirt. “Unlike some people.”  Chris hadn’t got around to it yet but he certainly planned to make sure he learned where all of Peter’s sensitive spots were.

He remembered that he wasn’t wearing anything and frowned. He’d have put something on but Peter was right there. “Fuck it,” Chris muttered to himself and slid his arms around the wolf to press close and nuzzle Peter’s neck. “Hug me.” Another command. He was good at those.

 “I know, that came up in the conversation. Derek’s having issues, not surprisingly.” Peter nodded. He could give Chris all the time he needed, he could be patient for his mate. It was still so strange to believe that was real and Chris hadn’t done more than bat an eye at it.

Peter hummed, nuzzling Chris’s hand. “Should I be jealous of this person?” Only if the other person was real, if it was just a face Chris dreamed about than nothing was wrong. The wolf wanted to make sure Chris never looked at anyone ever again, they were mates, and Chris was his!

Peter chuckled. He watched Chris, then smiled. “The benefits of being a werewolf.” More or less. “You know, you’d make a terrific wolf.” Peter meant it, but at the same time was messing with Chris. Derek would be livid if Peter gave Chris the bite.

Peter was not used to anyone actually wanting to touch him. But he relaxed a little as Chris pressed close. Peter hugged Chris and snorted. “Are you going to order me around all the time?” He wouldn’t mind if it was some of the time.

 “Derek always has issues, he needs to learn to stop and think.” Chris nodded. “But let’s see. He’s tall, dark haired and blue eyed. Also? Very obnoxious.” Chris’ eyes danced with amusement as he hugged Peter tightly. “I was dreaming about the beach.”

He drew his fingers down Peter’s spine and rested one hand on his ass. The other reached back up to keep stroking Peter’s hair.  “I realize you mean well, but please don’t joke about that.” His words were calm and gentle, but the context was very clear. That was not a topic Chris was willing to discuss. “I know you can’t turn me accidentally. I will accept, however a proper mate bite. Not the clandestine one you gave me last night.”  
  
Chris cleared his throat and lightened his tone. “You seem to like it, so maybe I will.” He untangled himself from Peter. If they started kissing he would get too involved to stop and they’d be in bed for the rest of the day. He found sweatpants and a sleeveless shirt, as well as his workout shoes. “I don’t know what else will fit you. My ass is smaller than yours, but you’re welcome to try on something.”

 “That’s some of the issue, yes.” Peter laughed. “So me? I’m flattered. When was the last time you were there?” The vague thought of they could travel there went through Peter’s head. Chris didn’t know about the wealth Peter still had.

Peter cast his eyes to the floor, a little ashamed with himself. But then he picked his head up at the mention of the mate bites. “You’re sure? I’ll have to use my fangs. It’ll hurt.” Not that he couldn’t take the pain from Chris, but it would bleed and throb the next day. There was probably a reason why not a lot of mates were with humans.

“You do realize if it ever got out that I like this I’ll never talk to you again, right?” Again, he was partly teasing, but he really didn’t need Stiles knowing about this as well. “It’s a nice ass. And I don’t need anything but some boxers.” He smirked. Maybe he wanted Chris to stroke his ego again, talk about how nice his body was.

 “The South of France? Few years ago.” Chris shrugged. “I like the ocean. You’re not wearing any boxers and I’m not letting you wander around half naked with my teenage daughter sleeping in the house. At least wear some shorts.” He pulled on his workout clothes and shoes. Even then, he always had something, like a switchblade tucked into his sock. Chris was never unarmed.

“Don’t worry, I won’t tell Derek you like to take orders.” Chris chuckled. “I can handle pain, Peter. I’ve had worse wounds.” He was right if his body was anything to go by. He had a lot of scars from various battles, bullet wounds and so on. It didn’t make his body ugly, he was just not flawless like Peter.  Not as many as most hunters because he was better than most hunters. He was a world apart from most hunters. They called on him for a reason. “I’m not afraid of your teeth and claws, Peter.”

“You know you’re flawless and your ass is half the attraction. Now, can we go work out?”

 “Maybe I can take you sometime?” That hadn’t meant to slip out. Peter hoped Chris didn’t notice. He’d make a real offer some other time. Peter rolled his eyes. “She’s not even here, but fine.” He went over and pulled out some grey shorts that he found. He peeled the borrowed shirt off, then shimmied out of the pants and pulled the shorts on. “Happy?”

“Good. The last thing I need is for him to boss me around.” He bent and got his phone from his pants. “I know.” He remembered tracing some of the scars when they were together before. He was sure Chris had more now, more stories that went with them. “Maybe you should be?”

A wide grin split Peter’s face. “Lead the way, after all I don’t know where you work out.” He tucked his phone in one of the shorts’ pockets. He realized he had no idea if Chris had equipment to use here.

Chris did catch the question and gave Peter a sort of double take. He wasn’t sure if Peter wanted an answer or not so he just shrugged in a non-committal way.  “I can take you down any day of the week.” He snorted at the comment about how he should be.  

Chris liked watching Peter change, he knew that much. His eyes slid down the man’s thighs and up again. “You’re amazing.” He told Peter softly. “And that’s the last compliment you’re getting today.”

With a gruff laugh he led the way downstairs and retrieved a couple of energy water bottles from the fridge, not that Peter needed one but they were refreshing.

There was a basement but he had since moved equipment from down there that Gerard had set up. Peter didn’t need to see that. He’d moved everything to the backroom where he used to have a planning table and weapons on display. The weapons were all in boxes now but the workout equipment was still there.

He paused for a minute having a bit of déjà vu. This was where they had talked about killing Derek. They hadn’t even known who the Alpha was yet. The first thing he went for was stretching, of course. Chris did everything by the book.

Peter arched an eyebrow, internally grateful that Chris hadn’t said anything more on the subject. That was something to talk about at a later date. First came trying to get him to help with the pack.

Peter had felt Chris staring and smiled. Peter pouted. Yes, honest to God, pouted. “Why no more? Don’t you like telling me how good I look?” He stopped as soon as Chris turned and left the room.

Peter followed without saying another word, but stopped when Chris did. “Something wrong?” He took one of bottles from Chris’s hand, barely tugging it free. Maybe Chris was just thinking, after all, his father, wife, and sister had been in this house at one point. Peter knew what it was like to suddenly realize how big a place was when no one was in it.

 “Of course I do, but I like watching you try and cajole a compliment out of me even more.” Chris winked and just rolled his eyes at the ‘you can try’ comment. He smiled faintly when their hands touched over the bottle. Every time Peter was close it set a kind of electric current through his body. Every nerve ending came alive and he felt the invisible energy that crackled around them. It was strong now because of the sex and the fact that they had spent hours together just being in each other’s presence.  He couldn’t imagine what it was going to be like after they had been seeing each other for a few weeks or months.

Leaving the house to go to an apartment was just so final. “I was thinking about Victoria.” He admitted, not ashamed to admit that his wife wasn’t just going to vanish from his memory now that Peter was with him. “She loved this house. She wasn’t thrilled about coming back to Beacon Hills, but she loved this house.” He’d insisted when the reports came in. It was their duty. “I don’t know, I still don’t’ know why she snapped and did what she did.” The closest thing he could come to as a reason was Allison was being threatened and she was a mother.

Chris didn’t expect Peter to want to talk about his dead wife so he looked away and moved to start his workout. It was a good thing too, thinking about Victoria and his family pushed memories into his head he’d rather stay buried. He shook his head to clear it of the memory. It wasn’t healthy, but that’s how he dealt with things. He put them into boxes in his mind. While he stretched he regarded Peter thoughtfully, also appreciatively because those shorts were _very_ tight. “Have you ever wanted to live in a house again?”

After the stretching, the first part of Chris’ workout was a series of martial arts stretching warmups. There was a punching bag set up as well as several machines for muscle toning and weight lifting. He didn’t need gun training, he was already an expert. This was just to keep in shape and ensure that he was a tightly packed lethal weapon, even when he was disarmed.

Peter shook his head with a smirk. It didn’t seem pouting would work on Chris anymore. Though Peter wondered if it had ever worked at all. Peter felt a slight nudge from Chris through their bond, since it wasn’t official, the prodding was faint, but still noticeable. Peter tried a slight nudge back, just to see if Chris would react. This was whole new territory for Peter, he was going to be cautious.

“Oh.” _Of course_. The house was full of memories, she had been a hunter as well, more than just a mother or wife. Peter could only imagine what her final moments were like. Where was Chris when it happened? Did he leave her to it? Say ‘I love you’ one last time? Peter nodded, there wasn’t anything he could say. He had half a mind to say ‘because it’s what hunters do’ but he knew that was wrong, because Chris wasn’t that way, not anymore.

Peter moved away from the doorway, sitting on a bench. He opened his mouth to speak, then thought about responding and closed his mouth. “I don’t know. At this moment, no, not when it’s just Derek and myself. It’s why I stayed with him at the loft, it’s more than large enough for the two of us. If it were to change, by some miracle, then I might think about having a house again. For now though, I don’t need it.”

He watched Chris, eyes focused on the way he moved, body pulling and settling as he stretched. Peter set the bottle he had taken on the floor by his feet. “What were Victoria’s last moments like?” He had heard from Derek that she had tried to poison Scott and Derek had intervened and nothing else. Peter hadn’t meant to ask, but maybe this should be discussed and left in this house, in the past where it belonged so Chris could move on.

Chris went for the weight machine next. He cast a glance at Peter. He’d felt something but his eyebrows knitted together in confusion. His first instinct was to demand Peter stop. It was unnatural and he wasn’t sure if he liked it. His fingers felt prickly, like some invisible thing had gently touched them. He flexed his hands irritably. It was over in an instant. Chris exhaled and shuddered. He shot Peter a glare and looked away.

For a long while he was quiet again, the only sound being the huffs at the vigorous routine. The glare didn’t remain and his face eventually softened. “Maybe we will get one some time. I mean. I don’t know. Maybe.” He shrugged. “I’d like it.”

Chris very carefully set the weights down and stood up. The skin of his neck and arms glistened slightly with sweat. He didn’t lift weights for the fun of it. It was all careful precision for measured results.  He began to strap tape around his hands as he was going for the punching bag next. Unless Peter decided he wanted to spar.

“Victoria died in my arms.” Chris said finally in a dangerously quiet tone. Too quiet, he was clearly upset and was finding the conversation difficult at best. His voice was choked with emotion. “She died in Allison’s room. Victoria did not commit suicide. I killed her before she could turn. She could not manage it herself and begged me to. She _begged_ me.”  

He’ll never forget it. Chris shuddered. He would have done anything. If Gerard hadn’t have been there he would have tried harder to stop her from that end. He would have tried to make her go somewhere, be safe, stay alive. For Allison if not for him. Gerard had effectively taken Peter, Kate, Victoria and almost destroyed his daughter too. His father had taken more than that from him. Things he’d never told anyone except for Peter.

“Sometimes I can still see her blood on my hands.”

Peter smiled. The nudge had worked then. He’d try again later, just to see what else would happen. Small steps into the large yawning abyss of having a mate. Really Peter never thought he’d have Chris as a mate, he might have hoped for it before, but knew it was impossible. He shouldn’t have doubted the strangeness that came with living in Beacon Hills to seep farther into his life.

Peter blinked. “I’m sorry, do you hear yourself? You want to live with _me_?” Peter wasn’t sure why it kept happening, but Chris kept surprising him. “Maybe the kids were right to be worried. You’ve certainly changed.” He smiled. His wolf yearned to have a place with his mate, even if the offer was temporary.

Peter continued to watch Chris, the slight scent of his sweat tickled Peter’s nose. It was a familiar scent by now, one that Peter also found arousing. Mating seemed to have thrown his wolf into a more single frame of mind. He hoped it’d lessen at some point, they couldn’t keep having sex so often with Allison around. And Chris needed to be in top condition as well, and the desire to be with his mate might make Peter more of a nuisance.

Peter felt guilty for assuming anything about Victoria’s death. He licked his lips. He knew what it was like to have the blood of a loved one on your hands. Peter felt the need to comfort Chris by sharing his own nightmare. Maybe it would help. “You remember Laura? How I killed her? I may have been insane at the time, but I remember it, vividly. She cried, begged me that there had to be another way, she tried to reason with me. But I was so lost, so convinced that her power was the only way to do what I needed to do…” He glanced at his hands. “Do you have nightmares?”

Chris gave a frustrated sound as he took the first swing at the punching bag. “I haven’t changed that much, and I’ve always wondered what living with you would be like.” He grumbled and threw another swing, then pummeled the bag hard. “I remember Laura.” He nodded. “She was with you sometimes when I saw you with other people and we couldn’t talk.”  He had been to one or two social functions where the Hales were present.

He of course had met the Hales, they were part of the town’s original families. Chris remembered Talia once glaring at him like he was something she’d like to spike a hatchet into. “I’m sorry for what happened. That must be hard for you.” They both had such similar experiences but each was worlds apart. Maybe that’s why they were drawn together. Both needing comfort, both needing love.

His moves were excellent, great form. He could certainly defend himself in a fight and punching the bag let out a lot of aggression. “Sometimes.” He panted as he held the bag to stop it from swinging. “I tire myself out as much as possible before I sleep, seems to help.”  He started to sweat a bit more as he punched the bag. He almost wanted a hunt, he needed to be out there tracking and in his element.

“Are you going to just sit there and watch me sweat?”  Chris asked. “Come on, try and get a hold of me.” He wasn’t sure why he was in the mood for this but he didn’t like Peter being over there right now. He wanted him closer. He wanted to touch, mingle their sweat together, lick the wolf’s skin and bite him. He wanted Peter down on the ground, locked between his thighs. No, he looked almost surprised. HE wanted to be the one on the ground, locked between PETER’s thighs. 

Shit. He gave Peter a suspicious look as if these stray absurd thoughts he wasn’t actually communicating were somehow his fault.

 “Always?” Even when he lived with Victoria? How long had Chris been in love with him? Because that was the only reasonable answer to something like that. Even if Peter had been a different, better person before the fire, Chris had still wanted him. Something ached deep inside of Peter and tried to swallow him in.

“Likewise, I can’t imagine what you went through. Not just losing Victoria, but being right there with her…” And then Chris had almost lost Allison to Gerard. But Peter always knew Gerard was an evil, vicious man, even before Chris talked about him. Peter felt like quoting Shakespeare, two families torn apart…two lovers destined together-maybe?

“Well I can help tire you out, if that’s what you’re suggesting.” Peter smirked. “What if I do?” Peter couldn’t resist that challenge though. He got up. “I won’t use claws, just to be fair.” He tilted his head as Chris looked at him.

Peter crouched low and lunged at Chris, figuring anything else would be a dead giveaway. His wolf took delight in getting closer to Chris, not exactly chasing him, but it would still be a fight. “This is how all our foreplay starts you know…”

 “Yeah, we’ll talk more about that another time.” Chris nodded. He laughed darkly when Peter indicated he just wanted to watch him sweat.  “Who says using claws would be an advantage?”  His eyes glinted, he knew how to handle a larger, stronger opponent. That was something Gerard taught him right away. The bigger and more confident they are, the harder they fall. The real issue was Peter’s stamina. The Wolf could last a long time and without weapons there was only one way to defeat a wolf. Trick him.

He’d wait for that, though. He wanted to lure the wolf in first. “Oh, is that why you opted to just wear a pair of my shorts?” It was actually a real turn on, watching Peter walk around in his clothes like they were a second skin. “Thought this was going to wind up into another round?” He thought about the math there. “I love it you know.” He gave Peter a disarming wink. “It’s fucking sexy.”

“You should wear my clothes all the time.” Chris expertly dodged each lunge, making Peter work harder the next time he swung. He could really bend for a guy as old as he was, he was a lot faster when he was younger of course, and Martial Arts training helped a lot. “Actually, if we were living alone together, I’d just have you walk around without any. After all, who knows when I might want a quick fuck?”  

Chris wasn’t exactly sure where the taunting was coming from but he almost wanted to see Peter get frustrated enough to try and pin him. Then there’d be some serious activity in here. He sidestepped another swing and nearly toppled a shelf. It’s a good thing they were in packing mode anyway.

Peter was tempted to roll his eyes, but was too busy trying to keep a hold of Chris. He backed off for a moment, not stalking Chris, since there was no room for that, but to think for a second. He snorted. “As if you have a problem with that.” Peter grinned. “Good. That must mean I don’t have to try to seduce you anymore, just wear your clothes.” He went back at Chris.

Peter growled, not paying attention for a moment. His lip curled back in a snarl. “I thought you were worried about Allison seeing me like that?” He moved around Chris as the shelf wobbled. Peter intentionally shoved at a shelf, watching it fall over. With the momentary distraction, he grabbed Chris and pushed him onto the floor.

“If I was reading our bond correctly, this is what you wanted, isn’t it, Christopher? Do you want a repeat of last night? It must infuriate you that I don’t break a sweat doing anything.” He grinned, all teeth, returning the taunting behavior. “I thought you could take me on, what happened to that? Or do you just want my cock that badly?” He smirked.

 “Yeah I do, but who says I won’t make you work for it?” Chris panted. He grunted at the mention of Allison. It was that distraction which had him on the ground.  “Just because you don’t break a sweat doesn’t mean you can’t go down.”   He braced one arm against the floor, keeping himself from being completely pinned and giving him just enough room to get the leverage he needed.

“Nice Try.” Chris grinned somewhat manically and licked his lips. He contemplating letting Peter win and kissing him senseless. But not yet! His legs flexed suddenly and he swung one under Peter and lifted own his body in an arc to throw the wolf off him. He used just his legs and a ju-jitsu move he’d learned.  His flawless maneuver had him use Peter’s own muscle strength against him to balance his escape.

As Peter ended up on the floor, Chris flipped up to his feet and chuckled.  The best part about sparring with Peter is that he didn’t have to worry if the wolf got hurt, he’d just shrug it off. Not that he wanted to hurt Peter. He wiped at his brow. “I have escaped from far worse, admittedly also far less arousing, positions.” He opened up the palm of his hand and wiggled his fingers in a ‘bring it’ motion.   “Unless you’ve had enough _already_?”

Chris momentarily worried that he might have hurt the wolf emotionally by getting out from under him. He had tried not to. He wasn’t actually attempting to inflict that kind of damage. He felt a twinge in his chest and grunted.

Peter snorted. “I know.” He felt Chris shift and had the feeling Chris was going to break out of his hold. Peter thought about moving and pinning Chris completely, but he also wanted to see what Chris would do.

Peter grunted as he was tossed off of Chris and landed on his back. Peter glanced up at Chris for a moment. “I wasn’t trying to turn you on. But if that’s where you want this to go…” Peter snarled. “You know I can outlast you.” Maybe this wasn’t as playful as he had thought it was going to be.

Peter dove for Chris’s legs, sure that’d at least topple him, if not get him on the floor again. His wolf itched to sink his fangs into Chris, let his mate truly know who he belonged to. Peter’s claws slid out and he growled, eyes flashing blue. He threw all of his weight into Chris, intent to get him on the floor and keep him there. He was getting a little frustrated at Chris, his hunter’s ability to be an equal match.

Chris smirked at Peter. He knew he probably shouldn’t push the wolf too much but had just wanted to make a point. He might have taken it a bit too far though as he saw the claws extend and the Peter’s eyes flash blue. He’d heard. He knew, he did. It wasn’t a shock but seeing it distracted him just enough that Peter was able to topple him. He grabbed hold of Peter’s shoulder to brace himself so that he wouldn’t break anything as he went down. He knew how to fall too.

Slightly winded he kept hold of Peter’s shoulders as he was pinned underneath him. He could feel the frustration bubbling in the wolf and gently stroked Peter’s bare skin with his thumbs. “I know you can, settle down.” He said evenly.  Instinct sometimes wasn’t a thing to be taunted and as much as he didn’t truly believe Peter would ever hurt him, he didn’t want to push it too much. He ran his fingers up and over Peter’s back shoulders and down his front.

The wolf had a strange look in his eye and it went against his entire sense of self but he wondered if it would be wiser to turn his head and submit. He wondered if Peter still had too little control. It went against his nature. Everything, but he wanted to know. “Shift.” He told Peter. “I want to see your wolf face. I want to see everything.” Not the full form, obviously. “Show me your eyes.”

Peter felt Chris’s hands grip his shoulders and snarled for a second, trying to control himself. He had never slipped before. But he was on the edge of letting instinct take over, of actually hurting Chris. Peter went to move away. He had to get up.

Peter paused as Chris touched him. He nipped at Chris’s fingers before huffing out a breath. He shifted, focusing and getting the wolf under control. His claws vanished and he blinked bright neon blue eyes away. He felt like apologizing, but Chris had started all of this. Peter narrowed his eyes.

“You’re sure?” He had just gotten back under control, but if Chris wanted this, to see what he really looked like…Peter shifted, fangs coming out and his claws dug into Chris again. He stared down at Chris. “Why do you want to see them?” Chris had seen many wolves before, blue wasn’t rare, but it wasn’t common either.

 “Yeah,” Chris nodded. He watched in fascination at the change.  He’d seen it so many times before on so many others but this was Peter. They’d never done this.  He grimaced at the pain when Peter’s claws dug in and couldn’t help the small cry of pain that followed. Blood oozed from the contact and onto Peter’s fingers but it didn’t change his mind. He could feel some of what Peter was feeling. Confusion, lack of control.

He took a couple of long breaths and forced himself to deal with it. Forced himself to trust Peter. He reached up and traced his fingers along the rough, harder skin and the facial hair, the lobes of his ears. He moved his fingers along the ridge of his forehead, and down his cheek again.

“Because I know what they mean and I wanted to see.” Chris said softly as he stared at Peter’s eyes. He’d been holding back, since he knew that admitting pain would only encourage the wolf. He could take worse than this, he had taken worse than this.

He exhaled, steeled himself and ran his thumb across Peter’s bottom lip, grazing his teeth. He leaned up and pressed his lips against Peter’s, just barely. He did not ask Peter to remove his claws. At this point he knew it had to be the wolf’s idea. But this was something he needed to see, to deal with, and to understand. He kept moving his fingers over the wolf, soothing. He wasn’t submitting, but he wasn’t struggling either. “Peter?” He tugged at the man inside the wolf and hoped he’d know his claws were hurting.

Peter felt the warm blood coat the tips of his fingers, it was a rather familiar sensation, and he barely noticed it. He blinked when Chris cried out, trying not to dig deeper. His mind was screaming MATE MATE MATE, to get him to stop. Peter didn’t move.

He twitched as Chris touched his face. It was rather tender, unlike the first time Chris had seen his shift. The first time, Chris had been hesitant to touch and after a moment Peter had changed back, he could feel that Chris was uncomfortable. Of course back then his eyes had been yellow too, like tiny fireflies. Peter broke Chris’s gaze. It was only fitting that his eyes were blue now, he had been selfish…

Peter’s eyes flicked back to catch Chris’s own blue. He changed back and got up. “Was it worth it? Now your workout space is ruined.” He was a little bitter, he wasn’t sure how to feel about having slipped, about how close he could have been to hurting Chris, how he was an embodiment of everything hunters hated. He snarled. Maybe he should leave.

 “Easy,” Chris ignored the wounds from the claws. He’d deal with those later. Right now, he might have pushed the wolf a bit too far and he was more concerned about Peter’s frame of mind then himself.  
  
“Its fine, I’m not here for much longer anyway.” He reached for the water and opened the bottle to wet his dry throat. It was a harsh reminder of their differences, of the short leash that Peter had on his control. He could feel the bitterness and he stood up. “Peter?” He asked softly. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have asked.”

He found a cloth from one of the boxes and poured some of the water from the bottle onto it. He kept Peter in his peripheral vision the entire time. He sat down on the bench.  “Come here, let me clean that off.”  He offered, holding out his hand. He wasn’t sure exactly how their bond worked but he wanted to try and reassure him. Anything. “I’m fine, okay? I don’t expect you to not be a wolf. The wolf is there, inside you. If you try to repress him too much, you’ll lose control again.”

Peter clenched and unclenched his hands, cracking the joints. He sighed through his nose. Peter said nothing, just watched Chris. He was _fine_.

Peter shook his head. “You’ve seen it before. Why am I different from countless others? Just because we’re mated? What would you have done if I couldn’t have gotten control back?”

Peter glanced at the blood under his nails. “I happen to have fine control. But maybe you shouldn’t poke a wild animal.” He went over to Chris. “If you let me have a moment to let out the anger…” He swiped the cloth from Chris’s hand and cleaned up. “For instance,” he walked over to the punching bag and popped his claws. He slid them down the side, watching it split open and spill out stuffing. “I feel much better.” He smiled sourly.

When Peter had grabbed his legs and pulled him underneath his claws had impacted Chris’ hips, torn through the material of his sweatpants. That’s where the wounds were. “But you did, and I would have kept fighting.” Chris countered. “No you don’t. I know you feel like shit, Peter, but we’re going to run into this all the time.”  He gave a frustrated sigh. “You can control it. You did control it and I do _trust you_ to control it.”

His cellphone buzzed.  Chris frowned in annoyance as he looked at his phone. He picked it up and scanned the texts in case they were from Allison but they were not.  He ignored them and set the phone down and focused back on Peter. “I wanted to show you that you could be yourself and I would still love you. I would still want to touch you, and I would still want you inside me.”

Being blunt was really the only recourse at the moment. Maybe that would get through. “I wanted to see your wolf form because I love you.”

Of course, Peter didn’t expect anything less from Chris. “I only feel like this because you pushed. If you had just left me alone…I was an Alpha, I know what it takes for-Well that’s reassuring.” He picked some blood out from under one of his nails. This was probably not how Chris had expected his workout routine to go.

Peter’s eyebrow arched at Chris’s phone going off. “Who is it?” He turned to Chris. “Have you always felt this way, or is it only a recent development?” If Chris had felt this way before, before and after the fire, always had…Peter felt his own love swelling hotly up his chest.

Peter walked over, grabbed Chris and kissed him. To apologize without words, to show that he accepted Chris’s apology, to share the tingling love that was binding them together as mates. Peter pulled back. “Maybe you should do a different kind of workout.” He smirked.

 “Nothing that can’t wait.” Chris said with a shrug. “It was just a hunter contact.” He returned the kiss and let Peter dominate it, submitting his mouth to the wolf.

“Always.” Chris admitted with a gruff laugh after the kiss.  “So eager to get into my ass again already? I still haven’t done my pushups.”  Every passing minute, every hour they spent together felt like a dream. It felt like if he let go, let Peter out of his sight, he might never see him again. He knew it was crazy to feel like that and to feel an emotion so strongly in so short a time.

Maybe he would feel more at ease after he’d woken up in Peter’s arms for a while. Maybe it would feel better after some more days, weeks and months in Peter’s arms.  
  
He pulled Peter back for another kiss and this time took control. As his tongue explored his hands moved weren’t idle.  Chris trailed his hands down Peter’s back and slipped them underneath the waist band of his shorts. Both hands gripped Peter’s ass and pulled him into line with Chris’ body so they were pressed against each other.

Chris left one hand on Peter’s ass and lifted the other back up into his hair. “I’m never going to get anything done with you around.” He chuckled. “Am I?”

Peter hummed. His chest tightened. Chris had always loved him, always loved him for who he was, wolf and all. A swirl of what-ifs and could-have-beens clashed in Peter’s mind. That meant Chris had still loved him despite what Kate had done to break them up, or the fire, or what Peter had been afterwards. Peter’s heart ached, he felt so stupid for having been mad at Chris all those years ago, and then barely sparing him a second glance after coming back to life. Well now they had the time to make up for that.

Peter smiled. “Of course, you’re the one that has to keep up with me after all.” _Maybe push-ups can wait_. He felt a brief flicker of Chris’s doubt. “I’m not going anywhere. If I wanted to leave, I would have before now.” Peter groaned into the kiss.

Peter rolled his hips against Chris and grinned wickedly. “Not if I can help it,” he said softly. “But maybe you should finish your workout, I think I can help.” He pulled free from Chris’s hands, as much as he didn’t want to. Peter moved so there was room for Chris to do his push-ups.

Chris flashed a grin at Peter, pleased that finally got through and a little disconcerted about his sudden confession, but he’d deal with it later. “Maybe you can count for me.”

What he really should do is get those claw-marks taken care of but he didn’t want to. Chris felt like he wanted to keep them. Marks on his body from Peter weren’t marks he wanted to wash away. He wanted to keep them forever.  They didn’t hurt that much so he knew he could get through the rest of his work out. He set down the mat and got down to his hands to balance on his toes.

This was always the toughest part of the workout. Lifting weights was easy compared to lifting himself. But he needed the upper arm strength. There was always occasions where he had to pull himself up and carry multiple items and/or people. That required upper body equilibrium and strength.

In spite of what it appeared like, push-ups weren’t easy and didn’t get easier. It was a test of stamina to get through them. He did the first set with both hands and paused for a moment to catch his breath.  He moved to the next set which would be using one hand, with the other held behind his back.

Peter rolled his eyes. “If that’s all I’m good for…” He stood back and watched Chris, counting. His gaze was fixed on Chris’s straining back muscles, the sweat that rolled down his forearms. Peter was half tempted to lick it up. He didn’t move.

When Chris switched to one hand, Peter was very tempted to make it harder for him, but had a better thought. As Chris continued, Peter wiggled the shorts down his hips a little and took his cock in his hand. “Why don’t we make this interesting?” He felt a smirk tug at his lips.

“Every time you get up, you get to suck me off. Consider it a way to amend the little situation we had.” Being devious was one trait that had only amplified after the fire and Peter didn’t mind. It’s how he stayed alive most of the time. A blow job from Chris would put them on more equal standings energy wise. And Chris would still be able to finish whatever it was he was going to do today, what was left of it.

Chris’ eyes widened at Peter’s audacity. He’d never actually sucked anyone’s cock before, let alone Peter’s. “Just listen for Allison, I don’t want her walking in on this.” Chris told him with a warning note. “And come down here. Sit in front of me with your legs open. I’ve got a better idea and you might enjoy it more.”  He rested on his arms, waiting for Peter.

There was a tingling in his gut, a thrill that welled up inside him. He had never done this with Peter before, and as a general rule he had not wanted to. He could not be subservient to a wolf, he was a hunter. This was different though. They were not hiding their relationship and he was Peter’s Mate.

He understood the semantics of sucking cock of course and wasn’t afraid to do it. “Since this is the first time I’ll have ever done this I think you should indulge me. Then you’ll get your payback.”

From the looks of it, what he was suggesting was that Chris intended for Peter to sit with his legs in front of him. One leg would be bent slightly, the other out while Peter left room enough for Chris to do pushups in between his legs. Then Chris would come down on Peter’s cock each time he pushed up.

 “I can multitask.” Peter sat on the floor, pushing the shorts off his legs first. He sat down, pulling one leg up, but he spread them wide so Chris still had room. He could feel the zing from Chris’s end and smiled. “Let me know the answer to this first, why have you never sucked cock before? I know it’s not for everyone, but well, it’d be a nice image.”

“Of course. You think I’d try to force you? I may be cruel, but I’d never do that.” And the mating bond wouldn’t let him. As mates they were supposed to care for each other, make sure the other was alright. A tiny voice in the back of Peter’s head told him if any hunters found out, he’d be an instant target. He knew the death of a mate, even if by natural causes (which were rare) would devastate the other. He pushed those thoughts away and gazed at Chris, who was waiting for him to say something.

“If you want to start like this, it’ll take a little bit for me to get completely hard.” But Peter was sure just seeing Chris do this would get his cock interested rather quickly. He kept one ear trained to listen for the front door.

 “I’m sure you can.” Chris chuckled. “And because I didn’t want to and no I don’t think you would force me.” Chris murmured softly. “It’s the same reason I didn’t want just anyone’s cock in my ass.” He moved himself into position carefully with some trepidation. He also took a swallow of water to wet his lips.  “I only ever wanted to do this with you.” He didn’t know how to explain it. “I think I have a good idea how to help you along.”

He lifted himself up just slightly and as he did he leaned his neck in and licked up the bottom of Peter’s cock. He held himself up on both arms first and looked up at Peter, breathing hard. “I hope you’re ready for this.” He told the wolf with a smirk.

He took a deep breath and descended. He hollowed out his cheek as he’d seen other do and let his mouth close over Peter’s head. He held himself in one place for a moment and moved down further until he could feel the cockhead at the back of his mouth. The strain on his arms was harder than he’d imagined. But he was keeping himself at a particular height. He pulled up again, gasping slightly as Peter slipped free.

But not for long, because he was coming back down again.

 “Fair enough.” Peter didn’t move as Chris psyched himself up. “I understand. There are things you could suggest that I’d at least try, but would never even entertain the thought of doing if it were anyone else.” The way he let Chris manhandle him was one example, no one else would be able to get away with that and live. Touching his neck was off limits even before he had realized it was due to the mating bond.

Peter hissed, fighting with himself not to move. “I wouldn’t have suggested it if I wasn’t.” Peter held his cock up so Chris didn’t have to work at an odd angle before he was rock hard. “Fuck.” 

As Chris continued Peter realized maybe he wouldn’t last as long as he thought he was going to. The scent of Chris’s sweat from his work out mingled with how earnestly he was going at this was almost too much. Peter shut his eyes, he could do this.

Chris switched again from both hands to one hand behind his back. It was more difficult but gave great results. He had the perfect blend of balance and determination. When he came down again he spent a bit more time sucking the head of Peter’s cock, rolling it under his tongue before he came all the way down again. He kept himself there for a few moments, arm shaking from tension. Then he pushed himself back up again, all the way until Peter’s cock slipped from his mouth with a soft pop sound. He had to do ten with each arm. He looked up at Peter and smiled when he saw his head thrown back.

“We’ll discuss these things I could suggest later,” Chris promised. His breath was slightly uneven as he was panting heavily from exertion. He pushed himself up again and down. It was a challenge because he found himself wanting to just stay where he was and letting Peter fuck his mouth with abandon. But he was a stickler for details. He had a set to finish and Peter would just have to deal with it.

Again he came down, and again he went back up again.

Peter groaned, hands clenched as he tried not to move. He let go of his cock as it was already hard. Maybe he should have realized this was going to be an exercise in control as much as it was a learning experience for Chris. And Chris was pretty good at this for having never done it before. Of course he was, there wasn’t much that Chris wasn’t good at or didn’t learn fast with. Peter really should have thought this through beforehand.

Peter opened his eyes, staring down at Chris. His fingers went into Chris’s hair. It only took a few more moments before Peter’s patience snapped and he growled, “Hold still.” He kept hold of Chris’s head and bucked his hips, fucking up into the hunter’s mouth. Peter panted slightly and moaned. “We should have done this before now. It’s almost like you were made for this.” As soon as the words left his mouth, he realized that it was unlikely to happen in a frequent basis, just a gut feeling.

Chris couldn’t exactly respond, his mouth was full. He only managed to keep himself up on one hand for a little while, he had to let his other hand down from behind his back and brace himself. He remembered to breathe through his nose, keep his cheeks hollow and let Peter get to the back of his throat. He hummed a little around Peter’s dick, it was hard and he wasn’t used to having something in his throat but he’d be damned if he didn’t make it the best fucking thing Peter ever experienced.

Others might have given it to him but they weren’t Chris. They weren’t a man with his attention to detail and need to get things exactly right. He didn’t try and move his head, feeling like it was a good time to let Peter have control. He angled his head slightly so that Peter could have more leverage. He couldn’t hold back a disgruntled huffing noise at Peter’s words. He wasn’t made for this, he was made only for Peter.

Only for his wolf would he do this.  Only then would he submit himself and let a man fuck his mouth. Only then.

Peter’s fingers dug into Chris’s hair. He grunted and muttered, “Just like that.” He ran one hand over Chris’s cheek. Peter’s eyes slid shut again, this time so he could feel Chris around his cock. “So good.”

Peter opened one eye at the sound from Chris. “I meant for me. You were made for me, to take my cock and only my cock.” Peter rolled his hips in small bursts. “As if I would let anyone else do this to you.” He puffed, the edge was getting closer.

Chris gave a small murmur of agreement.

He groaned at the impact against his throat. It felt a bit raw and he knew his lips were going to be swollen. He reached for one of Peter’s hands and linked their fingers. As he held himself up with the other he made small sounds at each upward thrust. Sounds that caused a vibration down Peter’s cock.  

He didn’t know how to convey anything of what he was feeling so he just it go. Let Peter do what he wanted to do. He belonged to Peter now and he wanted to please his mate.

In a little while he’d be back to himself, but for now. For now the Wolf could do what he liked.

Peter gave a small purr as Chris took his hand. Peter’s other hand let go of Chris’s hair and pet him. Peter could feel Chris let go, to let him do what he wanted. That was what pushed Peter over, he thrust a few more times and came, unable to warn Chris in time.

Peter was panting a little harder as he pulled back from Chris. He picked up Chris’s water bottle and handed it to him. “Thank you.” He knew this would be the last time before Chris let him do this again.

Chris felt Peter’s come flow into his mouth and he tried but he couldn’t swallow it all. His throat was raw and he’d never done it before. He coughed and sputtered, come dribbling down the side of his lips as he shuddered from the impact. He was half-hard himself but it was rapidly going down. He wasn’t as young as he used to be. He blinked several times, as though dazed and confused as to what had just happened. He had never felt like that before. Peter could have done anything and Chris would have let him. He’d never been in such a vulnerable position before.

Even when Peter was fucking him the night before. That was different. This time he was in full control of his faculties. He took the water bottle gratefully and swilled some down. He coughed and wiped at his bruised mouth. His cheeks, jaw and throat were sore and he rubbed the back of his neck trying to get the ache out of it. He was kneeling now, as he tried to catch his breath, hand resting on his thigh as he held the water bottle.

He strove to grab his equilibrium back as he stared at Peter, naked on the floor.  That wasn’t what he’d been expecting. Not nearly it. He wondered if it was the bond Peter talked about. He didn’t like being out of control, but Peter had not taken advantage. He took a few more deep breaths and got to his feet. He reached out a hand to help Peter to his feet.  “That was quite more of a workout than I had expected.” He said hoarsely. He smiled though, his eyes twinkling in mirth rather than horror or shock. “You’re welcome.”

Peter ran his hand through Chris’s hair again. “You did really well. I should have warned you, but…” He moved closer, up on his knees so they were face to face. Peter pressed a chaste kiss to Chris’s lips, then ducked his head to nuzzle Chris. He was trying to help Chis feel more like himself, the bond was awash with how vulnerable he felt. Peter used his thumb to trace a stray drop of come from Chris’s lip. He licked it off his thumb with a smirk.

Then Peter leaned down to gently lick at where he had pierced Chris with his claws. That would help so they would heal faster. He sat back as Chris got up. Peter grabbed his shorts and then took Chris’s hand to get up. Peter mirrored Chris’s smile. “Maybe I should stay the night, just to be sure you’re ok.” He knew Chris was fine, but he just wanted an excuse to stay. “You have to tell what you were going to suggest as well, what else we can do.”

Chris stared down as Peter licked his wounds, unsure how to feel about that. “It’s okay, I wanted to do it.” He shivered a little, goose pimples dotting his skin.  He wasn’t cold though. It was getting towards dinner time and Allison wasn’t home yet. “I need a shower.”  He was sweating from his workout which normally lasted longer, but not today. His eyes followed Peter’s thumb. “Christ, I can’t think when you do things like that.” He complained as he shook his head as if to clear it. If there’s one thing Chris Argent hated, it was being out of control, which was the result of last night.

His body felt alive with need. Need to be touched, held, kissed, caressed, fondled, he wanted Peter’s hands everywhere. He needed to feel him against his skin, warm and hard and soft at the same time. He wanted Peter to find that spot on him. To mark a place that only he could touch. He was getting carried away and drew in a sharp breath. “You can stay.” He nodded quickly. “But we have to get upstairs and clothed before Allison gets home for an eyeful.”

He swallowed and let his eyes roam over Peter and smiled again. Everything was good, he was just a little off-kilter.  “Let’s get cleaned up.”

Peter put his shorts back on. “I should take one too.” He smiled. “We could always share, and I’m not implying for more sex.” Peter chuckled. “I’d apologize but I’m not sorry.” Through the bond he could feel how off center Chris felt still and Peter wanted to soothe him some more. He felt a need to.

Peter nodded. He turned towards the door. “What if she sees the mess we made in here?” Would Allison have reason to come back here? As Chris came over, Peter put his hand on his shoulder, to keep that contact going. Peter followed Chris back to the master bedroom, into the shower, even if he protested. Peter wanted to keep his hands on Chris, to ground him again, and his wolf purred at the strong, vibrant bond that they had, even if it wasn’t fully accessible yet.

**TBC**

 

 


	6. Managing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris relaxes for a while with Peter. They wait up for Allison to come home with Lydia. Allison surprises Chris and Peter by saying Lydia is staying the night. Chris can't really say no because so is Peter. 
> 
> Awkward conversations happen. 
> 
> Just before they are about to get into bed, Stiles calls Peter with some bad news. Scott has done something super stupid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Allison and Lydia pairing in this chapter.   
> Scott and Stiles pairing in this chapter.   
> SlasherFiend is writing Peter and Allison  
> Rufferto is writing Chris, Lydia and Stiles.

CHAPTER SIX UNBREAKABLE

There was a certain surreal quality to the next few hours of Chris’ existence. He didn’t usually let other people take care of him. It didn’t look like Peter would take no for an answer, however so he just resigned himself to it. It wasn’t that he didn’t like it, he was just not used to relying on someone else. All his life he’d taken care of himself one way or the other.  He’d taken care of Victoria and Allison, protected them from Gerard as best he could. He’d shared moments like this with Victoria but they were few and far between. He’d forgotten how good it felt.

He’d put on some comfortable clothing after a long shower. Peter had soaped his back and washed him thoroughly. The wolf had been almost methodical about it, carefully making sure that their activities hadn’t caused any permanent damage. He had let Peter do what he wanted, so he could get whatever it was out of his system. There was almost constant nuzzling and kissing and hands. Now he was lying on the sofa, his head on a pillow tucked under it as he lay on Peter’s lap.  When they sat down to watch the movie and wait up for Allison to come home he hadn’t meant to end up here.

He knew he wanted this, craved it and needed it like a drowning man needed water. If he could have his way, Peter would move in with him immediately. But he also had a feeling deep in the back of his mind that this was not going to be as easy as they wanted it to be. They would have to fight to be together, to get people to accept them. They would have an uphill battle just to manage the smallest of things, like being seen together. It wasn’t impossible. It was just daunting.

He hadn’t meant to end up with Peter’s hand stroking his neck and shoulders as he stretched out on the couch.  He hadn’t meant to just relax for the first time in years. They were watching something he’d already seen but Peter hadn’t given his six years out of touch. An action movie of some kind. He was barely paying attention. Soon they’d be out of this house and into the apartment. Away from the still looming presence of his dead wife.  It would be smaller but it would be different. “What time is it? Allison should be back soon.” Chris yawned and checked his watch. Allison should have been home by now. It was starting to get close to nine thirty. Her curfew was ten, eleven only if she cleared it with him first.

Outside, Lydia had parked her car in front of the house about twenty minutes before. She could see Peter’s car still in the driveway. “Well, he’s still there.” Lydia checked her makeup. “There’s a light on in the foyer and I can see the TV through the living room window.  Did you hear from Stiles?”  The girls had been sent a few messages from Stiles recently about Scott. He’d apparently talked to Scott and calmed the poor guy down. Scott really wasn’t taking being just friends with Allison very well yet. Eventually the four of them were going to have to sit down and figure all of this out but first things first. She was completely not going to leave Allison to deal with Peter on her own. “You want me to walk you inside?”  She had to admit, she really wanted to see what those two had been up to.

It felt good to take care of someone else again. Derek didn’t need anyone to take care of him and Peter didn’t have anyone else. He felt like he owed to Chris to get him back to feeling like himself as well, it was obviously something he wasn’t used to. Peter was gentle with Chris when washing him, not because he was fragile, but because the contrast to what they had just done would help Chris relax. After they had showered and Peter had borrowed some more clothes, they had gone downstairs to watch TV. Peter had pulled Chris into his lap, to watch a movie that Peter hadn’t seen. There was a lot he had missed in those six years.

Peter tried to pay attention, but could feel Chris thinking. He absent mindlessly ran his fingers through Chris’s hair, which turned into rubbing lower. Peter glanced at the movie and had no idea what was going on. Oh well. Chris was so relaxed Peter thought he was going to go to sleep. But he had already taken a nap today, so it was unlikely. How often did Chris get moments where he didn’t have to do anything? Could he remember any other times like this at all?

“Dark, but if something were wrong, we’d know it. Allison can take care of herself and if she’s still with the other children, she’s fine.” He didn’t tell Chris he had heard Lydia’s car pull up earlier. The girls hadn’t gotten out and were talking, and texting. They were here so that’s all that mattered. Peter half listened to them, but soon was listening to them completely. They may have been more interesting than the movie.

Allison was staring out the window. “No, not yet.” She turned to Lydia. “Your makeup’s fine. I didn’t smudge it did I?” She was sure she hadn’t but Lydia was finicky that way. Allison blushed as she thought about how she had gotten the nerve to wait outside Lydia’s dressing room and then kiss her as soon as she exited, surprising her so she dropped the dress that she didn’t like on the floor. Then Scott had checked on them, because Stiles was busy texting Peter. “Uh, sure.” Allison snapped out of her thoughts and opened the car door.

 “Yeah, you’re right. Mmmm. Don’t stop doing that.” Chris murmured as he nestled further into Peter. He didn’t want to deal with responsibility; he just wanted to stay like this, sprawled in Peter’s lap. He hadn’t felt this loose in a long time either. He just wanted to stay where he was, pressed against Peter’s lap. Drifting. It had been a very long day and he’d been through a lot of emotions. Peter was right, she could take care of herself and he was comfortable.

Lydia lifted her face with a confidant smirk. “You at least know how to properly kiss so that a girl is not slobbered on.” She offered her arm. “I know exactly how to deal with this. Also, I’m ninety nine percent certain that Peter can hear us, and he better not say a word to your Dad if he knows what’s good for him. I don’t think your father is quite ready for this.”  She lifted Allison’s fingers to her lips and kissed her knuckles with a giggle.

The girls were up to the doorway by now and about to enter the house. Chris overheard the footsteps and reluctantly sat up. He stretched. His hair was all askew from Peter running his hands through it.   “Is it her? I hear more than one set of heels. Who’s with her?”  He had a Werewolf lover with super hearing and smelling.  He should take advantage of that.

Even without that, Chris looked like a man who had a long day. A good day, judging from the few bruises in visible places that Peter had left in his wake. Not to mention that his slightly bruised lips looked like they had a satisfying day of activities. He hadn’t really looked at himself in the mirror yet. Probably a good thing. “She didn’t text me she was coming home.” he checked his phone, stood up and straightened his shirt. But he let one Peter keep hold of one of his hands.

Peter smiled and was only too happy to oblige. He paused the movie; neither of them were watching it now as it was. There was a missile heading for a tank on the TV which meant he had paused before an explosion. Even though Peter hadn’t been paying attention, he was sure this was the fourth explosion so far, how many did one film need? He glanced at Chris. He had never seen the hunter this calm before, Peter was afraid he’d never see this look on Chris’s face again.

Allison laughed. “Well I have had some practice in kissing…” Mostly it was with Scott, but she wasn’t going to mention that. “Oh right.” Oops, had they said too much? Allison glanced out of the corner of her eye at Lydia. “Really, you’re going to blackmail Peter Hale?” Allison giggled as well and tried to hide a deepening blush by ducking her head out of the light from the doorway.

“Yes. Lydia, she drove.” Peter attempted to fix Chris’s hair. It sort of worked. “Stiles texted me while I was talking to Derek, they were having some drama at the mall. They were probably handling it before coming back.” He was sure the girls had been more than occupied just by themselves. He heard Lydia and fought back a scowl, even if she was right. Best to let Allison handle her father with this. Though it was probably still difficult for Allison to believe her father was happily having sex with a werewolf. Peter sighed. This might get awkward.

Lydia breezed inside, Allison in tow, like she owned the place. She took a sweeping look around. “Allison, you were right when you said you needed help packing.” She announced their presence without so much as a by your leave. “We should have a bunch of the boys come here to help you with all of these boxes when you move.” As they entered the foyer, Lydia turned her gaze towards the living room. Chris had turned on a light. She looked Argent up and down and then turned her beautiful eyes on Peter and looked back again at Chris.

“Hello again, Mr Argent.” She gave Chris her usual selective greeting that was just for him with just enough bounce in her tone to throw him off and to make it obvious she was flirting.  To Peter she gave her usual look of measured tolerance mixed with a dash of fear. “Mr Hale. I trust you two have had a good day?”  She did not fail to notice Chris’ condition. If a man ever looked thoroughly managed, Chris did. She had to hand it to Peter, he’d worked a miracle there. “We didn’t break the bank, if you’re worried but lucky for you, I know the best places to shop for deals.” They had come home with a number of packages. “Hm.” She sniffed. “A very good day from the looks of it.” She did not miss the fact that Chris was holding Peter’s hand. Her attention to detail was flawless.

Chris opened his mouth, and closed it. He hadn’t looked at himself in the mirror but seeing the expression on Lydia’s face, he knew how he must look. He cast a glance at Peter and cleared his throat. He wanted to say it was a bit late for guests but then how would he explain Peter. “I’m glad you’re back safe.” He told Allison. “I didn’t get a text from you.”  It was reproachful more than authoritative but he couldn’t afford to express disappointment in her at this point. She had every reason to be disappointed in him. He didn’t want to make things even more awkward than they already were but he couldn’t say anything. He’d been a little worried she wouldn’t come home with Peter here. “Thank you for driving her, Lydia.”

 “It’s ok, really, my dad and I can handle it.” Allison fought back a laugh. She noticed Lydia looking her dad up and down and nudged her with an elbow. “Stop that.” It was too late and everyone had noticed, but she could at least defend her dad from Lydia’s flirt-why did his hair look rumpled? Maybe it was better not to think about it.

Peter sighed. “Hello again Lydia.” He didn’t know why the Martins had a thing for Chris; it wasn’t like he was available to date. Unless that’s what Lydia was trying to figure out. Had Stiles actually told her nothing? “We did. I helped pack so there’s less to try and stuff in a car or badly functioning moving truck.” He wasn’t sure if he wanted to kick Lydia out or applaud her efforts. Maybe both.

“Sorry. We got really busy and Stiles had to take Scott home and I guess I got distracted.” The distraction had been making out in Lydia’s car after leaving the mall. Allison was sure any second her dad would see Lydia out, and said, “Lydia’s staying the night.” She shot Lydia a glance that read ‘pretend we already talked about this.’ “I mean, it’s a little late for Lydia to drive home and we won’t be able to do something like this in the apartment…”

Chris tightened his lips slightly at that but he didn’t argue. As long as Allison was home, that’s all he cared about. He took a look at the parcels and chuckled slightly. “I hope you had fun at least. Lydia, of course you’re welcome to stay anytime. Peter will be staying as well, which is something I wanted to talk to you about alone, Allison, but it can wait until we’ve both got a good night’s sleep.”

Lydia smirked, “Well, I suppose I will have to _borrow_ something to wear to bed. Seems to be a trend here.” She eyed Peter who was wearing clothes without designer labels. Clearly not his. “Thank you, Mr Argent.” She gave a cute little fake yawn. “I’m so tired from all that mall walking, I just want to kick my heels off and put my feet up.” It was on the tip of her tongue to say something snide but she decided not to. Peter was being reasonable. She would give him a break tonight. Also, Argent actually looked relaxed and was also being reasonable. She couldn’t remember if she had ever seen him look like that. Her eyes narrowed slightly then she nodded as if coming to a decision. Peter got shot a quick grin. She’d be on his side tonight after all. To Allison she smiled brightly.

“You’re free to have people visit the apartment too, Allison.” Chris said gently. “You won’t be cut off from anyone. I promise.”

Allison nodded. “Oh, ok.” She wasn’t sure there was anything left to talk about concerning Peter and her dad. But if he said there was… “I know, but I get the feeling it might a little cramped for a few visitors staying the night there as opposed to here.” Allison smiled back at Lydia, she could tell she was messing with Peter, which may not be a good idea, but it’s not like she could stop Lydia.

Peter mirrored Lydia’s smirk. _Clever girl_. That’s why he had bitten her, he had known she was more than just an average teenage girl. The bite hadn’t taken of course, but it had propelled her into recognizing her own worth. Even if it was now turned around to annoy him to no end. But with Lydia’s smile it seemed she was going to behave. Peter was not. “I suggest you keep your feet at bed level.” He smirked, eyes glinting with mischief.

Lydia raised a delicate eyebrow at Peter’s comment. Oh so that was how it was going to be. “I will if you will.” She casually leaned on the bannister leading upstairs, consequently showing off her cleavage in Chris’ general direction. She knew she didn’t have a prayer of getting Chris’ attention that way given his current state. “You look like you could use a good night’s sleep, Mr Argent, we’ll be as quiet as mice. I promise.”

Chris stared in bemusement at Lydia. “I’m fine, Lydia.” He said with a light laugh.  She never failed to try everything she could and he knew it he just wasn’t that kind of a man. At Allison’s nod he extracted his hand from Peter’s and walked over to pull his daughter into a tight hug. He held her there a minute and released her gently after kissing her forehead.

“Thank you.” He told her, sincerely. He couldn’t imagine losing his daughter. He wasn’t sure he’d survive. He glanced back at Peter and looked to Lydia and wondered exactly what they meant. Surely it couldn’t mean what he thought it meant.

 “Only if Chris wants me to and I can’t promise we’ll be quiet.” She needed to stop trying to throw herself at Chris, or Peter was going to do something drastic, like how he had with Natalie. Peter felt Chris looking at him. Well, his mind was made up. Peter pulled Chris close and kissed him. Maybe that would show Lydia where they stood with this.

Allison hugged her dad back and smiled. “You’re welcome.” She was confused. Did she miss something between Peter and Lydia? Her eyes widened as Peter kissed her dad. She wasn’t thrown by the fact that they kissed, just that they had. It was one thing to be certain they were in love versus seeing it. It was weird to see someone kissing her dad who wasn’t mom.

This was not exactly how he expected to let his daughter’s first time witnessing a kiss between them. He wasn’t going to overreact but he wasn’t going to let Peter get away with it. He didn’t stop Peter from kissing him, however and responded with a light laugh. He curled his hand up and rested it on Peter’s neck, just brushing his fingers gently over that particular spot. He hadn’t taken advantage of it in earnest, but now seemed like an appropriate time to calm down the wolf before it got too awkward.

Chris of course didn’t let Peter take things too much into R-rated territory. He left his hand where it was, though, and couldn’t stop a light blush. “Yes, we _will_ all be quiet and get a good sleep. Right, Peter?”

Lydia watched, absolutely and completely fascinated. She thought she’d seen everything when she noticed how much Argent looked managed when they first arrived, but this was entirely different. She’d never seen anyone control Peter. “Oh, don’t _stop_.” She waved her hand, happily encouraging the men.  “Allison, that was so _hot_! You have to admit it!” She giggled. She quickly took note of the confused look on Allison’s face and took her hand again. “Let’s take inventory of our haul and listen to some music before bed, okay? I have to call my mom and you should sleep too. You had a long flight!” 

Peter shifted as Chris’s fingers danced over that spot on his neck. He pulled back from the kiss, eyes flashing because he wanted to snap at Chris for doing that. But Peter held his tongue, bit back some pathetic sound that wanted to escape. “Sure,” he grit out. If Chris left his hand there any longer there’d be a problem, either Peter would feel the need to drop to his knees or he’d get hard, or both. He glanced at Lydia, this was her fault.

“Lydia! It’s my dad!” She didn’t get to protest any further as Lydia took her hand. “Ok. Yeah I did.” She walked up with Lydia. “Night dad!” As soon as they were in her room, she told Lydia, “It’s not hot when it’s my dad and Peter Hale, you realize that right?” She set some of the bags down.

Peter watched the girls and shook his head, he could still hear them. There was no other noise to cancel them out. “Are _we_ going to bed? Or are you going to continue to tease me?” Even if he had been the one to kiss Chris…” It’s Ms. Martin’s fault you know, making eyes at you. I had to put an end to it.”

 “Night, Allison, Lydia.” Chris called after them.  “Were you honestly jealous? Of Lydia Martin?” Chris looked at Peter in surprise. “She’s far too young for me, Peter.”  Then again, Natalie had also hit on him and he grinned. His daughter was upstairs with her friend. He and Peter were going to go up to a bed and get a good night’s sleep just as if they were a normal couple.  Things were actually going to work themselves out.

Chris moved his hand up to Peter’s hair then his cheek, sparing him the indignity of having to walk upstairs hard. “We are going to bed.” He smiled warmly at the wolf and kissed him. “If you can’t sleep without fucking me first, you’re just going to have to be quiet about it.”   He was in far too good a mood to fight about anything.

“I wonder who is on top?” Lydia asked airily, still giggling at what she’d seen. She sprawled on Allison’s bed and rooted through purchases. She found something daring from the negligee department she had insisted her friend buy. “You should wear this tonight.” she suggested.  “Hm, I bet it’s your dad. I bet he’s fucked Peter hard.” She laughed lightly, knowing Peter could hear every word.

“Oh, Alli.” She smiled warmly, trying to lighten her friend’s mood. “I know it’s got to be confusing but your dad is happy and if Peter Hale knows what’s good for him, he won’t do anything to mess it up. I’m going to need to borrow something for bed.” She poked around for a cute nightie. It’s not like they could talk much, Peter would hear everything, even when they whispered. “We should talk about things he doesn’t like.” She giggled wickedly.

 “Not jealous, more defensive.” Peter sighed. “I know. I’m just trying to show that you’re mine.” It sounded a little silly when he said it out loud. “Alright.” Peter’s eyebrows threatened to disappear into his hair. “You’d let me? I can be silent for that. Other way around, maybe not.” He smiled.

“Lydia, I don’t want to think about that.” Allison stared at the negligee. She had forgotten Lydia had picked that out. Allison smiled. “Sure.” She went over and took the outfit, pulling out a knife to cut the tags from it. “I don’t want to think about my dad having sex…” She put the knife away. “It’s not confusing, just…strange. I’ll have to get used to it.” Allison giggled, shaking her head. “You’re awful. Do you really want him to get him angry while my dad’s with him?”

 “Your Dad will thank us, I bet Peter’s great at angry sex. Okay, okay. I’ll stop.” Lydia giggled and blew Allison a kiss.  She found a nice outfit for herself and wiggled her eyebrows as she flounced to the bathroom to change. Lydia might be exhibitionist but she does know when to draw the line.

Chris slung his arm around Peter’s shoulders, “I like it when you’re _not_ silent. And you don’t have to worry. I’m yours.” He whispered in Peter’s ear and gave him a gentle push up the stairs. He kept prodding Peter gently up the stairs. “One day soon when we’re a little more used to each other we’re going to talk about what we did before. About what you’d let me do to you.”

He nuzzled the back of Peter’s neck with his head briefly and kissed it. “Not tonight though. Tonight you deserve a reward.” He knew very well that if the girls weren’t here, they might not make it up the stairs. “Normally, I’d say no. I do have to be able to function tomorrow, so try not to be rough.”

Naturally this would be the moment when Peter’s phone buzzed.

STILES: **SOS. Peter? PETER!**

 “Maybe…” But all Allison could think about was what if her dad got hurt while with Peter? She really didn’t want to dress wounds because they were having rough sex. Allison blinked as Lydia walked to the bathroom. She had lost her train of thought while watching Lydia walk off. Allison pulled her shirt off.

Peter smiled. “Good, I like it too.” His smile grew as Chris mentioned being his. He walked up the stairs. “I’d let you do a lot of things to me.” He shivered as Chris nuzzled his neck. “Do I?” He had enough will power to nod. “I can manage that.” He chuckled. “Lydia’s talking about us, trying to figure who tops. Or who’d be better at angry sex, she seems to think you’d fuck me hard.” He sighed and pulled his phone out of his pocket. **What? What did you break this time?**

 “Good. You do.  And I’ll get around to fucking you hard.” Chris laughed. “Believe me, the things I want to do to you.” He trailed his hand down Peter’s spine. He was a little uneasy about being talked about in his own house but Allison needed someone to be with her tonight. He understood that, at least. Had she asked for a boy, he would have refused. He would have told Peter to go home if he had to. Peter couldn’t stay there every night either. There were semantics to be discussed. Until they became more of a permanent couple. Permanent couple, Chris pushed the bedroom door open. He intended to make sure Peter knew that, understood how serious he was about their relationship.

“Anything wrong?” Chris indicated the phone as he started to take his shirt off.

STILES: **Scott bit me, I ducked but I don’t know. He’s sorry. I’m in the bathroom. He was fine & I mentioned Drk & he bIt me. IdonknowwHat 2 do. I needhlp. **

Lydia is the only person in the world who could take as much time in the bathroom before going to bed that she spends getting ready in the morning. As such, she is still in there leaving Allison time to prepare for what is about to emerge.

 “Why? Because I let you cuddle me earlier?” Peter wasn’t used to people doing things for him just because they wanted to or were being nice. Everything came with a price. Even though he knew Chris wouldn’t do that to him. He automatically followed Chris into the bedroom. It smelled like them, Victoria’s scent was barely there. Peter felt like he had won somehow. He’d never tell Chris that though.

 **Bit you how? Are you bleeding? Where’s Melissa?** Peter ran a hand over his face. “Unfortunately.” He watched Chris take his shirt off before glancing back at the phone. **Better yet, are you home? Why were you talking about Derek?** “Seems Scott tried to bite Stiles, though he can’t turn him, he’s not an Alpha…” **He tried to claim you as his mate. He might be threatened by Derek.** _Teenagers_. He just showed Chris the texts.

Allison sat on her bed, cutting the tags off the other items. She separated the clothes between what was hers and Lydia’s. “Do you need any help with taking your makeup off?” She wasn’t going to ask if Lydia needed help getting undressed, or dressed, nope. Allison nicked her finger with her knife and hissed at the sting, sticking her finger in her mouth. She set the knife aside. No more handling that and thinking about Lydia at the same time. How did her dad manage being around Peter, if he was so infatuated with him?

 “Because you’ve been behaving, for the most part, and I had a very good day with you.” Chris stashed his weapons as usual and worked off his belt. At the information on the phone, Chris knew he was missing something, as much as he wanted to continue things with Peter this was not something they could ignore. “Tell him to call you and put him on speaker his texts are garbled.” He suggested. Stiles had the worst timing, honestly. That kid.

STILES **: M is at H. I’m hm & have bat. Can’t reach. I can in Miror. Lwr Bk shr. I don’t know. Bld on flr. He talked bout Drk. There … um. I feel ill.**

When Lydia emerged she had her makeup off but somehow looked even better with her cheeks glowing and wearing a nightgown that was a couple of sizes too small for her chest. Of course it just made it stretch a bit more than it should. “I think I’m good.” Lydia tossed her hair over her shoulder confidently. She let her gaze roam over Allison without her shirt on. “You’re not ready for bed yet?”

Peter smiled. “So you’re saying I’m a good boy.” He snorted. “I’m surprised you can’t tell what he’s saying. I do and I have had six years less experience with this than you.” **Calm down, breathe. I’m going to call you**. Peter hit the button and waited for Stiles to pick up.

Allison turned as she saw Lydia, pulling her finger from her mouth. “Um, no. I was sorting the clothes. Kind of cut myself..” She stared for a second at Lydia’s chest. “Isn’t that a little small?” She got up, scooping all the tags into a hand and tossing them in her garbage can. She went over to her closet door, opened it and changed behind there. She wasn’t sure if she would be able to walk around Lydia to get to the bathroom without trying to touch her, or kiss her again. Except the lingerie Lydia had picked out was on the bed. Allison stuck her hand out. “Can you hand me that please?”

 “Well yes, but not in a dog joke way.” Chris chuckled mildly and reached over to scratch Peter’s hair affectionately. “I just don’t speak Stiles as well as you do and I don’t actually text that often.” He looked down at the phone and waited for Stiles to pick up.

Stiles did, clearly about to plunge headlong into a full on panic attack. “I – I don’t know what happened.” Stiles whimpered. “Peter. I don’t know what to do. Don’t hurt Scott. Please don’t let Derek hurt Scott…I...I…I…It looks bad.” He apparently almost dropped the phone because it knocked against something loud. “Sorry. I k-know you’re busy.” When he spoke it was between snuffles that he tried to pretend weren’t happening. “W-what’s worse, I liked it,” he said miserably.

“Stiles,” Chris interjected once Peter put him on speaker phone. “We’re both here. Calm down.”

There was a silence at the other end when Chris revealed his presence. Stiles swallowed, clearly not comfortable talking to Chris. “Don’t hurt him. P-p-please don’t hurt him.” He whimpered.

Lydia sashayed over to the bed and handed Allison the outfit with a little smile.  “I think it fits just fine.” She wiggled a bit and her boobs bounced slightly in response. “There. Do you want help putting this on?” She asked with a mischievous wink. Lydia was not above flirting even though she was going to take this a little slow. Well slower than most.

Peter leaned into the touch. _Fair enough_. “I won’t. He doesn’t know what he’s doing.” _As usual_. “Derek will have no reason to bother Scott if he doesn’t know what happened. We weren’t doing anything.” Peter pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. Well Stiles had wanted to know about this stuff; Peter was going to have to tell him now.

“You’re going to like it. Well, hopefully you should. You know how I told you Scott was your mate earlier and you thought I was joking? I wasn’t. And this proves it. Werewolves only have one mate in their life and they don’t choose them. They kind of stumble upon them. But then, there’s nothing and no one else for them. They may love other people, but their mate is their one and only. The union between mates comes with a bite and a bond that allows both mates to feel each other subconsciously.”

Allison took it. She laughed. “I mean, it does, but it seems tight across the-” She stopped speaking, getting the bottom on and noticed Lydia standing there, staring at her. Allison blushed and covered her chest with her arm. “No, no thanks.” How much had Lydia seen?

Chris kept a gentle stroke up and down Peter’s arm, surprised by how patient Peter was with Stiles, carefully explaining it in a kind tone he hadn’t expected. He wondered if Scott had just been out of control because Allison was back. He knew the boy still had feelings for his daughter and wondered if that had somehow triggered this. He heard Stiles slowly start to breathe again as he listened to Peter’s voice.

“He can’t be in love with me.” Stiles protested. “I-mean. I.” He ran some water in the bathroom sink and cupped some in his hand to swallow. “Scott loves Allison. Not me. I’ve always, I mean. We’ve been best friends forever.” He sniffled. “I _really_ liked it, Peter. Um, I mean is this TMI for um, Mr Argent?” he rambled. “I think I hurt him. I think he thinks I rejected him. What… What do I do? I’m not going to turn, right? Is he going to go rabid because I ran? Is he going to go after Derek because he thinks Derek’s a threat?”

“You can only turn if you’re bitten by an alpha, Stiles, stop panicking.” Chris said calmly. “You ran?” He stared at the phone in disbelief. That was the dumbest thing to do with a wolf.

“I ran.” Stiles said miserably and gave a little sob. “He won’t answer his phone.”

Chris looked at Peter; odds were Scott was already outside Stiles’ house. Possibly in werewolf form, especially if Stiles had run. He didn’t know if Peter had done that with him. Then again, he’d never run from Peter. Not exactly.

Lydia pretended she didn’t see much just to let Allison have her modesty. She laughed softly, “don’t worry.” She touched Allison’s shoulder gently as she turned around to allow her friend time to get ready while she cleaned the articles of clothing from the bed. “I don’t expect anything, Alli; let’s take it slow, okay?”

Peter hummed, still leaning against Chris. “Did you not hear what I just said? He can love others, but his main focus is you right now. You’re going to like it, because you are his mate. It’s rare if one partner is uninterested or refuses the bite. No, nothing like that. It depends. What exactly did you say about Derek?” Peter sighed. “Stiles, one moment.” He covered the phone’s speaker and turned to Chris.

“I’ll contact Derek, in case Scott shows up or tries to find him. Should we go to Stiles? Or lure Scott away from him?” That last one probably wasn’t a good idea, but right now they needed to determine if Scott was dangerous to Stiles. It sounded like Stiles had made it worse for himself. But he hadn’t known what was happening and Scott didn’t know what he was doing, not exactly.

Allison turned, getting the top on and shut her closet door. “Yeah. I mean, I wasn’t expecting-” Anything less? What was she expecting? She hadn’t really thought this far ahead. Lydia was doing that too her, messing up her plans. She sat down next to Lydia.

 “Okay.” Stiles breathed hard trying to calm down. “I told him I liked Derek and he should try and talk to him. He argued about it as usual but when I was insistent he got mad. He sniffed at me and that’s when he got really upset demanding to know what I did earlier with Derek. Which was nothing really but he said he smelled my desire. What does that even mean? How can you smell desire? He said he didn’t want me anywhere near Derek alone. And that’s when we started arguing and he turned and threw himself at me.” Stiles rattled off the sketchy turn of events. “Then he said he was going to make sure Derek didn’t touch me and wham kiss and then bite.”

Chris sighed and reached for his shirt. He nodded. “We should go to Stiles and make sure he’s safe. I have something that can protect a person from a wolf. Mask his scent. We can use that on Stiles. I use it often because there’s very little left but it’s a special blend of mountain ash. If we use it on stiles Scott won’t be able to track him but neither will any other wolves. Then we need to find Scott.” As much as he just wanted to curl up and sleep with Peter they had to do something. “Call Derek. He’s the alpha.” This was actually really the alpha problem.

Lydia took one of Alison’s hands “you can kiss me if you want to.” She suggested. “Kissing is fine.” She lay back on the bed as she let go of Alison’s hand.

Peter nodded. “I’ll track down Scott.” Better that he do it than Derek. Derek could help but Peter didn’t want fighting without someone there to intervene. Peter uncovered the phone. “We can pick up on subtle scents, or even emotions, if they’re strong enough. They leave a chemical scent like the rest of the body.” Scott at least knew what he wanted, trying to claim Stiles, even if it hadn’t gone how he wanted.

“Stiles, we’re going to come to you. Where did you leave Scott?” He’d start there and track Scott from there. Peter was going to call Derek as soon as they finished talking to Stiles. Peter sighed. Derek had just gotten his pack together and Scott was still causing problems.

“Ok.” Allison laid back as well, nerves threatening to overwhelm her again. Why was she so nervous around Lydia now, it had never happened before? Allison leaned in and kissed Lydia, gently cupping her cheek. This was all new and different from making out in the car earlier. Allison trusted Lydia knew what she was doing.

Chris didn’t want part from Peter. Scott couldn’t have picked a worse time. He started to strap on and stash weapons again. Not that he planned on using them but he would if he needed to.

Stiles exhaled. “At his house. Sorry about this.” He honestly was.

“Ok, I’ll go to Stiles you find Scott and we’ll sort out this mess.” Chris rubbed the back of his neck. He certainly was not in the mood for this. The world hated him apparently. “I’ll tell the girls we’re leaving and will hopefully be back soon.”

He was going to have an interesting time trying to explain to the sheriff why he was at stiles house if the man came home. He gave Peter a warm smile. “I like this side of you.” He said softly.

Lydia returned the kiss with sweetly without trying to arouse Allison too much. This kind of thing was new for her and she didn’t want to assume too much. It was different than kissing a boy. Boys were rough and tended to bruise her sensitive skin.

“This might actually be our fault.” Chris sighed.

 “You have every right to be freaking out about this. Stay home, Chris is going to come to you, I’m going to talk to Scott.” Peter hung up. “Alright.” He almost asked if Allison would tag along, but he could hear them and there was no way she’d be accompanying them on this. Peter snorted. “What side?” He called Derek. 

Allison pulled back from the kiss. “So why’d you pick these out?” Her fingers touched the lingerie. Not that she wanted to talk right now, but she was very unsure on how to proceed. She had only dated boys up until now. “Do you think we should talk about this? You saw how upset Scott was when he saw us…”

Peter rolled his eyes. “If it’s anyone’s fault, it’s mine. I told Stiles about mates.” Among other things. “And I would knock first if I were you, to tell the girls about this.” Just to give them some time to react and so Chris wouldn’t be walking in on something. Not that Chris would have a problem with Allison and Lydia, at least Peter hoped not, it was just something they should talk about and there wasn’t time.

Derek responded to Peter’s call with a grunt, “It’s late. What’s going on?”  He didn’t sound happy, but Derek never really was happy.  

Stiles sounded a little bit calmer, but not entirely happy that it wasn’t going to be Peter. “Okay.” Can’t blame him, he doesn’t know Chris as well.  “I’ll wait here, then.”  He let Peter hang up and waited.

Chris could just picture him in the bathroom looking confused and smiled. “Don’t worry, I’ll handle Stiles.”  He pulled a large bag out from under the bed and unzipped it. Inside was unsurprisingly, more weapons but also a small box with an ancient Celtic rune on it. He picked that up and put it on the bedside table.

Lydia looked at Allison appreciatively. “Because I knew you’d look great in them and I like the way it shows off your chest.” She smiled confidently. “Scott’s a big boy and judging by how he was staring at Stiles this summer, I think things will work out. Scott will get over it. Of course, Stiles is clueless. It’s actually been kind of funny to watch Derek and Scott circle Stiles.”

Chris let Peter alone to talk to Derek while he went to knock on Allison’s door. “Allison? Peter and I need to leave to handle something. We’ll be back soon alright?”

 “Scott tried to give Stiles a mate bite and failed. Apparently Stiles had mentioned something about his infatuation with you and it set Scott off. I’m going to track him down, if he’s not in his house. We thought you should know, in case he manages to come to the loft. Chris will go to see how Stiles is doing.” There wasn’t really anything else to say.

Peter snorted. “Just grab him by the scruff of his neck and that’ll make him easier to manage.” Though Stiles was likely covered in blood, so that wouldn’t work. Peter watched Chris take out the box; sure that’s where the refined mountain ash was. “He’s bound to be on edge, try not to startle him.” Derek was still on the other end, but it wasn’t like Peter was saying anything he didn’t know already.

Allison smiled and blushed a little. “Thanks.” Allison hummed. “When you put it that way, it sounds kind of creepy. Like they’re waiting to pounce and he’s their prey. And I wasn’t really here, so I didn’t see all that you did. Do you think either of them are serious enough to tell Stiles how they feel?” She sat up when her dad knocked. “Handle what? Do you want me to come with you?”

 “I’ll do what I can.” Chris promised Peter at the scruff of the neck comment.

It was the ash and a few other rare items as well.  “No, I need you both to stay here.” Chris said, frowning a little that the door remained closed. He debated explaining the situation to his daughter. She would want to know and he should trust her with it. So he tried a short explanation.  “Scott needs our help. Peter’s going to find him and I’m going to get Stiles. It’s best if you both stay out of it and if you hear from Scott, tell him to go home.”

Lydia frowned at the news and looked in concern at Allison then to the door. “Is Stiles okay, Mr Argent?” She asked. She did care; she just didn’t show it that often.

“Scott bit him. We’ll handle it.” Chris said sharply. He didn’t want his daughter or Lydia involved but he didn’t want to lie about anything either. He and Allison had promised each other. They go by a new code now.

Derek’s intake of breath and the sound of something smashing against a wall was evidence at how well Derek took that bit of information. The alpha growled and strove for control. He was better than this. “Bring Scott to me when you find him. You’re right he doesn’t know what he’s doing and if I go to Stiles, it won’t help anything.”  He could be reasonable when he knew what the stakes were. Especially when it came to Stiles. “You know Scott might challenge me, and that would be bad. Talk him out of it.” That’s something Peter was good at.

 “You’re sure?” Allison let out a breath. “We can do that.” Allison got up. “Bit him? Do you want us to call Scott’s mom?” What if Stiles was seriously hurt? What was Scott thinking?

Peter rolled his eyes and waited for Derek to calm down. “You’re just going to talk to him, aren’t you? There’s no need for anything drastic yet.” That’s if Derek could keep control of himself. “He could, but I don’t think he’s foolish enough.” There hadn’t been a fight for a mate in a long time. Peter would try to make sure it didn’t come to that. “I’m not sure how much he’ll listen to, but I’ll try.”

Peter figured he’d have to talk to Stiles as well. He’d have to be made aware that Derek had already had a mate, despite his feelings now. Of course Derek could still fight Scott for Stiles, but it wouldn’t end well for Derek. Peter didn’t want Scott to be his Alpha. That was the worst case scenario.

Chris nodded, “I’m sure. You girls be careful and keep everything locked up here.” He touched the door briefly. “No, she won’t understand.” Melissa didn’t know yet about the underside of Beacon Hills. He hoped she’d never have to learn. She was too good of a person to get mixed up in all of this. “I’ll keep you updated.”

Derek responded with a gruff. “I’ll just talk to him. I won’t do anything drastic.” And promptly hung up.

Chris went back to the bedroom. “Peter? You ready.” They were going to have to take different cars but they could manage it. He saw the phone call with Derek was over so he approached Peter and kissed him. An attempt to ease the worry in his lover’s eyes. “It’ll work out.”  He told Peter confidently.

Lydia fell back on the bed again, frustrated. Boy drama! “Boys are such idiots.” She grumbled. “I’m SO glad I’m not a werewolf.”

 “Alright.” Allison sat back down on the bed. She chuckled. “Yeah…My dad would flip if you were. Guess we owe Peter some thanks since his bite didn’t take. And Scott’s always been a little…” Well Lydia knew, they both did.

Peter tucked his phone away. He turned. “Yes.” He hummed into the kiss. “I’m sure it will, I just need to get Scott to listen to me. You have the easy task. Scott never listened to me, even when I was the Alpha.”

They walked downstairs and out to their cars. Chris drove to the Stiliniski’s, while Peter went in a different direction for the McCall’s. Peter kept his phone within reach, in case something changed. He ground his teeth, he was mentally preparing for this.

 

**TBC** 


	7. Exchange

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris has an awkward conversation with Stiles.  
> A very awkward conversation.  
> He muddles through it and can't wait to get out of there.

Chapter Seven Unbreakable: Exchange

Stiles tried not to pace the bathroom. He would start, see where he had been bleeding in the mirror, get a little queasy and go sit back down on the closed toilet. Then he’d do it again. After the third time he sat down and bounced his leg. He really wasn’t sure how much Peter was telling the truth about. Why hadn’t he found out about mates before during research? Or at least, why hadn’t Derek mentioned it to Scott? Why was this the way that they had to find out?

He reached back to touch the bite unconsciously and flinched. He held his phone in his other hand, hoping Scott would answer back, maybe. Stiles sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He really didn’t understand what was happening. Sometimes talking with Scott was hard, but this had really bothered him. Sure Derek was a jerk, but…Stiles shook his head, he didn’t get it. Stiles chewed on his thumb before touching his lips, where Scott’s had been. Obviously he was still reeling.

He wasn’t sure how he was going to talk to Chris Argent about this. What would he say that Argent didn’t already know? Maybe he’d talk about Peter, create a distraction. What else was there to do? Stiles was sure he was getting a headache.

Chris pulled up to the Stilinski house about fifteen minutes later. He hadn’t broken any speed limits getting there but he did take a few shortcuts. He parked and got out of the car. Spent a minute or two casing the area to make sure that Scott wasn’t lurking around. He went to knock on the front door but the door itself was ajar and there were claw marks on it. Scott had left angry.  That was going to be difficult to explain to Stiles’ father.

Chris had his gun and knife out in defensive mode as he checked to make sure the downstairs was clear. He closed the front door and locked it. He carried a messenger bag with him that he’d stashed the box in to help the kid. He made no sound as he moved through the house. He’d learned how to be ninja-quiet a long time ago.

He headed carefully up the staircase, making no sounds. He wasn’t worried about Peter, he could handle Scott. He was concerned about how the kid was going to survive being the romantic target of two werewolves. It was hard enough being involved with Peter all those years ago. He knew what that was like.

Not to mention the fact that Stiles could barely handle himself on a good day. He checked the other rooms to make sure no one was hiding before he finally announced his presence as he opened Stiles’ bedroom door.  “Stiles?” He asked carefully. “You can come out. No one is here but me.”

Stiles jumped when he heard Chris’s voice. He must have spaced out if he hadn’t heard a car door. Still no messages from Scott. “Sorry for dragging you away from Peter.” He got up off the toilet and opened the bathroom door.

Chris was standing in his bedroom. “So, uh, are you just going to like check the perimeter or something?” Stiles walked into his bedroom. He was about to ask why Allison wasn’t with her father and remembered the look on Scott’s face when he saw her kissing Lydia. Thankfully Stiles wasn’t as heartbroken as Scott had looked. Stiles knew he’d never have a shot with Lydia, especially now if they were all fighting the supernatural together. Besides there was Derek to think about. And Scott.

“I can’t exactly clean all the blood off my back…Scott was aiming for my neck I think and he missed so he kind of got me on the shoulder…sort of.” Stiles kept away from Chris’s drawn gun. He didn’t want to be down sight from an Argent with their finger on the trigger. Stiles picked up a clean shirt off the floor. He’d change in a second.

 “Don’t worry about it. It’s been a good day.” Chris said with a faint smile after a slight grunt of displeasure that Stiles turned up behind him instead of in front. “And I’ve already checked it.” He was a professional, after all. 

“I brought some things that might be useful for you at the moment, but first let’s get that cleaned and see if you need any stitches.” He’d also brought a medical kit but he doubted Stiles was the type who could take pain without anesthetic so he hoped it wasn’t too deep.  “I’ll clean that for you, I’ve dealt with things like this before.”

Something he realized made him grimace slightly. “I’m not sure how deep he managed to bite you. Sounds like it was a fail but the intention of the bite is to mark you in a place no one else can touch. That’s probably why he did it, because you talked about Derek. It wasn’t Scott, Stiles, it was the wolf marking his territory because he felt threatened and was already confused. Peter’s going to talk to Scott so don’t worry about him. Let’s take care of you first.” He actually sounded reasonably Dad like, he hoped.

He and Stiles didn’t exactly have a good track record yet. He wasn’t trusted fully, he knew. “I’m here to help.” He promised softly. “If you’ll let me.”

“Right, yeah, you probably did that first.” Stiles dropped the clean shirt back on the floor and peeled the one he had on off. “Yeah, I figured.” Stiles wouldn’t look at the bite, didn’t want to see the blood. “But it’s not to turn me, because he’s not an Alpha. Is it really a mate bite? I thought Peter was messing with me earlier when he mentioned it…”

“Threatened by Derek? I mean, I know he’s the Alpha and burly and they never saw eye to eye… _I’m_ confused! I don’t know what Scott was thinking, it wasn’t a big deal, or at least I thought so.” He started to pace a little. He rubbed his head, the headache was forming all right.

Stiles nodded. “I know you are and it’s not like there’s anyone else I could have asked, except maybe Deaton.” He stopped pacing. “Does Deaton know about mating bites? Not that I doubt it coming from Peter’s mouth, but I don’t-I just don’t get it. Because I told Peter earlier, Scott loves Allison, so I can’t be his mate, right?” He was rambling, repeating some of the stuff he had already asked Peter, but he just wanted clear answers.

 “Peter was messing with you a little, Stiles, but you were annoying him. Come on, sit your chair before you get blood all over the floor.” Chris gestured towards the desk chair. “Derek is the Alpha, hence a threat and that is because he can if he wanted to, turn you and force you to his will.”

“I don’t doubt Scott loved Allison. First loves, Stiles? They burn bright and fade fast without something to hold them together.” He sighed. “Scott’s always had you, hasn’t he? You’ve always been there. He always looks to you when he needs help.  So I’m sure it’s possible that you can be his mate.  I’ll tell you what I know, you don’t need to ask Deaton.” Chris took some supplies out of his bag and set them on the desk. He’d come prepared.

He started to open a bottle of rubbing alcohol so he could clean Stiles’ wound. “Peter bit me last night, but it wasn’t a mate bite. So you can be bitten without being mated.” He wasn’t even sure how Peter would react to him showing Stiles much less talking about it so he didn’t elaborate.

“At any rate, I doubt Scott was thinking at all. It sounds like he was reacting. I suspect half of him was trying to protect you from Derek and panicking that he was going to lose you. I doubt he is even ready to confess his feelings for you and this was a knee jerk reaction.” He kept talking because he knew Stiles needed it. “How are you feeling overall? Does it hurt anywhere else?”

Stiles rolled his eyes. He sat down, spinning with his foot. “Yeah, but he won’t…right?” Stiles watched Chris unpack his bag, fingers reaching to touch the bite again. “I mean, yeah,” Stiles muttered. “We’re best friends…”

“Ok. So that’s what Scott did? And I don’t want to know why Peter bit you, I can assume I know what you were doing.” Was that giving away he knew more than the rest of the group? He hoped not, that wasn’t going to be a great conversation. It had been awkward enough when Peter had confessed to him; he didn’t feel like telling Chris he had known Peter was in love before the hunter did.

“Uh…” Stiles groaned, clenching his eyes shut for a moment. “Got a headache trying to stab me, but other than that…?” He patted himself down. “No, I’m good.” He glanced at the bite for a quick second. “Do I need stitches?”

“This will sting a little. Hold _still._ ” Chris said rather more sharply than he intended. Stiles was spinning around and making _his_ head hurt already. “I know Allison sent pictures. Yes, Peter and I are a little complicated.” He shrugged.

He forced the chair to stop spinning by sticking his boot in the right place and made Stiles present his back. “Stop touching it,” he directed gruffly as he studied the bite. With a frown he continued, “It doesn’t look like it. He just hit a spot that bleeds a lot. I can suture it.” He nodded.  “We won’t know for sure until someone manages to get Scott to talk.”

Chris wasn’t extremely gentle with his cleaning and had no bedside manner, but he was thorough.  “In a minute, I’ll give you something for the headache but let me get this done. You need to sort out what you’re feeling before you talk to Scott again or Derek. Peter told Derek what happened.”

Stiles laughed. “I’m sure that’s one way of putting it.” He jerked as the chair came to a stop and dropped his hands. “Ok. I wish Peter all the luck, which is something I never thought I’d say before…” He tensed, ready for the sting of the rubbing alcohol.

He hissed, biting his lip and gripping the desk as Chris cleaned the bite. “H-how come you di-didn’t have to do this for yours? Or did you?” He placed his head in his hand. “This headache wants to smash my brain to bits.” He turned to Chris. “What did Derek say?” Stiles was sure he could think better once this headache went away.

 “I’m sure he’ll appreciate that.” Which is to say Peter would probably just roll his eyes but secretly like hearing it. “Well my wolf knows what he’s doing.” He liked the sound of that. _His wolf_. Chris chuckled in spite of himself. “You have two. One living by the seat of his pants who desperately needs you to keep him grounded.”

He finished cleaning and put the swabs of cotton into the garbage. Always meticulous. Everything needs to be done by the book, after all. “And the other one is a huge problem which is going to get you both in trouble if anything happens. You’re an underage teen and he is not, so cut Derek some slack. I imagine you’re making him crazy if his wolf is interested in you.  No one wants you to decide right this second. Scott just jumped the gun. Also, there is no reason you can’t have both later.”  He started to put some suture bandages on and added firmly. “When you’re an _adult_ , and that means eighteen, Stiles, you can approach Derek on a more equal footing. Your father doesn’t need any reasons to aim a gun him, nor do I.”    
  
He opened up his bag to remove the small package and some pain medication he sometimes used himself when he needed it. “For now, I would recommend focusing on Scott. Derek has a lot more control.”

 “Your wolf huh?” Stiles smiled. “Yeah. What do I do? I don’t know if I can talk him through this.” He could try, but it’d be hard with this splitting headache. He groaned again.

Stiles chuckled. “Fine, I’ll stop teasing him.” He turned around to face Chris. “I can have both? That’s an option? I did ask Peter for advice on threesomes…” He cleared his throat. That was probably TMI.

“But that’s like forever away.” He sighed. “You’re right though and I don’t want my dad involved with any of this, not yet.” He grabbed the pain medication and opened it, popping two into his mouth and dry swallowing. He really didn’t feel like waiting this headache out.

 “Yeah, mine.” Chris smiled suddenly and looked years younger as he stared off into space for a couple seconds. He abruptly realized Stiles probably has never seen him in a good mood and cleared his throat brusquely. He fixed a waterproof bandage with some anti-itching ointment on it. “Don’t pick at it. It’s only a couple of years, Stiles, they will go by fast.” He put away the medical supplies and kept the one box on the desk.

“I’m sure you could figure out a way to handle both.” Chris gave Stiles an amused look.  “I don’t see why not. You’ve talked Scott through a lot of things in the past from what I hear. You’re good at talking.  You did?” He rolled his eyes. “I don’t know how that works, don’t ask me but yeah it’s an option.” He’d never entertain it with Peter.

“Are you feeling any better now?” Chris checked his phone to see if there were any messages from Peter. There were none, but he wasn’t immediately expecting any.  “Has Scott texted you? This is refined mountain ash.” He indicated the box. “It’ll keep you safe if Scott or Derek get out of hand. It’s very rare so use it sparingly. I’m giving you half a bottle since that’s all you should need. Just dash a few tablespoons into a bottle of water and drink it. You’ll have bad breath for a couple hours and the smell will be horrible. But neither of them will be able to find you for about a day. It’ll give you time to get help.”

Stiles’ eyes widened as he saw Chris smile. He had never seen Argent smile. Stiles smirked when it was clear Chris had caught on that he was giving away emotions. “It’s easy for you to say. I’m living it, you’re not.” He was being slightly dramatic just for the sake of it. It wasn’t like he could use his age to mess with Chris, he had a teenage daughter.

“I mean I do have two hands, there’s always that as an option…” Stiles realized that probably made the situation awkward. “Yeah, talking, it’s the one thing I know how to do best. “Really? I never would have guessed you didn’t know anything about threesomes. I mean, that’s kind of why I asked Peter, because he would know, or at least I assumed so…” He needed to stop talking.

“Yeah, just a bit. The headache’s still pounding away, but the medicine has yet to kick in.” Stiles shook his head. “Ok…wait, why do I have to drink it? I thought you know, ingesting it would make me into your dad, no offense. Why can’t I have regular mountain ash and sprinkle it around the house? Unless you think they won’t stop competing for me?”

Chris clearly didn’t like the idea of Peter being with more than one person. About threesomes, he snorted. “Ask me about weapons or defense, I can answer any question. This is a special blend. Its refined ash, mixed with a lot of other things.”  He frowned as his father was mentioned.

“You won’t become like Gerard.” He didn’t think of Gerard as a father. Gerard had never been his father. Drill sergeant, yes. Father? No.  “Use it sparingly. Like I said, it’s to help you hide, you don’t have to drink it right now. Just keep it on hand, in case you need it. If it gets out of hand, we’ll protect your house. I don’t think it will.”

He sighed and picked the shirt up that Stiles had dropped. He thrust it at Stiles so the boy would cover himself. “You’re good for now. I’ve got the blood and wound cleaned and bandaged. Wait a few days before taking that off.”

While Stiles decided whether or not to put his shirt on, Chris took up his phone to text Peter. It was weird since he never had before and he wasn’t likely to be prolific with that.

CHRIS: **All good here.**

“Hopefully Peter was able to handle Scott. Now, I have two questions for _you._ ”

Chris straightened and folded his arms across his chest. “Why have you been talking so much to Peter?”  He was curious, that’s all. Stiles did have a tendency to flirt with people without realizing it and he was talking about threesomes and Peter. Chris didn’t like that. “And what do you have on him that makes him respond?”

Stiles laughed. “I know that.” Stiles sighed. “Good, I mean, I figured it probably wouldn’t, but I was just checking and I don’t want to spew black gunk everywhere.” Stiles nodded. “Yeah, not looking forward to it, but I’ll do it.” He opened the container, just to smell it. It smelled like regular mountain ash. He still didn’t like the thought of drinking it though.

“I know about bandages.” He took the shirt and put it on, a little embarrassed about sitting half naked in front of Chris after his wound had been attended. Stiles watched Chris text with a grin. It was kind of amusing because Chris really didn’t seem like the guy to text. It’d be like if Stiles watched his dad text. Old people and technology. Stiles froze when Chris laid on the dad voice.

“Uh. That’s kind of a secret, I promised not to tell under pain of death, from Peter.” Stiles scoffed. “I don’t have anything on him, what makes you think that? It’s not like I’m taking advantage-” Ok, so maybe he was a little but he wasn’t going to tell Chris about the truth spell. Stiles liked his guts intact that you very much. “If you want to know, ask him.”

Chris remained standing. He was glad Peter had someone who responded to him positively, even if that someone wasn’t an adult.  There had to be a way to move forward and he hoped Peter was ready for all that entailed. It wasn’t going to be simple.

There were people who would interfere and he had to be sure there was going to be someone Peter could trust. Stiles just proved that. He nodded, pleased.

“He’s been through a lot.” Chris said mildly, regarding Peter. “He needed someone. Stiles, there are no guarantees this thing between him and I is going to go well. In fact, and I don’t want you to tell him this, there are people who will make it their business to get involved. Especially since I’m an Argent. If something happens to me, he’s going to need you. I’m glad you’ve just proven he can trust you.”

Stiles nodded. He had been part of that ‘lot’. He wanted to ask why it wouldn’t work when Chris explained. “Thanks, I think. But why does it feel like you just laid some large burden on my shoulders?” He set the mountain ash down. “Don’t you think Peter’s aware of that? He’s not stupid. He knows what comes with dating you and all the potential people who would love his head on a stake.” Stiles nibbled his bottom lip. Well it wasn’t like Peter had had a choice in trusting Stiles.

Did that sound like he knew better than Chris? God, Stiles hoped not. He didn’t want to piss Chris off. But Peter had told him he knew that others would never approve, they never had. Stiles stared at Chris, hoping he sounded like he knew what he was talking about and wasn’t about to back down. He couldn’t help a glance at his phone thought, just in case Scott texted back.

“Because it is.” Chris did not want to make light of it at all. It was serious and not smart to involve a teen but Stiles was what they had.  He rubbed the back of his neck. That was the truth, after all.

“Rest assured that I’m going to do everything in my power to make sure that nothing happens.” Chris said softly.  “He deserves to be happy, for once in his life.”

He wasn’t sure Peter’s sanity would survive it. If they did decide to try and kill him to ‘save him from himself’. He’d heard of rehabilitation stories before and most of them seemed to be myths but Gerard loved to talk about them.

Hunters were not black and white. There was a code. Most followed it. Those that didn’t were soon put down, but there were stories. Chris sighed. If they were able to defend Beacon Hills as a group, this might not be as much of a problem as he feared.

Stiles nodded. Chris’s posture said it was no joking matter. Stiles shifted, spinning the chair a little, the medicine starting to kick in. “So, what was he like, you know, before the fire?” Peter hadn’t said, only what he and Chris had done, which had made Stiles want to scrub his brain with bleach for days afterwards.

Peter texted Chris. **Just need a few more minutes. Got Scott to come with me and talk to Derek. I’m going to convince Scott to go home after this. Hopefully this works.**  

“He’s not. He knows, I just wanted to be sure there was someone he could turn to.”  Chris explained in a gentler tone.  “Peter? He didn’t have a perfect life.” Chris thought after a while. “But he was-.” Chris paused trying to think. “Good. I mean, he was full of energy, life. His smile would light up the room, Stiles. He had looks, wealth and youth. There was a sparkle in his eyes that made you wonder and then worry about what was going to come next. I never worried too much because whatever it was, I always knew I was going to like it.” He laughed suddenly, as if he might be remembering some moment in the past.

“Peter wasn’t perfect, though.” Chris continued thoughtfully. “He had faults, and he’s always had a tendency to manipulate things to his advantage. That’s why he and his sister were often at odds. He wasn’t especially kind or generous and he never let an opportunity pass by but he did try to be a decent person. I was drawn to that. Not to mention he has a mouth made for…” Chris cleared his throat. Now that was TMI. Oops. Maybe Stiles wouldn’t notice. “…kissing.”

He smiled in relief when he saw Peter’s text.

CHRIS texted Peter back: **Ok. I’ll wait.**

He just didn’t like texting.

Stiles humphed. Well he knew a lot about Peter from the truth spell, probably too much. There wasn’t anything Stiles could do about that. “Huh, certainly sounds like Peter.” Stiles arched an eyebrow. He would save that information for a later time. Chris liked Peter’s mischievous side was something Peter might like to know, if Stiles could use it to his advantage.

“His sister was Derek’s mom right? Did you know her too?” There was something else, Peter’s ability to try to be a good person. Chris was really forthcoming. Stiles grinned wickedly. “Uh huh. You were going to saying for sucking cock, weren’t you?” He tilted his head, trying to picture it, remembering how Peter had told him about-Stiles shook his head. Nope, didn’t need to think about all that again. The barest details were more than enough and Peter hadn’t stopped there.

**I take it Stiles is fine then. I think these two are calm enough, for now. I told Scott there’s no need to worry because Derek already had a mate once. They both reek of regret. Scott’s going to text Stiles and he’s agreed to let me take him home. Has Stiles used the mountain ash yet?**

“Yes she was, and not really. I met her at some of the town functions once or twice. I have a strong suspicion she knew what Peter was up to with me.” Chris reached over and smacked Stiles upside the head, gently. “That’s because your father would have done that. And I’m not verifying that.”  It was the truth though, Peter had the perfect mouth for fucking. He’d been unable to resist Peter until he’d been forced to choose.

He smirked and cast his eyes down to the phone wondering how Peter could type so fast.

CHRIS: (It takes him at least five minutes to carefully think and respond) **Yes. Ok. Ok. Good. Not Yet. He wants to talk to Scott.**

“They’ve calmed down. Peter is taking Scott home, and he’s going to text you.” Chris looked a bit proud at that. Peter had managed to handle it without bloodshed. It was more like the Peter he’d known. The man who could talk his way into and out of anything once he turned on the charm. “I think we’ve avoided more bloodshed for the night. Do you want me to stay here until you get a text from Scott?”

“Oh, that must have been awkward then. Or at least uncomfortable. Wait…” Stiles let out a little ‘hey’ at the action. “It’s fine, I heard it all from Peter anyway.” _Shit_! Stiles glanced at Chris, hoping he didn’t hear that last part.

“Good.” Stiles sighed. “Now I don’t have to drink this, right?” He indicated the mountain ash. “Well if he manages to get to it ASAP you don’t have to stick around. And if Peter’s got them somehow not tearing each other’s throats out, then I can be left on my own.” Besides if it got out of hand again, Stiles was sure someone would have to answer to his dad.

 **Alright, but I don’t see how that concerns me. They both have phones and working thumbs. Let them talk to each other. We don’t need to be messengers for them**.

“Alright,” Chris nodded. He squinted at Stiles briefly but didn’t ask. He was just glad he could get home. “No, you don’t. Just keep it on hand.”  

CHRIS: **Ok. Going home. Stiles is fine on his own. Meet you there.**

With that, he stood up and pocketed his phone. He looked forward to getting back home and having a nice long sleep. He had nothing planned except more packing the next day and getting back in touch with Natalie to see if the sale was going through and when they could move.

His offer had been generous.

SCOTT: (Texting Stiles) **I’m sorry. I was wrong to do that. I’m so sorry, Stiles.**

“That from Scott? I’ll get out of your bedroom now. You know what to do if things get out of hand again.” Chris stashed his weapons and waited for a moment to make sure Stiles was going to respond to Scott.

Stiles nodded, moving the ash out of the way as he leaned back. He was relieved Chris didn’t ask about his slip up. Now how to explain this to his dad, when he got home. Stiles was trying to think of something when his phone went off.

“Yeah. Thanks for patching me up and letting Peter help.” **Is fine. U scared me bad. U didn’t know what u were doing. What did Peter say?** He knew he could always ask Peter, but he was driving and Scott was responding at least. Stiles had forgotten about his homework.

 


	8. Communicating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris goes on a hunt and does not communicate with Peter or Allison for two days. They get worried. Peter ends up going to stay with Allison and they have to comfort each other. They are understandably angry.
> 
> Peter accidentally knots and can't stop himself from Mate Biting Chris. Chris has a hard time dealing with the bond, mate bite and knotting and loses control of his emotions. He doesn’t like not having control of his emotions AT ALL.

**ABOUT TWO WEEKS LATER…**

That first night with Peter had been a dream. Chris could hardly believe it was real sometimes. And of course, after that they didn’t spend every second attached at the hip. They both had lives. Peter didn’t do nothing all day and Chris had more than one job. He’d spoken with Allison about Lydia and she’d promised him they were taking it slow. He was fine with that. Stiles and Scott had made up and were thick as thieves again. Peter had been spending a lot of time with Derek, making sure that he was okay because the Alpha had stepped aside. Derek hadn’t been happy about it but understood that Scott and Stiles needed to repair their friendship before doing anything else.

Stiles had talked to Derek briefly but it had been awkward and confusing. The Alpha had finally just sighed and told him to be happy with Scott for now, he could wait. Scott needed to get used to the idea and they both needed to grow up first before he would even consider it.

Teenagers and their drama.

Peter and Chris had managed their relationship well over the past couple of weeks but it was touch and go. There were still prickly moments and awkward conversations. They were always able to resolve them however and once Peter was sated, he was happy.

The night after they moved to the apartment and things were still up in boxes Chris had got a call from a hunter who desperately needed help. He hadn’t seen Peter in a couple of days but Peter was going to come to help them unpack so Chris figured he’d be back quickly and it would be fine.

Chris had just driven back to Beacon Hills, exhausted and bloody. An infestation of ghouls had to be dealt with.  He’d been on a hunt that lasted longer than he’d expected and he’d had to turn off his phone. Since school was starting, he wasn’t going to let Allison come along anyway. The hunt had lasted longer than expected. He was tired, hungry and probably needed stitches later and medical attention.  One wound was duct-taped closed for now. He was good. He just needed to get home.  It had been a messy hunt. They’d lost two good men.

He’d also seen the unread texts pile up.

He’d sent one to Allison and then one to Peter to let them know he was fine and driving home but he hadn’t responded to any. He knew he was going to get an earful. He knew Peter was furious. He knew Allison was worried.

Chris parked the car in the apartment garage and lifted up his weapons bag. It fucking hurt. He groaned and trudged towards the elevator.

Peter always circled back to Chris. They weren’t living together, at least not yet, but whenever he had the chance, he would go to the Argent’s apartment. Occasionally he talked to Stiles about how he was, how he was healing and of course he kept tabs on Derek and Scott, just in case. Derek didn’t like him checking in, but Peter assured him it was because he didn’t want Derek to feel lonely, his pack didn’t understand him like Peter would.

There had been some moments with Chris that ended with Peter leaving. They weren’t arguments because Peter left before there was anything to raise voices over. That was his method, to storm off and sulk on his own. But Peter always came back. And he was quick to forgive Chris and move on.

Chris leaving for hunts wasn’t unusual. But Allison had been worried, especially when Chris didn’t answer his phone and Peter had to help calm her down. That had been odd. A werewolf calming down the daughter of a well-known hunter. Allison was a little more relaxed around Peter, but she still kept up her guard around him, which didn’t help.

As soon as Peter got the message from Chris that he was fine and on his way back, Peter went down to the garage to wait. Chris wasn’t stupid, but Peter was going to have to remind him to answer his god damned phone. Because Peter really didn’t want to be looking after Allison again. He could only do so much without it pushing boundaries.

Peter leaned against the wall next to the elevator, watching Chris come over. “Welcome home honey.” Peter’s tone was biting. His arms were crossed over his chest and he was angry, he was sure Chris could feel it through the bond. That still had to be done correctly before the bite faded too much. He fought the urge to take Chris’s pain, instead just looked him over, assessing the damage with his eyes.

Chris stopped moving as soon as he saw Peter. It had been a messy and dangerous hunt but it wasn’t like he hadn’t done those before. Usually he had more professional backup. The person who had called him wasn’t that experienced. Chris had ended up taking hits just to protect the idiot from stupid moves. He knew he smelled like someone else because he’d had to half carry the kid home.  He hoped Peter wouldn’t take that the wrong way. His neck was mottled with dark bruises from when one of the creatures had tried to strangle him. His knuckles were raw and red from punching his way out of getting gnawed on.  

There was a cut on his forehead from a bit of glass that had narrowly missed an eye. But the worst was the wound on his side. A gash from the alpha ghoul while he had taken him down. He knew he wasn’t poisoned or anything like that, but it did hurt like hell and he’d had to bandage it and duct tape it to try and stop the bleeding. He was pretty sure there was a bruised rib or two, but he’d had that before. His shoulder had been dislocated once but he’d knocked back into place. He’d been thrown once against a wall. It should have been routine, and would have been had the kid who called him been more experienced.

But Peter was there, angry with him. “Hey,” he resumed moving towards the elevator. He smiled faintly and met the wolf’s eyes. “I’ve had worse.”  He assured, as though trying to make it clear he had nothing life-threatening. That was feeble, he knew. Now that he was off auto-pilot he knew he’d made a mistake doing things business as usual. He tried a weak smile and reached to find something to steady himself on.

“I didn’t expect it to take that long.” Chris tried to explain, but that was no excuse. He was in pain but he still had the energy to deal with Peter. He needed to get better at this, better at this relationship and responding to Peter. They’d had to be quiet, anything distracting from the hunt would have alerted the Ghouls. They were crafty creatures.  He had taken it for granted that Peter wouldn’t worry, but he’d been wrong.

Peter nodded. “I know you have. But that’s not the issue.” Peter moved forward so Chris could lean on him. Peter sniffed, trying to distinguish the different scents off Chris. “Ghoul?” That explained Chris not replying to any texts, but still… “I know you didn’t. But you left with little explanation and I was stuck with Allison. She got concerned after twenty four hours.” Peter had thought if they had to wait any longer that he would track Chris down himself.

Peter turned and hit the button for the elevator. His anger was quickly turning to wanting to take care of Chris’s wounds. Peter slung his arm over Chris’s shoulders and pulled him to his side. Peter placed his other hand on Chris’s cheek, draining some of his pain, even though he had wanted Chris to struggle up to the apartment on his own. There was still some anger boiling in Peter’s belly. He wanted to manhandle Chris, but that would put a strain on him and they needed to get upstairs to Allison.

The elevator dinged and Peter helped Chris into it. “Are you going to be doing such stupid things when Allison’s back in school? I know she can’t always help you, but I-” He was about to offer to help and he knew he couldn’t. No other hunters would want his help. “At least try for less obvious deadly hunts next time?” He wanted to push Chris against the wall and kiss him.

Chris nodded at Ghoul. “Yeah, a pack of them.” He was relieved when Peter pulled him close. The pain gradually lessened with the wolf’s special touch and he leaned his head against Peter’s chest. “I had to take this one, he’s the son of a friend who died a while back and I didn’t want him to get in over his head.”  He had ignored another one that first night with Peter. That had not been an old friend’s child calling.

Peter couldn’t help. The reality of that hit hard and Chris nodded, Peter couldn’t join in on hunts if he had other hunters with him. “I can’t promise that, Peter. You can’t stop being a Werewolf just as much as I can’t stop being a Hunter. There will be deadly hunts that I can’t ignore until they figure out what is happening here.” Other hunters would never understand and when they found out. When that happened, they would stop trusting him.

Did that mean their relationship always had to be a secret? No. Chris didn’t want that. They hadn’t even discussed Peter’s living situation yet or what he really wanted. The fact that Peter had come here to help Allison made his heart swell with love though.

“Thank you for being with Allison, thank you for doing that.” Chris knew it wasn’t easy for the two of them and that was half the reason he hadn’t discussed the subject of Peter moving in yet. “You don’t know how much that means to me.” A kiss probably wouldn’t hurt.  “That you were there for her.”

Peter hummed. “Some people would think you don’t have a heart, but…they’re wrong.” Peter sighed. “I know.” He stared at Chris. “How long do you think we have before others find out? A nice estimate would be nice so I can leave.” Peter wasn’t a coward but if hunters found out about him and Chris and came after him, he’d risk his own life by leaving. If a few hunters only happened to find out, which was hoping really high, Peter figured he’d take them out, to protect his mate. He had something to stay in town for. _Shit_.

“I can imagine. A proud father and an even prouder boyfriend.” Peter resisted the urge to smile. “We played board games and talked about Lydia.” It had been attempted and he was generally curious about the developing relationship with young Ms. Martin. And it wasn’t like they could talk about anything else, especially not Chris.

The elevator made its way up to the floor they wanted and came to a stop. The door opened and Peter let go of Chris, to go get the door. Allison was sitting in the kitchen. She was texting Lydia, telling her how worried she was about her dad. Allison got up as she heard the door.

“You’re not leaving.” Chris said sharply as he clutched Peter before he got the door. “You can’t.” He shook his head quickly. “This is not a fleeting thing, Peter. It’s not short term, I mean.” He gestured between the two of them.

Peter hadn’t really told him how he felt about everything. He’d taken everything in stride but maybe this wasn’t what the wolf wanted. Maybe he didn’t want a permanent situation.   Chris couldn’t believe that, not after Peter was making efforts to help Allison. Efforts he truly appreciated and _was_ proud of.

“I want a solution between us eventually.” He wanted to make that clear but he hadn’t been able to address the issue yet. “I know we haven’t talked about that yet. But I…” He paused and sighed. “Ufffh…” He groaned as they approached the door.

“We deal with them _together_ , Peter.” He reached up and cupped Peter’s cheek. “You are _not_ leaving.”  He ran his hand down to clutch at his shirt. “Promise me you won’t.”

He couldn’t deal with it if Peter left. Just the idea of it made his insides clench. He had no right to ask for any kind of promise after what he’d just done. He’d gone into this with his eyes wide open. 

He leaned over and kissed Peter suddenly. He pulled him in roughly and pressing up against him, determined to make his feelings clear.

Peter sighed. Chris was right. He unlocked the door, he had a spare key, for emergencies. Peter reacted to Chris’s touch instantly, leaning into his hand, despite the fact that he wanted to still be mad. “I won’t,” he muttered. Not when he had his mate here now.

Peter made a surprised noise into the kiss. Chris stank of blood, it made Peter’s eyes flash blue, his wolf wanted to lick it off Chris, make him clean. _Mine, mine, mine. Mate, mine, my mate, mine_. Peter groaned, it turned into a growl. Peter pulled back from the kiss to tell Chris, “You’re making it up to me you know.”

Allison didn’t hear anyone come in and went to the door. She peeked out the peep hole and sighed. Her dad and Peter were kissing. She opened the door. “Can’t that wait until dad’s inside and cleaned up? I’ve missed him too, I get a hug.” She was picking up a few ways from Lydia on how to mess with Peter.

“I will,” Chris nodded softly. He drew his fingers through Peter’s hair, and smiled at him. He was relieved there wasn’t further argument happening. He knew he’d eventually hear about it but Peter was choosing to be supportive for now.  And for that he was thankful. He’d let Peter yell at him in a little while.

When Allison opened the door he didn’t completely disengage from Peter. She had seen them kissing before. So he didn’t abruptly pull away but he did chuckle at Allison’s expression, “I’m fine.” He told her as he hugged her tightly once/if Peter released him.  If not, she at least got one arm, and he let Peter held on to the other.

Allison and Peter were not ready to share a group hug with him yet. Of that, he was certain. “It’s nothing I can’t recover from. No poison, just pain.”

She wanted them to be a family. He was more pleased than they would ever know that Allison had allowed Peter to comfort her while he was gone. Now that he was in the light, it was fairly obvious where the blood was coming from. That needed attention.

“I didn’t expect it to last that long, turned out there were more ghouls than they realized.” He dropped the bag of weapons by the door. “I can’t imagine how bad I must smell.” He grimaced. “Sorry.” He gave Peter and Allison both an apologetic look.

Peter liked his hair being played with, Chris knew that. Peter heard Allison before the door opened and pulled back from the kiss with a sigh. He let Chris go so he could hug Allison. “I already took some of it just so he could make it up here without collapsing.” He rolled his eyes as if to say ‘what would you do without me?’

Peter shrugged. “I can block it out, all I smell is you.” He walked in behind Chris and shut and locked the door. “And I’ve smelled worse.” He watched Allison out of the corner of his eye for a second, then asked Chris, “Do you want help with your wound or do you want to get clean, because I can help with that?” He popped his claws with a smirk.

Allison had appreciated Peter moving so she could get a hug and rolled her eyes as her dad said he was fine, because yeah he could walk but that didn’t mean anything. Allison picked up the bag and moved it away from the door. “I honestly didn’t notice. She turned to Peter, shaking her head, but said nothing.

If Peter hadn’t taken his pain, he would have barely made it back up to the apartment and might have collapsed in the hall. He truly did appreciate that.  Chris arched his eyebrows at the claw popping, though.

“I need help with this, he nodded. “I didn’t have that much time to assess it. We might have to call Melissa. I don’t know.” He struggled out of his jacket because he didn’t want Peter slashing that up. He liked that jacket. The front of his shirt had a large bloodstain and was torn right where the wound was. The shirt was already ruined, Peter was free to shred it.

He should probably head into the bathroom before Peter tore off the makeshift bandage and got blood everywhere. “The tape is holding it together.” Chris gave a little shrug. Professional hunter’s trick! It’s how one survives, after all. They might indeed need Melissa but right now he just wanted to get fixed up and cleaned up.

“Alright, then let’s get you in there.” Peter steered Chris towards the bathroom. Once in there, Peter effortlessly sliced through Chris’s shirt and peeled it off to look at the wound. He growled at the thought of something hurting his mate so badly. “Even if you were repaying an old friend, this could have been worse.”

Allison followed them to the bathroom and opened the medicine cabinet to get some hydrogen peroxide. Then she went to get some gauze from the first aid kit her dad had in his study. She brought it back and handed it to Peter. “Do you think you need stitches because I can call the hospital…?”

He gave Peter a slight nod of acknowledgement at the reproachful comment. It was a little hard for Chris to tell given the position it was in. He gingerly pulled the duct tape/bandage off to reveal the wound. Blood seeped out and he winced as he got the bandage off. “It’s deep. I think so, yes.” he nodded. “Still bleeding. Needed something to stop the bleeding. More bandages.”   He looked up at Peter from his position on the toilet seat. That’s where he’d sat so they could get a look. Obviously the toilet seat cover was down.

He could have stopped at the hospital but he’d felt that have been worse. He couldn’t imagine having to call for Peter and Allison to come to the hospital. “I wanted to come right home first.” He said lamely. “I’ve stitched my own wounds before. If you can just clean it I can probably talk one of you through it. It looks worse than it is.”  He tried to smile at his daughter and lover but he knew they weren’t happy with him at all. 

He could hardly blame them.

Peter took the gauze from Allison. He hummed. “Awfully nice of you. Now you get to drip blood all over your floors instead of a hospital’s. I can do it. It’ll help if I can take your pain as well.” Peter got the feeling Chris’s version of stitching himself up involved alcohol. “But this all for the sake of saving someone, right? So we can’t be too mad at you.”

Allison stayed in the doorway. “I’m not going anywhere. I can help. You could use an extra set of hands.” She moved past Peter and leaned on the sink. “How did it happen? What were you doing?” Maybe if her dad talked about it, it’d erase some of the reasons of why Peter and herself were upset.

“I didn’t want you two to have to come to the hospital.” Chris exhaled. It would have been very public but that wasn’t what he meant. He hadn’t wanted them to get that call. “Yes, the young man who called me explained about how people from a rehab center were disappearing. The police were chalking it up to them leaving secretly but he’d found out that wasn’t the case. The orderlies were being controlled by the ghouls. One of his friends had gone missing and his father had given him my number as one of the hunters to call for help. So I went. He wanted to save his friend. Unfortunately, his friend was already eaten.”

He nodded at Peter to proceed. Normally he’d use alcohol, but Peter could take the pain away.  Allison could help him by handing the supplies. He trusted them both to be able to handle it. “We didn’t know it was more than a couple of them. It was a whole nest. We went to clear it out.  It wasn’t just us, we had more people to back us up. Two of them died.”  He sighed. Yes, that meant he could have been killed as well but he didn’t want to say that. “I got this going after the leader. We did stop them from taking any more prisoners.”

Peter reached and placed his hand on Chris’s left side, in the blood, as near the wound as possible. Peter groaned as he drained more of Chris’s pain, but figured it’d be easier than trying to stop the bleeding manually. Peter listened as he grabbed a wash cloth and soaked it in the sink, before using it to wipe away the smeared and gathered blood.

Allison handed Peter the hydrogen peroxide. “And why couldn’t you have told us this at some point during a break in your hunt? I know why you couldn’t talk to us during it, but…” She sighed, crossing her arms over her chest. And she wanted to say that she could have helped, but that was a recurring argument now.

Peter poured the hydrogen peroxide on the wound, using the wash cloth to catch any excess that dribbled down, so there wasn’t a puddle on the floor. He then laid on the gauze and wrapped Chris up. When he was done, he used the actual wet side of the wash cloth to get the blood off Chris’s forehead. “Maybe next time you try and not let us know what’s going on I won’t take your pain and you’ll have to handle it on your own.” It wasn’t really a threat, because Peter could threaten to leave, or cut Chris off from sex, but that would be a disservice to himself and that wasn’t the point.

That was exactly why Chris didn’t. Allison, as much as she was good at what she did, hadn’t handled anything other than werewolves. It could have been good experience for her, but she could have wound up hurt and not able to get to school when it started on Monday. It was two against one and they each did have a right to be angry. He was a little surprised when the peroxide didn’t hurt and just let Peter do what he needed to do.

Chris looked at Peter, then at Allison, then at neither of them. He flinched only a little when the wound was being tended to. The werewolf had taken most of his pain and for that he was very, very grateful.

Peter would not have let him go on the hunt alone if he had heard what they were hunting. Werewolves were one thing, they were the common enemy. There were other, rarer supernatural creatures out there and more tenacious. Chris knew that. Peter would have hung behind and gotten involved as soon as Chris was hurt. There was no doubt in his mind of that.

“I made the wrong call, Allison.” Chris said finally. He sighed and looked at Peter. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have made your decision for you.  When I’m on a hunt I tend to focus completely on the hunt and nothing else even when we are not fighting.  But the truth is,” he exhaled, “there were times I could have responded. I had no idea what to say and felt that anything I did respond with would be inadequate. You’re both right. I should have kept in touch and I’m sorry. You both deserved better.”

Peter arched an eyebrow. Was that Chris relenting on not letting him come along, even if they both knew the other hunters would have objected? Peter got up and washed the blood of his hands, Allison moved out of the way. At least it was Chris’s blood. Peter wasn’t as angry anymore, at least Chris had apologized. But Peter was going to milk it for just an extra second, sure his silence would do more than anything biting sarcasm he could dish out.

Allison sighed. “Thanks. Maybe try next time? Even if it’s a short text like: taking too long. We’ll understand. We just want you safe. Peter was ready to go find you himself if I hadn’t stopped him.” She smiled. She had been sworn to keep that a secret, Peter hadn’t wanted Chris to think he was going soft or anything.

Peter shot Allison a glare. She smiled and oh Lydia was rubbing off on her. Peter snorted. “Well now that your wound is taken care of, I’m sure you want to get clean, which means you’ll need help because I am not redoing all of that just because you got the bandages wet.” “OK I’m going before this ends up where I think it’s heading.” Allison got the hint and left, closing the door. Peter turned back to Chris.

Chris watched Allison leave in bemusement. “Okay,” he agreed with a sigh. He gazed at Peter as he washed his hands. “Were you really?” He asked with a curious smile. He reached down to unbuckle his boots. He knew that he deserved to have to deal with all of this on his own. He had been on longer hunts. He and Victoria had a system and it had worked out for them before.

Then again, Victoria had been an extremely cold person, Peter was not. He remembered visiting Peter in the nursing home and being absolutely devastated by the lack of spark in his eyes. It’s that spark Chris loved, connected with and never wanted to see go out again.

Chris knew that Peter liked to hide behind sarcasm and silence and had a feeling that he was still mad. He wondered if Peter felt it when he got hurt through the bond.  He didn’t know how far the bond went. He’d never experienced that part yet. He hadn’t thought of that when he didn’t contact them.

The idea of Peter seeking him started a warmth in his heart that he couldn’t deny. Chris still didn’t get confessions from him. Peter wasn’t one to throw words like ‘love’ around but Chris could feel it. Chris knew Peter’s feelings ran deep and didn’t need to be told. He reached over to rest his hand on Peter’s arm. “Do anything you need to.” He told him softly.

Peter waited for Allison to walk away before answering. “Yes. But I knew it would have been suicidal. And I’m not stupid. But-” Chris had been hurt, that had been the worst part. Peter had felt it on his end, cried out and woke Allison up. Peter put a hand on Chris’s cheek. “Please promise you’ll be so much more careful next time.” That was the extent of him confessing feelings right now.

“Otherwise I’ll make you regret it.” And that was the end of the anger, no need to keep dragging it out. Peter knew Chris was exhausted and was probably going to collapse into bed as soon as he could get the chance. Peter hummed. “You realize if I get my hands on you to clean you I’m just going to get my scent all over you?” He smirked.

Peter moved away from the sink and pulled his shirt over his head. “Don’t want blood on my clothes.” Then he picked Chris up into his arms. “Open the door. I’ll take you to the bath in your room.” He nuzzled Chris’s neck, he couldn’t help it.

“Wha-.” Chris grunted, almost regretting telling Peter to do what he needed to do. This is not what he meant! He couldn’t be anything other than utterly captivated by the sweet look. “Yes, I promise I’ll be more careful,” he promised softly and huffed. “This is ridiculous. I can walk, you know.”  He did open the door though. Hopefully Allison wasn’t there with a camera to witness her shirtless father being carried by his boyfriend.

That picture going around to the teens he did NOT need.

Then again, as ridiculous as it was, he sort of secretly hoped there would be a record of it. Being carried in Peter Hale’s arms wasn’t a terrible thing, exactly, even if it was a hit to his pride.

He draped the other arm around Peter’s shoulders. “Not a girl, Hale.” Chris grumbled as he pretended to be annoyed. Judging by the way he held on, he wasn’t actually upset by it. “Thank you for being with Allison.” He turned his head slightly when Peter nuzzled his neck and kissed him.

“Good.” Peter smiled as he walked out of the bathroom and down the hall. “I know, but you can’t stop me and when am I going to get a chance to do this again?” He kind of liked the weight of Chris in his arms. Peter hummed. “Am I not allowed to sweep you off your feet?” Peter didn’t look at Chris for a second. “You’re welcome.” He pulled back from the kiss and set Chris down.

Peter shut the door and undid his pants. He wiggled them off his hips, along with his underwear. He keeled to undo his shoes. Once naked, he turned to Chris. “You’re going to need help keeping your bandages clean.”

Allison texted Lydia. **Dad’s home and Peter helped clean his wound. Peter was really worried, it was weird to see him worked up and pacing the kitchen. I think he knew Dad was hurt somehow, must be the mate thing.**

Chris would absolutely never get tired of watching Peter strip. The small things he did, the hip wiggle. Sometimes Peter would wear underwear, sometimes not. He loved watching Peter’s hip bones get revealed, and the pants come off to reveal his thigh muscles and the curve of his ass. Then his legs. He liked watching Peter’s cock settle and the way his own heart kind of skipped slightly as the man before him was revealed. The man who was his, every inch of him.

“You already have.” Chris told him with a fond smirk. “Swept me off my feet, I mean. You did the moment you first looked at me.”  

He’d been so busy watching Peter that he forgot to get his own pants off. “Yeah,” he nodded. “I’m sure I can count on you.” He’d managed before in the past of course, but he liked the idea of Peter helping him. He worked off his own pants and boots once he’d gathered his senses together and managed to stop staring at his lover. He couldn’t help it if Peter was distracting when he stripped.

Lydia: **Thank goodness. I’m glad you’re Dad’s alright. It’s their bond, yes. I’ve been reading a bit about it. As for Peter, it’s nice to see he’s putting someone else above himself. At least, that’s what it looks like. What happened? Is he living with you guys yet? You never told me why he was there when your dad wasn’t.  Are you okay?**

Peter snorted. “Who are you and what have you done with Christopher Argent?” Not that Chris never showed emotions, this was just…Peter felt a swell of love through the bond, it was very obvious. He wondered if he should tell Chris he loved him, just so he could hear it and know that Peter wasn’t lying. He stood near Chris, in case he needed some pain taken away again so he could stand. “Did I manage to distract you?” Peter smirked.

“I figured I could block the water from getting on your bandages and you wouldn’t be stuck facing the wall.” Peter opened the shower door. He turned the water on, setting the temperature up farther than he would have had it so Chris could be warm. Peter held his hand out for Chris to take so he could get in.

 **Me too. Yeah? What can you tell me? Has Stiles told you anything about it? Honestly I wouldn’t have thought Peter could care before now. No he’s not.** Allison sighed. **He was here because he was worried about my dad, and came by because I was worried too. Yeah I’m fine.**

Chris just smiled, he never expected anything from Peter. “I’m still here, I just don’t want to fight.” He could feel the bond, though, just not as much as Peter did because he wasn’t a wolf. He couldn’t interpret it as easily. “Yeah,” he grinned and pulled himself up on Peter’s arm. It wasn’t that he needed it, it was just that he was there. “You managed that, and good idea.” He took Peter’s hand and stepped into the tub. He knew Peter liked this part. He liked taking care of his mate and so Chris let him. It was something only Peter was allowed to do. Even Victoria hadn’t done that. This was something for Peter alone.

He exhaled when he felt the water steam released by the water around Peter. His own cock had already reacted as it always did. Chris reached to rest his hands on Peter’s chest and looked up to watch the water make his hair wet. Peter was beautiful and took his breath away just gazing at him. He moved one hand to Peter’s lips and traced the wolf’s bottom lip with his thumb. He’d forgotten about any pain, Peter had taken that away. He didn’t say anything, he just gazed at Peter, feeling raw and exposed.

 **Stiles and I found out that a bond could exist between people who weren’t just werewolves. Like between supernatural beings and humans.** Lydia typed back. **I also don’t feel so afraid anymore around Peter. Derek says Peter never really had an anchor, he thinks your Dad was Peter’s anchor and certainly might be now. I think being with your Dad might have given him his soul back.**

Peter nodded then grinned. “Good.” Peter let the water hit his back and lightly nipped at Chris’s thumb. “Am I going to stand here for the entire time or are you actually going to get wet? If I wanted a shower, I would have taken one alone if I knew this was what was going to happen.” He pulled Chris closer and kissed him briefly, before angling him away from the water that was dangerously close to the bandages.

“You can get soaped up…” Peter cut himself off and gently pushed Chris against the wall. “Getting clean can wait, remember how I said you were going to make it up to me? I don’t want to wait any longer. You scared Allison and I and-” He growled, shivering to keep the wolf at bay. “I want my mate. I want what’s mine.” There was space if Chris wanted to back out of this.

 **Oh, well obviously Stiles found out because of Scott, unless that didn’t work? That’s good.** Allison frowned. It certainly meant Lydia was moving on from what Peter did to her. **Wait, when do you talk to Derek? When does Derek talk to anyone for that matter? That would explain so much.** Allison stared at her phone for a second. She knew what a wolf without an anchor was like, she had seen Scott, heard about others…if her dad was the stabilizing force in Peter’s life. **Does that mean he’s going to change? He won’t be like how we knew him the past few years? Is he going to be nice?**

Chris let Peter dominate the kiss and didn’t back away or attempt to move out of Peter’s grip. He shifted his legs slightly so that Peter could get between them. He could feel the force of Peter’s need through the bond and he felt himself wanting to _accommodate_. Even without it, he wouldn’t have fought but the feeling made him just a little bit uneasy. He wasn’t sure he liked how out of control it made him feel.  “I don’t want you to wait.” He exhaled in an almost wanton way. His body shivered slightly, reacting to the wolf, their bond. He didn’t care how much it would hurt or if it would hurt at all.

All he knew right now was that he was Peter’s and he wanted Peter inside him.  He was getting a little wet now but there was no way he was reaching for soap right now. He wanted something else. He slipped his hand down and gripped Peter’s cock.  “What do you want? A written invitation?”  He demanded, rolling his thumb over the head. “Or perhaps I should just spell it out for you? If that is the case-.” He began as slid his hand down the length of Peter’s cock and let his head fall back slightly against the wall. “I’ll be clear. Get your cock in me, _now_ , wolf.”

This bond apparently was a very troublesome thing at times. Without Prep, things might get more painful than Chris realizes. He doesn’t care, he wants to please his mate.

 **I talked to him when I went to borrow a book on it that Peter left.** Lydia typed **He’s calmer than usual, we didn’t talk a lot but he seems to be certain Peter is changing back to the way he used to be. Nice? I don’t know. I think what we can hope for is less psychotic.**

Peter groaned and rolled his hips against Chris’s hand. Peter grinned, shuddering as Chris continued to touch him and his exposed neck…even if he wasn’t submitting, it was demanding to be bit. Peter dove in and nibbled at Chris’s throat, a hand letting go to pull Chris’s leg up, resting against Peter’s hip.

Peter grabbed Chris’s hand and pulled it from his cock. Peter nuzzled against Chris while semi rutting against his entrance. “Need to open you up first,” he told Chris’s collarbone. Peter picked his head up and looked around for the soap. He wasn’t aware of what he was doing, overwhelming Chris through the bond.

 **Sounds oddly coincidental. Well, he’s one of the few who knew what Peter was like before…everything**. It was a little hard to talk about her aunt still, considering Gerard’s influence wasn’t a distant memory yet. **Well he is the picture of mental health right now. Though when it was just him and me I could see why you’re not supposed to keep animals in small cages at the zoo. I really thought he was going to wear a hole in the floor.**

“Peter please.” Chris begged. “Need you in me.” He felt almost dizzy and drunk and the same time. Luckily there was soap nearby on a small dish holder. He panted, not caring about his wounds or anything beyond the end game. He reached up to tug on Peter’s hair and let out a low whimper. He couldn’t think. He just wanted. Christopher Argent would never beg but the bond?

The bond made it impossible to do anything other than open himself up and offer himself to his mate. Especially given the circumstances. He wanted so desperately to please him he couldn’t imagine anything more important. “Peter, yes!” Chris’s eyes were a little glazed. He was feeling everything Peter wanted. Wanted all of it. Needed all of it. Needed it like he needed air to breathe. He’d never experienced anything like this.

 **It’s clearly love. Do you want me to come over?** Lydia asked. **Or do you want to come here?** It was late, her mom wouldn’t like it if she left or received visitors so late but this was an exception. She could sneak out if Allison needed her. **He might look that way now, but he has a long way to go. We can all help him for your father’s sake.**

Peter paused as he heard Chris beg. Chris never begged. Peter shushed Chris for a moment, trying to think, but Chris smelled so good, almost clean and the wolf wanted to scent him. The wolf wanted to make sure everyone knew who his mate belonged to. Peter rolled his shoulders, not dropping Chris and reached for the soap.

Peter didn’t notice the lack of light in Chris’s eyes, just lathered his hand up before pressing a finger to Chris’s entrance. Peter inched his finger in, trying to make the wolf wait. Eventually he got two fingers in and scissored them, barely out of breath, but overcome with his own desire. Peter caught Chris’s lips in a kiss, eyes sliding closed with a groan. He needed to be inside of Chris soon.

Allison giggled. **Yeah but I don’t think either of them know it.** _Uh_ …She listened, could faintly hear the water in her dad’s bedroom running. **I think they’re fine here. I doubt dad’s going to do anything strenuous after that hunt. Yeah. I was just starting to get good at teasing him though. But I’d like to come over, don’t have too many days of summer left.**

Chris gave a soft sound of complaint, that wasn’t what he wanted. He writhed, his own cock hard against Peter’s stomach. He returned the kiss just as hotly. He closed his eyes and just let the bond take over. He was too tired to fight the overwhelming need from Peter. He started to feel pain again and yelped slightly. His side ached a little.

He shuddered and fisted Peter’s hair, then dragged his hands down and dug his nails into Peter’s back. He hoped that would be enough to let Peter know just exactly how ready he was for this. He hoped it would let him know exactly how much Chris needed this, wanted this, and had to have it.

Lydia grinned as she read the text. **Depends on what you mean by strenuous. Alright then, maybe not now, but they will. Come over. Mum doesn’t know about us yet, you can just say you needed to borrow a book and then since it would be too late to drive back you can just stay here.**

Peter huffed. “Chris-” His eyes snapped open at the pain in Chris’s voice. Peter shook his head. What…? He groaned as Chris yanked lightly on his hair and then shivered at the light tendrils of pain. They should stop, something wasn’t right. “Chris…” Peter went to set Chris’s leg down. “We have to-” He groaned, the wolf wanted his mate now!

This shouldn’t happen, Chris was his anchor, why was the wolf so out of control? It’s not that they couldn’t have sex, but something was off, Chris never begged. Peter clenched his hands, trying to get a hold of himself. He had to; otherwise his only other option was to get Allison for help. Peter could handle this.

Allison rolled her eyes. **I don’t think so, my dad’s in the shower. OK. I’ll tell my dad I’m going and head right out.** She thought about taking a pair of pajamas, but that would give it away that she was intending to spend the night. She got up off her bed and turned the light over before heading to her dad’s bedroom. She walked in and paused by the bathroom door. “Dad! I’m going to see Lydia!”

Chris didn’t even hear the knock and couldn’t hear Allison’s voice through the haze in his brain. “Don’t stop.” He crooned as he opened his eyes. They were very clearly glazed over. His body was flushed and not just from the heat of the shower. The heat of need, want. Desire. Overwhelming heat inside reacting, begging for the wolf to take it. Make the man his thoroughly and completely. Knot him, breed him and fuck him hard. Anything the wolf wanted, Chris wanted.

Chris didn’t hear Peter’s voice either right away.  He just whined and stayed where he was, body slightly slumped against Peter’s. It was like Chris was exactly what the wolf wanted. A willing mate, ready to take everything the wolf had to give. Chris had been overwhelmed by the bond, driven back and there was only one desire there now. The Wolf’s.

When Peter took some of the pain his eyes almost focused and he tried to shake his head to clear it. Chris didn’t like being out of control. “What’s happening to me?” He grunted. He couldn’t focus and he whimpered again. “Peter-“ He pawed at the wolf, wanting him close, inside, and right fucking now. And wanting his head clear at the same time.

Lydia texted back: **Kay! Gives me time to get pretty. I bet he’s not alone in there!**

“Dad? Did you hear me?” Allison looked around, suddenly realizing she didn’t know where Peter was. She read Lydia’s text and blushed. “Have fun!” She left as quickly as she could and texted Lydia in the elevator. **He’s not alone**.

Peter grunted. “I think…shit, it’s the bond?” He wasn’t sure, it was hard to think. Chris felt somehow closer and Peter growled, eyes turning bright blue. He took hold of Chris’s leg and brought it back up to his hip. Then he eased his cock into Chris.

Chris was his, his mate and everyone would know it! The wolf snarled and thrust in and out, glad his mate had given in, given everything. No…that wasn’t right, that wasn’t Chris. Peter tried to push the wolf back down, but he couldn’t, he was too focused in fucking Chris. Peter moaned. He was going to properly make the bite this time.

Chris whined at the intrusion, the pain that result of not being properly prepared, and could only hold on to Peter. After a little while though he found his energy renewed and matched the wolf with each thrust, encouraging him deeper. Chris didn’t care. “Peter…Peter…Peter.” He cried his lover’s name. He felt both shoved out into the unknown and somehow tethered as well.

As terrifying as it was to lose complete control, Chris somehow knew Peter had him. Peter was with him. He’d never felt anything like this before. Never felt completely and utterly connected to someone. He could feel everything Peter was feeling, everything the wolf wanted, everything he needed.

He couldn’t break free of it. They weren’t two people right now. It was his own fault, his actions had forced the bond to react unpredictably. He hadn’t expected it to affect Peter as much as it had.  He kissed Peter and didn’t care anymore. He didn’t feel himself anymore. All he felt was his mate. 

It’s okay, it’s okay he wanted to say it again and again. But all that came out were whines, groans and cries of encouragement. He couldn’t form a complete thought in his head if his life depended on it and he might have killed anyone who interrupted them. Or the wolf would have.

The water rushed down on them both while Chris held on.

Lydia:   **Drive carefully! No texting and driving.** She quickly went to her closet to put on something slightly more alluring than old pjs.

Peter didn’t hear Chris, barely heard him chanting his name. He was too caught up in the moment of driving in and out of Chris’s body. Peter responded to the kiss, humming, then sped up his thrusts. The wolf wanted to claim his mate and it didn’t want to wait. Peter pulled back from the kiss, his fangs were poking against his lips.

He huffed and snarled, forgetting about the water, forgetting about Chris’s bandages. “Mine.” He muttered it against Chris’s skin but it was a repeating loop in his head. Nothing else mattered right now, there was nothing else but the two of them. Peter couldn’t even feel Chris through the bond anymore, it was humming and overwhelming his senses, what little he had left to focus with.

Peter slowed his thrusts, giving deep thrusts instead. Even if he wanted to keep this going, he couldn’t. The water was bothering him and the steam was coiling everywhere. The wolf whined, just a little longer. Peter adjusted his grip on Chris and kept going, panting against his neck.

 **Thanks and I know.** Allison walked briskly to where her car was parked. She glanced at her dad’s car before getting in. She didn’t want to think about her dad and Peter having sex in the shower. She turned on the radio and drove off to the Martin’s house.

It was always going to come to this. Somewhere in the back of his mind, Chris knew, though he thought it wouldn’t be this soon. Peter had lashed the wolf back during every encounter they ever had. All he could do now was hold on. He wasn’t feeling the effects of the water because Peter was blocking most of it. All he could feel was the need for more. The bond was keeping him tightly invested in giving everything he could to the wolf.

He held his hand in the Peter’s hair, alternating between stroking it and clutching it.  He was vaguely aware that his own cock was already reacting to the friction between them. The pressure within was building even without any attention to it. He was deeper now, and Chris could feel the wolf’s teeth near his skin. He pressed a little against the back of Peter’s head, subtle assurance.

“Come on-,” Chris rasped into the wolf’s ear. He knew what was coming and there wasn’t anything that could be done to stop it. He didn’t want to anyway. There was something else happening that he hadn’t expected. Something else that jolted him finally from the stupor and forced him out of the haze the bond had put him in. “Jesus, fuck.” Chris whimpered. He was coming, but that wasn’t it.

That wasn’t what made him cry out from the shock of it, or what made his body tremble. It wasn’t the pain from Peter’s teeth, either. He’d known about this too. He’d known Peter was holding back. This was something else. Chris couldn’t hold back the sound if he had wanted to and he knew that Peter couldn’t stop it too.

At their feet, blood mixed with the water. Chris’s blood.

Peter gasped, Chris wanted this too. The wolf was all too happy to thrust a few more times before coming and Peter’s fangs closed down over the healed teeth marks from before. He felt Chris’s blood gush between his teeth and he was overwhelmed by the sensation, the pain on Chris’s end, the feeling of himself inside of Chris. Peter pulled back, and howled. He couldn’t stop himself. Then his fangs vanished, his eyes turned back and- “What-?”

Shit, he’d gone too far again. He noticed Chris’s bleeding shoulder. “I…” Peter let go of Chris, helping him stand. Peter went to pull out when he whined. He couldn’t, was he stuck? The water batted down against him, into his eyes. He groaned. “Fuck…I’m sorry Christopher, I didn’t mean to. This is embarrassing.” Of all the times Stiles had asked…Peter hadn’t even been aware he could…

Despite the water, Peter felt cold. “How’s your bandages?” Something to distract from what he had just done. He took advantage of Chris and it wasn’t right, he shouldn’t have. “We still need to get clean.” A gnawing dark swirling feeling of shame spread through Peter. He had really fucked up.

Chris would have laughed at the dumbfounded expression on Peter’s face if it didn’t hurt just to move. It was an expression he’d never seen before. Peter looked so confused and chagrined at the same time.  He couldn’t help but snicker at the absurd situation they found themselves in. Even though there wasn’t anything to laugh about.

The pain anywhere else was nothing compared to inside, it was huge.  They were _not_ telling the kids about this. He really hoped Allison had already gone to bed.  He had no idea what to say.

“Careful,” Chris panted, “don’t move, it hurts. Just, let me…” get used to the sensation. Jesus, it hurt, but at least it had stopped expanding. He couldn’t move to look but he knew anyway. “Yeah, the bandages got wet,” he concluded. “We do, but the water is too hot now, Peter, turn it down first.” He would have to rely on Peter’s strength to keep them both up and eventually maneuver them into a more comfortable position.  This was going to be difficult.

He didn’t know anything about knots, or how long they lasted. He hadn’t really read that far into werewolf lore.  On the upside, as Stiles would say, Peter couldn’t get away from him and couldn’t storm off to sulk. He was stuck right there, and would have to deal with it. He finally managed to lift his hand up to trace the underside of Peter’s ear gently. “Sorry doesn’t quite cover it, Peter, but at least now I know what it takes to get an apology out of you.”

A part of him was angry but there was no turning back now. He knew what this meant and what Peter had done. Chris also knew it wasn’t Peter’s fault, not entirely. The bond had been working them both. He tried to convey understanding but he wasn’t feeling much like it at the moment. He hoped Peter didn’t expect sympathy because he wasn’t the one with a swollen cock stuck in his ass.

A little groveling from Peter wouldn’t go underappreciated, though.

Peter ducked his head. “I don’t want to hurt you.” He was trying not to move, it was difficult. He huffed out a sigh. “Great now we’ll have to replace them.” Peter pulled Chris to his chest and reached to turn the water off. Then he let go and they stood there as the tap dripped. Peter turned away from Chris’s hand. “That’s not funny. I mean it.” He was ready to ask what he could do to make it up to Chris, but first they would have to wait for his knot to go down.

Through the clear bond, Peter felt something about Allison. “She left, she’s staying with Lydia. You were too far gone to have heard her.” And he was too far gone to have replied. He leaned against Chris, not exactly hugging him, but not exactly nuzzling him either, hoping this conveyed how sorry he was. “I wasn’t even aware I could do that, this is a surprise to both of us.” Peter thought about it for a second, then mumbled, “Maybe it’s something that only happens once the mate is found. At least I know why there weren’t many matings to humans. I can’t imagine it’s very comfortable.”

Peter turned towards the shower door. “I can’t bend to get towels. Do you mind if your bed gets wet?” He could carry Chris out to the bed, it was easy. They just couldn’t do much else though. Peter flinched as he remembered having howled. “We need access to a phone, I don’t want Derek thinking something’s wrong.” They had an awkward night ahead, again.

“Mr. ‘I know everything’ huh?” Chris smirked at the comment about not wanting to hurt him. He did notice Peter was looking everywhere but directly at him. He’d never seen him in such a state. He didn’t have the energy to be mad, though. Being mad would take too much effort right now. Right now he was trying to concentrate on getting used to this. He’d get mad later, maybe.

He played with Peter’s hair as the he leaned against him. “It’s not, comfortable, I mean. But take it easy, it’s not the end of the world.”  He was relieved to hear about Allison not being in the apartment. “Good, I don’t want Allison to see this.” Kissing was one thing, this? This was too much. “My phone is in my jeans. I don’t know where yours is.” His was on the floor of the bathroom. Peter would have to figure out how to get to it.  Peter’s might still be in the Livingroom easier to get to.

It wouldn’t just be Derek that showed up if they heard the howl. The last thing he needed was a pack of werewolves breaking down his door while he had a werewolf stuck inside him.

“I don’t mind if they get wet but if blood gets on my sheets YOU are going to be cleaning them.” Chris was sure of that. He shifted slightly trying to get his legs in a comfortable position.  He would have to wrap them around Peter which would be somewhat awkward. His muscles ached. “Okay. You can move a little, I think.” Peter couldn’t take pain all the time. “You can take the pain later. Just, get us out of here, get one of our phones. I’ll manage.”

Across town Derek woke with a start. Peter?

Peter snorted and hummed as Chris played with his hair. “No but, well I didn’t mean to do this. It’d be like if you came early or farted during sex. It’s not planned and…” He shook his head. “Also in my pants.” He just wanted to get to the bed without anything happening. At least the whole deal of Chris going on the hunt was forgotten.

Peter huffed. “Fine.” Peter gave Chris one last nuzzle before picking him up, and moving out of the shower, once he opened the door. He set Chris down against the sink. Both their phones were in their pants on the floor. “I can reach them, but…the knot will tug.” He didn’t wait for Chris to respond, just bent and stuck a hand in a pocket, pulling out Chris’s phone. “There, I’ll get mine later.”

Peter picked Chris up again and carried him into the bedroom. Peter lay Chris on the bed and followed him, collapsing on him, nuzzling again. Chris’s bite was oozing blood a little, so Peter licked it up. “You know, you can bite me if you want. It won’t do the same thing, but it’s like wedding rings, one person can’t have it while the other doesn’t.” The wolf whined, trying to make his mate feel better.

“It’s fine.” Chris said between his teeth as he tried to shut the pain out from the movement. He couldn’t help the whimpers and grunts each time Peter bent or moved and the knot tugged on him. They finally wound up on the bed and Chris sighed, how long would it take to go down? He was already sore. His legs were the most comfortable wrapped around Peter, so he just kept them like that. Thankfully Peter was strong enough that they managed to make it to the bed without incident. He was relieved to note that the bandage on his side had held, in spite of being wet. So that was good.

“Is that your way of proposing to me, Hale? Because if it is, you really need to work on your delivery and timing.” Chris grunted again. All he could think about was the knot inside him, firmly keeping Peter’s seed there. Every move they made it throbbed and held onto him. He just hoped it didn’t get any bigger. He wasn’t a wolf, he didn’t particular want to bite Peter, or taste blood in his mouth but he could feel Peter’s distress. “Call Derek.” He indicated the phone. “Tell him to make sure the rest of the pack isn’t going to come bursting in.”

He touched the base of Peter’s throat and traced his collar bone and neck up to his ear and ran his fingers back down Peter’s neck. “You want me to bite you. I’ll bite you.” He exhaled. “Call Derek first.” He started rubbing a particular spot he intended to work with.

Peter’s eyes widened and his head snapped up. “No I’m not. You’d know if I was.” Peter nodded before letting out a sigh as Chris touched him. He rumbled out a little purr, feeling better. He found Derek’s number and hit it. It didn’t take long for Derek to answer.

Peter kept his nose pressed near the bite, watching if any more blood was going to seep out. They should bandage this too. He felt so silly, like a teenager, losing control so easily. He was better than that, Chris was his anchor, there wasn’t supposed to be any loss of control at all. Peter was going to do whatever he could to make it up to Chris, anything at all.

 “Argent? What the hell?” Derek asked answering the phone. “Is Peter alright?”

Chris kept rubbing that particular spot at Peter’s neck. He wanted to give Peter some time to explain to Derek before he took all the wolf’s attention again.  The knot remained inside, refusing to go down. Jesus Christ, it was actually starting to feel well…good. He wouldn’t say he liked it exactly, it was just not horribly painful like it was at first. He squirmed, feeling somewhat self-conscious.

It was a little entertaining that Peter wouldn’t look directly at him for very long. This was usually the time that Peter would mumble something and run away. Chris knew Peter didn’t like dealing with feelings. “Peter’s fine.” Chris responded gruffly.

He stopped stroking long enough for Peter to give Derek a coherent reply. He knew the wolf was disoriented and embarrassed so instead of stroking his neck he just petted Peter’s hair gently. Once Peter was done taking care of that he would bite that spot he had teased. He wasn’t a wolf and it wouldn’t remain visible but Peter would know.

Peter used all of his self-control to not roll his hips. His cock twitched and he tried not to groan. When Chris moved, Peter bit hard on his bottom lip to not make a sound. His knot had gone down a little but inflated as Chris pressed against it unconsciously. Peter could also feel Chris’s emotions through the bond and pressed a kiss to Chris’s cheek.

“As you may have guessed I’m with Chris. Things got heated and I finally made him my mate. That’s why I howled.” There was no use in lying and as long as he spared Derek the details that’s all there was to it. “Though your little ruffians probably heard me as well, can you please tell them I’m fine? We would very much not like to be interrupted.”

Peter would never admit out loud how much he liked Chris petting his hair. He just gave a low purr, Derek might hear it, but he’d already heard worse on the phone. Peter tested the bond by thinking of the appreciation he felt for what Chris was doing and not being angry, and projecting it through. The upside to all of this was they could more or less communicate without words. Which Peter knew would come in handy, particularly if Chris went on another hunt and couldn’t text.

“Uh, congratulations.” Derek responded, sounding resigned. “Fine. I’ll call people and tell them to leave you alone.” He quickly hung up.  He did NOT want to hear any more details. Thank you very much, Uncle Peter.

Once the phone was hung up, Chris exhaled. “Peter?” He nudged the werewolf’s chin up so that he could look into Peter’s eyes. He kissed Peter’s nose because it was a silly thing to do and he felt they needed to lighten the mood a little.  He was fine and he understood. He ached in muscles he never knew he had, and was fighting exhaustion. He’d be damned if he’d fall asleep with a knot inside him though.  That wasn’t going to happen.

He couldn’t help but move again because his legs hurt. The bed was wet underneath him and it wasn’t all that comfortable. His insides hurt but it was more of a dull throbbing pain now, and he was getting used to it.  He didn’t care anymore about the pain. He smiled, stroked Peter’s cheek and gazed at him. They had made up for a lot of lost time in the past two weeks. He didn’t say anything but he did tilt Peter’s head and licked at the spot on his neck that he’d been teasing before and without warning, bit, as hard as he could.

Peter laughed as Derek hung up. “He made it sound like a chore.” Peter hummed, set the phone aside and smiled as he felt Chris’s lips meet his nose. Peter could feel how tired Chris was but also his understanding. Peter’s smile widened. His mate was too good to him.

Peter grunted as Chris moved. “I know you can’t stay still, but please try.” He let Chris do what he wanted, then arched an eyebrow as Chris licked his neck. Peter shivered, then his eyes widened, bleeding neon blue instantly and he cried out. His cock dribbled out a tiny bit of come and all thoughts broke. Though in a moment, he blinked, shook his head slightly and the feeling had pretty much passed. He sighed. “You didn’t have to do that.” He reached to caress Chris’s cheek. “I think if you ever want me to come, just do that.”

“He’ll get over it,” Chris tried not to laugh but he couldn’t help it.  That resulted in him nearly shifting again but he held himself steady.  “How long do you think this going to last?” Chris kissed the fingers caressing his cheek. “I can’t stay still forever. My back is starting to hurt.”  

He liked being like this with Peter. He could feel what Peter was feeling and that was new and different. He felt like together they could manage anything. Fight against all the odds. Be together no matter what happened. He loved watching Peter smile. “I know I didn’t have to do that, but you wanted me to. So, I did.”

Peter laughed as well. “I don’t know, hopefully not too long.” Peter drew in some of Chris’s pain with a gasp. “How’s that?” Peter knew he couldn’t keep doing that, it’d be too much, but they had to do something so Chris could be comfortable until the knot went down.

Peter smiled. “As long as you don’t use that to an advantage.” He placed a soft kiss to Chris’s lips. “I wouldn’t mind if you did it again though.” In the back of his mind though he was going to make it up to Chris. Peter had lost control and he couldn’t keep doing that. He could feel his knot go down a little. “Hopefully it won’t be long.”

“Better.” Chris murmured. He wanted to stretch but if he moved Peter would just get hard again. “What if you try and think of something that doesn’t excite you?” He laced their fingers together next to his head. “I can’t promise I won’t, but I won’t embarrass you unless absolutely necessary.”

“Peter,” Chris said seriously. “I am going to let you in on a secret. But only because I’ve figured out how you can make this up to me. I have a bunker. It’s private and secure and what I want to do requires privacy. And for you to give up a couple of days of your freedom.” He grinned a bit wickedly.

“Good.” Peter hummed. “I can try…” Peter snorted and rolled his eyes. “How thoughtful.” He took a deep breath, let it out and thought of the grossest things he could think of, like Gerard Argent doing _anything_ sexual. Peter shuddered and felt his knot deflate. “I think it’s working, though I might need a few kisses to make up for it once we’re unattached.”

Peter met Chris’s gaze, then tilted his head. He was sure Chris wasn’t going to hurt him, but was curious about what he was talking about. “I’m not surprised you have a bunker.” Peter wanted to agree without hesitation, but instead asked, “What are you going to tell Allison?” Bringing her up seemed a good way to try and figure out what Chris was going to do.

“Well I’m not going to tell you while you’re like this. It might reverse things and you’ll just get excited again. And for every question I’ll add two hours.” He paused. “So that’s 50 hours you’ll be at my mercy so far. Care to try for more?” Chris looked smug. He knew he had Peter’s attention even if they weren’t presently knotted.

Thankfully that was going down. “But I will let you have those kisses because it does feel a little better now. Thank you.” He really couldn’t wait for the knot to release him. Being fucked was one thing but this was entirely different. He wasn’t sure he’d let Peter do that again. Or at least next time be a lot better prepared.

Chris started to play with Peter’s fingers. “I’m going to tell her we are going to have some quality alone time and she can stay at Lydia’s.” He was actually fine with that relationship after all Lydia could not get Allison pregnant.

Peter tsked. “Making me wait, fine.” Peter smirked. “Over two days? That doesn’t sound like I’ll be at your mercy, it sounds like you just want me all to yourself. You only had to ask.” He was avoiding questions on purpose. Chris had already said he wasn’t going to say what they were doing, so there was no need to ask anything else.

Peter smiled, nuzzling Chris and going back to willing the knot down. “I think if it happens again we should be prepared to not move. I don’t want to do this again.” Not too much bothered him, so it could be difficult to think of something horrible to force the knot down. Peter hummed as Chris messed with his fingers.

“Natalie doesn’t know, does she?” He hadn’t asked Allison and he wasn’t going to ask Lydia. Whatever the girls did was their business. Peter had a thought pop in his head and he chuckled. “You realize if my bite had worked, Lydia could have been a werewolf? It seems your family has weakness for my kind.” Now he was just messing with Chris.

Chris gave him an incredulous look “This is not happening again. I have to actually work at the job that pays this week.” He grumbled.  

He quickly realized that his voice had been overly sharp so he knew he should cushion it a little bit. It wasn’t Peter’s fault.  “I mean, Peter, I know it’s important to the wolf within and I accept that. You don’t have to say what you think I want to hear.” His hand left Peter’s fingers and moved back to caress his ear and hair gently. “And yes, once in a while, I will let it happen for the wolf’s sake.” He grimaced since it had been at least forty five minutes already. God, he was going to be sore. “But let’s prepare next time, hm?”

“I don’t know about Allison but _I_ certainly have a weakness for pouty lips, bad tempers and perfect hair. No, Natalie doesn’t know yet. I don’t think. But I don’t talk to her that much.” Not since she figured out the truth about his relationship status.  Thankfully, Natalie had stopped flirting outrageously with him.  

“Maybe if you try and relax?” Chris wasn’t sure where he should touch Peter that wasn’t going to keep the wolf interested. He kissed him again, because he liked exploring Peter’s mouth.

Peter nodded. “I understand. I already said I didn’t mean to do it in the first place.” Peter melted at Chris’s touch. “I don’t want you to be uncomfortable for this long is all I meant. I happen to have the patience of a saint but obviously your back does not. Of course. I’ll try to make sure it’s not too soon again or without warning.” He had no idea if he could do much more to control the knot.

Peter grinned. “Good, I’d hate to upset Lydia by threatening her mother because she won’t leave you alone. And Scott may have those qualities but…” Peter shrugged because teenagers. He wasn’t going to say a thing about Kate or Derek. Not when Chris was finally moving on from Victoria’s death.

Peter hummed into the kiss and slowly eased his cock out. The knot wasn’t down all the way, but it was deflated enough that he could wiggle it out. “Well I think talking of Scott is helping.” Peter shook his head and within a few moments his cock slipped out of Chris. Peter sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “There, you’re free. I’ll deal with this in its own time.”

“I know, I-” Whatever he had been about to say was cut off. The feeling of the knot pulling free was such a relief that Chris gripped Peter’s shoulders, gasped and shuddered. A whimper escaped his lips.  He looked up briefly at Peter, and looked away, somewhat embarrassed. He actually felt a sense of loss. Bereft. Empty.

After a moment of trying and failing to harness those confusing feelings and came to the somewhat horrifying conclusion that  _he wanted it back,_ he abruptly let go of Peter and  just weakly shoved at him.  “I need to sleep,” Chris grunted since he did not feel like being nice anymore.  He didn’t really feel like being cuddled or held. He felt. He didn’t know how he felt.

He stretched and pulled his legs back into a normal sleeping position. He rubbed his thigh briefly because it had fallen asleep and turned onto his side of the bed, away from Peter.  There was a bruise forming there, near his lower back. Without another word he closed his eyes. It was not the best way to handle what had just happened, he knew but he both wanted Peter to stay right there and wanted to be alone at the same time. He wasn’t sure which he wouldn’t like the least.  He clearly wasn’t going to help Peter deal with a still active knot, though.

Whatever Chris might be feeling and not communicating, one thing was clear. Peter wasn’t allowed to leave. There’s a very strong indication from the bond that would be a bad idea. Leaving might result in the hunter reaching for one of his weapons in the bedside table.

Peter nuzzled Chris for a moment, the wolf wanted his mate to calm down. Peter’s nose wrinkled at the slight blip of embarrassment from Chris. Peter knew that the knot was something a human wouldn’t be used to, but what had he done wrong in using it? Besides the obvious? Peter was about to say something when Chris pushed at him. Peter huffed as Chris rolled over. So it was going to be like that huh?

“No, you’re the one that warned me not to get blood on your sheets and your bandages are still wet.” Peter pulled Chris close and into his arms, picking him up and going back into the bathroom. “You can sulk later, even kick me out if you want…” Peter could feel that Chris wouldn’t do that, that for whatever reason he still wanted Peter around. Peter set Chris down.

“I can go get the gauze and you’re staying here.” Not that Chris would get up. Where would he go that Peter wouldn’t hear? Peter would let Chris sulk all he wanted, after the bandages were replaced. “You never did finish getting clean.” Peter turned to leave.

Chris muttered something nasty under his breath but he didn’t argue. He let his head rest back against the wall but he didn’t close his eyes he just nodded. He just felt so strange, he didn’t know how to deal with it. His body had adjusted to the feel of Peter’s knot and he found himself actually wanting it back. That was the embarrassing part. His cheeks reddened, Peter was right. He was being a bastard and still a bit shook from it all. “I don’t want you to leave.”  He said once Peter returned and just allowed himself to be manhandled.

“I just feel strange.” He admitted with a sigh. “Like-.” He rubbed the back of his neck. He was glad the bathroom didn’t have huge mirrors because he bet he looked messed up. He gives a helpless shrug. “You pulled out too soon.” It’s a thing he got from the bond and it’s just embarrassing to admit he actually had liked it.

“Ugh,” He made a disgruntled face. “I am _not_ your bitch.”

“I won’t.” Peter slid his claws out and undid the wet bandages. He had some cotton balls with him and poured the hydrogen peroxide on them to dab at the wound before applying the new gauze. Peter arched an eyebrow as he listened to Chris try to explain his feelings. “I thought you wanted it out.” He got up and washed his hands.

“Is that why you’re pissed at me?” Peter’s tone was cold, he was hurt a little. He hadn’t been able to control the knot and had removed it because Chris was uncomfortable. What more did he want? “Because you can’t stand the thought of me _using_ you?” He dried his hands and crossed his arms over his chest, still naked. His knot was gone, it had finally vanished as he focused on Chris. Peter tried to keep his anger in check because if he didn’t, then he would leave.

“I’m not mad!” Chris sighed in frustration. “Stop wanting me to be mad!” He stood up abruptly, leaning on the counter. His legs shook and he was unsteady. The bond between them was confusing, he just wasn’t used to it. Fuck. He almost couldn’t tell which were his or Peter’s feelings. It’s not Peter’s fault. He tried to tell himself to calm the fuck down.

“I did and I didn’t, want it out I mean. Fuck.” He clenched a fist and released it. “You know I don’t like not being in control, Peter. You ripped me apart, and now, I want it back in again and I just can’t think. I want you here and I want to be alone at the same time. But so help me if you walk out the door right now I will pick up my gun and come after you.”

“I’m trying to tell you that I liked it, so maybe I am your bitch now.” Chris snarled. “I liked it so goddamn much that I think my body is whining at me because it ended it too soon? Maybe it’s the bond or something I don’t know. But it doesn’t feel right. God damnit.” He clenched his fist. “Just don’t leave. Don’t leave.”

“I don’t want you to be mad, but you’re being an ass and I want to know why.” Peter watched Chris struggle to stand and didn’t help. Peter could feel the self-restraint Chris was trying to muster. Peter huffed. He was just as lost as Chris was in dealing with the bond, didn’t he see that?

“I don’t like losing control either, but all you did was encourage me on and then laugh.” Did he sound bitter? Maybe he was. Though he didn’t regret the sex and he loved Chris. Did he want Chris to try and understand? “You’ll get your control back _Christopher_ when you have me at your mercy, as you put it. Or were you expecting something sooner?”

Peter turned away. He had snapped and now he needed a second before he did something rash like storm out. “You’re supposed to like it, mates are…It’s supposed ensure fertility I think.” Peter flinched. “Well it’s too late now, I can’t do it again.” He turned to Chris. “You do realize I-” Was he really going to admit this? Seemed so. “I’m more of your bitch, dropping to my knees for you, following you around like a lost puppy…!” He turned around, he felt…raw and he didn’t like it. It reminded him of being stuck in his own head after the fire. He ran his hands through his hair.

Chris exhaled, suddenly deflated of anger. “I’m sorry, these mood swings are giving me a headache.” He wiped a hand over his face. “I’m not sure what came over me.” It would take a lot of getting used to. This bond between them. He reached up to touch the bite even though it was under a bandage now. “I’m sorry.” He said again.

He approached Peter and wrapped his arms around the wolf. He really was. He’d never acted like this before. “You didn’t deserve that.”

He was emotionally drained and fighting the urge to pass out. They had both gone through a lot that day. Fighting about nothing was not going to help. “I’m about done with this day. Sleep?”

Peter huffed, still a little upset but at least Chris seemed a little more like himself. “The bond came over you, I’ve been feeling overwhelmed too.” Peter felt a small smile tug at his lips. “You’re forgiven.” He stiffened when Chris hugged him, just on instinct before relaxing a second later.

“Mhmm. At least now that you’re not going to bleed on everything.” Peter hugged Chris back and muttered, “I love you.” He had hoped the bond would make it clear to Chris. Maybe it already had, but he hadn’t said it yet. At least this time he would be able to sleep in Chris’s bed with him in it. The past day he had tried to not torture himself by going near the bed, near Chris’s scent and had slept on the couch. But last night he had caved and slept in the bed, rolling in Chris’s scent. He said nothing to Allison about it and wasn’t going to tell Chris.

Chris smiled back, relieved and then did an almost double-take at Peter. Did he hear right? He pressed against Peter and kissed his jaw. “Thank you.” He rubbed his cheek against Peter’s and sort of leaned his whole weight against the wolf. “I love you too.” He knew how hard that was for Peter to admit and just the fact that he did make the effort tossed any doubts Chris had out the window. Even if they had bonded too soon and done everything backwards. It didn’t matter. He could have said something tough but he didn’t feel like it. It was just them, after all.

He wanted Peter to feel comfortable with confessing things like that. “That means a lot.” He reached up to twist his fingers into Peter’s hair. For some reason, that calmed him down. He was feeling better now and just generally ready to sleep. They had nothing that was going to wake them up in the morning so they could just do what they liked.

They hadn’t really done a whole lot publically yet because they were trying to avoid news getting out about them to the wrong people. “I think we should out together tomorrow.” He offered. “I’m not going to be able to sit down anyway.”  He wasn’t sure where they would go but he liked the idea of showing Peter off.

His wolf, his mate. He was ready to make that a statement.

He knew there would be consequences but damn them all.

Peter’s heart skipped a beat. Chris loved him back, it’s all Peter ever wanted. This wasn’t going to be easy though, but Peter didn’t care. He never expected it to be easy, if he had wanted easy, he could have had them before now. But he knew himself and his nature would never have let him be with anyone other than Chris. The spark of potential danger, the physical abilities matched, and now just as hard to pull emotions from as himself. Peter had no idea why no one had caught on sooner.

Peter let out a soft purr. “It means a lot to me too.” Peter turned Chris towards the bedroom. “Really? Well I know that, but…it’s risky for us to be seen.” They had known that before when going on their date, but had done it anyway. Peter felt through the bond that Chris didn’t care what other people thought. Peter smiled. “I don’t care what others think either. Haven’t for a long time. Adding you to the mix should be interesting.”

Peter regretfully let go of Chris by the bed and sat down. He pulled Chris down and put him on his good side. Peter settled behind him. He fell asleep after Chris, listening to his heart beat and checking the bond to make sure Chris still felt the same way. They had a rough patch and it was bound to happen again but it was freeing to be able to finally be with Chris without worrying about families interfering.

   
**TBC**


	9. Possessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris plays dirty and tricks Peter in order to capture him a couple of weeks later as he plays on the Wolf's weaknesses. He takes him to the bunker and shows him a special assortment of toys that he'd bought to entertain him for the next three days. 
> 
> In short. Peter isn't getting off his back for a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is Light BDSM and bondage in this chapter. Peter gets put into a collar and on a St Andrew's Cross.

**TWO WEEKS LATER**

There hadn’t been a hitch in any plans. There had been a few dates and Chris had healed up. Though the one instance of running into Scott and Stiles while on a walk back from a hike in the Preserve had been a little awkward. Stiles had been almost cordial, if he wasn’t surprising a smile the whole time. Scott on the other hand had been unnerved. He seemed unable to take in the sight of Peter and Chris together and holding hands until Stiles nudged him. Stiles made a comment about knots and Peter ended the conversation by walking away, telling Scott, “Tell your boyfriend to not stick his nose, or in this case, his pretty little behind, in places it doesn’t belong.” The two boys blushed and tried explaining while Chris dragged Peter away.

Then there was the encounter with Allison and Lydia. They were leaving the movie theater while the girls were waiting for the next screening. Both the girls had smiled and Lydia made a comment about how nice Chris looked even though he was just in a regular shirt and jeans. She was obviously delighted to see them out and about together. Then Chris had asked, “Isn’t it a school day?” And Allison dragged Lydia away, shouting goodbye to Chris.

In between that, Peter had contacted Natalie Martin about the legality of getting the Hale money back in his name and reestablishing himself. He had to have some kind of income or place as he wasn’t with Derek or Chris. It occupied his time too. Sometimes he brought a few questions to Chris. In doing so, Peter found out Argent had been spending lots of money on large items.

Peter stared at the receipt. “What are you doing? Need new supplies?” Though Peter was sure…it was all in the bunker. Now that made Peter even more curious, even if it was none of his business. Peter felt out through the bond for an emotion Chris couldn’t hide. They had been getting used to it and Peter was starting to manipulate it.

Chris looked up from a work email as Peter questioned a receipt he’d accidentally left out. He put down his glasses to study the wolf briefly. What was he doing? He had started to get used to Peter wandering in and out of his office. He didn’t work like Chris did and he appreciated that the wolf was trying to get his life back in order so he just let Peter do what he wanted.

“They’re for you.” Chris said with a smug twitch of his lips. He was glad he was smart enough to know how to use sites that only used numbers and which were extremely discreet on credit cards and receipts.  Through the bond the emotion connected to the receipt was subtle and buried. _Excitement._ He also seemed a bit self-conscious about it, like he wasn’t quite ready to reveal his intentions just yet.  

He also wasn’t afraid of it, from the look he gave to the receipt it was obvious that Chris knew how or was aware of how to use each and every single thing he purchased. There was a certain gleam in his eye.

“Telling you would spoil the surprise.” Chris leaned back in his office chair and stretched his arms. He laced his fingers behind his head and simply grinned at Peter. “What’s the matter? Afraid?” He had yet to reveal the bunker’s exact location and he had a plan.

Peter arched an eyebrow. “That answers almost nothing.” Peter snorted and tapped his fingers on the desk, thinking about trying to figure out what site the receipt had come from, but didn’t want to start snooping with Chris right there. “Aren’t I allowed to be curious?” He smirked and turned to Chris.

The bond gave nothing away and Peter humphed. Since when had Chris been working on using it? Though this seemed a bit of an undercurrent, so Chris had been working on it slowly, bit by bit when Peter didn’t notice. _Typical_. Chris looked so smug and Peter’s nostrils flared. He was going to kiss that smugness off the hunter’s face.

Peter did just that, walked over and leaned to kiss Chris, lightly taking hold of his arms. Peter pulled back and smiled. “Of course not. Unless you’re planning to maim me then I have nothing to worry about, do I?” Originally Peter had thought the two day get away in the bunker was going to be carried as soon as possible, but the buildup Chris was planning got Peter wondering. Maybe a little worried. It depended on what kind of equipment Chris was going to use, because it _had_ to be equipment, what else cost that much?

Chris accepted the kiss and returned it fervently. “You’re too pretty to damage. I like you all in one piece too much to put any effort into maiming you.” Chris said as Peter pulled back.  He just let Peter take hold of his arms and sort of let his legs spread a little.  A distraction, of course. Once he’d got used to the idea of it he settled down and began to figure out the bond. Just like anything he did, he wanted to know everything about it. “Yes, but you just added six hours.” His eyes twinkled with mischief. He was just messing with Peter, of course. Peter wasn’t supposed to ask about what Chris had in store for him, after all.

“I’ll give you a hint.  If I were you, I’d be working on my stamina.” The hunter had the audacity to wink.

Oh he had a few things in store. He couldn’t wait to see the look on Peter’s face. The bond might betray that a little bit but he was careful to hide the truth.  He knew Peter would have fun, that much was certain. He would make sure of that.

Peter chuckled. “I’m glad I know where your heart lies then.” Peter hummed as he watched Chris move. Peter stole another kiss then pulled back, blinking. _Shit_. He had forgotten about that rule. He scowled. Way to ruin his fun.

Peter arched an eyebrow. “Oh really? Seems like you think I won’t be able to handle whatever you’re planning on doing to me. We’ve already established it’s not maiming so I’ll heal.” He ducked his head to whisper in Chris’s ear, grip tightening just a little on Chris’s arms. “As for a sex drive, you know full well how quickly I can get ready.” That was something they had found out early on, when they were together before, how fast could Peter come so Chris could make sure it wasn’t suspicious on how long he was gone.

“I’m just making a suggestion.” Chris canted his head to the side thoughtfully after the kiss. “Though, I have been considering a couple of options. It isn’t like you won’t be able to get out of anything I set up unless I decide to play dirty.” He snickered at the scowl of realization on Peter’s face.

“Which I just might do if you keep this up.” His heartbeat quickened as Peter leaned in closer to his ear. His ears were sensitive, something he had been trying not to let on. So far, Peter hadn’t noticed. He hoped.

He wasn’t sure how much longer he could hide that with their bond, though. “My ass is well aware of your sex drive.” He retorted with good humor. “But I do have a question for _you._ Do you want to be unable to get out of anything I set up? Because if you do, I’ll have to use hunter knowledge. I’m thinking that this weekend might be a good time. I’ll have everything set up by then.” It’s a good three days from now.

He didn’t flinch away from Peter’s grip.

“Maybe I expected you to play dirty.” Peter chuckled. He felt a brief flash through the bond as he whispered in Chris’s ear. He’d do something about that later. He stood up. Peter hummed.

Peter let go of Chris and took a step back. “I sort of expected you to. Wouldn’t want to ruin your new toys.” Peter grinned wickedly. “Unless you want me to hold back without your aid?” He flinched as he realized he asked another question. He shrugged. More time with Chris would be worth it he figured.

“Alright then.” Chris smirked. He had just added another two hours to the tally of course. He looked Peter up and down. “So that brings us to the question of how you want this to happen.”

He reached for a glass of water and swallowed. He had to cool down his body a little because he needed. To keep working. “You want me to catch you? Or do you want to go in eyes wide open.”

He folded his arms as he watched Peter. Curious for his reaction. He was suggesting role play without flat out saying so.

Peter sighed and rolled his eyes. Peter knew what Chris was suggesting and tried to repress a shiver of pleasure. “Walking in seems like it would ruin all of your hard work.” He was giving Chris permission to do what he wanted. Peter trusted Chris not to hurt him.

Peter turned, ready to ask something and stopped. That stupid rule. He figured his questions about be answered when this actually happened. Though if they wanted safe words, the bond could be used if Peter couldn’t talk. He glanced at Chris. “I take it you’ll have a safe word.” Statements were easier than questions and Chris could still deny them.

“Of course.” Chris gestured at nothing in particular. He looked pleased by Peter’s acceptance. “Are you nervous?” He knew Peter wasn’t but he did like messing with him. “You can pick something for your safe word. But I have this feeling you’ll complain if I stop.”

He gave a teasing chuckle. “In any case, I did buy a muzzle. Which will have a little added something on it.” His eyes glittered with mischief. Clearly he was having way too much fun with this. The little bit added of course would be Chris’ cum. Just because he knew the smell would drive Peter crazy.

That was all he would give away, however. He did not have any intention of revealing anything else. He knew what he was doing. He’d gone with Victoria to enough parties to know how it all worked. Peter didn’t need to know how he knew about it of course.

Peter shook his head, grinning. “I trust you. Well, we’ll see.” Peter tilted his head. “Oh really?” He huffed as he realized his slip up. He _had_ to stop asking questions. But that was the point, Chris knew how curious he was and was playing off it. Peter crossed his arms over his chest. “Why don’t we just round it up to three days and be done with that rule.”

Peter thought about the muzzle. Was it going to be a real muzzle for dogs or a gag? Because there was a difference. The gag he could get through if he wanted to. It’d be a simple lowering of his fangs and parting his lips as much as the gag allowed. Peter glanced at Chris and the glimmer in his eyes. “You’re enjoying this too much.”

“Oh alright.” Chris relented.  “If there’s an emergency and the kids desperately need us I’ll let you free.” He had been having too much fun watching Peter struggle not to put questions in his wording. “I’ll make sure you are properly fed and watered the entire time. I wouldn’t want you to pass out from lack of nourishment, after all.”

He thought briefly about all those times he’d watch Victoria at those parties she liked to frequent once a month. It was a thing he let her do after everything with Peter. How could he refuse to let her indulge herself after that? She knew he wasn’t into it, at least not with her. That’s how he’d learned. He had attended a few in Beacon Hills recently before she died. But only as a spectator.  He wondered if Peter knew. He wasn’t going to bring her up though, he knew Peter didn’t like it when he talked about her. Those were years that were stolen from them.

Those had been years where a part of him had always been missing. When Peter had been missing from his life. He dragged himself out from that train of thought because he knew the bond would react to it. Thinking about her always made him want to take a drink but it was too early to get drunk.

“I AM enjoying planning all the ways in which I’m going to make you come while you’re at my mercy.” Chris chuckled. “Now, are you staying for dinner?” Peter would come and go as he pleased. Sometimes Chris didn’t mind, other times he didn’t like it. He wanted to be able to count on Peter being there.

Maybe it was time to ask him to stay permanently. He hadn’t worked up to that yet, though. He wasn’t sure Peter would really want to live with him and Allison. Though Peter and Allison were getting along a bit better.

Which is to say, she hadn’t pulled any weapons on him recently.

“Thanks, so considerate.” As Peter stood there, he sensed the oncoming dark tinted sadness that accompanied Chris when he thought of Victoria. Peter went back over and rubbed Chris’s shoulders. Allison had said nothing about Victoria, but Peter wasn’t going to ask her about it. The odd mentions from Chris usually made him have at least one drink. Peter wasn’t going to comment on how Chris coped, he had no say in things like that.

Though thinking about Victoria, the odd memory came back to Peter. He had seen her and Chris entering a club one night. He and Chris hadn’t been able to see each other for a while, but it was nothing to what would come later. Peter had not been following Chris, which would also be later, when he and Chris were separated and the wolf just wanted to be close to his mate. Peter knew the club was for BDSM related activities, he had dabbled a few times, always giving because he would never have felt it on the receiving end. He had stopped and stared at the door to the club because he was interested, he wanted to see what Chris and Victoria were doing. He wanted to know if they were together in a session or separate. Thinking too long would distract him thought, so he had walked away. It had been difficult, he had stopped many times and looked back.

Peter snorted, snapping out of his thoughts. He hummed. “I suppose so. I don’t have to figure out paperwork for a bit. The hotel room can wait.” He had nowhere else to stay, even if Derek would let him in the loft. Peter wasn’t going to impose, it was better if Derek had his own space. There was the thought of the kids hanging around Derek as well and Peter wanted to keep that to a minimum for the time being. He stepped back from Chris.

Hotel Room? How did he not know that?

Chris had thought Peter had been staying with Derek. Of course, Peter stayed with them a lot too. Chris looked up at Peter and leaned forwarded so that he could take advantage of the wolf’s strong fingers against his shoulders. They always tended to ache if he spent too long at the computer. He didn’t like the idea of Peter living in a cold hotel room. It just made it clear to him that he had to do something about that, and soon. Why should he wait? He’d been thinking about it since that first night. They had waited for ten years to be together.

The rest of the day passed quickly with their usual banter. Peter hadn’t stayed the night since Chris had to work late and had a video conference with a client overseas. So the rest of the week passed quickly. Beacon Hills was thankfully quiet this past month and Peter made sure the Alpha knew he was going to be out of touch for a few days. Derek had enough on his plate dealing with Scott and Stiles being more than just friends without worrying about his uncle. The Alpha was barely keeping it together on a good day.

Allison was safely at Lydia’s and everything had been set up to Chris’ satisfaction in the bunker. All that was left was catching his prey. He’d also made sure Peter had not seen him for a few days just in order to wet his appetite.

He’d prepared Peter for this as much as he could without giving anything away but Peter could be really cocky. And he had to make it good. So he was out at the preserve a few miles away from the bunker. He’d set up his a series of obvious baits and traps, distractions for the most part just to keep Peter busy. He had the crossbow Peter had given him and his guns, as well as a special rope. Since he wanted Peter to catch his scent he hadn’t taken anything that would mask him from his mate. He didn’t want that interfering with their fun.

The real trap was waiting for Peter to get too confident. He wouldn’t see it coming. It was late, about ten at night. He’d spoken with the sheriff and a road block to the preserve had been set up to ensure that they wouldn’t have any surprises. He owed Noah a case of the good stuff for that.

He and Peter were equally matched as hunter and wolf. They were the top of their power chain. Even with Derek as an Alpha, Peter had the wits and the intelligence to outwit anyone he could see coming.

So he was just waiting now. “Hunting” in a not so obvious circle. The trail was going to lead here, but from any direction he came in, the flash markers would disorient the wolf once he thought he had caught Chris after all and was about to surprise him. The markers going off would trigger the nets. One thing he had done to make things more interesting was cut his arm so Peter would smell fresh blood.

Nets that were laced lightly with wolf’s bane. They would hold Peter down. There would be just enough time for Chris to fire a tranquilizer dart at him, not enough to actually hurt him.

It was playing dirty, but hey, an old hunter’s trick.

And Peter did say he could use his tricks.

The hunt was on.

While the week passed, Peter stayed the night and had the apartment to himself for the day. School was back in session so that’s where Allison was. And Chris had gone to work, something out of the apartment and Peter had wandered around. He went snooping because the little sexcapade as Stiles called it was starting to irk Peter. He wanted to know, even if he had agreed to let Chris do it in secret.

Peter made sure to put everything back in its exact spot. He spent quite some time searching and didn’t find much. Damn Chris and his efficient hiding spots. At one point Peter had gone back into Chris’s bedroom and started going through the closet. Because he might have been determined to search every inch for _something_. That’s when he found the loose board. The only reason he touched it was because it smelled like Chris. All his clothes did, but this was recent, so possibly something was in there. Peter crouched and easily pulled the board up. Inside was a black box. He opened it. Inside was a whip and pictures. Pictures of Victoria with the whip in the club, another smiling wickedly for the camera, and one accidentally cropped one of Chris with Victoria. The reason Peter had smelled Chris was because his wedding ring was in the box, tucked inside of Victoria’s. Peter put the lid back on and then the box in its hiding spot, wishing he had never gone snooping in the first place.

It was quickly forgotten as it was finally time to see what Chris had set up. He had left a note to go to the Preserve after ten. The wolf was all too eager to get near his mate. It had been a hard few days of not seeing Chris, been avoided on purpose. Peter growled. He set off, slowly. After all he had told Chris he could be patient, now it was his turn to wait.

Peter side stepped a few obvious markers and was making his way through some brush when he caught the scent of blood. Chris’s blood. Peter’s eyes flashed blue and for an instance he wondered if something was wrong. He reached out through the bond to prod Chris’s feelings. Peter stepped forward and something exploded. He ducked down and tried to make it in another direction. He had to turn again as a bullet whizzed past his head. Peter snarled, fangs out. Then there was a blinding flash and something draped over his body, pinning him to the ground. He struggled to get up. “Shit!” Maybe he had underestimated Chris.

Chris chuckled deep in his throat. Peter had fallen for the set up as he knew the wolf would, the clincher was his blood. He’d known that would distract him. He came out of the shadows, dressed in gear that would camouflage him under cover of darkness. “Well, Well.” He stalked to the pinned wolf, crossbow ready. The more Peter struggled in the netting, the heavier it would feel, as another net would drop right onto the first. He crouched down so that he could look at the fallen wolf. The cut on his arm was obviously still dripping blood, but not much. Chris had bound the worst of it because he’s not stupid. He knew exactly how much he could handle.

He eyed Peter curiously. “What have we got here?” He chuckled as he switched the crossbow for a tranquilizer gun. He wasn’t a person who went into monologues. He didn’t make conversation when he hunted. He methodized things, he didn’t romanticize them. He pressed his boot on Peter’s wrist under the net and pinned an arm down. “Don’t make it worse on yourself by struggling. I just want a few answers.”

He crouched down and pressed the tranquilizer gun against Peter’s shoulder. Cold steel against warm flesh. “I have a feeling you’re not going to give them easily to me, are you?” Blood dripped from the wound on his arm onto the grass.

He didn’t waste any time because he knew that Peter was likely to fully shift. The minute he started, he’d fire the gun.

Peter wiggled, is that what Chris wanted? It was a little hard to think of keeping in the spirit of the thing while all he could smell was Chris’s blood. Peter snarled, trying to turn to see Chris’s wound. It was covered so Peter relaxed. Until Chris applied pressure on his arm. Peter growled, eyes blazing blue again.

He snapped his teeth, trying to keep the right amount of control mixed with a degree of realism. “The only answers hunters ever want is where others usually are.” The words ‘I won’t betray my family’ couldn’t make it out of Peter’s mouth. Instead he swallowed and tried to push up under the net, get his feet under him.

He stole a quick glance at the tranq gun. Chris was seriously going to knock him out? Peter wondered if he could get up fast enough if he could knock the gun away and make it more interesting. Keep Chris on his toes. Peter was attempting to crouch. He’d wait a moment before trying to strike

“Well, you have that right.” Chris tried to laugh harshly and as Peter pushed up the net constricted. He was almost sorry that he’d cheated by using the blood trick. He was a hunter, not a lover he had to remember to stick to the roleplay!  He felt Peter try and move but shook his head trying to do what he had prepared for.

Unfortunately, he couldn’t bring himself to pull the trigger after all.   
  
“Fuck,” Chris muttered. He wasn’t able to steel himself against Peter as he thought he would be. All he wanted to do was rip the nets off Peter and kiss it better. The bond between them was too strong and he apparently sucked at role-playing because there was no way he could actually pull that trigger.

Even though it wouldn’t cause Peter any permanent damage the resulting trauma wasn’t worth it. He lifted his finger off the trigger. “Bang!” He said with snort. “You’re unconscious.” He moved his gun away from Peter’s neck. “Now let me put this on you and get you out from under that.”

He pulled a leather collar with silver hoops out of his jacket and wiggled it at Peter.

Peter grunted as the net pulled tighter. He turned to Chris when he swore. Peter arched an eyebrow. Since when was Chris unable to pull the trigger on anything? Was it because they were mates now? That was…oddly comforting. At least he knew Chris would never shoot him unless in self-defense. Peter dropped back to the ground, so Chris could do what he needed.

Peter eyed the collar and turned his head, baring his neck. As he waited, he asked, “Are you alright? You hesitated. I thought you were supposed to be the Big Bad Hunter. Chris Argent unable to pull the trigger. Good thing it’s just us or your reputation would be at risk.” Maybe he should stop talking. This probably wasn’t helping.

Chris’ lips curled slightly. “Don’t push your luck or the muzzle is going on before you’re ready for it.” The leather collar is actually extremely well made, soft leather. As he slipped it around Peter’s neck one thumb caressed warm skin. He didn’t like avoiding Peter either. He buckled the collar on and tightened it slightly. The collar also had Peter’s initials engraved into a tag. He petted Peter’s hair and let him see the wound so he knew it wasn’t serious.

“If this were a real hunt, that net would be coated in wolfs bane, not just mildly laced with it. It’s something I came up with recently. Looks like it works. You would be writhing in pain otherwise. Don’t ever question my reputation, Peter, it’s well-earned.”

Chris threaded a chain leash through one hoop, then another. “Put your hands behind your back and get on your knees.” He instructed gruffly. Then again, he was just as certain Peter wouldn’t hurt him unless he had to. He tugged a tie that was holding the net in place and it fell off of Peter’s back.

Peter laughed. He hummed as the collar was put on and Chris touched him. The little gestures made everything worth it. Peter pressed a warm feeling of contentment through the bond. Just to let Chris know he was alright. Because he wasn’t supposed to be fine with this, not in their role play.

“How thoughtful,” Peter muttered, wondering how far he could push Chris. He couldn’t help himself. “So you designed a working trap just to us on me? I think I’m flattered.” Peter could tell Chris meant that last statement. “I know it is, which is why you took every precaution so no one would know what we were doing. Unless you just didn’t want the kids to find us having kinky sex. I get the feeling Stiles would be the only on not in shock.” Peter was pushing it because in the role play he was unconscious but he was going to talk for as long as Chris let him in between.

Peter rolled his shoulders, the net slid off and he got up on his knees. He clasped his hands behind his back, holding his head high. “Have to get me all trussed up before the big reveal? What’s next, blindfolds?” He was expecting that, so Chris could keep the bunker a secret. Unless he didn’t mind if Peter knew where it was.

Chris looped the chain down again, through a hoop on the back of Peter’s neck. He took something else out of his jacket that he didn’t immediately show Peter. “I did.”  He said loftily. It was a pair of standard issue handcuffs. With a smirk he locked one wrist then the other. “This might not be extremely pleasant but you’ll get used to it. You did tell me to use my tricks, after all. And if I were you, I wouldn’t mention the kids again.”

He had used a substance strongly laced with mistletoe and oiled it onto the cuffs. He snapped them shut and tightened them. The chain was then looped from back of Peter’s neck, down through a hoop on the cuffs. Chris wrapped it a couple of times around his wrist and held the leash tight. He then took a fistful of Peter’s hair and yanked his head back.

“I’m going to enjoy this.” Chris told him ruthlessly as he leaned down and captured the wolf’s lips in a messy kiss. He thrust his tongue into Peter’s mouth like he owned it. Peter was his for the taking, all of him. “You’re going to beg before this is over.” He tugged on Peter’s bottom lip with his teeth as he pulled off and bit ever so slightly and more than enough to leave a bruise.

“Up,” Chris gestured with one hand, “on your feet.”

He gathered up the remains of the netting and stashed it.   
  
“Move,” he directed northwards.

Peter chuckled. “Noted.” He hissed as the cuffs were locked. His nose detected mistletoe. He had told Chris to do what he wanted, so Peter wasn’t surprised about the items used, more how they were used. Any tugging at the cuffs would burn. Peter hoped they wouldn’t stay on the whole time, he could struggle for Chris if he wanted it.

Peter smirked as his head was pulled back before Chris kissed him. Peter moaned into the kiss, the wolf was elated to be intimate with his mate again. Peter wasn’t sure if Chris knew it but that kiss alone made him want to roll over and let Chris do anything to him. Peter blinked as Chris kept talking, he couldn’t get swept up in this just yet.

“I hope you’re enjoying yourself, it’d be a shame if it was just me.” Peter grinned wickedly. “Beg for what? For you to fuck me harder? Because I don’t have to beg for that I think.” He pressed his knees into the ground before getting up. Peter glanced at Chris, raising an eyebrow. “I hope you’re coming with me in this mysterious direction.” But he had no idea what Chris was planning.

“Believe me, it won’t just be you.” Chris held the leash with one hand, just tight enough that if Peter wandered too far ahead he could tug at it and pull the wolf back, which he did once or twice. Chris had steeled his emotions again and it was difficult to tell through the bond but he was certainly smug about something. “Keep walking.” He said with a stone face. They had to circle back from the preserve to get to the bunker. It was closer to the town since it utilized the sewer network. It took a while and Chris was annoyingly uncommunicative the entire time. “And you’ll beg alright.” Chris chuckled as he they finally made it to the destination. A camouflaged entryway. He cleared some of the brush and opened the hatch.

“Down.” He gestured to the hole. Clearly this was the older part of town, near some factory buildings that were no longer in use just at the edge of the preserve.  He waited for Peter to make his way down, trussed up as he was, amused himself watching and then followed. “Keep walking.”

The smell wasn’t exactly pleasant, but that was the point. To make it difficult for predators to figure out the location. He sealed the hatch again on the way down.

“Sorry, you’ll be roughing it.” They went down a few tunnels and then to what was a false entrance and to another hallway with a camera and a sturdy looking doorway with a keypad. He entered the code, then a retinal scan and the door security system unlocked with a hiss. It was dark inside but the air smelled better. “I own the building above this.” Chris mentioned.  “It’s a warehouse.”

Lights flickered on and the door sealed shut it was five inches thick metal like one might use on a vault, clearly reinforced steel. Inside wasn’t elaborate but there were no windows. The walls were covered with weapons of all kinds. There was a long planning table with maps of the area. There were chairs and even a couple of bunks and a bathroom. It was basic, secure and there was space. Space enough for the iron cage at the other end of the room. “This,” Chris grinned. “Is where we play.”

There was also a freezer and a fridge. Food could be detected but the thing that riveted the eye at was the iron cage the far end. It was set up in such a way that it could easily be dismantled or re utilized for different purposes but inside the cage was a bed. Chris had clearly built it himself, hard, sturdy wood with reinforced steel. The bed had a St Andrews cross on one end and a steel bars on the other. There was a counter nearby with a number of select items. The muzzle being one of them. The muzzle had a ball gag attachment but it wasn’t currently attached. The items were all chosen very carefully. Each one selected with a mindset as to what Peter might like or what would keep him stimulated.  He didn’t just buy a mountain of stuff and take a shot in the dark. He knew exactly what to get to start this with. It was also something that could be taken down and stored.

The bed itself was decked out casually, clearly there as a comfortable place for Peter to curl up after a session. “I couldn’t actually have this in the apartment, but I seriously thought about it.” Chris chuckled. “Do you like it?” The cage itself had a number of possibilities based on the instruments in strategically placed positions. It was not too much and not too little. “I know it’s not the Ritz.”

“Well I had to make sure.” Peter tried not to let the tugging on the leash bother him. He half wondered if Chris did it on purpose. Peter didn’t mind the walk, but did hope they didn’t get too close to town. Being in the Preserve was one thing, any closer and they ran a higher risk of someone maybe finding them. Peter wasn’t nervous, maybe a little on edge. “Why did you wait that entire time before saying that?”

Peter jumped into the hole, trying to ignore the smell. “Please tell me this isn’t where your bunker is.” He could understand the practicality of the location but at the same time…His nose wrinkled in disgust. “I thought that was the point of all of this?” He grinned.

Peter waited while Chris opened the door. “I’m not surprised. And I promise not to tell anyone where this is.” He figured Chris would tell Allison about it, if she didn’t already know that is. Peter walked in after Chris.

Peter looked around. “Pretty much how I imagined it.” He walked over to the cage. “Except this wasn’t in my imagination.” He turned back to Chris. “Obviously this is where your money went.” Peter spotted the muzzle. “I’d ask what we’re doing first, but we’ve already started.” Did they have to continue the role play? Or was it time for something else?

Peter laughed. “If you did you would be the one explaining it to Allison.” Peter gave the cage bed another glance and nodded. “As long as the mattress is comfortable…You certainly put thought into this.” Peter smiled. “Thank you.” He knew this must have taken a chunk of Chris’s money and it was just because Peter had made the suggestion, had wanted it. He felt a little spoiled.

“Just keeping you in suspense and you’re welcome.” Chris responded mildly.  Chris reached over to unlock the cuffs. He knew those were uncomfortable but he had just used them to make a point. “First things first.” The leash was staying on, though. He lifted one of Peter’s wrists up to his lips and kissed the quickly fading bruise from the cuffs. “We’ll put those back on if you need to be disciplined, but for now. Strip and leave the collar on.”

He gestured at Peter’s clothes. “You won’t need those at all for the next three days.” He gave the wolf a little grin. The air inside was much better than the air outside. There was clearly some sort of air filter happening. “I think we can drop the act. You’re here for me and I’m here for you. I love you and I’m not going to hurt you. Well, not in any way that you won’t enjoy.”

He gestured towards the cross. “That’s where I want you first.”

He pulled off his jacket, unbuckled his belt and rolled up his sleeves. While Peter stripped he took some time to finish bandaging up the wound he made.  He wanted everything they did here to be something Peter stepped into, not forced into.

“I haven’t done this with anyone before, Peter, but I do know what to do. I’ve seen it before. I want you to know that. This is you and me, our private thing. I don’t want anyone else to know about it.” Chris smiled faintly. “I know you won’t say anything about where the bunker is. You could have found it, you are the best tracker I know. You could have found my scent even with the sewer smell, I appreciate that you didn’t.  The mattress has a memory foam cover, your pampered and well-used ass will be comfortable.”

Peter smiled softly at Chris’s gesture to kiss the mark from the cuff away. “I can’t exactly promise if I’ll behave or not, but…” Peter didn’t finish his sentence and pulled his shirt over his head. It got a little tangled in the collar and leash, but he didn’t care. He had worn some well used clothes on purpose. The clothes could be tossed if Chris didn’t feel like letting go of the leash.

Peter nodded. “I was surprised you couldn’t keep the act going.” He probably shouldn’t bring it up again, but it baffled and comforted him at the same time. The lengths Chris had gone through for all of this and yet, he couldn’t pull the trigger. He had softened and Peter was fine with that. A little more human is something Chris needed to be, he wasn’t a robot.

Peter glanced at Chris as he started to undress and cleaned his wound. Then Peter moved on to getting completely naked. He paused when Chris talked. So the club-they had been separate after all. Chris must have watched Victoria dominate someone. Peter hummed. That was an interesting tidbit. “I’m aware, though I get the feeling the kids are going to have a glorious time wondering what we’re doing.” They weren’t stupid, mostly. They were still teenagers. But they knew that this weekend was going to involve sex. Peter snorted. Let them think about it, it’d give them something to do. He rolled his eyes at Chris. “I’m glad you took my personal comfort into account.” He didn’t object to the statement though. “I think you can add good looking ass in there too, if you want to get technical.” He smirked, naked now.

“Your ass is distracting, that’s for sure.” Chris fixed his bandage and let go of the leash so Peter could get his shirt off.  He ran his hands over Peter’s muscular chest and reached up to link his fingers into a collar hoop and yank him into another kiss.  He’d opened up his own shirt a little so Peter could see the mate bite. “Let them wonder and I don’t need to act with you.” He tugged Peter with him using just the hoop crooked into his finger. “Come along, like a good boy.”  

He kissed one of Peter’s wrists as he reached up to slip the manacle on the cross on. This, as well, coated with mistletoe. Peter wasn’t getting out of this without a lot of pain on his own. “Insurance.” Chris chuckled softly. He took the second wrist and locked that in place, then kicked Peter’s legs apart and locked both ankles in. He soothed and petted the wolf occasionally as he was bound. Then he moved to tighten the chains on the cross to pull Peter’s arms and legs taut. “Tell me if it hurts too much.” He would feel it through the bond of course. He’d left just enough slack that Peter could writhe a little.

“Beautiful,” Chris murmured softly. “I could make a lot of money just taking pictures of you like this if I wanted to. This is not just for me, Peter, you’re going to enjoy it too so yes I was thinking of your comfort, love.”

“First, I’m going to slick you up. I need you to be loose and relaxed for this.” He had supplies all ready as well. A sink to wash his hands, warm water to clean Peter as needed, clothes and wipes. He turned on some soothing music he knew Peter liked so it would play in the background on shuffle and coated his hands with scented oil.

The oil itself was nothing special with no magical tendencies. It wasn’t scented either, he’d made sure to keep Peter’s nose from having too much stimulation right away, it was just to get the muscles loose and Peter to relax.  He started at Peter’s neck, slipping his fingers under his collar and gazing at him the entire time. Always pulling back if the wolf tried to kiss him. He moved to his shoulders, hands rubbing and kneading into Peter’s skin. He did this methodically, pausing to flick over his thumbs over the wolf’s nipples. He got his back, everywhere except Peter’s cock. He purposefully avoided that, though he spent a great deal of time crouched with his head rather close while he rubbed Peter’s thighs and shins.

“Let me know if you get thirsty.” Chris said with a small chuckle.

Peter chuckled. “I do have to return the sentiment.” He hummed into the kiss. Peter smirked. “With you leading me I have no choice.” His back touched the cross and he watched Chris work. He hissed at the slight tingle of mistletoe.

Peter rolled his eyes. “You think I want to break out?” He had sort of goaded Chris to do this, hinting he wouldn’t stand for cheap, regular toys. Peter shifted, flexing a little. “Seems fine. And you will absolutely know if it’s too much.” Peter arched an eyebrow. “Oh? Why do you say that? I know I look good, but you would actually want strangers to see me like this?” Even chained down he was still running his mouth.

“Do what you have to.” Peter wasn’t afraid or uncomfortable. He felt safe with Chris. And Chris was in charge, so Peter was fine with standing like this. Though he almost moaned when Chris touched him. “I don’t think I’ll ever get tired of you touching me.” He leaned to try to kiss Chris, then pouted when he pulled back. “Tease.” Peter did moan when Chris moved on, paying attention to his nipples. Peter groaned as Chris got down to touch his thighs. There may have been a jerk of his hips, to get his cock closer to Chris. Peter sighed. “I will…While you’re down there…” He tried again, but Chris was too far. “Tease,” Peter growled.

“Mmm. No.” Chris smirked. “This is just for me. And look at you, already hard when we’re just getting started, can’t have you getting off too soon.”  Now that Peter was oiled up, Chris stepped away from the cross and went back to the counter. He did unbuckle his gun belt and wore one of his black button down shirts open just enough to expose the bite. He looked over the table. He’d spent almost seven thousand dollars putting this all together but that was nothing compared to the money that always came in. The weapons market was a lucrative one and his family had been in that business a long time.   
  
He’d start with something simple, which meant he was finally going to pay some attention to Peter’s cock, just not the sort of attention the wolf might be hoping for. He brought with him one of the first things he had purchased. A cock ring. He showed it to Peter with a grin. “You won’t be coming until I let you.” He wasn’t kidding when he said Peter would beg. “Or you beg me enough.”

He slipped the leather band around Peter’s waist and carefully massaged him a little. It was still up to Peter, he could refuse it if he wanted to. Chris teased the wolf’s cock a little so that he could slip the ring on and set it snugly into place.  He had every intention of doing what he wanted to, that much was clear.  This was just the beginning. “Let’s see how long you can hold out.”

Once the ring was on, he straightened and leaned in to place little kisses up Peter’s jaw as he played with the wolf’s collar. “How does that feel? Tight enough? Too tight?”  He let Peter have another kiss. He didn’t have any intention of leaving that on too long. Not right away. Peter wasn’t used to this kind of thing.

“You’re the one that’s teasing,” Peter grumbled. But that was the point, he knew that. He watched Chris walk off, staring at his ass. Peter let out a small groan as he saw the cock ring. “Of course you have one of those.” His eyes fluttered closed as Chris touched his cock, finally, even if it was just to put the ring on.

Peter snorted. “Remember how patient I can be?” He opened his eyes. He relaxed a little, slightly tugging at the cuffs as Chris kissed him. “Why don’t you rub against it and we’ll see?” Peter grinned wickedly. It might make him harder, but if Chris wanted an answer, that was the way to get it.

“Did you ever participate?” Peter was curious if Chris had only watched Victoria, or had actually done things on his own. Though, his question was vague. “In something like this, ever had a chance? Or was that not in your tastes? Or am I special, to be your first?” Peter smirked.

“I remember.” Chris nodded. Peter was patient, most of the time. “I dabbled for her sake a little, and had a few lessons.” Chris admitted. “After all, when in Rome one does tend to be curious. I don’t think you really want to hear about what we did, Peter.” There was once or twice that Victoria had caught him calling Peter’s name. Those were uncomfortable days afterwards. Victoria had been very clear about her position on what she called Chris’ _infatuation_ for a Hale wolf.

 _Carry on with him and never see your daughter again._ He remembered those ice-cold words she’d snapped at him.  That had been the ultimatum. Sacrifice Allison to grow up like he did for Peter. “I don’t want to think about her, actually. This is our thing, Peter. Our time.”

He approached Peter with another item. A pair of nipple clamps, linked together clamps. He took one of Peter’s nipples in his mouth and sucked and licked it until it was pink and swollen and completely avoided Peter’s cock. Once it was a sweet puffy pink he pressed the first clamp on and moved on to the next, teasing it to a peak before he secured the other in place. He reached up and linked a finger through one of the hoops and tugged at Peter’s neck. “You are special.” He said firmly. “And you’re not a sub. I’m aware that you are doing this for me.”

He ran his hands up and down Peter’s arms and sides as he made sure the blood circulated. “Don’t worry, I don’t have anything as crass as a dildo to keep you open.  Only two things are going up your ass. My dick and the next best thing to my dick since it’s pretty much an extension of me. Let’s see if you can guess,” after all, he had brought it up previously, “and are brave enough to take it.”

“Good, I take it you’ll use your expertise then.” Peter smirked. He was glad Chris hadn’t brought up why he knew about Victoria and the club sessions. “Sorry.” Peter didn’t want Chris to feel bad. He really needed to learn to shut up. If just for Chris’s sake.

“I am at your mercy after all.” Peter moaned as Chris teased his nipples before attaching the clamps. They hurt just for a moment and then the pain was gone. He was a werewolf, he could ask Chris to make them tighter, but it’d be pointless, all the pain would eventually fade. Peter grunted as the movement pulled him against the cuffs. “Because I love you. I did say you could do anything to me, are you sure that’s not me submitting?”

Peter tsked. “Not just to keep me open in between? I know you don’t have the stamina like you used to.” Was he pushing it? Maybe. “There’s something other than your dick that I would want in me? Unless you’re suggesting your gun…” He paused. “That is what you’re suggesting, isn’t it. Well Christopher, if you’re going to do that, I’d like there to be no bullets in it.” He didn’t mind the idea at all, he could take it. But he’d be reassured if it wasn’t loaded.

“What would be the fun in that?” Chris quirked a grin, but no, he didn’t plan on the gun being loaded. “I thought you liked danger, Peter?” One of his favorite guns had a very long barrel, perfect for this sort of thing. “But don’t worry, it won’t be loaded.”

“I said I didn’t have anything as crass as a dildo. I didn’t say I didn’t have anything that could keep you open.” Chris snorted as he tightened the nipple clamps. He gave Peter a tender kiss on the cheek. “I love you too.” Every time Peter said it, it filled him with warmth.  He unbuckled his own pants, and stripped them off, along with his shirt. The air was a little cool but things would heat up pretty quickly.  

He leaned against the table and lounged there for a minute while he coated his hand with lube and then rubbed it on his cock. Fucking Peter while he was on the cross wouldn’t be easy, but it would be worth it. He had something else in mind though. The third thing he had for Peter was a reasonable sized plug. Technically not a dildo, but it would do the trick. “Unfortunately I can’t leave my gun inside you, so this will have to do. Besides, can’t have everything at once.”

He stalked over and put the plug on the bed as he reached his hand behind Peter and slid in a finger. He played with his other hand under the clamps, twisting and pinching. “I want to hear you beg for me to fill you up.” Chris whispered against Peter’s cheek, just under his ear which he nipped. His cock was brushing against Peter’s as he stood close.

“Only in small doses, I’d rather not have to heal from a bullet going through me from such a tender area.” _Good_. Peter hummed. “Always thinking ahead, in this case with your cock.” Peter flinched as the clamps were tightened and turned to try and kiss Chris. Peter let out a breath and watched Chris continue getting undressed.

“Why no dildos? Don’t want to see a fake cock clenched in my ass?” His eyes were locked on watching Chris though. “Such a pity.” Peter rolled his eyes. He rolled his hips, with a sharp intake of breath as Chris pushed a finger in. Peter licked his lips. “Please Chris, fuck me. I want your cock in me,” he whispered as well. He had a feeling Chris would make him ask to repeat it louder though. 

“Of course I do, and that didn’t sound very sincere, Peter.” Chris chuckled. “And no, I don’t.” He didn’t let Peter kiss him, he just pulled his head back. Peter would have to work for the privilege of instigating a kiss. “Tsk, haven’t you learned the rules? You have to ask first. Nicely.” Another finger joined the first and he let his free hand run down Peter’s stomach to his swollen cock. Chris took some of the pre-cum from his cock and drew his fingers back up to trace Peter’s lips with it. “This what you want?” 

He started pushing his fingers in and out, scissoring them briefly and pushing in further to brush against a certain spot. “I’m not sure if you’ve been good enough though to be allowed to receive it.” He tugged on the chain holding the clamps again, delighted that he found something that actually did make him react. Perhaps he should have put the mistletoe on those. Oh well, there’s always tomorrow.

They hadn’t been with each other for the past couple of days so he knew the wolf was needing his mate. He could feel it through the bond, but the wolf also needed to learn to be patient.

Peter huffed then smirked. “A tad possessive, only your cock is good enough for me.” Peter’s cock twitched as Chris touched it. Peter’s eyes narrowed but he licked at Chris’s fingers. “Can I kiss you?” He wanted the contact to slake his desire.

Peter jerked as Chris found his prostate. “I’ve done everything you asked Christopher.” The sharp pull on his nipples made Peter hiss. He growled slightly, lip curling. He was quickly losing his patience. Only because Chris wasn’t cooperating. Peter was starting to slip, a nudge and he’d be overcome with need, he would actually beg. He’d drop to his knees again if that’s what it took, even if he couldn’t right now.

“That’s because you’re _mine_.” Chris said huskily, shivering slightly when Peter licked his fingers. “Yes, you have.” He captured Peter’s lips in a harsh kiss, practically devouring him as he pressed a third finger inside Peter. “And I appreciate it.” He panted as he ran that hand through Peter’s hair. His cock was hard, slick and ready to pierce the wolf but just a little bit longer.

Just a little bit.

“I want to keep this look in your eyes for as long as possible.”  He teased Peter’s own cock, knowing it couldn’t do anything yet because of the ring. “You’re completely mine.” He kissed Peter again, feeling out through the bond. “Aren’t you?”  He wasn’t sure how far gone Peter was yet, especially since he didn’t even have his cock inside the wolf. “So hot for me after only two days apart.” He pulled all three fingers out then roughly shoved them in again. He wasn’t ready yet to give Peter what he wanted. “I thought you had the patience of a saint.” Chris said with a snicker.

Peter closed his eyes. Yes he was Chris’s. Peter opened his eyes and moaned into the kiss. “Good.” Peter grit his teeth, swallowing a whine as Chris touched his cock again. Peter blinked. “Of course I am, why wouldn’t I be?” Peter strained against the cuffs. “Apparently not when it comes to getting your cock in my ass.” Peter chuckled.

That’s all he wanted right now, was Chris’s cock, but he wasn’t going to beg yet. Pride was still in the way. But it wouldn’t be for long, the wolf wanted his mate and would do anything to be a good boy and be able to be closer to Chris. Peter swallowed, it was getting hard to think, and his cock ached a bit. His eyes closed again and he sighed, tilting his head back. “Please, fuck me. I’m yours, and I want all of your cock.” He waited, hoping Chris would finally give him what he wanted.

Chris pulled his fingers out finally and wiped them on a cloth. He positioned himself and let his cock head touch Peter’s entrance. Then he ruthlessly shoved in all at once. “This better?”  He smiled at the bared neck. Peter was his for the taking. Anything he wanted. He used his leg strength to fuck up into Peter again, thrusting hard. He draped one arm over Peter’s shoulder, the other on his ass to hold him slightly away from the cross. He rested his head against Peter’s neck grunting with each rough move. He wasn’t gentle.

He didn’t have a knot, but he would fuck Peter as if he had one. Breed him, keep him open and wanting.  He reached through with the bond so that the wolf knew exactly what he was doing and could imagine it. Feel his desire, feel everything he wanted. The cock ring would prevent the wolf from coming until he was allowed, however. Chris wasn’t removing that yet. Not until Peter begged him. The wolf should know the rules by now.

Peter gasped as Chris pressed against him, then moaned. “Yes.” Peter groaned. Slowly he opened his eyes. “That’s right, take me…” He growled softly but he was smiling. “Fuck me because I’m your bitch.”

Peter let out a soft laugh. He could feel what Chris wanted. “I can pretend you have a knot. Filling me up with just that bit more of extra flesh…” He moved back against Chris. “N-next round we’re doing this on the bed.” Mostly because he wanted to touch Chris and wrap his legs around his mate to pull him deeper. “Finally tamed me.” Peter could feel the edge coming up though, he could wait just a second longer before asking.

Chris growled harshly and kissed Peter to shut him up. It’s the only thing that works. Except for his cock and well the muzzle would come later. He kept going, holding himself back. He wanted to hear Peter beg. He shuddered, feeling a deep overwhelming urge inside to fill Peter with his seed. He would keep it there with the plug, breed his bitch thoroughly this weekend.

“Admitting I own you, now, hm?” Chris nipped Peter’s jaw playfully. He thrust hard once and sort of kept himself right there. He used all his strength to let Peter remain impaled on his cock. “Trying to give me orders in one breath about the bed and then claiming I tamed you does not indicate anything, Peter.” Chris chuckled softly. “Don’t you remember that you have to ask for these things?” His legs shook slightly from the effort, causing a vibration in Peter’s ass.

Peter eagerly pressed back into the kiss. Peter let out a shaking breath. “You do, you always have, even if I didn’t know it.” Peter huffed and wiggled. “Even the bed? Christopher, you’re cruel.” Peter groaned and it was impossible to think anymore. “Please. Please let’s move to the bed after this? And may I please come?” He held out long enough. He hoped it was enough.

Chris soothed him gently with a kiss to his throat. He reached down and released the cock ring, setting Peter free.  He thrust a few more times, slowly pulling out then pushing all the way back in. He was drawing it out, he wanted to wait. He wanted Peter to come first. It would always be Peter first this weekend. He’d make sure of that. At the end of the weekend he had something else to give to Peter, but he could wait. He reached out to the wolf through the bond. His bitch, his mate, his life. “Come for me, baby, then we’ll move to the bed.” he promised.

Peter hummed, then sighed as his cock was freed. He groaned, hands clenching as Chris kept going. “F-fuck!” Peter whined and came, claws digging into his palms. His come dribbled down his cock and he puffed, “What about you? Aren’t you going to come, deep in my ass?” He clenched, trying to get Chris to come. “I want to feel it. Make it obvious you own me.”

“That’s it,” Chris grunted as he felt Peter’s come coat his stomach. “That’s my good wolf.”  He kept up for only a few more minutes before he couldn’t hold back any longer and filled Peter. He shuddered and gripped Peter tightly as he took another kiss. He reached for the plug as he his cock softened. “You’re going to sleep with me inside you.” He nuzzled Peter’s chin.  

He pulled out and quickly replaced his cock with the plug. He buckled the tie on, looping under one leg and around his waist so Peter couldn’t get free of it. Not unless he absolutely needed to. The belt was soft leather, somewhat fragile. Peter would have to be careful. He kissed the wolf once again as he moved to release him from the cross.

One wrist was set free and he let Peter lean on him, then the other. He knew it was a weird sensation to get down from a cross after being on it so he scooped Peter up in his arms. He settled Peter down on a table for a moment while he cleaned them both up a bit, then he carried him to the bed.

The sheets were plush and soft, memory foam making it easy on any strained muscles. He lay Peter down and took the chain from his collar. He attached the chain to the steel bars effectively chaining Peter to the bed.  “I’m going to get you a drink. I’ll be right back.”  He kissed Peter’s forehead and left him there for a moment.

Peter purred at the praise, then hummed. “Can’t wait.” He was a little out of it still. He grunted as the plug was pressed in. It was just thick enough he could pretend it was a knot. Peter sighed, opening his clenched hands. His claws slid back in. He never felt so tired after sex before.

Peter let out a soft groan as he leaned on Chris, nuzzling him a little. “My mate…so good to me.” Peter smiled. He was snapped briefly from his haze as Chris picked him up. The table felt cold. Peter really wanted to protest Chris being able to pick him up, it shouldn’t be that easy. But then there was a wet cloth cleaning him up and Peter just wanted to snuggle up to Chris on the bed.

Peter settled into the bed. He turned to watch Chris, the wolf wanted his mate to hurry, before he fell asleep at least. Peter gazed at the slight marks on his wrists from the cuffs. The mistletoe would make them last longer than if they had been regular cuffs. They’d still fade. Peter moved a little and the collar tugged at his throat, putting pressure on the sensitive spot on his neck. He huffed. “You’re evil.” He wasn’t sure if Chris heard or not. _This is the man I love_. Peter snorted.

Chris didn’t spend two or three hours a day working out for nothing. He had to be strong and it hadn’t been easy to carry Peter, just necessary. Chris brought over one of Peter’s favorite drinks and helped him sip. He set it down on the bedside table and checked Peter over. He might not have heard the comment about being evil but he knew Peter would feel it for a while. He reached behind him and pressed at the plug as he pushed it in farther.

“Nice and snug.” He grinned as he settled back in the pillows and let Peter curl up. “Are you alright?”  He asked gently as one hand stroked Peter’s hair.  He wasn’t really heavily into causing someone else pain for pleasure, that had been Victoria’s thing.  That’s why a lot of this was really for show. He’d removed the nipple clamps and played with one of the probably still a little sore buds. He imagined Peter was feeling super sensitive right now. A thing he wasn’t used to. There was no way in the world Chris would ever let anyone else see Peter like this.

He wanted badly to take a picture. But if he did Stiles would probably find it somehow, and then Peter might want to kill everyone again.

Peter drank, watching the marks fade slightly. He couldn’t stop a small whine as the plug was moved. Peter glared at Chris but tucked against his side. “I’m satisfied.” He took hold of Chris’s hand and removed it. “I’d rather you not do that.” He gazed at the side of Chris’s face. “How are _you_ feeling? Must have been a bit rusty with all of this.” Peter inhaled, taking in Chris’s scent, then asked, “Do you really think of my as your bitch?” Probably not the best question to ask but it wasn’t like Peter was going anywhere. He was still holding Chris’s hand.

“You _are_ a bitch, Peter. But that’s all part of your charm.” Chris let out a soft laugh. He was right though, Peter could be an extreme bitch as many people could attest.  “I’m a bit rusty, but as I said I didn’t participate often. I was more of a spectator.” He felt satisfied too, all the preparation had been completely worth it. He was treated to a side of Peter that the wolf probably didn’t know existed.

He relented and let Peter have his hand. “But if you must know I think of you as the most frustrating, egotistical, self-centered and absolutely enchanting man alive. I wouldn’t want you any other way. You are _mine_.  But I am in no way your master. You are my equal, we’re evenly matched. What I lack in werewolf senses, strength and speed, I make up for in ingenuity. Even you have to admit that I surprised you tonight.”

Peter snorted. He wasn’t sure if he should take that as a compliment or not. Peter slowly grinned as Chris described him. “You’re mine too. I don’t think you’ve forgotten my knot in your ass, as much as you probably want to forget it.” Peter hummed. “That you do and yes. I wasn’t expecting this bed or the net.” Peter sighed. “Now, can we rest? I’d like my energy back so you can fuck me again.” He purred again, almost unaware that he was doing so.

“I am and I haven’t forgotten.” Chris reached for a remote control by the bed and snapped the lights out.  “I know it’s not perfect, “he said as he laced his fingers with Peter’s, “and I’m sure you can still smell the fact that we’re not above ground.”  He gestured at nothing in particular. “And the gun oil is probably a bit overwhelming. Next time you can pick the locale. Sleep.” He nodded gently. “I’ll be here when you wake up. You want me to take the collar off?” He liked it on Peter. He had to admit it had made him hard just thinking about it on Peter when he’d bought it.

Peter rolled his eyes. “I won’t.” He knew it was included in all that money Chris had spent. Even if it was just leather. Peter reached up and found the clasp and opened the buckle. He sighed as he took the collar off, letting it dangle from the bed. He rubbed his neck. Peter tilted his head. “That’s a reference to something, isn’t it?” He was kidding, they had watched all the new James Bond movies together. Peter let his eyes go dark and settled back against Chris. “You just want to see me dripping wet. Picture that and go to sleep.”

**TBC**


	10. Offering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris has an important Question for Peter.  
> Chris and Peter are inconveniently interrupted by the teenagers.   
> A new threat shakes the peace and the pack learns a girl needs their help.  
> Scott and Stiles resolve some issues between them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is going to seem a little difficult to follow. Just consider it like several things happening at once.  
> Peter and Chris together in one scene,  
> Allison, Lydia, Isaac and Scott in another,   
> Stiles Peter and Chris in one scene.  
> Then Stiles and Scott in a scene.

 

 

The past few days together with just themselves wrapped up in each other had strengthened the bond in both natural and unnatural ways. There were moments when Chris was not sure where he began and Peter ended he felt so linked with him. It was daunting in that anything that happened to either of them would be devastating to the other but it was also thrilling. They of course checked in with the pack just to make sure they were not desperately needed for some new terror. Things were quiet though the kids were talking about some new twins in school. A pair of twin werewolves. They had started late. Stiles had told Peter Allison was jealous because Lydia was interested in one of them in one of his random comments. **But please don’t tell me what you are doing! This is just the news, kaythxbai!**

Derek had sent some details to Peter’s phone and told him that he needed to get his butt, no matter how sore it was, to the loft as soon as he and Chris were done with whatever it was they were doing.

They were still off. This was their last day together and it was round noon now. Chris didn’t want to go back to reality just yet and he still had something to do. Something to ask Peter.

Unfortunately, Peter’s mouth had gotten in the way of his plans this morning. Peter had been sassing him earlier to such an annoying degree that Chris finally got fed up. Mainly because he hadn’t used the muzzle yet. So finally he did produce the muzzle. “There, happy? This is what the muzzle is for. Be thankful it doesn’t have the ball gag attached.” He tightened the muzzle and secured Peter on the bed.

The wolf had been tied onto the bed this time with the mistletoe on the ropes and Chris had left him there for a good hour, plug in. He’d set the knots so that every time Peter tried to move the plug would shift and move inside him. He knew that even if Peter attempted to wolf his way out if it, the plug would keep him docile. Especially with Chris’ come still in him. “I’ll be back with something special for you as quickly as I can. Don’t go anywhere.”

He hadn’t gone long, only long enough to bring back lunch and he had said he’d be back as quick as possible. Luckily he hadn’t run into anyone. And hopefully, the wolf hadn’t done any damage to the really expensive equipment. He had, of course, returned with Peter’s favorites. What he’d forgot to do was turn off the tracking on his phone. And that would be why he turned abruptly just before Stiles made a loud stumbling sound in the sewer.

“STILES!” Chris growled angrily as the klutz took form. “What are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be in school?”

Stiles had snuck out of school. As much as he wanted to take Scott with him on this little adventure, Stiles needed Chris’s advice and didn’t think he should bring Scott around, even if Chris was on better terms with Scott. And there was the whole Chris and Peter having sex for the whole weekend thing that Scott should stay away from. Stiles didn’t want details but wouldn’t mind if Peter just told him _something_. Like about knots, Stiles had never been given a clear answer on that.

The other reason why Stiles had not told Scott was because Stiles was afraid he was going to jump Scott’s bones. Scott had been insisting on taking things slow and wait to have sex and it was driving Stiles crazy. He didn’t get it. They were teens, weren’t they supposed to be having all kinds of crazy sex all the time? Stiles could only do so much with just his own hand…

But the reason he had come to find Chris was the Alpha twins. They were up to something, Stiles was sure of it, besides being Alphas. And Isaac didn’t like them, but Isaac really didn’t like anyone. So Stiles had tracked Chris’s phone and followed him down here, wherever this was. Stiles jumped when he heard Chris’s voice, whirling away from the keypad he had been trying to get to work.

“Oh my God!” Stiles steadied himself against the keypad which honked at him. He took his hand away. “I’m here because I’m looking for you. And I’m not in school because I’m looking for you. Kind of needed to talk to you and I wasn’t going to ask Derek and Peter’s still not answering his phone because of, well you and so yeah, here I am…” He didn’t look Chris in the eye for long, not with how mad he was. Stiles stared at the opposite wall and tried not to fidget.

If looks could kill, Stiles would be dead. Chris flexed one arm and gripped his fingers into a fist, then released them. “It couldn’t wait _ONE_ day?” He groused as he typed in the code and the bar didn’t scream ‘error’ at him. His eyes bored into the teenager.  “You’d better remain out here. I’m not sure what state Peter’s going to be in so stay right here, Stiles. I’ll deal with you once I’ve dealt with him.”

The retina scanner checked and also agreed to let him in. The door popped open partly. Chris stopped it from going all the way. “I mean it. Right here. Don’t look. Don’t move. Don’t even think about looking or moving. Are we _clear_? Also, don’t listen. Remember how many guns I own, Stiles.”

Chris had been slightly worried when he’d received the message from Allison about the twin alphas. He hoped something hadn’t happened at school that she’d neglected to mention. He left Stiles where he was and slipped into the bunker.  He set the bags on a table and headed towards the cage, the wolf and the bed.

“Peter? It took a tiny bit longer than I expected. Not by much though.  Hm, not so talkative now, are we?” His chuckled slightly. His voice was low and husky as he talked and hoped Stiles wasn’t listening.  “I’ve brought some things I know you like, but first let me get you out of that.  I know you smell him, and no you can’t bite him although I am considering shooting him.”

Not that he expected the wolf to answer, he had a muzzle on, after all. Chris just wasn’t sure Peter would have chewed through it or not just because he could. He hoped not, that thing was expensive.

“Uh no? It’s a werewolf thing. And they’re Alphas, so I figured a big deal and-” Stiles stopped talking when the door opened. He didn’t want to think about what Chris meant by dealing with him. Maybe he could leave and use Allison to talk to her dad? Stiles nodded as Chris slipped into the room. Then something occurred to Stiles. Chris didn’t know what kind of state Peter was in? What did that mean? Stiles waited a few seconds before sliding up to the door and peeking in.

Peter had been used thoroughly, not that he ever thought Chris was lying, but…Peter wasn’t sure how to feel about, even if his first emotion was happiness, which he chalked up to being with Chris. Peter hadn’t checked his phone at all, he figured anything pack related could wait. And he had been taunting Chris into using the muzzle, which was why Chris had finally snapped it in place.

Peter hadn’t expected to be tied to the bed though. It had been impossible not to move at all. The plug had nudged him just a few times, but that had been enough. Every movement had Peter smelling the end of the muzzle and the wolf wanted to howl for his mate. Now Peter was half hard and the wolf ached for Chris. Except then there was a distinct smell of teenage sweat and Peter laughed. Peter laughed harder as he heard Chris and Stiles through the door. _Oh that boy_.

Peter’s mirthful eyes matched Chris’s own. He waited for Chris to untie him, though the wolf wanted to grab Chris and ride him before doing anything else. Peter shut his eyes, fighting back that desire. Chris had something for him. He should see what it was, and then sex. Peter let out a breath and waited to be able to speak.

All Stiles saw for a moment was Chris’s back near what kind of looked like a bed. But then Chris moved and there was Peter laid out and naked. Then Peter sat up and caught gazes with Stiles and smiled. Stiles’ eyes widened and he ducked away from the door. _Too much, too much_. He shut his eyes to try and picture something or someone else to get the image of Peter out of his head.

“Stiles, just stay where you are for a few more minutes.” Chris shot back to the doorway though he hadn’t noticed that Stiles had peaked, which probably was a good thing. He had untied one hand, then the other and worked on the ropes, around Peter’s ankles. He got to the muzzle this time and eased it off. “Have you learned your lesson?” He asked as his hands ran over Peter’s legs and arms. His intention was to help get blood circulating again from being held in one place.

He wished to God Stiles wasn’t there because Peter looked beautiful, open and he knew through the bond that the wolf was so fucking ready to ride him.  Chris wanted badly to fuck him again. Unfortunately, that would have to wait.  He picked up one of the robes he’d also brought and gave it to Peter. “I’m just going to find out what he has to say.”

He wasn’t doing anything about the plug though, _that_ wasn’t going anywhere. Peter’s hair was all messed and Chris just grinned. He didn’t look his best but he still looked amazing, flushed and happy and Chris loved him all the more. “I brought food and chocolates, and some of that sushi you really like, so you can eat while we talk.” As though that made up for being tied to a bed for over an hour.

He wondered if Peter could handle the plug staying in until they got rid of Stiles and lifted his eyes in challenge. He was glad he’d thought to install a heavy curtain that would hide the bed. He was also pretty sure that if it was anyone other than Stiles, Peter would have been out of the bed already, claws out. He could tell from the mirthful look Peter was amused rather than upset, though. “I’ll tell him to leave if you don’t want me to talk to him right now.”

“Hmmm what lesson was that?” Peter grinned. “You can’t keep that on me if we have to talk to Stiles.” Peter knew what he was doing. “He mentioned the Alphas, the wandering pack, remember?” Peter tilted his head. “What’s the occasion? Celebrating the last few hours that we get together, more or less?”

Peter thought maybe Chris was trying to apologize for leaving. Peter didn’t mind, he had pushed Chris’s buttons to have the muzzle put on in the first place. Peter chuckled. “But he went to such lengths to find us.” Peter tied the robe. He was sure Stiles had already had an eyeful.

Stiles leaned against the wall. _I fucked up and now I’m going to die._ He sighed. _And now I’ll never get to see Derek naked_. Stiles pulled out his phone, there was a message from Scott wondering where he was. Stiles stared at it, not sure what to say.

“To not irritate me.” Chris chuckled and frowned, “Yes, we’ll have to talk to him for that reason.” He kissed Peter’s cheek. “There’s an occasion, Now get comfortable.” He doubted Peter would sit but it would be amusing to watch him try. Chris went to pull a long divider in front of the bed and cage.  It wasn’t much, but it was enough. “There.” Then he noticed Peter still had the collar on. “You want him to see that?”  He raised an eyebrow. The heart shaped tag was cute, but not intended for others to see.

Scott typed **STILES? Why aren’t you in class? Are you hurt? Where are you?** Scott was obviously freaking out because he couldn’t find Stiles and there were two other Alphas in the school.

“Call him in when you’re ready.” Chris arranged some food on the table. He felt smug knowing that Peter still had the plug in and was glad Stiles didn’t have a nose for these things. There was just something so fucking arousing by the idea that his seed still filled the wolf. He couldn’t get over it and he knew Peter would know through the bond.

“I love you, Peter.” Chris told him softly enough, there was a box on the table as well. An obvious present. Peter would have to either wait for Stiles to leave to open it or open it now.

“Well I already know that. I was just amusing myself by testing your patience.” Peter hummed. “There’s something about the pack I should mention, but Stiles’ issue might be a little more pressing.” Peter glanced at the collar, he had almost forgotten it was on, the constant pressure on the back of his neck was comforting. “No. I think he’s been traumatized enough.” Peter reached up and undid the collar, setting it on the bed.

Peter tied the robe and sat down with a rumble. He glanced at Chris. “It’s mutual. You like it when your come is in me, and I like having it in me.” He smiled. It was a good thing Stiles couldn’t hear them. “I love you too.” Peter noticed the box but said nothing about it. “Stiles, you can come out of hiding now.”

Stiles groaned at the messages. “Not now Scott.” Stiles bit his lip and turned his phone off, as much as it hurt to not answer Scott. Stiles flinched as he heard Peter and got up, walking through the door. The bed was covered now. Stiles noticed the racks of guns on the other wall. “Hey Peter. You probably heard me tell Chris, but I didn’t mean to find you guys, but it’s kind of an emergency…” He stopped and stood in the middle of the room.

Chris grinned, smiled at the shared thought and looked curiously at Peter, “what about the pack?” he asked briefly, but his attention was distracted by Peter’s words about Stiles. “You looked?” His eyebrows knitted together. “Stiles,” Chris said very calmly and with more ferocity than he perhaps intended. “If for some reason you so much as _think_ about talking about what you saw here, I will end you. It will be a long and drawn out end too, very painful, _very_ messy. Believe me, I _know_ how to make that happen.” His eyes flashed fiercely as his hand rested on the knife at his belt. “He,” he indicated Peter. “Is _my_ wolf, get your own.”

With that he sat down in a huff, the urge to protect and claim Peter having abated somewhat. He looked slightly disgruntled, and a bit chagrined by his behavior as he reached to pop open a drink. “Okay,” he sighed as he breathed through his nose briefly. “What’s the emergency that you skipped school, figured out how to find us and felt the need to interrupt a very private moment.”  Though his glare faded a bit, he did glower at Stiles, because he loved to be intimidating.  If Stiles had managed to get through that lock… Chris shuddered inwardly at the idea. No. Just No.

Meanwhile at the school, Scott was in full on panic mode.  No one could find Stiles and he and Isaac were face to face with the twins Aiden and Ethan in the locker room with Scott demanding to know where they had taken Stiles.  Aiden was cocky and argumentative, pushing Scott’s buttons. But Ethan was seriously WTF dude, we don’t have your boyfriend. Eventually it got loud enough that the girls outside could hear.

Lydia stood by locker room and shook her head. “Scott’s getting into a fight.” She told Allison as the other girl came up. She frowned. “Someone should call Derek before things get out of hand here.”  She looked like she might be considering opening the locker room door just to catch a glimpse of half-naked or mostly naked boys

Stiles flinched. “Maybe? I won’t tell anyone. I know how to keep a secret, right Peter? Yeah, no I’m sure you do.” Stiles was uncomfortable. “Hey, I’m trying! And Peter doesn’t want me, I already tried barking up that tree. Besides, you were the one who told me Derek should wait till I’m of age.”

“Ok, so there are these twins at school, they’re Alphas. And one of them is trying to worm in on Lydia. So obviously I’m concerned, and Allison’s concerned. And they’re just bad news all around? I have this-this feeling that they’re up to no good. Isaac doesn’t like them, but won’t say why. Though trying to talk to Isaac is like pulling teeth from a seriously pissed off shark-”

“Stiles, time is of the essence.” Peter was sure they were going to have to keep Stiles focused. The boy was on edge and Peter was sure that was only partially from what he had seen. Peter would mention Derek’s offer about the pack later.

Isaac tried to keep Scott from lashing out at the Alphas. “Scott, don’t bother with them, it’s not worth it. They’re not lying. They don’t have Stiles.”

Allison sighed. “I’ll do it.” She pulled out her phone and waited. “Who’s he fighting and why?” Allison spotted the look on Lydia’s face. “Don’t you dare,” Allison grabbed Lydia’s hand and smiled.

Chris didn’t like the news that Stiles had tried with Peter but he couldn’t really get jealous about that.

“It’s rare to have more than one Alpha in one town. That usually ends in a war.” Chris looked at Peter briefly. It was going to be a temptation for him, he knew it. Especially if these alphas had come to Beacon Hills to challenge Derek. He was starting to recollect a story Gerard had mentioned a while back. It could not be that. He scowled. The wolf who Gerard claimed was responsible for his mother’s death, it could not be Deucalion. He fidgeted with that information swilling in his brain along with dark thoughts that he didn’t want to focus on.

He didn’t want to cut their time short, though. Peter needed time to recover anyway. If other wolves smelled him right now, he was sure they would react.  Especially alphas. A wolf with a hunter? He stared at the present on the table. Perhaps now wasn’t the time to do what he’d planned for both their sakes. He still forgot about the bond sometimes. It hurt to think he couldn’t have what he really wanted because Peter might be in danger because of it.

“I’ve heard of something like that, though. There is one wolf who likes to be surrounded by other Alphas.” Chris noted bitterly. He looked at Peter. “What do you think? Could it be him?”

Lydia straightened. “I would never!” She gave a pretty huff and squeezed Allison’s hands. “Just because I’m with you doesn’t mean I don’t have eyes. Those twins are hot. I mean, haven’t you ever wondered what a threesome would be like?” She batted her eyelashes teasingly.

Scott glared at Isaac, he was the only other werewolf really able to get through to him and he ran a hand through his hair. “If they don’t have him, where IS he?” He smashed his fist into a locker and dented it. There was one option, Stiles could be with Derek. And that, Scott couldn’t handle. Not yet. Not when their friendship was getting all weird with the mate thing. He had no idea how to handle it. On the one hand he wanted Stiles badly and on the other, he wanted it to be special. There was also the added problem that he had no idea what two men did. The twins did manage to get out of the locker room without a fight but Scott was breaking down. He hated jealousy but that’s how he felt. Stiles wasn’t really completely his anyway.  

When the twins came out of the locker room it was highly entertaining because they had clearly overheard Lydia and Ethan just gave Allison a cheerful look. “I’m not picky,” he told the huntress with a wink as they walked past.

Aiden spread his hands, “Sorry! My brother’s an ass.”

“Considering how well it went last time…” Peter arched an eyebrow at Chris. “What? I don’t want any part of Deucalion’s pack. Besides, he only takes on the rarest Alphas, which I am not.” Maybe now he should mention the offer. “Derek and I already knew of this, or at least had heard about them heading to town. He made an offer that you help train the kids, he thought if Allison and Scott came to meetings, you would to.”

Peter could feel Chris’s reluctance and tried to soothe him through the bond. “The Alpha pack will want a new Alpha, which is why Derek started his own little pack, so he’d have the extra power when they came for him. Except they need help. Stiles, you need to talk to Scott, I think you’re the only one that can ground him right now. Derek’s going to need everyone if we want to run the Alphas out of town.” Deucalion wasn’t going to take his only family from him, over Peter’s dead body.

Allison rolled her eyes. “Uh, not really? Isn’t one of them gay though?” Derek wasn’t picking up. Allison hung up and tried again.

“I don’t know, I wasn’t aware I was supposed to keep tabs on him.” Isaac leaned against one of the lockers. “Are you sure he’s in danger? I thought he wandered in and out of school pretty regularly? So he’s not answering his phone…” Isaac shrugged. “He could have it off.”

Allison’s eyes widened at Ethan’s comment. She turned to Lydia. “We have to see if Scott’s ok.” She looked around, then walked into the locker room.

Chris breathed a sigh of relief and rubbed his temples. One of his greatest fears was Peter going back to old habits, he couldn’t handle that. If that happened he didn’t know what he would do. “Train the kids,” Chris sighed as he rubbed the back of his neck. “Peter’s right, Stiles. Also, there is something that is a bit fishy about all of this, especially them showing up brazenly at the school. The Alpha pack usually scouts first, usually has leverage. I am surprised they haven’t taken any of your pack members yet.

“I’m fine,” Chris assured Peter. “We’re not going to let that happen.” He reached over and rested his hand over Peter’s. “I promise.” Of course, Chris was talking about losing Derek, and having a conversation without actually talking was a little disconcerting. “I’ll help.” He nodded.  If that’s what it would take to make sure Peter didn’t lose any more family, he’d do it. “I’ll help the pack.” If he and Allison did, Stiles could convince Scott. It was a slippery slope, two hunters playing for the wrong team but there was nothing that could be done about that. “Although, I am curious as to what you mean by Peter knowing you can keep a promise? You talk a mile a minute.”

“Well, yes, but we wouldn’t need to include him.” Lydia wiggled her fingers at Ethan as the twins sauntered off. She was terrible, she knew. “Boys! Girls are coming in.” Lydia pushed open the locker room door without further ado.

Scott had just begun to calm down, thanks to Isaac so there wasn’t much to see except for two half-naked boys. “Lydia!” Scott exclaimed without realizing in all of his rage over Stiles missing he’d partially shifted. “Allison…” Scott’s face immediately shifted back and he sat heavily down on the bench. “If that’s the case, I don’t know why he’s shutting me out.”

Derek did not pick up.

“Well when you say that, it’s not comforting at all. And we can’t exactly wait around for someone to be taken, so what do we do? How do we fight them? Can we fight them?” Stiles’ brows furrowed. Had he missed something? He felt like he had missed something. Wait! “Were you two talking through your mate bond?” Stiles shut his mouth. “This probably isn’t the best time, remember how I said I was sworn not to tell under death? Not from you, but from Peter?”

Peter smiled, glad Chris would help. “Thank you.” Peter chuckled. “I think it’s been long enough, Chris deserves to know and consider it extra punishment for sneaking a peek.” Peter grinned as Stiles looked extra uncomfortable.

Allison shook her head at Lydia. “Are you ok?” She took a quick glance at Scott, he seemed fine. Allison huffed. “Derek’s not picking up.”

“I don’t like those guys,” Isaac muttered. “Maybe he’s distressed because you’re not putting out. Though I don’t know why he’d leave school over that.” Isaac had already seen the twins, outside of school and they were terrifying in a dark alley. “Did you try calling again?”

“Something like that,” Chris admitted as he gave Peter a fond look which totally killed the intimidating look he’d been leveling at Stiles. He cleared his throat gruffly once he became aware of that and resumed glaring. “Know about what?” He looked between Peter and Stiles apprehensively. “What happened between the two of you?”

Scott sighed and smiled at Allison. She was always able to calm him down even though they weren’t together anymore. Then he glared at Isaac. “It’s not that! At least I don’t think so. I don’t know.” He said with a dejected snort. His wolf was extremely out of sorts and it was driving him crazy. It somehow knew Stiles had been doing something possibly dangerous.  “I don’t even know what to do with another guy, to be honest. But if Derek’s not answering, that’s not a good thing” he admitted grudgingly. “Maybe we need to find him.”

Lydia gave Scott a roll of her eyes and plopped down on the other side of him.  “If you need advice about how to handle men and what they like, you only had to ask.”

School was about to let out shortly and they’d be free to go where they wanted.

Stiles nodded. “Well-uh…remember when we went after those witches in the woods? Peter got hit by a truth spell. Kind of forced him to tell the truth about anything and everything. I happened to be the closest person…” Stiles fidgeted, playing with the strings on his hoodie. “I learned some stuff I did **not** want to know. But he was ok afterwards, it just wore off…”

“I may have told Stiles that I was in love with you, among other things.” Peter glanced at Chris. “Which is why it’s nothing new. Though he did try to hold it over me as blackmail.”

“Tell me you wouldn’t have done the same thing!” Stiles had a sneaking suspicion that if it had reversed, Peter would never have let him live it down. Especially about Derek and Scott.

“What do you mean another guy?” Allison looked between them all. She only knew Scott and Stiles were attempting a relationship. “Lydia, we don’t have time for this.”

Isaac arched an eyebrow. “I don’t know, maybe some love advice could help.” He pulled away from the lockers. “But we should check on Derek. Just in case.”

Chris laughed softly, he could just imagine. “Your luck, Stiles, never ceases to amaze me.” Chris stood up just then and walked over to Peter. He lifted the wolf’s chin up and kissed him thoroughly, completely not caring that Stiles was in the room. “I love you.” He brushed Peter’s cheek with his thumb. “Stiles, call your boyfriend and tell him to come get you. With Alphas lurking about I’d rather you not be wandering around town on your own. You’re a prime target being someone Derek cares about. Peter and I still have some things to take care of here but we’ll be at the loft this evening for a pack meeting.” That is if Peter was okay with it. He could go on his own if Peter didn’t want the pack to have any sordid ideas of what they had been up to. He searched the wolf’s eyes and offered reassurance through the bond. He’d be there, support Peter and kick the shit out of anyone who said anything.

Chris did want to give Peter a day or two to recover before getting back into things but it didn’t look like fate was going to let them get that break. He didn’t particularly mind if they knew Peter belonged to him, completely. But it was very intimate and he wasn’t sure that he liked the idea of it. They were supposed to get one more night alone, and Peter was going to ride him hard. He could feel the wolf’s need through their bond.

“You’re right, Ally. Now’s not the right time but since Scott’s one of the hot girls now, I figure we could give him some tips.” Lydia said cheerfully as she patted Scott’s shoulder. “You two finished getting dressed. Let’s find Derek and Stiles. School’s about to let us out. We can use my car.”

“I’m not a-.” Scott protested but Lydia was already flouncing out of the locker room. “-girl.” Ugh, the problem was she was right. She was so right it was annoying. That was part of the problem, he had no idea what Stiles wanted but he knew what he did.  He eyed Isaac, “Shut up, I heard you thinking.”  

Stiles’ eyebrows rose. He hadn’t seen the two kiss. It was like he wasn’t even here. “Yeah makes sense. I get it. Wait, you think they’d try to-to kidnap me?” He pulled out his phone. He needed to get a hold of Scott and then Derek.

“It’s a possibility.” Peter took hold of Chris’s hand. “You should go before Scott worries too much.”

“Yep, yeah, uh sorry about all of this.” Stiles walked out and turned his phone on. He walked down the hall and called Scott.

Peter kept an ear out for Stiles but let go of Chris so he could shut the door. “I’m sure Derek will be glad that you’re helping.” But right now all Peter wanted to do was get a little more time with Chris. Peter shifted back against the plug and moaned. “Hopefully Deucalion will wait in his master plan just a little longer.” He took hold of the box. “What is this? Now that we’re alone…”

Allison smirked. “We’ll wait out there. Tell us if something happens.” She followed Lydia out.

“I said nothing.” Isaac pulled a shirt on. “Though I don’t really care, maybe you should just tell Stiles how you feel. That’s what you did with Allison right?”

Chris pulled a little at Peter’s lower lip at the end of the kiss, eyes smoldering with heat. “You’ll find out when you open it.”  He groaned when he realized he’d just given Stiles the license to let the rest of the kids know where the bunker was. Allison knew about it, but only her. “Poor kid, I’m sure hearing all of your secrets was a bit too much. You’re lucky it was him.” He loved hearing the sound Peter made when the plug worked its magic and if he wasn’t already aroused his dick would have paid attention. He sat back nonchalantly and took out his meal from the lunch run. A healthy sandwich of some kind. He hadn’t really worried about himself, he’d been paying more attention to what Peter liked.

The present was not very large itself or expertly wrapped. Inside was some wrapping tissue and a cushion. Once the tissue was discarded the gift was crystal clear. It was a delicate yet manly solid gold 24k chain necklace. That wasn’t the only thing, though. There was also a ring. It was nestled in the middle of the box. It was also gold, thick, made for a man of course and had a moonstone nestled in the middle of four small diamonds. “If it’s too much, you don’t have to wear it. I mean, that’s what the necklace is for so you can hide the ring if you want to.” Chris trailed off and looked away, a little embarrassed. There was a card as well.

The card read quite simply: This is my promise, yours forever.

And the ring itself was a rather obvious statement. “I don’t expect you to want to. Its fine if you don’t.” Chris said again. “But I mean, we kind of are, already?” He gave a nervous shrug. “You don’t have to. I mean, you can say no. I know my timing sucks and as far as a romantic spot…uh this isn’t actually… Come to think of it, do I have to ask Derek first or something?” He kept talking because he didn’t know what else to do. “I waited ten years. I know I want you.”

“You’re right, I…yeah you are.” Scott nodded at Isaac. It was almost like having another brother. He smiled at the other boy who he never thought he’d be friends with but stranger things have happened in Beacon Hills. Scott immediately answered the phone “Stiles?!?” He shot to his feet in relieved excitement. Then sobered. “Erm… sorry about the messages.” He said nervously, trying to remain calm.  “Are you okay?” Taking some advice Isaac had also tried to give him earlier he didn’t immediately ask where Stiles was.

Lydia took Allison to the car and leaned against it. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed Aiden and Ethan watching them and talking about something. “Allison? That doesn’t look good.” She quickly got into the car.

“He wasn’t elated and I wasn’t either, but it could have been worse.” Peter glanced at Chris and didn’t even register that he was hungry, he was opening the box. Peter gently touched the necklace, then the ring before turning to Chris, surprised. Peter didn’t know what to think, let alone say.

 _Why wouldn’t I want to wear it?_ Peter picked up the ring. He curled his hand, closing his hand over the ring and read the card. “Should I ask you to get on one knee?” Peter had never heard Chris so nervous. “Yes in a way we already are.” He smirked. “And I doubt you would have really had a romantic spot, we really don’t do romance, do we?” Peter laughed. “No you don’t have to ask Derek, though we should tell him.” Peter opened his hand and slid the ring on.

“I’m going to have to move in with you, aren’t I? I was just getting settled in my own place…” Peter paused, trying to swallow some welling emotions. It was like the years had fallen away, even if they still burned and he never had to ache for Chris again. Peter stood up. He turned and pulled Chris close. Peter held Chris in a tight embrace, nuzzling him. “My answer’s yes. Christopher Argent, you waited for me. You shouldn’t have, but you did.” He wasn’t going to cry damn it!

Isaac smiled back, a weaker version of Scott’s, but he wanted to get out of here. He had taken a few steps when Scott’s phone rang. He tilted his head as Scott picked up.

Stiles flinched as Scott almost shouted his name. “Yeah, hey buddy. You were worried, you have every right to be. But I couldn’t tell you where I was going, it’s a secret. I’m fine. For now. I had to talk to Argent and Peter, about the Alphas at school and they think it’s a pack. So you kind of have to come get me. Apparently I could be bait for Derek or something…” Stiles glanced around, he was standing under the grate that he used to access the tunnels.

Allison glanced at the Alphas before getting in the car with Lydia. “Hang on a second. They’re just talking, what’s wrong?” What had Lydia picked up on that she hadn’t? Allison scanned the area as best as she could see.

Chris exhaled and smiled widely, he hadn’t even known how to ask. “You were living in a hotel!” he laughed softly. “I did, and now that I have you, I’m not letting go.” He hadn’t seen Peter this emotional and his heart warmed. “Well, when we get married, yes.” They didn’t do romance really, but in a small way, this was. He let Peter hold him. “Good thing we don’t have to tell our children how I proposed, that would be awkward.”  He had mentioned it to Allison and she had been extremely non-committal on the subject. She wanted him to be happy, but for her it was a little soon. She had been neither enthusiastic nor supportive, just sort of resigned. “We’re going to have to talk to Allison together. She said to do what I wanted but I kind of get the feeling she’s not thrilled.”

Scott waved Isaac forward. “You go to the girls. I’ll catch up.” Stiles’ flippant manner of talking to him was also worrying him. He had to stop reading too much into things. “You found them? Bait for Derek.” He sighed. Okay, he was jealous of Derek, he had to admit that. “Just as long as you’re okay. That’s all that matters. Let me know where you are and we’ll come to you. Speaking of Derek, he isn’t answering his phone. The four of us were going to go search for you and him. Stiles?” Scott fidgeted with the phone and shifted it from one hand to the other as he headed through the hall after Isaac once he’d put on his shirt. “I’m really sorry about the past week. I’ve been being an ass. I’ll make it up to you, but first let’s take care of this.”

Allison glanced at the Alphas before getting in the car with Lydia. “Hang on a second. They’re just talking, what’s wrong?” What had Lydia picked up on that she hadn’t? Allison scanned the area as best as she could see.

“Something weird.” Lydia shuddered slightly feeling so cold all of a sudden. “They’re talking about death and I just felt a cold chill. I’m not sure, I get the feeling we know her. A her, Allison, I think someone close to one of us is going to die, I mean not right this second, but I can feel it.  I wish Isaac or Scott was here we could overhear who they were talking about.” One of the twins had his phone out and they were talking to someone on the other end. Boyd and Erica weren’t that easy to keep track of as they weren’t exactly on friendly terms with others in the pack. Derek’s little band of teenage werewolves had a really hard time getting along with each other. One of the twins was arguing with the phone and they both stalked towards their motorcycles.

“I wasn’t going to stay here forever!” Peter huffed. “You will have to let me go so I can ride you. There has to be celebratory sex.” He grinned. He was going to save the romance for another time and continue to milk this last day with Chris. Peter snorted. Just as he was about to ask about Allison, Chris responded. Peter hummed and pulled back. “In due time dear. First…” He disrobed and went over, putting the collar back on. Peter got on his hands and knees on the bed and turned to Chris. “Come here.”

“Yeah, Argent left his phone on and I tracked it, it’s not that hard.” Stiles sighed. “I don’t like it either. Well I mean, I need like a gallon of mental bleach but other than that I’m fine. OK, that might require me to find a street sign because I wasn’t exactly looking where I was going, was too busy focused on my tracking. Which means leaving the safety of these tunnels.” Stiles glanced up the ladder. “That’s-yeah no that’s kind of strange.” Stiles turned to look down the tunnel, maybe he should go back? “Yeah? Hey, you’re allowed to take your time thinking about sex. It’s not your fault I’m horny a lot. I mean, you’re not helping, because your ass looks fantastic like all the time…”

“You’re sure?” Allison glanced back at the twins. “So Stiles was right, they are up to something.” Just then Isaac came out of the school.

Isaac made eye contact with Allison before turning to the twins. Isaac crouched and snuck over to the car next to the twins’ motorcycles. He listened in, catching just the end of their conversation about “we’ll take care of her, though I can’t see why the others can’t finish her off-” Isaac didn’t like the feeling he got from this. He hurried over to Lydia’s car and got in the back seat.

“I guess I will have to.” He reluctantly let Peter go. But since there was nothing as fucking sexy as Peter Hale on his hands and knees he didn’t stay bereft for long. Chris’ cock strained in his jeans. “You’re incredible.” He gave a soft groan. “All open and ready for me, all I have to do is slide in.” He was quick to follow Peter to the bed and discarded his clothes. He had only bought the plug as an afterthought. He had never thought Peter would actually want to use it. That and the muzzle. He got onto the bed and chuckled, “someone’s eager.” He stroked his cock as it sprang to life and reached out to tug Peter to him via his collar. As much as they’d had sex the past couple of days he’d never get tired of it. They had a lot of time to make up for. “And you’ve been such a good wolf.”

“They’re talking about a girl aren’t they?” Lydia asked Isaac. She shuddered. “Yes, he’s right. I’m sure.” She nodded to Allison and gave her a haunted, somewhat desperate look.  “Do you mind driving? I’m not really sure I can focus. I can almost picture her in my mind.”  She rubbed her face. “She’s a little bit older than us but not by much.”

Scott was relieved to hear Stiles act more like himself. “Did you actually see them? I mean-,” he flushed. He was not curious about it, he really wasn’t. “I doubt Argent was pleased to see you but at least he listened. If you can give me a general idea, I can find you with my nose. You are, but …. Really?” He smiled broadly. “You’re my best friend Stiles, I’ve loved you forever but this is different. I want our first time together to be perfect because we deserve it after everything we’ve been through.” He stopped talking and saw the girls with Isaac waiting for him. “Just please don’t scare me like that, okay? I have a vivid imagination. Something else is wrong. Hang on.” He went up to the car as he put Stiles on Speaker. “What’s going on?” He asked as he got in. “Stiles is on the line. He’s fine. He just talked to Peter and Mr. Argent.” 

Peter grinned. “I know, I don’t have to try that hard.” Peter nodded. “And I need you in me now. I was waiting for you to come back, all I could smell was you. Of course I’m eager.” Peter gave a slight grunt as his collar was tugged and his cock twitched. Peter purred at the praise. “I’ve been trying to behave and please you, glad to see it w-worked.” He was so ready for Chris to get back in him.

Isaac nodded. “That’s not really helpful. Are we going to try and find this person? We’ll need more than that.”

“Sure.” Allison got out, glanced at the twins and then got in the driver’s seat, squeezing next to Lydia. “You’re going to have to move. I can’t drive with you on my lap.” Allison would try if that’s what Lydia wanted though.

“Yeah I did and I saw more of Peter than I ever needed to see, hence the bleach.” Stiles flinched. “Argent was pissed, I thought he was going to-I don’t know, hit me or something. He certainly threatened bodily harm and I’m sure Peter would have too if he wasn’t preoccupied.” Stiles glanced up the ladder again. “OK, hang on, let me-um-” Stiles tried to cradle his phone to his shoulder, then just shoved it in his pocket and climbed up, moving the grate and looking around. He held onto the ladder and reached into his pocket. He pulled his phone back out. “OK, I got a general location. I don’t see anyone but I’m not going to risk it, I’m just going to stay here.” Stiles smiled. “Yeah, sure, I understand. You can’t help it if I’m too impatient, I’m sure it’ll be great.”

“I’m sorry, but I didn’t know what to say at first, so I just…kind of shut off my phone.” Stiles listened to the whoosh of wind as Scott moved outside before it was silent again. “Yeah, totally fine, not mentally scared or anything and hanging out in a sewer.”

“The twins are going after someone, a girl, Lydia thinks she’s older than us, and she’s sure she’s going to die,” Allison explained.

“The girl’s going to die? Do you want me to get your dad? Because I can go back…” Stiles didn’t want to, but this was a real emergency.

Chris kissed Peter thoroughly as he ran his hands down the wolf’s shoulders and sides until he finally got to his ass. He played a little with the plug until he finally drew it out and Chris’ cum that had been trapped within trickled out. It had been in there for a while now, longer than Chris originally planned and it only managed to make him want Peter more. He tossed the plug and pressed his fingers inside the wolf’s swollen hole. “Wide open,” He exhaled against Peter’s lips, pleased. He drew out his fingers out abruptly, however.  He was on his knees on the bed, cock rock hard by now. “Get on me,” he ordered huskily as he lifted one hand up to curl through a collar hoop and tug a little again.   
  
Lydia nodded to Isaac, “yes, we have to. She needs us.” She uncoiled herself from Allison reluctantly so her girlfriend could drive. Scott and Isaac were in the back seat a window rolled down so the wolves could locate Stiles.

“Okay, we’ll talk about that later, I promise, and he better not because I’ll…” Scott paused since he was actually pretty terrified of Chris Argent. “Say very strong words to him.” Scott finished with a sigh. “And you’ve seen worse. Well, maybe not. What did you-? No wait, I don’t know to know. You don’t need to scar all of us too. Listen, maybe we do need him.” He looked at Allison, “Or not. We have an Argent already and Mr. Argent is technically still on vacation. I hate to bother him for this.” He rubbed the back of his neck. “But it might be necessary just to give them a heads-up. If you think you want to go back to wherever you found them. Isaac can you try Derek?” Not that Derek tended to answer Isaac right away. “Or maybe Stiles could try.” Not that Scott wanted Stiles to call Derek.

Lydia hid her face in her hands for a moment and shuddered again.

Peter groaned, wiggling his ass in time to Chris taking the plug out. Peter bit his lip when Chris’s fingers pressed in. “I need your cock, Christopher…” Peter smirked. “That I can do.” Peter turned around and sank onto Chris’s cock. After waiting for a moment, Peter rocked his hips. “Are we going to do this once we’re officially married?” He chuckled. It was still hard to believe.

Allison made sure Lydia was buckled in before starting the car and driving off. She would head to the loft unless someone said otherwise. Allison took hold of Lydia’s hand and squeezed for a moment before going back to watching the road.

Stiles barked out a laugh. “If I didn’t know any better Scotty, I’d say you’re scared of Mr. Argent, which is fair. He’s very scary and I’m human and I don’t want to be alone with him sometimes.”

“Stiles, you’re on speaker,” Isaac interrupted with a chuckle.

“Shit! Scott why didn’t you stop me? Sorry Allison.” He hadn’t really been paying attention, had only been concentrated on Scott’s voice. “OK, but I’m blaming you if they kick me out in the street because I walked in on them again.”

Isaac pulled out his cell phone and called Derek. “I don’t see how this will help…If he’s not picking up when you call, why would he pick up when I call?”

Chris gave a low rumbling laugh. “We’re going to do this as often as possible.” He thrust up into Peter and gripped the wolf to keep him from tumbling off. “Hold on to me.”  That was the added bonus of having the metal bars on the bed. He could grip a bar to keep them both steady and hold Peter with one arm. He’d just consider it his work out for the day. He loved having Peter’s legs wrapped around him. “You can bite me if you want to.” He offered softly. The mate bite was healing and still a little tender but that’s because Peter liked to play with it and Chris didn’t mind letting him.

Lydia smiled weakly at Allison, worried and unnerved by the new sensation of being able to know when someone close to someone she knew was in trouble.  She clearly appreciated the coddling. Her fingers were cold.

Scott grinned and assured Stiles. “You weren’t until I got into the car and they didn’t hear anything personal. Well, Isaac might have.” He eyed Isaac, who had probably not been listening anyway. Isaac had a tendency to not want to be involved in relationship drama. “I’m not scared, I’m cautious.” Okay that was a lie. “He held a gun on me for kissing Allison, of course I’m scared of him. No offense, Allison.” He smiled at his ex. He was managing to deal with things a lot better lately, especially since he had Stiles. “Uh, be careful. Peter’s unpredictable.”  He looked uncomfortable at the thought of even thinking about Peter Hale.

Derek actually answered, sounding pissed off, which was a normal state of being for him lately. “Isaac?” He snapped. “What’s going on? Why do I have 5 voicemails? I haven’t had a chance to get to any of them!”

“Good.” Peter held on and hummed. “You haven’t even fucked me yet. But I’ll think about it.” He leaned to lick at the healing mate bite. “Now, claim me, I’ve been waiting for so long.” He clenched around Chris, trying to encourage him.

Allison smiled back at Lydia. “It’s OK guys, really.” She turned a corner. “Have either of you picked up on Stiles yet?”

“Oh that’s comforting.” Stiles climbed back down the ladder. “I know dude, you told me.” Stiles laughed again. “I’m not worried about Peter. Seriously I can handle him.” He walked back towards the door, dreading having to knock. This was important though and he wouldn’t peek. He had already looked once and regretted it. There was no need for a repeat mental scarring.

Isaac shushed everyone. “We’re coming to you, you didn’t pick up, and everyone was worried. Also Stiles wandered off, but we’re going to get him. And the Alpha twins at the school are planning to kill someone, Lydia’s sure of it.”

“Just hang on a little bit more, impatient wolf.” Chris panted, “I’m gonna make you feel it, Hale.” He whined as Peter licked him. He loved that too and especially loved the noises Peter made. Chris gritted his teeth and concentrated on driving hard up into Peter. He thought about how Peter had been lying there in bed, open and wanting. He worked again at long rolls of his hips, then he began to speed up. In spite of really needing it to last something inside him was reaching a boiling point. He wanted his seed inside of Peter, and he wanted it now. Or was that what Peter wanted? He couldn’t tell. In any case, he filled the wolf, unable to hold out any longer. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to, it was the bond. Peter’s need mixed with his own. He was getting used to sharing feelings, but it was still disconcerting. He shuddered inside Peter as his cock settled. Sometimes they could make it last but this time it was impossible. The wolf needed what he needed and Chris wanted to please his mate. “There,” he panted, “happy now?”

“I can smell Stiles’ Jeep.” Scott wrinkled his nose. “That way.”  He pointed in a direction for Allison to turn. “Er. What are you in again? Your voice has an echo and the receptions’ breaking.” Cellphone reception in the basement wasn’t too bad but there was interference. Chris had set up access points. He glanced awkwardly at Isaac and wondered if he was hearing the same things Scott was. Wolves had great hearing and Stiles hadn’t turned off his phone. Thankfully Isaac was paying more attention to Derek.

“I thought I TOLD you to steer clear of them!” The Alpha grumbled. “Stiles wandered off when there’s other Alpha’s in town?!?” Derek’s blood pressure was clearly rising. The mention of someone being killed. “What? Who’s being killed? I’ve been patrolling. I didn’t find any trace of the Alpha pack yet. I’ll head to the loft. You bring _everyone_. Boyd and Erica are at the loft.” 

Lydia looked fretfully at Allison and back at Isaac where he was talking to Derek on the phone. “Someone close to one of us. I don’t know who. A girl, and Stiles if you can use your phone, why don’t you open google maps and tell us where you are? This is ridiculous! Honestly, do I have to think of everything?” She’s grumpy, she can’t help it.

Peter snorted. “You better.” Peter groaned, just letting Chris rock up into him. “Fuck, yes…” Peter moaned, feeling the need wash over him, claws sliding out before he pulled them back in. Peter’s eyes glowed when Chris came. “Almost.” Peter knew Chris was going to be sensitive, but the wolf didn’t care. Peter leaned in, inhaling Chris’s scent and quickly rode him. Peter let go of Chris and grabbed hold of the bar behind him, bending it slightly. Peter panted slightly and his cock twitched before he came, biting over his mate bite. Peter pulled his mouth away, licked his lips and purred. He didn’t move to get off of Chris.

Allison turned, not realizing right away where they were headed.

“Uh, the sewers? Under a building.” There was some crackling. Stiles pulled his phone away from his ear. “Scott?” Stiles smiled. “Lydia, how do you think I got here? Hang on.” He went to pull up the Google map when the call got cut. “Shit.” Stiles sighed and hoped Allison knew where he was at least. Stiles knocked on the bunker door. “Peter? Mr. Argent? Are you-are you busy?”

“That’s kind of hard when they go to school with us.” Isaac glanced at Scott. “Ask Scott about that, they’re the ones dating. We don’t know, not yet anyway.”

Allison noticed a street sign as they kept going. “Wait, I know where we’re going. Stiles is with my dad at the bunker. They’re safe down there as long as they don’t leave.”

Chris cried out when Peter bit into him, need washing through him like wildfire. He wanted more than just a bite, so much more. They both just needed a minute to recover. “Peter!” He rasped as he clutched his mate. He shuddered and kissed Peter, tasting the iron in his own blood. If he could stay like this forever, fuck the rest of the world and keep Peter on him just like this, he would die happy. “What do you want?” He asked breathlessly, hand running through Peter’s hair and brushing against the side of his head. He’d give this man anything, he knew that now. He was blown away by the intensity of his feelings, and yet comforted. Because Peter? Peter felt the same way. He knew, he could tell through the bond. “You want to fuck me?” He asked softly. He hadn’t let that happen all weekend. The knot had freaked him out quite a lot but he could deal with it now that he knew it could happen if Peter lost control.  

Being the way he was he was almost always aware of his surroundings, so he registered Stiles’ voice under the haze of recently spent desire. “Fuck-.” He was fairly certain Peter was in no state to deal with Stiles. Then again, Peter was the most unpredictable wolf he ever knew. Then again, Peter had just bit him, had blood on his tongue and there was no telling if the claws and teeth would come out again. “Easy,” he took hold of the links on Peter’s collar, just in case. “STILES!” He called out hoarsely. “Don’t come in here!” He wasn’t sure if they had remembered to relock the door. They had been a little distracted.

He was half afraid that in this state Peter’s wolf would consider Stiles a rival. “Peter? It’s just Stiles.”

“Stiles!” Scott cursed at the phone when it cut out. “You have a bunker?” He stared at Allison in fascination. The Argents never ceased to amaze him ever since she first showed them her dad’s weapon containers at the house.

Derek might be gnashing his teeth because Isaac brought that up. He sighed heavily. “Just get to the loft, we’ll figure this out.” His anger had softened a little. “You guys didn’t pick a fight did you?”

Scott waved frantically a cutting off sign with his hand in the hopes that Isaac didn’t bring up what happened in the locker room.

Lydia seemed to jolt back to normal suddenly. “I want to see this bunker!” She looked curiously at Allison. “Why do you guys have a bunker?”

Peter hummed. “I like it when you scream my name.” Peter thought about it. “What do I want? More than what I already have? You spoil me.” Peter groaned. “As long as I keep enough control that I don’t knot you…” Peter’s head snapped up as he heard Stiles.

For a second Peter’s eyes glowed and he snarled. Why did they keep getting interrupted? Peter growled at Chris. “What!” As soon as Chris said that it was Stiles, and Peter smelled him, he shook his head, shaking away the eyes. He pulled off of Chris. “I didn’t mean-I…” He turned and curled up on the bed, just wanting to be left alone for the moment.

“Yeah, it’s where we put some of the bigger weapons.” Allison glanced at Lydia. “Also for safety.” _Just in case_ Gerard had supposedly told her dad. She didn’t know what ‘just in case’ meant though.

“N-” Isaac started to answer before glancing at Scott. “Well Scott did, he thought they had Stiles, which they don’t. He’s in the Argent’s bunker.” Isaac wasn’t going to be helpful when he had never seen a reason to before.

“Uh OK, I wasn’t going to.” Stiles hoped Chris could hear him, he knew Peter could. “But Lydia’s detected someone’s going to die and everyone else is trying to figure out who it is. We only know it’s a girl and we need your help. Derek’s not replying…um, yeah, it just isn’t good.” He wasn’t going to open the door, not unless the world was ending, which was the point since it was a bunker…He pulled out his phone to check the signal.

Chris sighed heavily.  The world wasn’t going to let them have another few hours let alone a night, apparently. He didn’t flinch when Peter reacted the way he did because he had been expecting it. Instead, he leaned over and kissed Peter’s shoulder. He rubbed the wolf’s shoulder briefly, soothing him. Peter might want to be left alone but Chris knew the wolf needed him close. They didn’t even have time to clean up properly but he’d be damned if he’d let Peter face the pack like this. “You have five werewolves. You also have a banshee and my daughter.” There was a point, of course, but he was speaking with the Dad voice.   
  
Then again, none of them got along well enough to form a plan yet and most of them didn’t know how to use their powers to their full extent.  That was probably why Peter had asked for his help in the first place. Derek so far wasn’t doing very well as an Alpha. Boyd and Erica basically did their own thing so far as he knew they weren’t hurting anyone so he’d let them alone. He had been keeping an eye on them before. Scott refused to actually join Derek’s pack, which was stupid as far as Chris was concerned because he’d seen what became of Omegas. Isaac tended to be useful only when absolutely necessary and Peter? Peter was occupied and needed him. “You’re telling me you can’t work together enough to handle this?” They didn’t even know really how magic worked. He strongly suspected that only he and Peter knew the lore unless Laura talked to Derek about it, which was unlikely.

And yet, if they couldn’t manage to work together enough to save the girl an innocent life might be on his hands. He could leave Peter here and give him time to collect himself but he didn’t want to.

The cellphone reception didn’t work at the moment and when Scott tried to dial back it just didn’t catch. The message that the phone blinked to tell him the customer was out of range just made him snarl. At least Allison knew where they were going.

“That’s creepy but cool.” Lydia grinned at Allison, obviously feeling better.  “Also, I’m pretty sure the point of having a bunker was not to tell the local werewolf pack about it.”  That wasn’t directed at Allison but just mildly at the group as a whole.

“I’m not in a pack!” Scott huffed, then sighed as though he might have suddenly realized something. “Derek, we’ll meet you at the loft as soon as possible. I see Stiles’ jeep.”

Derek nodded, “We’ll talk then.” He grunted as though something pained him. “I might not be there when you get there, but I won’t be long. Gotta go.” He hung up.

“Stiles.” Chris exhaled. “Go with your friends. We’ll be along, but you need to give me time to take care of things here. Use your brain.”

Peter glanced at Chris, then grabbed his hand. He wasn’t going to talk, didn’t trust himself. So he was just going to use the bond. He was OK, he just needed a moment. Peter snorted at Chris. “They’re inept at best. And they’re teenagers, of course they aren’t going to work together, even if they are friends.” So much for not talking. Peter just wanted Chris to keep touching him, to reassure him that snapping at him hadn’t bothered him. Peter didn’t know why he lost so much control when having sex with Chris, it had never happened before. Was it the bond or the emotional strain of being interrupted? Whatever it was, Peter didn’t like it.

“Thanks?” Allison shook her head at Scott. “My dad won’t like it, but I can talk to him. After all we have to get Stiles.” She pulled over beside Stiles’ Jeep and shut off the car.

Isaac put his phone away and got out. He looked around. “I’m going to take a wild guess that your dad owns the buildings around here?” He turned to Allison.

“Hey! I can only stall so much!” But Stiles went back down to the ladder. His phone beeped as it got reception back. He pulled it out. **Where r you?** He waited for the message to send, it took a second, but finally went. He looked up out of the grate, in case he could see someone and obviously couldn’t. _Just got to wait here I guess_.

Chris let Peter take his hand, not that he was going to argue. He lay down on his side behind Peter and pressed small, gentle kisses along his shoulder blade. He wasn’t bothered, it’s what he’d figured might happen. “They are, well, except for Stiles and my daughter,” he agreed. He was glad he had put a fully functional bathroom in the bunker. At least they’d both be able to clean up before going to the loft. “I’m sorry.” He said softly. “We can’t spend the day here with this happening.” He’d love to, but it wasn’t in him to ignore someone who needed help. “With the kids on their way there’s no telling whether Stiles can convince them not to come down here.”

Instead of taking down the bed, Chris could just put a tarp over it and leave the divider in place. When they got a house again, he’d consider moving it but this was their space now. “But if it’s any consolation, yes, I want you to fuck me later. Once we’ve dealt with this situation.”  His mate-bite was oozing a little blood and they were going to have to put a bandage on it before heading out.  He knew he had bruises in places that painted pictures of what he’d been up to but he didn’t care.

“Stiles!” Scott called out as he got out of the car. Then immediately noticed the cellphone note. He typed: **We’re at your Jeep**. He sniffed at the air trying to get Stiles’ location but Argent had several things in the area interfering with a werewolf’s scent. He was tricky like that. Scott growled in frustration. **Have your cellphone play music, Argent can’t do anything about hearing but something is messing with my sense of smell.** More or less. He didn’t know Allison’s dad that well but he knew that if there was a way to interfere with all a wolf’s senses, he knew it. “Ugh, why couldn’t they have gone to a four star hotel like normal people do on vacation?”

Lydia frowned at the state of the building, “Mr. Argent needs to get a good contractor to fix this place up. It’s appalling. If he’s as loaded as it appears, why doesn’t he get a bunker in a classier district?” She whistled at the number of old, broken down warehouses in the area. “I can’t imagine Peter staying here for a whole night let alone a weekend. It’s so not his style. Doesn’t your dad know he’s a Princess?” She rattled on airily. It was the way she coped with stress. 

Peter chuckled. “Stiles has his moments.” Peter sighed. “I know.” He sat up. “Are you sure? You’ve heard Stiles ramble, I’m sure he can keep them long enough.” Even so, Peter groaned and swung his feet over the edge of the bed. Peter smirked. “I’ll remember that and hold you to it.” Peter stretched. “I think we should clean up before the children get here. It’s one thing to scar Stiles, it’s another when your daughter and Scott’s around too.”

Stiles climbed up the ladder a bit, squinting into the sunlight. His phone pinged. “Well no duh Scott.” Stiles turned up the volume on his phone, then pulled up “Hungry Like The Wolf” by Duran Duran and let it play, setting the phone on the pavement outside the grate. Stiles glanced down the hall towards where Chris and Peter were, hoping they didn’t need more time.

“They’re not normal,” Isaac told Scott. He was just following them. “Besides, Allison knows where it is.” Really they should be going to Derek, they didn’t all need to be here to get Stiles.

“Don’t you think it’d be obvious then?” Allison walked towards the entrance. She smirked. “Well, it’s a bunker, it’s below the ground. It’s better than these places, they’re just to hide it.” Allison laughed. “You should tell him that.” Though she really couldn’t imagine her dad pampering Peter in a place like the bunker.

He was glad he’d thought ahead enough to get the divider because it would hide the bed. It would not hide the smell from the wolves. Chris chuckled a little, feeling sorry for them when they inevitably shoved their way in or even just got a little closer. “He does.” Chris stood up himself and also stretched. He walked over to the other side of the bed and held out his hand for Peter. “We did make good use of the time we had.” He noted. “And you still haven’t eaten, those are fancy chocolates too. How’s your ass?” He vaguely had a delicious thought of making Peter wear the plug all day but he wasn’t that mean. Some other time he’d see how long Peter could handle it and maybe by one with a bit more inventiveness to it. He was going to have to put away some of the toys too. “Do you want to bring some of this to the apartment?”  He loved the collar on Peter, it just did things to him. Peter could wear the collar and nothing else and that would get his dick hard. He liked being able to hook his fingers through a loop and tug Peter where he wanted to.

“Ah, yeah I can hear him now.” Scott smiled and bounded in that direction without looking to see if there were any traps on the way. He was in a hurry to get to Stiles, after all. He found the grate after searching for it a bit and looked down. “Stiles!” He gave a relieved sigh and tried not to rip up the manhole. He jumped down and hugged Stiles tightly. “Don’t do that again!” He whined and nuzzled Stiles neck, moving up for a kiss.

“Oh for…” Lydia rolled her eyes. “Jump first and ask questions later?  There could be a whole manner of traps.” She looked at Allison, “I will.” She gave a mischievous little grin. “Once I corner him for a chat one of these days. Your dad does his best to avoid me unless you’re with me. You’re right, Isaac, we didn’t all need to come, but now that we’re here, I am not going to miss out on seeing a bunker. On the plus side? It will annoy Peter.”

Peter watched Chris stretch, then took his hand. “Mhmm, we did. It was fun.” He hadn’t realized, he was too caught up in what they were doing. He went over and opened the chocolate box, popping a few in his mouth. He hummed. “My ass…is well fucked.” He’d be back to normal in a few moments. Peter ate a few more chocolates. “I think the only thing we could take back would be the collar.” He could tell how much Chris liked seeing it on him. Peter smirked, but reached up and took it off. They didn’t need to explain that to the kids.

“Scott!” Stiles smiled and hugged Scott back. “What? Wander off because it’s an emergency?” Stiles’ eyes widened as Scott kissed him. He pulled back. “I need my phone though, can’t leave it.” He turned and went back up to grab his phone, shutting it off.

Allison chuckled. “That’s how Scott’s always been.” Allison tilted her head. “Maybe I can let you have a few moments to talk with him.”

“You have a point. I’ll take the opportunity to annoy Peter.” Isaac climbed down the ladder.

Chris came up behind Peter and kissed the back of Peter’s neck while there was still a red mark the collar left behind. He kissed and nuzzled the red spot until it faded, arms wrapped around Peter. “It’s not fair.” He grumbled. His mate bite needed a bandage but he didn’t feel like pulling away from Peter just yet. “If I want to make a lasting mark on you I have to actually really hurt you, and I don’t want to do that.” He rested his hands on Peter’s hips. “We should get dressed.” He sighed as he reluctantly pulled away.  While Peter ate his lunch he arranged the divider and made sure the bed couldn’t be seen. He couldn’t do anything about the smell. He was sure that it was clear what had happened here, repeatedly over the past few days to anyone with the ability to smell such things.

“Wander off without telling me what you’re doing. I thought someone had taken you.” Scott swallowed. He’d jumped to the worst case scenario, of course. “It’s alright, Allison. I’m sorry for over-reacting.”

“This is not where I picture Peter on vacation.” Lydia decided as she attempted to step on whatever moderately clean area she could find. “Hmm, not now. But soon, I would like to know what he’s so worried about. I’m a banshee not a werewolf. I am not going to hurt people and you’re in no danger from me. Do you think he thinks I’m interested in him?” Her eyes widened. “Is THAT why he’s avoiding me?” She chuckled. “I have to admit the idea of a threesome between the three of us _has_ crossed my mind, dear.” She gave Allison one of her enigmatic smiles.

Scott stared. “But…he’s her father!”  

“He doesn’t have to touch her.” Lydia snickered at Scott’s appalled look.  “Oh I’m just teasing. You’re too easy, Scott. Isaac, no need to look disgusted. I wasn’t _serious._ ”

Chris sighed, his security system was indicating several intruders.  He switched on one of the cameras at a control unit. “And, predictably they’re all on the way here.”  He immediately went for his clothes and struggled into them in a rush. He’d text Allison but she probably wouldn’t get it. He just hoped that Stiles could stall them.

“I’ve noticed. Though I wouldn’t mind and wouldn’t think differently of you if you did.” Peter hummed, eating a few more chocolates before closing the box. “We’re dirty.” He chuckled, he didn’t mind of course, he was the one covered in come anyway. He wandered about before he found his pants. The brief thought of putting the plug back in flashed across his mind, but he didn’t know if he’d make it back to the apartment without wanting to jump Chris. They had the kids to deal with too, so it would have to be…Screw it. Peter walked over to the bed and grabbed the plug, pushed it in with a slight groan and then pulled his pants on.

Stiles snorted. “I do that a lot, why is it a big deal now?” He glanced at everyone else. Did Peter and Chris still need some more time to clean up? “Did we really need everyone for this? I’m flattered, but Scott, you and Allison could have found me easily…And overreacting’s kind of your thing, it makes my life interesting.” Stiles smiled.

“You haven’t seen inside the bunker yet.” Allison walked down the hall. She had the feeling that Peter would do a lot of things that he didn’t like just for the sake of pleasing her dad. Allison paused and turned to Lydia. “Why do you think he’s worried?” Was he? Was there something she hadn’t noticed? Allison flushed and went to say something when Scott did instead.

Isaac shook his head. “I find that hard to believe. Maybe Argent’s not worried about what you are, just that his daughter’s dating a girl?” He shrugged as Allison turned to him. “That’s just my theory.”

“Of course.” Peter pulled on his shirt. He looked around. What else needed to be taken care of?

Chris turned to stare at Peter, he had not noticed him putting the plug back in as he’d been gathering his clothes. “You’re not going to clean up?” He knew he, himself looked a mess but he couldn’t believe Peter just casually threw on his clothing. He didn’t like the kids seeing himself like this and grimaced. A shower would have been nice but there were some wash cloths in the bathroom. He couldn’t do it, Peter might be able to, but Chris was who he was. He knew he would still smell like Peter but at least he would feel better. He wasn’t as much of an exhibitionist. So he went into the bathroom, not for a shower, but to at least look presentable.  “One of us has to appear to be an adult.” He commented. Once he made appropriate improvements using a washcloth and some soap what was left was to put a bandage on his mate bite.  Unlike Peter, he did not automatically heal.

“You could be right,” Lydia shrugged. “But he’s dating a man so why would that matter?” Then she frowned, was that supposed to be a secret? She wasn’t sure anymore. At any rate, she slid her arm around Allison’s waist and gave her a smile.

Scott followed as close as possible to Stiles without clinging to him, behaving himself. He knew about Peter and Argent, of course. The whole pack did. It was hard not to smell Argent on Peter when Derek’s uncle flaunted it like a trophy. He suppose he couldn’t blame him for doing that because he secretly wanted to show off Stiles too. But he couldn’t get lost in that train of thought. It was starting to be obvious why Argent had put the bunker where he did. If you didn’t know where you were going, you would get lost in a myriad other scents.  “Maybe he just doesn’t like you having distractions?” He suggested.  

“I don’t have time and besides you like me looking like this. The obvious sex hair and all.” Peter ran his hands over his shirt, to get some of the wrinkles out. That would bother him to no end, or at least until it was washed. Then he ran his hands through his hair, attempting to fix it. He wasn’t trying to hide that he and Chris had sex, the smell would be obvious, but he wanted to look somewhat decent. There was a conversation to be had and that couldn’t be done when the kids were distracted. “I think we should talk to them outside. They might want to touch all your guns if they’re in here.” Peter snorted. “You haven’t said that to me in a long time. At least this time I am an adult.”

“Anyone can be an asshole, regardless of upbringing or sexuality, or…” Isaac stopped talking, he didn’t like this train of thought. He cleared this throat. “Maybe we should go.”

Allison smiled at Lydia. Then she nodded at Scott. “That’s more likely. Look how he acted around you when we were dating.” Allison was sure her dad wasn’t going to pull a gun on Lydia, but if he thought she was a distraction and wanted her to leave… “Yeah, let’s go.”

Stiles opened his mouth to protest, but it was too late. Looks like they were going, he hoped Peter and Chris had had enough time. Stiles noticed Scott’s hovering. And he had noticed the affection from Scott, just the kiss alone was different than how Scott had been say last week. “You ok Scott?” Stiles scratched the back of his neck. “Did I really scare you that bad?”

“Yeah,” Scott smiled. “My imagination was coming apart at the seams and kept thinking worst case.” He gave Stiles a bit of space. “Sorry, was I standing too close?” He looked confused, clearly unsure how to act around Stiles now that they were more than friends. .” He wasn’t good at casual romance. It was all or nothing. He didn’t know how to play it cool.

“We’re not going anywhere, we’re here. Impressive security system.” Her words were sarcastic of course. “Unlocked door.” Lydia gave Allison a look as she noticed that it wasn’t armed. “And I’m a perfect lady, I’ll have you know.” She told Isaac with a huff.

“You know I do.” Chris muttered.  “You’re right. That’s a good idea, you greet them. I’ll be out in a minute.” Chris said. He was putting anesthetic on the bite. He’d forgotten of course, that Peter was wearing the engagement ring. It was tender and very sensitive. He was getting aroused just barely touching it. No, no he had to bring himself into control. He was sure it had to be because Peter had just bitten him and his body felt an urgent need for the wolf. He wanted Peter’s knot, Chris licked his lips and looked at himself in the mirror. His face was flushed and his heart was racing. His eyes were dilated with lust. This was incredibly inconvenient. The more he touched the bite, the more his body reacted. He just needed to get a bandage on it, dammit, and calm the fuck down.

Peter rolled his eyes. Chris was obvious sometimes and the bond just amplified it. Peter went to stop the kids from getting in but he could feel the underlying mounting arousal from Chris. Peter rumbled in his chest. “If you don’t stop thinking whatever it is that’s turning you on, we’ll be greeting the kids naked.”

Stiles flinched. “Sorry Scott. I didn’t mean to do that. I just…I kind of didn’t want to tell you where I was because I didn’t want you to try and convince me to not talk to Peter or Argent. And now that I say it out loud I sound like-I mean I don’t sound like a jerk do I?” Stiles grabbed Scott’s hand and almost bumped into Allison.

Isaac snorted. “I wasn’t talking about you.” He sniffed. “Your dad and Peter are in there, in case that wasn’t obvious.”

Allison glanced at Lydia. “It’s not supposed to be unlocked.”

“Yeah, that was my fault,” Stiles muttered. “Your dad left it unlocked, I guess in case I had to come back in?”

Allison pushed the door open. “Dad, are you…decent?” She walked in and spotted Peter.

Peter sighed. “Too late, they’re in.” He walked over to Allison, to keep the others near the door. He didn’t want Stiles touching anything by accident. “Your dad’s just finishing freshening up. “I see the gang’s all here.” He glanced at Stiles. “You got here rather quickly.”

Chris couldn’t control it, no matter how much he tried. He gripped the edge of the counter and fought the surge of need rising in his body. He wanted to cry out Peter’s name. There was absolutely no way he could focus on anything until this settled down. He couldn’t even go out there. He couldn’t face his daughter like this. He was actually sweating.  “I’m trying.” He mumbled. Think of anything. He couldn’t focus on anything other than Peter’s cock inside him and right the fuck now. Nothing helped. He drew cold water from the tap and tried to splash it on his neck and face and run it through his hair. It was no use. He would make a mental note later to never ask Peter to bite him if they couldn’t finish what they started. “Peter-” he whined. “I can’t.”

Scott beamed at Stiles, “you’re my bro, and you’re not a jerk.” Then he suddenly laughed. “Oh, er…” That just sounded weird. He wrinkled his nose, suddenly not wanting to go into that bunker. He glanced at Isaac, wondering if he’d noticed too. “I’m staying here. I think we should leave. Like, right now.” But too late. Peter had already seen them. And was standing there and Scott just stared. His eyes were huge as saucers and he couldn’t get another word out. He just tugged at Stiles hand.

They should get the hell out of there.  _Now._

Lydia stared at Peter then let her eyes wander around. “Wow, interesting ‘ _everything that could kill you’_ décor. ” Her eyes didn’t miss a thing as she looked down at his hand. “That’s new.” She looked at Allison to see if she had been aware, glanced back at the boys given Scott’s pale look and returned her gaze to. “Not your usual style, Peter.”

“Really, you don’t want to see inside? I know it’s probably terrifying, all those things that can kill you, but Peter doesn’t seem to mind.” Stiles turned to Scott. “What? What’s wrong?” Was it the fact that Peter probably smelled like sex or was Scott picking up something else? Stiles turned to Peter. “I tried and I didn’t call them here, well actually I did, but it’s too late now.”

“We’re hunters, what did you expect?” Allison didn’t see her dad, then quickly turned to Peter at Lydia’s remark. Allison followed Lydia’s gaze and her eyes widened. “Dad?” She stepped around Peter.

Isaac stepped forward and grabbed her. “I don’t think you want to do that.” He could smell Argent’s arousal and that was awkward, not to mention the scent of sex wafting from Peter. “Let’s come back later.”

Peter turned towards the bathroom, he heard Chris whine and the bond was thrumming with arousal. “I’ll be right back.” His voice dropped and it was clear what he was talking about.

“Yeah, let’s go.” Stiles turned to leave. “I’d rather not be scared for life again.”

Peter went into the bathroom and shut the door. “The kids can smell you. I think they’re going to leave. Which means we can meet them at the loft.” Peter pressed up against Chris’s back. “You need me Christopher?” He nuzzled Chris, at least trying to soothe him even if it wouldn’t help his obvious arousal.

“It’s Argent.” Scott quickly tugged at Stiles to get them the hell away from there as soon as possible. “We need to get more information on mate bites, Stiles.” He screwed up his nose and muttered, “That’s really strong.” He backed farther down the hallway in a desperate need to get away from the smell before it overwhelmed him with the need to take Stiles, right then and there.

Lydia for once didn’t argue, she looked at Isaac hand on Allison. “We’ll go.” She nodded and whirled around. “I saw what I wanted to see.”  She reached for Allison’s hand to pull her out of the bunker. “Maybe you should arm it for them as we leave?”

“Yeah,” Chris nodded. “Yeah. Yes, Peter.” He rested his head against Peter’s chest and wiggled slightly. All he’d done was put on his jeans and underwear and he needed them off again. He needed Peter inside him. He wanted Peter to fuck him hard. He didn’t care about anything else but what he needed right this second. “Can’t think.”

“I fig-oh.” Stiles glanced back at the others. “Why? Are you going to bite me again?” He unconsciously reached up to where Scott had tried to bite him before. “Yeah, your nose is probably overloaded…Want to sniff me instead? Will that help? Clear it out?”

“What does that mean?” Allison asked as she turned to leave as well. “Yeah, I can do that.” She waited for Isaac to leave before shutting and locking the door.

Isaac took a deep breath. “Who knew sewage would smell good.” Then he coughed. “OK, let’s go see Derek.” He headed down the hall.

Peter hummed. “You want my knot?” Better to ask then to just let it happen again. Peter chuckled as he heard the door shut. “Seems silly to have covered everything now.” Peter tilted his head. “Or I could just do this.” He pushed Chris against the sink with one hand and used the other to pop the button on his pants and push them and his underwear down. “Stay.” Peter went to go get the lube.

“Yeah,” Chris nodded, barely able to think, but he did. He did and he knew it would hurt but he didn’t care. The urge was so strong he couldn’t contain it. He whimpered when Peter left the bathroom and steadied himself on the counter. His body was humming with need and felt like absolutely nothing at all. He could handle Peter’s knot, now that he was prepared for it. He could handle it.  “I want your knot, Peter.” He had just enough presence of mind to make that completely clear.

“No, I just. The smell, alright. I just want to make sure I don’t hurt you if you smell like Argent did just now and it’s directed at me.” Scott focused on Stiles first and did take him up on the offer to sniff him to get the scent out of his nostrils. “Let’s not talk about it now, later.” Scott just wanted to get out of there. “It’s your dad, Allison. It’s like it smelled really good.” He looked directly at Isaac, not knowing if Isaac liked guys or not. “It was like an advertisement for um. Oh, man.” He looked really nervous. “Y’know.” he tried to demonstrate with his hands and failed. “If I didn’t have Stiles, I might have considered fighting Peter for your dad just now. Please no one tell Argent. Don’t say a word. He’ll kill me.” 

“Hm, I bet your dad’s glad I’m not a Werewolf now.” Lydia said with a grin. “Did anyone happen to notice the bling Peter was wearing?”

“Oh.” Stiles glanced between Allison and Scott. _This is awkward as fuck_. Then he turned to Scott. “Seriously? You mean he’ll kill you. Or Peter might kill you. Also-” Stiles shoved at Scott a little. “Couldn’t you tell how bad I’ve wanted you? I’ve wanted to-to jump you for days. Days Scott! Like almost a whole week and you didn’t do anything about it. I don’t think I can get that level of horny but I can try if that’s what it’ll take.” Stiles wasn’t sure if he wanted to slap or kiss Scott. Or both.

“I saw. My dad mentioned it to me the other day, but I didn’t know he was serious.” Allison shook her head. “Isaac’s right, we need to get to Derek’s. She was going to ignore all of this.

“Basically Scott’s saying your dad smells desperate,” Isaac said then added quickly, “He may not be aware he’s doing it. But it’s a subtle smell, intended for Peter, but we can smell it too.”

“Good.” Peter grabbed the lube and got undressed, tossing his clothes down for the moment and then went back to Chris. Peter opened the lube, squirted it onto his fingers and rubbed it between the pads of his fingers. Peter pressed a slick finger to Chris’s entrance. At the same time, Peter nosed his new bite. “Mine.” Peter’s hardening cock poked Chris while the wolf worked at getting him open.

“Stiles you’ve been smelling like you wanted to have sex for years. I’ve got so used to the smell I didn’t realize what it was.” Scott gave him a woeful look. “I’m sorry.” He whined.

“Oh for goodness sake, boys.” Lydia was the first up the ladder. “Let’s get out of here. Fight later, leave now. And you’re okay with that?” she asked Allison. 

Chris sighed, muttering something unintelligible when Peter’s fingers filled him. He rocked his ass back to make Peter go deeper, he flinched a little at the pain but that didn’t stop him from wanting more. “Yeah, that’s it.” He reached back to grip Peter’s head and hold him in place. Standing behind him, Chris could open his eyes and watch Peter’s face in the mirror. “Peter,” he whispered softly, “love you, yours.”

Stiles sighed. “It’s OK. Totally understandable.” He watched Lydia leave with Allison and Isaac following. Stiles hugged Scott. “Stop with the puppy eyes, you’re killing me. My heart can only take so much.” He smiled.

Allison smirked at Lydia and watched her climb up. “OK with what? Them getting married? I mean…dad’s happy…” She climbed up too.

Peter smirked. “I know.” He thrust his finger in and out, before adding a second one. “Lydia noticed the ring. Now they all know.” But the kids already knew about them being mates, it was more of the tradition to go through with that, the totality for the humans to see that would make it official. Peter added a third finger and scissored them, humming as he watched, his forehead resting on Chris’s shoulder.

Scott kissed Stiles and wrapped his arms around him. “Once we save the girl, I promise.” He licked and nipped at his lips playfully, eyes shining. “We’ll get there, okay?” He ran his hands down Stiles’ back and rested his hands on Stiles’ hips. He carefully avoided the bite because they didn’t know enough about it yet. “One more thing. Um, I kind of want you in me, not the other way around. Is that, um, okay?” He blinked at Stiles shyly.

Lydia was already on her way back to the car. “Isaac can ride with us. Scott and Stiles can catch up in the jeep. I hope I didn’t get anything in my hair down there.”  She gave Allison a supportive smile. “He is. I’ve never seen him smile this much before.” She opened the passenger door and got in. She still wasn’t okay to drive.

“Mmm,” Chris said in a non-committal tone. Other things he had no opinion on at the moment. Only one. He already belonged to Peter, it didn’t matter. He had belonged to Peter from the moment they laid eyes on each other. He shivered, surprised that his cock was already up again. He wondered if it had to do with the bite or just Peter. He doubted he would have that much come left in him anyway after today. “Jesus,” he rasped. “That-that’s enough,” he groaned, “please, Peter.” He knew it would hurt. He was prepared for the pain as much as he was prepared for the feeling of Peter’s cock. His knot as it would swell inside him, fill him completely. He needed it. He knew it would make him sore for a while, he knew it would make this particular problem difficult.

Chris just didn’t care. “Now, Peter,” he ordered.

“Yeah?” Stiles chuckled. “Hmm?” Stiles drew back. “Dude, you broke me.” He had to take a second to process that. “You-you’re sure? Because I always thought that you’d-well that I’d be…Kind of been practicing…But-uh…” Stiles licked his lips and thought about being _inside_ Scott and shivered. “Sure, yeah, whatever you want.” He smiled.

“How thoughtful, I thought I was going to walk,” Isaac mumbled. He got in the back of the car, ignoring the look Allison gave him. “Let’s see what Derek needs.”

“I know…” Allison got in and buckled up, starting the car. “And I’m glad that my dad’s happy but it’s still strange because it’s Peter. I don’t know, maybe I’m still not used to him being this supportive?”

“Just wanted to be sure.” Peter slid his fingers out and kissed the back of Chris’s neck. “Let me make sure I’m slick first.” He used more lube, pumped himself to coat his cock, and then eased into Chris. Peter groaned and clenched around the plug. “Next time there needs to be toys around, this plug only does so much.” He pulled out and thrust back in, setting a hard pace, he wanted to see Chris white knuckle the sink.

Scott nervously giggled at that admission as his eyes chased the movement of Stiles’ tongue. “I’m sure. I mean, it’s not because I-.  Well, it’s just that I don’t want to hurt you and I’m not sure I can control the wolf if I’m inside you. Not yet, anyway.”  He was still a little hesitant when touching Stiles, like not sure exactly where to. He took both of Stiles’ hands in his and drew them to his ass encouraging Stiles’ to squeeze him. “You have said you like my ass, after all, you should, you know, take advantage, if you want to.” They should probably get up out of the sewers, it wasn’t exactly romantic and they could do this in the jeep. Also, they didn’t really have time for this.

Lydia rolled her eyes at Isaac, “just because your single doesn’t mean we’re going to leave you behind.”  She smiled again at Allison and nodded. “I know, Peter is not usually helpful but I think it’s going to be a good thing, honestly. Good for the pack, anyway.” She looked down at her nails. “I broke one going down the ladder,” she pouted.

He put the plug back in? Chris’ eyebrows shot up in surprise. He gave a small sound as Peter began to move and braced himself. His body adjusted surprisingly easily to the feel of the wolf’s cock inside him but the pace made his fingers clench the sink tightly. He looked up and met Peter’s eyes in the mirror. It wasn’t in his nature to let this happen. It wasn’t in his nature to need so much that he had to have this happen. It wasn’t in his nature to beg or lose control of his body. It wasn’t in his nature to submit and he wasn’t doing that now. Peter was behind him, everything was happening exactly like he wanted.

Unlike before, Chris wanted this, accepted that he wanted it, and needed more. His eyes smoldered with heat and desire as he exhaled and whispered “harder,” huskily. He didn’t bother responding to anything else. He didn’t want to lose track of the important thing that Peter was inside him and he loved it.

“Oh. Well that makes sense.” Stiles grinned and nodded. “Yeah, I do.” Stiles gave a slight squeeze. “I do want to take advantage-wait no that sounds really wrong. You know what I mean.” He glanced up the ladder. “But maybe we shouldn’t do anything here, the others are going to wonder where we are. But I’m so down for whatever and however you want to do this, but later.”

“That’s a relief.” Isaac crossed his arms over his chest. He really didn’t want any part of the relationship drama.

“Good for the pack how? He’s not an Alpha. Derek’s the Alpha. How does marrying my dad get Peter any kind of leverage in the pack?” Allison was trying to focus on driving. She shook her head with a smile at Lydia. “Does that mean you need a manicure again?”

Peter grinned at Chris’s surprise. “I wanted to keep your come inside me, is that a problem?” He kept thrusting and moaned when Chris wanted it harder. The wolf happily obliged. Peter could feel how much Chris wanted and needed him, it made him growl softly. “Mine…So good to me. So good wanting me.” Peter grunted and his claws slid out. Peter huffed as he thrust in and out, he was going to come soon. And he’d let his knot pop out. Though they would be late to meeting with the kids, because they’d have to wait for his knot to go down. It wasn’t like the kids didn’t know what they were doing now. Peter smirked and his hands slipped to Chris’s hips, claws pressing lightly.

Scott kissed him one more time and grinned happily. “You’re right,” he nodded, “let’s go. But let me go up first just to make sure it’s safe, then you come.”  He skittered up the ladder before Stiles could protest him being protective.

“Yes, I suppose I will have to schedule something.” Lydia clicked her tongue. “You underestimate Peter. Marrying your dad gives him credibility as being stable again. Trustworthy because he has a mate now, someone to keep him in check. Also, Peter has more knowledge about Werewolves, their traditions and their secret history than anyone in Beacon Hills. He also knows the magical lore around them. Hence, how he resurrected himself. In combination with your dad, his power base is secured. He doesn’t need to be an Alpha, he can use his nephew and your dad as shields. Both of them together are a dazzling display of power. Both of them can provide the Alpha with everything he needs to help the pack thrive.” Lydia looked away for a moment to check her appearance in the car mirror.

That also meant Peter could have orchestrated this whole thing to achieve just that goal. The goal to be indispensable to the Alpha. “They are a combined force that would strike fear in any sane person. People should be afraid of your father and Peter being together. It’s a terrifying match.” Lydia shrugged. “For the record I don’t believe Peter manipulated your father. I believe he loves him genuinely. But you have to admit, it’s all very convenient for him.” She gave a little sigh. “That all being said. Its epic, Allison, their love, and I support it. Your Dad’s happiness is what matters.”

Eventually they would get to the loft and wait for the others. She glanced back at Isaac. “By the way, are you ever going to tell us what you know?”

“No,” Chris gave Peter an approving grin. As long as he didn’t expect Chris to do the same, he was okay with that. He was glad he wasn’t a wolf and the counter was sturdy because his knuckles were white from the tension. He cried out, “Peter! Yes, like that!” He could feel the pressure building within him and had no idea how he could be so ready to come again in a day.  He reached one arm behind and fumbled a bit but eventually managed to press on Peter’s ass. He found the plug and pushed at it, tapping at the same rhythm Peter was using to pound into him. His arm ached at such an odd angle but he didn’t care. “H-hope this helps.” He grimaced at the pain from Peter’s claws, he still hadn’t healed completely from the last time.

Stiles scoffed but didn’t say anything as Scott climbed up ahead. Stiles followed and put the grate back, he didn’t know when Peter and Chris were going to leave. Stiles headed for his Jeep, fingering the keys in his pocket.

Allison didn’t know what to say. Lydia was right, of course, she usually was. “If he hurts my dad or breaks his heart…” Allison turned sharply, a little angry. She knew Peter could be useful, she hadn’t forgotten how he had stayed with her when her dad went on hunts, but still… “You really think he’s doing this to help Derek?” Allison shook her head. “Pretty sure people are scared of my dad already.” Allison gripped the wheel tightly. “Super convenient.” She glanced at Lydia. “What do you mean epic?”

Isaac arched an eyebrow. “About what? The math tests, or did you mean something else?” He didn’t like Lydia butting into his business like this, couldn’t it wait when they were up there with Derek?

Peter snarled, eyes glowing. The push on the plug made him give a few deep thrusts and then come, baring his teeth. He pushed in one last time, feeling his knot tug against Chris. Peter sighed and blinked, feeling everything start to return to normal. He pressed a kiss to Chris’s back. “Now we have to get back to bed.” Peter smiled. “I’m going to pick you up.” He thought it was only fair to warn Chris this time. Peter shifted his footing. “What’s so attractive about my knot?” He was curious, considering how much trouble it had caused last time. Peter rubbed at Chris’s neck and back, then sides, everywhere he could reach. Peter didn’t expect Chris to come, he was worn out, and even if he did, there wouldn’t be much. Peter wrapped his arms around Chris and turned to leave the bathroom.

Scott slid into the passenger seat. “You know, we haven’t made out in your jeep yet,” he pointed out and waggled his brows to lighten the mood.

“Of course, I’d expect nothing less. But think about it. They first met ten years ago, can you imagine how it must have been for Peter? He would have known right away that your dad was his mate from the moment he laid eyes on him. He would have also known that he couldn’t have him because he’s married with a kid. He had to tell himself it was just a fling.” Lydia said softly.  Allison had told her a lot of the tale Chris had explained to Allison.

Lydia continued, “Then the fire happened and Peter later comes out of it a complete psycho. He dies and comes back. They avoid each other. Your Dad comes back from France, still reeling. Peter turns up, because he’s sane again and their old bond makes him. Even though he doesn’t want to admit it, I’m sure that’s the case. He pulls Mr Argent out of a dark place. They realize after ten years that they love each other and that a bond existed between them back then. Peter always knew there was a bond but didn’t know your dad was in love with him. Your dad did the right thing not leaving his family for Peter Hale. But think about it this way. Peter could have made your lives worse but he didn’t. Even for a sociopath like Peter Hale, their love was epic enough that he could not bring himself to cause trouble for your father in spite of his own feelings. He stepped aside. That’s huge. That’s epic love, right there. Not to mention the whole Romeo and Juliet thing with the Hunter and Werewolf. But don’t tell Peter that he’s Juliet.”

Lydia was good at rattling out a story, especially when she wanted to focus on anything other than the dread that filled her. She didn’t want to think about the girl who needed them.  “Isaac, you know exactly what I mean, but by all means wait to be useful until the Alpha has to drag it out of you.”

Chris did come with a cry and a shudder, eyes shut tight. But Peter was right, not much came out since he’d only just recently done so. He whimpered a little as Peter moved him, body shaking still from the impact of the orgasm. “I don’t know-.” he paused, grunting as the knot swelled inside him. It was different this time, he knew what to expect. He could adjust himself and relax, breathe deep. There was pain, but also something else he couldn’t describe. It was such a _good_ feeling too. He liked it because he was Peter’s mate. It completed their bond. Once the pain dulled and he was comfortable on the bed in Peter’s arms he gave a low laugh and opened his eyes. “You’ve only done this with me. I think that’s why. I don’t know.”

Stiles laughed. “OK, but you’re telling Derek why we’re late. He’ll be pissed he couldn’t join us.” Stiles climbed in back and patted the seat next to him. He was practically humming with how bad he wanted to touch Scott, even if they had important things to do. He’d focus on that later.

Allison knew Lydia was right. Peter didn’t have to say much, but even she had noticed how he seemed to be constantly surprised that her dad wanted him around. She couldn’t even imagine what it must have been like for him. “You’re right.” Her dad was so much happier with Peter, it’s almost how he was like when her mom was still alive. “Romeo and Juliet? But they haven’t died for each other.” Allison laughed. “That makes my dad Romeo, calling for Juliet outside her balcony?” That was a funny image. “We have to get them to dress up. I don’t care what they say.”

Isaac sighed. “I might know what the twins have been up to. It involves Erica and Boyd and the girl you’re sensing.” He was prepared for outbursts for not having said something earlier.

Peter hummed and rolled them onto the bed. “So you feel special? I can see your point.” After all if anyone had tried the collar or any of the other things Chris had done this weekend, they’d be dead. “But now we have to wait. I’m sure Derek will understand.” Peter chuckled, because he knew Derek would smell _everything_. “Should we tell them there, that not only are you going to help, but that we’re engaged?” No time like the present, though it may not be what Chris wanted. Peter nuzzled Chris briefly. “I should remember for next time to keep the claws away from your hips, we don’t want to keep patching you up every time we do this.”

Scott slid over and kissed Stiles. Smelling Chris was part of this but also because of how much he just needed to touch Stiles. He didn’t care about Derek right now, his eyes flashed slightly as he tugged up his friend’s shirt and kissed him again. “Open your jeans, want to try something.” He snickered, “I don’t think it’ll take long.” He was pretty sure Stiles was going to come quickly. He’d seen how well used Peter had been, how he’d smelled so much like Argent. And so Scott wanted badly to smell like Stiles.  “Relax, I’m just gonna use my mouth.” Hopefully Stiles wouldn’t come just hearing that. “How hard can it be?”

Lydia grinned at Allison. “If you manage to get Peter in a dress for any reason, I’ll buy that strap-on you liked.” She completely ignored the fact that Isaac could hear them.

Lydia’s grin quickly turned into a frown. “I knew it. I knew that was why I was sensing something so strongly. They’re your friends, Isaac! Do you know the girl’s name? The girl with them? What happened?” She sighed and knew they weren’t going to get a whole lot out of Isaac, at least she wouldn’t. Allison might have better luck. Isaac had a soft spot for her.

“Yeah,” Chris sighed. He flinched as they rolled onto the bed. It was never going to be comfortable. “How bad is it?” He means the marks left by Peter’s nails. He couldn’t feel anything, really other than Peter’s knot. He felt a little embarrassed begging for Peter but it had been so strong. So overwhelming. He had not been able to get control of himself. If Peter hadn’t come into the bathroom he might have gone out there and thrown Peter onto the ground.  “Yes, we can tell them.”  He probably would say yes to anything Peter wanted at this point. He just hoped the knot would behave and not last as long as the last time did. They were needed. Maybe with time it would get easier to control his reactions to the mate bite. Maybe it was just new. His body just wasn’t used to it yet. He didn’t want Peter’s knot to go down just yet. “Wait a bit before trying to bring it down.” He glanced over his shoulder at Peter with faint smile. “And I’m at least taking a shower before we go over there.”

Stiles leaned back and made a questioning sound as his shirt was lifted. Stiles looked offended. “Just because I happen to have healthy sexual urges doesn’t mean that I’ll be quick.” Stiles opened his pants anyway. His head snapped up and he blushed hard. “Th-that’s all?” His voice didn’t break, nope totally didn’t happen. Stiles’ mouth dropped open and he blinked, picturing it his head for a second. “Yeah, sure, gonna be real easy.” His gaze snapped back to Scott. “I’m not dreaming, right? Otherwise pinch me and wake me up.”

Allison blushed, not sure what to say. “I’ll-uh-I’ll see what I can do. I’m sure he’d let me. He picked out my dress for the dance, remember?”

Isaac shook his head. “I didn’t stop to ask. It’s hard to explain and we should tell Derek, right now I’m the only one in his pack. He’ll figure it out sooner rather than later when he doesn’t feel as strong.”

Peter glanced down. “Just a few scratches.” He had tried very hard not to let his claws dig deep. Peter hummed. “Good, Derek will be thrilled.” Peter smirked against the back of Chris’s neck. “Do you think I should leave the plug in when we go?” He wouldn’t, but he wanted to see what Chris would say. The bond was open and singing, loose. Peter got the feeling Chris would agree to almost anything in the post bliss. Peter was going to have fun finding out how far he could push that. He traced circles on Chris’s skin. “Are you worried about Allison being with Lydia?” Peter had heard snippets of the kid’s conversation. Peter was a little curious to why Chris would be protective of Allison dating a banshee.

“You’re not dreaming,” Scott grinned widely as he looked up at Stiles, he was so cute when he got flustered. He gazed down, having never really been this close to another boy’s cock before. It was fascinating how much it did not revolt him as he thought it would. It wasn’t like he hadn’t seen Stiles’ naked before, he knew how it worked, Allison had done it to him quite a bit. He loosened his own jeans because he was painfully hard. He leaned down and licked at the tip just before he took Stiles in his mouth. He didn’t really know how else it could work so he tried to hollow out his mouth. 

“I remember.” Lydia grinned at her. Allison had looked beautiful. And here they were, at the loft already. It looked suspiciously dark. “I thought he was going to be here to meet us, or did he say otherwise.” She looked Isaac up and down. “Helpful, as always.” She sniffed. She knew Isaac liked Allison, of course. So, naturally she was a little jealous, so liked to annoy him.  “They’re not dead.” She scowled. “I would know if they were dead.”

“Yeah,” Chris didn’t mind, whatever Peter wanted to do. “Good, it doesn’t feel that bad but I can’t feel much right now. Just you.” And it was glorious. It wasn’t like the last time. The last time had been a shock. This was different, it felt perfect. His body was fine, if sore. And he was not so emotionally thrown anymore. Maybe they had to do this more often so that wouldn’t happen again. He didn’t like being out of control. His body was warm and flushed, sensitive and he gave a soft little sound as Peter drew his circles. A low purr. “Just that it’s a distraction she doesn’t need right now and I’m concerned it’s not as serious on Lydia’s part. I don’t want Allison to get hurt. She’s been through a lot.” Lydia didn’t have the best track record when it came to relationships, after all.

Stiles whined and closed his mouth. Stiles groaned. “Pretty sure I-I’m gonna die…” Stiles shifted and his head rolled back, thunking against the window. He had never had a blowjob before, but just Scott’s mouth around him. Stiles bit his lip, trying to hold back. Scott wasn’t going to get anywhere because now that Stiles finally had what he wanted, his body was too strung out to let him enjoy it for long. “Shit! Trying to-I’m not going to-Scott!”

Allison glanced up and squinted, she couldn’t see any lights on. “Yeah. Maybe he had to do something first?” She knew that sounded like an excuse. “We should go check to see if he really isn’t there.” She got out of the car.

“I know that.” Isaac got out as well. “But it’s not good, they’re being kept by the Alphas I think. I don’t know why or for what.” He had no idea why the twins hadn’t tried to kill him at school yet, he knew too much, right?

Apparently he couldn’t push that much. Peter could feel how happy Chris was. _I love this man, this hunter._ Peter realized why Chris liked the knot. “I know why you like it. It makes you just a bit vulnerable, because you’re surrendering to my biology and you have to trust me. And maybe there’s a plus to having it so obviously fill you and not give way with a tug.” Peter responded with his own purr, nuzzling Chris again. Being together they had both softened around their edges, which was probably for the better. Peter hummed. “You’d say that about anyone she dated. _A distraction_. You were my distraction.” Peter let out a little sigh. “I know you don’t want her to have her heart broken, but I’m sure Lydia knows she’ll have us to answer to if she does. “Lydia’s been bitten by yours truly, not the same I know, but do you think anyone able to date Allison and knowing what she does would be normal?”

Scott grunted but he didn’t pull off. He had exactly what he wanted right now and the wolf was egging him on. He was going to be the first taste of sex Stiles ever had. Not Derek, not anyone else, him. He tried to suck a little, tried to be good but he didn’t know what he was doing. It was probably a good thing all he knew was how to hollow out his mouth. He wanted to be the first one n to taste Stiles.

Lydia nodded, “You’re right.” She glared at Isaac. “Do you happen to know where? All I remember from what I saw which wasn’t much, was a vault. They are probably keeping them because they are part of Derek’s pack and make him vulnerable if they can be eliminated.”

“Yes to both, and no I wouldn’t.”  Chris nodded with a grin. He glanced back at Peter in some surprise, “us.” He chuckled, and reached for one of Peter’s hands to lace their fingers. “You almost sound like a Dad there, Peter.” He seemed oddly pleased by that. Vulnerable wasn’t a feeling he was used to. Trust wasn’t a feeling he was used to. Surrender wasn’t something he did. “There’s only one person you’re going to be biting from now on.” He mentioned with a gruff snort. “If you know what’s good for you.”

Stiles groaned. “Fuck! Scott-!” His toes curled in his shoes. “P-pull back!” He wasn’t going to last at all. Stiles gasped and came. Well Scott had been right, that was really quick. Stiles pushed at Scott’s shoulder lightly. “You knew,” he whined. “Don’t tell me you were putting me off just so you could make me come that fast.” Stiles sighed and pushed his shirt back down.

“No and I’m not going to ask, I was lucky to live after finding out what I do.” Isaac flinched at the implications. “Yeah.” Which meant he was next. “Let’s go.”

There was no use talking about it down here. They rode up to the loft and pulled the door open. “Derek?” Isaac called.

Peter smiled. “Exactly. I know when I’m right.” Peter blinked, he hadn’t been aware of what he was implying. “Well if you’re serious about marrying me then I’ll have to take on that responsibility, won’t I?” Even if Allison still barely trusted him. Peter chuckled. “Of course dear.” He grunted, stretching as best as he could, letting go of Chris for a second. “Should I try to will this down or do you want me to wait?” They’d have to leave at some point.

Scott knew of course it wasn’t the first time Stiles had come just the first time he’d had a blow job which was great for Scott because he didn’t know how to give one. At least Stiles wouldn’t know the difference between a good one and a mediocre one. He did pull off a little, because… gag reflex. And he didn’t know what he was doing. He did his best to lick everything up, however, that’s at least something he knew he’d liked.  “You know why, Stiles.” He rumbled. “Besides, it’s not like we have a whole lot of time, so yeah I was pretty sure you’d be quick.” He lifted his head up slightly, and looked up. Face still glistening, mouth a little red. His voice was husky too. “I’ll be better next time, I’ll try and help make it last.”

“Theoretically we could use Isaac as bait, then, and put a tracker on him” Lydia said with a cheerfully evil grin as she followed Allison to the building. “Hey, not so fast. Wait for us!”  She got into the elevator with the other two, feeling a bit anxious.

Derek had his shirt off as he was busy trying to dig bullets out of his chest. “It’s about damn time.” The alpha growled. Don’t turn on the light. I don’t want them to know we’re here.” That might be why he was only using his cellphone light. The bullet wounds looked downright nasty, clearly something mixed in. “When is Peter coming?” He groaned and staggered against the table. “Stiles?”

Chris choked out a laugh. “Yes, I’m serious about marrying you, Hale. As much fun as this is, will it down, we have things to do. And, I’m good now.” He assured Peter. It was weird to think of he and Peter as being an ‘us’ and a ‘we’ and how okay he was with that. He wanted to get on the case now, he felt strangely energized and not nearly as off centered as last time. He wanted to hunt. “I feel like taking a few Alphas down tonight.”

Stiles moaned as he watched Scott. “You’re-that’s not fair. None of this is fair. And yeah you wanted it to be special. Pick a date and tell all the monsters trying to kill us to fuck off and we should be good.” Stiles did his pants back up and groaned. “Dude, you can’t say things like that and not expect me to hold you to them later.” He climbed back in the front. “Later like after we deal with the Alphas and Derek. Speaking of Derek, you still want to challenge him for me or is that over and done with?” He started the Jeep and headed off for the loft.

“And what happens if I die?” Isaac growled.

“We won’t let that happen,” Allison told him.

Isaac went over to Derek. “Who did this?”

Allison came over slowly assessing the damage with her eyes. “I get the feeling it wasn’t the Alphas. And my dad’s with Peter still.” Were there other hunters in town her dad didn’t know about? “They should be coming soon, I hope.”

“Stiles was staring longingly to Scott’s eyes when we left,” Isaac said and pulled out his phone to help give Derek some more light.

Peter hummed. “Good.” He pressed a few kisses to Chris’s skin and shut his eyes, taking a deep breath and letting it out. He relaxed and his knot went down some. Peter rumbled a laugh in his throat. “It’s probably best if you refrain from talking about your skills while I’m still in you or we’ll be here much longer.” Peter let out another sigh and his knot continued to go down. This was much faster than last time. Then again, last time had been an accident and neither of them had been comfortable with this. Now Peter wanted nothing more than to stay with Chris and getting married seemed like the logical step to make that happen. Peter smiled.

“No,” Scott huffed as he reached for a thermos of water Stiles always had in the jeep. He needed to wash out his mouth.  He did look rather pleased with himself, though. “Derek’s not going to like it when he smells me, but I don’t care. You’re _my_ mate, not his. And he rattled off a day to please Stiles. “There.” He wanted to tease Stiles a little more but they actually needed to get to the loft in one piece.

Lydia didn’t look so convinced that they could prevent that but she smiled for moral support.

Derek snarled at the mention of Scott before he could stop himself. But he didn’t have time for that.  “It wasn’t. More than one problem has shown up in Beacon Hills, it appears. I was also tracking Erica and Boyd and apparently we’re not the only ones after the Alpha pack. Hunter’s bullets but not meant to kill, it’s not bad it just hurts like hell, Isaac.” He gestured for some help with picking them out and indicated a pair pincers nearby. “He’s good too, never seen him before and he got the drop on me. I got a weird scent off of him but before I could get more he was gone. Whoever they are, they are not entirely human. That’s not all, and I need Peter for this.  I overheard one of the female Alphas talking. They say they have a Hale,” He shuddered. “One who survived the fire, I don’t know who.  The hunter shot me before I could hear more and the Alpha’s meeting together scattered. They also said Deucalion was on his way.”

Chris obliged Peter by being calm and not encouraging him. When he was finally released he gave a soft yelp, turned around and pressed Peter down in the bed for a savage kiss. “Let’s go show the kids how it’s done.” He growled as he disengaged from Peter and headed to the bathroom to shower. Surprised by how easy it was to move. It was like he had reserves of energy he didn’t know was there.  Sure it hurt, and he would have some trouble sitting but he could deal with it. “Oh, leave the plug behind, we do need to concentrate tonight. Are you going to take a shower with me or walk around all day with my come stuck to you advertising how much you like to be fucked?”

“No it’s not over with or no you don’t want to challenge him?” Stiles turned a corner. “Well I mean, not officially, remember?” Stiles smiled. “Good, I’ll remember that.” He didn’t say how Peter was right, how they were mates. Of course Peter had known. But Stiles liked the idea of being with just Scott. He patted Scott’s thigh.

Allison didn’t like the sound of that. She pulled out her phone to tell her dad. **Hunters tried to get Derek, also after Alphas. Strange person apparently smelled off and not human. Seems they have a Hale. Tell Peter. Someone named Deucalion is coming here.**

“I would think they didn’t mean to kill you considering you’re still here.” Isaac picked up the pincers and squinted, before going in for a bullet. “Do you think he’s a wolf? Who’s Deucalion?”

**Fin Part One**

NOTE: To Be Continued in Part II of the "True Hearts" Series.

Yes, this is a bit of a cliffhanger but some things have been resolved.:)


End file.
